Quebrando as Regras
by Madam Spooky
Summary: [AU] Quando seu primo Touya decide fugir para Kyoto durante o semestre escolar, Botan acaba tomando o lugar dele no novo colégio. Mas espere... é um colégio exclusivo para garotos? [Kurama&Botan] [Capítulo 13]
1. Capítulo 1

**Retratação:** Yu Yu Hakusho pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

-

**QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS**

_Madam Spooky _

-

**Capítulo 1 **

-

Tanaka Botan debruçou-se sobre os livros de escola e bocejou. Em seu segundo ano colegial ela ainda se recusava a entender por que os professores os abrigavam a estudar álgebra e geometria quando certamente ela nunca precisaria de nada daquilo em sua carreira futura. Dentro de dois anos mais, começaria a estudar história ou literatura. Qualquer coisa que a obrigasse a ler muito a calcular nada.

- Você já conseguiu resolver o terceiro problema, Botan? – Yusuke perguntou, desviando o olhar da revista sobre carros que estivera lendo desde que começaram com aquela tarde de estudos.

Do outro lado da mesa, Touya parecia profundamente concentrado em uma partitura de violão, ignorando completamente o que na verdade deveria estar fazendo.

Botan suspirou. Ter primos visitando durante o verão era uma tentação ao ócio. Todos os dias Ayame, sua irmã mais velha, os obrigava a sentarem-se ali por pelo menos três horas, de maneira a que no semestre seguinte não repetissem o desempenho abaixo de regular que tinham tido no último, mas apenas ela mostrava um mínimo interesse em aprender alguma coisa. Yusuke sempre estava lendo qualquer coisa que não tivesse a ver com trabalhos escolares e Touya estava convencido de que era um músico extremamente talentoso e que tinha mais era que mostrar esse talento para o mundo ao invés de perder tempo estudando coisas que de maneira nenhuma entravam na cabeça dele. Nos últimos dias não falara em outra coisa que não fosse um festival em Kyoto, no qual inscrevera sua banda, Os Shinobi, mas tanto Ayame quanto o marido dela, Koenma, tinham rido dele quando falara a respeito. Apesar disso, ele não desistira. E Botan tinha a desconfiança de que ele passava grande parte do dia pensando em alguma maneira de escapar para Kyoto por sua própria conta.

- Não, Yusuke, a resposta está incorreta. Não consigo resolver isso de jeito nenhum – a garota respondeu sonolentamente. Já era a terceira vez que recalculava uma a equação, mas a resposta sempre dava completamente diferente a do livro. Não que ela estivesse muito preocupada com isso. – Se está tão interessado em saber o resultado, deveria me ajudar.

Yusuke balançou a cabeça e riu, como se estivesse acabado de escutar a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Botan suspirou novamente. De certa forma ele tinha razão. Yusuke Urameshi resolvendo uma equação. Eles veriam Touya ouvindo música clássica antes que isso acontecesse.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, cada um voltando ao que estava fazendo. Botan não esperou muito tempo antes de soltar o lápis e deixar a matemática para lá. Não era da natureza dela ficar quieta por mais de cinco minutos. Bateu os dedos ruidosamente sobre a mesa, pensando se deveria fechar ou não os livros e encerrar aquela seção inútil. Acabou decidindo que não, se Ayame ou Koenma passassem por ali e vissem que não estavam fazendo nada, teriam que ouvir um longo discurso sobre como eles teriam que se esforçar para ser alguém na vida e assim por diante.

- Então... – Botan começou, ansiosa por quebrar o silêncio. – O que vocês vão fazer depois do verão?

Touya nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ela. Apenas deu de ombro e falou um sussurrado "você já sabe". Yusuke por sua vez, largou a revista e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, fazendo uma carranca.

- Minha mãe vai me mandar para aquele estúpido colégio interno fora da cidade – ele bufou, irritado. – Só por causa de uma ou duas briguinhas... Como se ela não brigasse com as amigas por qualquer bobagem.

- Eu estou seguro que a sua mãe não enche as amigas dela de socos – disse Botan. – Acho que esse colégio vai fazer bem a você, talvez assim aprenda a fazer os malditos cálculos ao invés de ficar sempre esperando por mim.

Yusuke pareceu zangado por um instante, então sorriu maliciosamente:

- Quando eu voltar dessa escola, estarei fazendo cálculos de cabeça. Você sabe muito bem que eu sou mais inteligente que você. Se eu não estudo é porque tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Como matar aula para ficar dormindo embaixo das árvores do pátio e se meter em brigas com gangues de outras escolas? Eu estou surpreso que a sua mãe não o está mandando para um reformatório.

O comentário não fez Yusuke se alterar. Na verdade o tal colégio bem podia ser chamado de reformatório. Era cercado de muros altos, dirigido por pessoas sorridentes demais para serem normais – na verdade, a única vez que ele estivera lá, eles tinham lhe dado a impressão de parecerem mais enfermeiros de hospital psiquiátrico, desses que aparecem nos filmes, que professores. Além de toda a segurança de presídio, havia a pior parte, algo realmente horrível: era um colégio exclusivo para homens.

- Atsuko está querendo é se livrar de mim por uns tempos. Acho que cansou de ser chamada no colégio. Ou talvez tenha arrumado algum namorado novo.

- Quero ver como você vai se virar por lá... – Botan riu, brincando com o lápis e olhando distraidamente para um canto qualquer da sala.

- Eu já disse que não sou você, vou tirar de letra.

- Ah, não seja idiota. Eu poderia passar de ano nesse colégio com as mãos amarradas! – ela exclamou, começando a ficar irritada. Se tinha uma coisa que não admitia era Yusuke querer passar por mais inteligente que ela. Logo ele, o garoto que conseguiu ficar em recuperação em economia doméstica, trabalhos manuais e educação física de uma só vez.

- Claro que não. Você é uma garota. Nenhuma garota agüentaria o tranco. Se não fosse um lugar terrível, você acha que Atsuko ia me mandar para lá? – ele riu, aquele sorriso debochado e irritante.

- Eu estou dizendo que me sairia muito melhor que você!

Dessa vez ela elevou a voz e Touya deixou cair a partitura em cima da mesa, revirando os olhos. Era impossível se concentrar quando aqueles dois começavam a discutir sobre alguma bobagem.

- É uma discussão inútil – ele disse. – Todo mundo sabe que ainda está para nascer o professor capaz de fazer Yusuke estudar. Quanto a você, Botan, não ia poder provar o que está dizendo de qualquer maneira, o colégio Meiouh é exclusivo para homens.

Os dois encararam Touya, surpresos que ele soubesse alguma coisa sobre aquilo. Foi Yusuke quem perguntou:

- Eu posso saber como você está sabendo sobre esse colégio?

Touya ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo ter acabado de se lembrar que não falara nada antes com os primos sobre aquele pequeno detalhe.

- Eu não sei o que a sua mãe andou conversando com a minha, mas ela acha que eu estou precisando de um corretivo. Então me matriculou no tal colégio também.

- Então dentro de uma semana, estaremos os dois lá? – Yusuke sorriu, satisfeito de que ao menos veria um rosto familiar durante a estadia.

- Não se eu puder evitar – Touya sorriu significativamente.

Botan e Yusuke olharam para o primo de maneira interrogativa, ambos inconscientemente aproximando o rosto dele.

- Eu já falei sobre a minha banda, Os Shinobi, não é?

- Um milhão de vezes – Botan e Yusuke responderam ao mesmo tempo. Se tivessem que ouvir mais uma vez sobre como eles eram bons e como dentro de um ano estariam no topo das paradas de todo o país, acabariam ficando malucos.

- Em três meses haverá o grande festival de Kyoto. É muito pouco tempo para ensaiar, mas nós precisamos estar lá de qualquer maneira.

Touya abriu o livro de matemática fechado a sua frente e tirou de dentro um cartaz. Havia a figura de uma guitarra desenhada na frente com o slogan em letras garrafais: PRIMEIRO FESTIVAL DE ROCK DE KYOTO PARA NOVOS TALENTOS. Ele passou o cartaz para Yusuke que deu uma rápida olhada e entregou para Botan.

- Por isso eu não tenho tempo para escola semestre que vem – Touya continuou. – Shishiwakamaru, Jin e Suzuki estão contando comigo. Nós vamos ser famosos e nunca mais precisaremos ver uma equação na vida!

- Isso tudo parece ser muito legal – disse Botan. Ela gostava de bandas colegiais, apesar de nunca ter ouvido Os Shinobi tocar. E pelas letras de músicas que já vira o primo rascunhando, achava que o mais prudente de sua parte era não escuta-los tão cedo –, mas como é que você pretende fazer com que Ayame e Koenma te deixem ir para Kyoto? Eu tenho certeza que eles te levam amarrado para o colégio antes disso.

Yusuke balançou a cabeça afirmativamente do outro lado. Pensando bem, talvez fosse uma boa Touya escapar. Assim não teria que passar os próximos seis meses ouvindo-o lamentar como sua maravilhosa banda teria feito sucesso se os adultos tivessem entendido sua genialidade.

- Eu ainda não sei como – disse Touya. – Mas vocês podem escrever que eu estarei em Kyoto para esse festival e eu quero ver a sua irmã Ayame ou o seu cunhado maluco Koenma me impedirem de fazer isso.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Uma coisa Botan tinha que concordar com Touya: seu cunhado Koenma não podia ser muito normal... Agora mesmo, durante o jantar, ele estava rindo como se tivesse bebido duas garrafas de vinho e contando uma história estúpida sobre como fora o primeiro a terminar de carimbar todos os papéis no escritório, ganhando para seu rival do escritório ao lado por uma margem de 5,45 segundos. E ela não se surpreenderia se ele realmente tivesse cronometrado isso.

- Então, o que vocês aprenderam hoje, crianças? – Ayame sorriu, mas o olhar dela dizia "é bom que tenham aprendido algo se não quiserem ouvir um longo discurso sobre responsabilidade antes de dormir".

Yusuke resmungou qualquer coisa sobre como era injusto terem que estudar durante as férias, mas se a esposa de Koenma ou o próprio ouviram, resolveram ignorar isso.

Botan abriu a boca para responder algo sobre as equações, mas Touya a interrompeu:

- Ayame, você não vai mesmo me deixar ir para Kyoto? Mesmo sendo uma oportunidade única para a minha banda?

Koenma engoliu um pedaço de carne com dificuldade. A expressão dele dizia claramente que já estava cheio de ouvir falar naquele assunto. E quem o culpava? Todos ali colocariam um esparadrapo na boca do garoto de boa vontade se soubessem que ele não arrumaria outra maneira de continuar falando naquela banda.

- Não, Touya. Você estará naquele colégio dentro de uma semana ou eu terei que telefonar para sua mãe e falar que essa sua fixação pela banda está dificultando sua vida acadêmica. Nós não estaremos aqui – Ayame olhou para o marido com um olhar terno –, mas telefonaremos todas as semanas para perguntar sobre seu desempenho.

Touya encolheu-se na cadeira e Botan ergueu-se, sobressaltando-se.

- Como assim não estarão aqui? – perguntou.

Ayame deu uma risadinha.

- Ah, claro, eu esqueci de falar para vocês – ela segurou a mão de Koenma e ele a apertou dentro da dele, como se dando o consentimento para que ela continuasse. – Como vocês sabem, Koenma e eu nos casamos faz pouco tempo...

Como eu poderia esquecer..., Botan pensou. Ayame tinha ficado duas vezes mais exigente desde que ela e Koenma se casaram. E pensar que ela dera tanta força quando os dois resolveram ficar noivos, imaginando que assim a irmã teria mais no que se ocupar que prestando atenção as suas coisas... Infelizmente, aparentemente o casal feliz estava treinando essa coisa de responsabilidade para quando tivessem filhos ou algo assim, e estavam usando ela e os primos como cobaias.

- Nós não tivemos lua de mel quando casamos, o trabalho de Koenma não permitiu – o rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos estufou o peito orgulhosamente a ouvir a esposa citar seu trabalho. Yusuke e Botan trocaram um olhar e conteram o riso. – Agora o chefe dele resolveu conceder umas férias e nós passaremos alguns meses em Hong Kong, não é maravilhoso?

Botan pode ver os sorrisos aparecerem nos lábios de Yusuke e Touya antes que os dois se desfizessem em felicitações.

- Quando foi que vocês decidiram isso? – perguntou a garota. Ayame e Koenma estavam sempre decidindo coisas sem perguntarem a opinião dela primeiro, mas dessa vez era algo grande. Se eles iam viajar por alguns meses, isso queria dizer que ela ficaria sozinha? Um sorriso espalhou-se por seus lábios só para morrer assim que a irmã continuou falando:

- Botan, eu pedi a senhora Watanabe para ficar com você enquanto estivermos fora e ela foi muito gentil em concordar.

A garota cruzou os braços. Yoko Watanabe era uma mulher se seus sessenta anos, viúva, que vivia do outro lado da rua com uma dúzia de gatos e um pastor alemão dorminhoco. Ela adorava organizar trabalhos manuais e geralmente ficava nervosa e reclamando de palpitações quando Botan não conseguia realizar nenhum deles. Ela sempre fora péssima em trabalhos manuais, mal ficando na média no colégio todos os anos. Além disso, a senhora Watanabi tinha um cheiro esquisito que a acompanhava o tempo todo. Talvez fosse por causa dos gatos, talvez por causa dos perfumes caseiros que ela vivia inventando e testando em si mesma.

- Nós infelizmente não estaremos aqui para nos despedir de vocês semana que vem – disse Koenma. Trocou um olhar terno com Ayame, do tipo que fazia Yusuke fingir que ia vomitar. – De qualquer maneira, tenho certeza de que ficarão bem. Já sabem, não é? Saiam um passo da linha e nós voltaremos correndo.

Nem Yusuke nem muito menos Touya se intimidaram com a ameaça. Os dois continuaram sorrindo, abobalhadamente, quando tudo o que Botan queria era ser engolida pela terra.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Uma semana se passou voando, entre seções de estudos, onde se fazia tudo menos estudar, e Touya falando ainda mais animadamente sobre sua maravilhosa banda de rock. Yusuke tinha estado especialmente insuportável arreliando o tempo todo Botan sobre como ela estaria sob o jugo de uma velha viúva maluca adoradora de gatos quando ele ia se divertir desafiando as normas de um colégio que realmente tentaria dificultar a vida dele.

As malas de Ayame e Koenma estavam dispostas organizadamente sobre o chão da sala e os dois discutiam alegremente folheando um guia de viagens enquanto Yusuke e Botan discutiam pela mesmo coisa no que deveria ser a terceira vez naquele dia, e ainda nem eram nove da manhã.

- Eu poderia passar muito mais que meio ano no seu estúpido colégio, Yusuke!

- Então por que você não me prova?

- Porque é um estúpido colégio apenas para homens!

- Então eu não tenho que acreditar – ele sorriu debochadamente. Um sorriso que estava ficando freqüente demais na opinião de Botan.

- Eu estou falando, você deveria acreditar e deixar de ser um idiota!

Yusuke ia responder, mas o barulho de uma buzina no lado de fora os interrompeu.

- É o táxi!

Koenma correu para fora com duas das malas menores enquanto gritava para o motorista vir ajudar. Ayame aproveitou para encarar os dois jovens à frente e começar a dar suas recomendações.

- Yusuke, sua mãe virá pegar você mais tarde para levá-lo ao colégio. Comporte-se, é sua última chance de se dedicar aos estudos. Se esse colégio não der um jeito em você, nenhum outro dará.

O garoto sorriu de uma madeira absolutamente inocente e Ayame pareceu se dar por satisfeita.

- Quanto a você, Botan, a senhora Watanabe virá à noite, depois do programa de culinária favorito dela. Seja gentil e – acrescentou com um olhar duro – de maneira alguma diga que ela cheira mal!

Botan tentou imitar o sorriso inocente de Yusuke, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi esticar os lábios pateticamente.

Felizmente nesse instante Touya apareceu na sala, como sempre segurando seu caderno de letras e partituras e cantarolando qualquer coisa ininteligível.

- Touya, você estará indo amanhã de manhã. Lembre-se que tem que ir buscar as fotografias antes de pegar o ônibus – Ayame revirou os olhos. – Não acredito que sua mãe esqueceu as fotografias... – ela já ia sair quando voltou novamente para acrescentar: – Lembre-se que eu estarei telefonando para saber se você chegou ao colégio! Qualquer coisa...

- Sim, certo, você estará de volta – completou Touya entediado. Sorriu antes de dizer: – Não se preocupe, Ayame, eu estarei na escola. Estou ciente de que nunca serei alguém na vida se não estudar, me formar, aprender todas aquelas fórmulas matemáticas...

- Vamos logo, Ayame, o avião vai partir em uma hora! – Koenma gritou da porta do táxi.

Ayame sorriu para Touya, satisfeita com a resposta dele. Então deu um beijo em cada um dos três e correu para o táxi. Menos de dois minutos depois, o carro desaparecia no final da rua e os primos se viam completamente sozinhos.

Botan fechou a porta e olhou para Touya:

- Muito bem, o que foi que você bebeu?

- Está dizendo por causa da minha resposta para Ayame?

- Isso.

- Eu só estava tentando despacha-la o mais rápido possível, ora essa.

Ele voltou para dentro, cantarolando a mesma música – ou barulho, dependia do gosto do ouvinte – e com uma expressão de quem estava planejando alguma coisa.

- Escreva o que eu vou dizer – disse Yusuke. – Eu duvido que esse cara vá pisar a menos de dois metros do colégio.

- E a mãe dele vai adorar ir até Kyoto busca-lo quando descobrir... – respondeu Botan, deixando-se cair preguiçosamente no sofá.

Yusuke deu de ombros.

- Eu mesmo fugiria do colégio se tivesse uma chance como esta.

- Claro, você sabe a dificuldade que vai passar estudando lá – Botan sorriu, recomeçando a discussão.

- Nem metade do que você passaria!

- Idiota!

- Chata!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Assim como ficou combinado, Atsuko foi buscar Yusuke no final da tarde. O garoto foi embora muito a contragosto, ouvindo a mãe reclamando sobre como ele não precisaria estar indo para um colégio interno se tivesse tomado um rumo na vida quando ela lhe dera a chance. Ele ouviu em silêncio, limitando-se a mover os lábios na direção de Botan, arreliando até o último instante.

Quando o carro de Atsuko – que mais parecia um pedaço de sucata sem pintura – foi embora, Botan soube que agora tudo o que podia fazer era se sentar no sofá da sala e esperar que a senhora Watanabi aparecesse para começar a seção de tortura com lã e sucata. Isso e torcer para que Touya estivesse ocupado demais queimando os neurônios sobre como faria para escapar para Kyoto e esquecesse dela. Se viesse falar mais uma vez de Os Shinobi, ela acabaria tendo que bater nele.

Esperou durante vinte, trinta, quarenta minutos, tanto que acabou dormindo. Acordou subitamente com o som estridente do telefone duas horas depois. A casa estava silenciosa e o céu começava a escurecer lá fora. Talvez fosse Ayame ao telefone, pensou. Era bem da irmã dela esquecer de recomendar alguma coisa e pagar uma fortuna para fazer uma ligação de dentro do avião.

Levantou-se para pegar o aparelho quando Touya apareceu correndo, vestido apenas com a calça do pijama e com uma toalha cobrindo o cabelo molhado.

- Eu atendo! Eu atendo! Eu atendo! – ele gritou. – Devem ser um dos Shinobi para saber que horas podem ir me pegar na rodoviária de Kyoto.

Botan girou os olhos e foi para a cozinha, apenas escutando quando ele dizia "alô". Se realmente fosse um dos amigos dele, era melhor ficar bem longe se não quisesse passar o resto da noite ouvindo as fantásticas novidades sobre a banda, como Shishiwakamaru tinha adorado a nova letra ou pior ainda, talvez ele até quisesse que ela opinasse sobre alguma música.

Instantes depois, Touya apareceu, parecendo decepcionado.

- Não era para você?

- Ah, não – disse ele, sentando-se na mesa e pegando uma maçã na fruteira em cima da mesma. – Era só a tal senhora Watanabe.

- Senhora Watanabe!? E posso saber por que você não me chamou?

- Vê se não reclama, eu te fiz um favor! – ele disse, mordendo a maçã. Era incrível como Touya estava sempre parecendo calmo, até mesmo se estivesse irritado.

- Favor? – Botan perguntou, cuidadosamente, já com medo da resposta.

- Ela queria que eu desse um recado para Ayame. Parece que um dos gatos dela está com problema de coração, você acredita nisso? – ele deu risada. – Ela está levando o gato para Osaka e vai ficar na casa de uns parentes até o bichano se recuperar. Eu tinha que dizer a Ayame que ela não vai poder cuidar de você.

Botan enrijeceu. Não sabia se abraçava Touya ou se batia nele. Tudo o que conseguiu foi articular uma frase que soou extremamente tola:

- Mas Ayame acabou de viajar...

Touya sorriu.

- Mas a senhora Watanabe não sabe disso.

- E por que você não disse a ela?

Pela expressão viva no rosto do garoto, ele estava pensando em alguma coisa e não era em lhe fazer um favor. Yusuke era um idiota, mas podia esperar aquele tipo de coisa dele. Quanto a Touya, este nunca agia a favor de ninguém sem poder tirar proveito de alguma forma. Como quando ela tinha roubado uma caixa de chocolate com licor que Koenma trouxera para casa duas semanas antes e ele não a dedurara desde que lhe desse metade depois.

- Ela não perguntou.

Ele respondeu e continuou comendo a maçã alegremente, mas Botan não se convenceu. Era melhor colocar todas as cartas na mesa para evitar surpresas. Ela arrancou a maçã da mão dele e o encarou.

- Ei, me devolve isso! – ele protestou.

- Não até você falar exatamente por que mentiu à senhora Watanabi. Eu te conheço, garoto, você não é de fazer favores.

Touya desfez a carranca de protesto e sorriu. Botan estava ficando esperta.

- Assim você me deixa magoado, Botan. Eu não posso fazer um favor para minha querida prima?

Ele estendeu a mão para pegar a maçã de volta, mas a garota a afastou ainda mais.

- Resposta errada.

- Bom... – disse Touya. – Eu deveria dizer que você pode acreditar no que quiser e que eu não estou nem ai, mas é melhor conversarmos agora. Amanhã de manhã eu tenho que me virar em dois para te levar até um foto e pegar o ônibus para Kyoto antes das dez. Ainda bem que não tenho muitas malas...

- Foto?

- Sim. A minha mãe exige fotos da melhor qualidade, mas é bobagem dela. No colégio eles só pedem daquelas fotos três por quatro e nada além disso. Aquelas fotografias que saem na hora servem muito bem.

- Você vai tirar outras fotos? – Botan não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar. – Por que eu tenho que ir junto com você?

- Porque você vai tirar as fotos, ora.

- Mas eu não sei fotografar...

Touya bateu com a mão na testa. Santa inocência.

- Será que eu vou ter que escrever em um quadro negro e esfregar a sua cara no giz para que entenda?

Botan ia reclamar da pergunta, mas ele não lhe deu tempo.

- Você quer provar para Yusuke que pode se sair bem naquele colégio idiota, não é verdade? E eu quero ir para Kyoto participar do festival com os outros caras. Ninguém no colégio sabe como eu sou porque as fotografias não saíram a tempo. Entendeu onde eu quero chegar?

Por quase cinco minutos, Botan ficou encarando o primo com a boca aberta, se perguntando se ele tinha idéia do que acabara de sugerir.

- Você sabe que eu e Yusuke estávamos apenas procurando motivo para brigar, não sabe? – ela perguntou, finalmente. – Quer dizer, nós não somos nós se não estivermos brigando...

- E daí? Eu gostei da idéia.

- Eu não posso ir para o colégio interno no seu lugar!

- Por que não?

- É um colégio para garotos!

- E daí?

- Está insinuando que eu pareço um garoto?

- Com o corte de cabelo certo e algumas das minhas roupas, por que não?

Botan sentou-se à mesa, na frente dele, pensando sobre aquilo. Touya aproveitou e pegou a maçã de volta, voltando a comê-la como se não tivesse acabado de sugerir a sua prima que se fizesse passar por ele em um colégio para homens.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você ia adorar ver a cara chocada do Yusuke quando te visse entrando na sala. Até eu gostaria de ver isso – disse Touya.

Botan inclinou a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso.

- E ainda mais quando começasse a tirar notas superiores às dele.

Ela exibiu um sorriso completo.

- E quando ele começasse a te implorar por ajuda para passar...

O sorriso alargou.

- E, claro, você iria odiar se eu tivesse que telefonar para Ayame avisando que a senhora Watanabi não pode vir e que ela precisava voltar imediatamente.

O sorriso apagou-se completamente.

- Seis meses ouvindo Ayame reclamar sobre o azar que tinham dado e como Koenma não ia conseguir outras férias como essas por um longo tempo...

- Chega! – Botan gritou. – Eu já entendi.

- E o que me diz? – Touya terminou a maçã e pegou uma segunda. Parecia extremamente à vontade com aquela situação.

Quanto a Botan, na mente dela duas escolhas se chocavam. Ela sempre fora uma garota que não tinha medo de uma aventura. Entrar em um colégio para garotos disfarçada como um seria no mínimo emocionante. Sem citar que Touya tinha razão ao dizer que a expressão de Yusuke quando a visse seria impagável. O único problema era que quando Ayame e Koenma ficassem sabendo... Ela podia dar adeus à cabeça dela. Por outro lado, se eles voltassem menos de vinte e quatro horas depois de estarem lá, ia ter que conviver com o mau humor de ambos pelos próximos seis meses.

- Eu sei o que está pensando, Botan – disse Touya. – Está com medo sobre quando Ayame e Koenma descobrirem, não é? Bom, levando em conta que minha mãe só ia me deixar no colégio por seis meses, acho que eles não precisam ficar sabendo.

- Mas e quanto ao meu colégio? Eles iam saber que eu não estou aqui.

- Eu peço a Suzuki para colocar você em um programa de intercâmbio assim que chegar em Kyoto.

- Mas eu não me inscrevi em nenhum programa de intercâmbio.

- Não é o que dirá o computador do colégio.

Touya sorriu ao constatar que Botan não tinha mais argumentos. Ela parecia desolada com a idéia, mas excitada ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu preciso ficar lá o semestre inteiro?

- Sim, você precisa. Não posso aparecer daqui a três meses do nada, não é? Eles iam desconfiar.

- Não, Touya, isso não vai dar certo.

- E por que não? – ele franziu a testa. Tinha certeza de que ela aceitaria. O que poderia estar pensando agora?

- Por que eu sou uma garota.

Botan se levantou da mesa e fez menção de ir para o quarto. Ainda ouviu Touya gritar "eu vou telefonar para Ayame agora mesmo", mas se forçou a andar ainda mais depressa gritando de volta um irritado "eu não estou ouvindo". O primo estava ficando completamente louco, ainda mais se achava que ela cederia a sua chantagem. Seria um inferno se ele ligasse realmente para a irmã e o marido dela, mas paciência, ela sobreviveria. A isso e também a não ver o choque no rosto de Yusuke. Seria divertido, claro, mas e daí?

- Droga! – disse Botan em voz alta.

Ela realmente queria fazer aquilo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Eu não acredito que a mulher do balcão deu em cima de você.

Botan não acreditava também.

Depois de uma discussão sobre quanto do cabelo dela Touya podia cortar e do estado de higiene das roupas dele, ela acabara vestindo uma de suas calças jeans completamente picotadas (segundo ele, legítimas calças de roqueiro) e um casaco com slogan de um time de baseball americano e os dois saíram para tirar as fotografias.

Fora realmente difícil para Touya deixar Botan parecida com um garoto. Ele tivera trabalho penteando os cabelos dela para o lado e amarrando o excedente em um rabo de cavalo curto. E ainda mais tentando tornar o rosto dela um pouco mais rude. No final o resultado até que o agradara. Ela continuava delicada, mas nem todos os garotos pareciam exatamente rudes, certo? Se ela se mantivesse afastada e usasse um boné a maior parte do tempo, poderia dar certo. Não poderia?

Ele não estava muito certo quando saíram de casa. Mas quando chegaram ao foto e todos começaram a chamá-la de garoto e ainda mais quando a moça do balcão começou a sorrir demais na direção de Botan, ele teve certeza de que tinha todas as chances de dar certo.

- Acho melhor corrermos agora, você tem que pegar o ônibus.

- Ainda temos uma hora – Botan respondeu, andando um pouco mais devagar.

Touya suspirou.

- Eu agradeceria se você não ficasse enrolando... Assim vai perder o ônibus e não só eu como nós dois vamos nos meter em encrenca.

- Ainda temos que pegar as malas.

- A maioria das minhas coisas a minha mãe já mandou para o colégio.

- E como vou saber se me servem?

- Essas roupas que está usando serviram. Qualquer coisa você pode dizer que emagreceu!

Botan quase sentia falta de Yusuke. Touya realmente estava disposto a matar para chegar a Kyoto... Ele e sua amada banda... como se chamava mesmo? Ah, sim, Os Shinobi. Ela só esperava conseguir se acostumar em andar pelas ruas assim até chegar lá. Estava disfarçada, mas, ironicamente, nunca se sentira tão exposta.

- E você o que vai fazer depois que eu partir?

- Você sabe como eles dizem. Próxima parada: Kyoto.

Botan suspirou. Era mesmo bom, para o bem da integridade física dele, que Os Shinobi ganhassem o tal festival.

Isso ou Touya saberia quem era Tanaka Botan.

* * *

**N/A: **_Eu tinha dito que a minha resolução de Ano Novo era terminar todos os meus fanfics inacabados e não publicar mais nada que não estivesse completo. Mas nós estamos em 2004 ainda e eu estou me dando o direito de ser fraca - mas só dessa vez._

_Este é um fanfic Kurama/Botan, embora tenha mais a pretensão de ser engraçado que romântico. O Kurama não apareceu ainda, mas ele estará no próximo capítulo com certeza. Como é uma história bem simples, já tenho alguns capítulos prontos, então ele certamente não ficará abandonado as traças como os outros ficam de vez em quando (eu tenho que pedir desculpas por isso, novamente!)._

_Bom, obrigada por ler. Se me disserem o que acharam, ficarei muito feliz. _

_Espero que tenham todos um Feliz Natal!!_

_Até breve!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS**

_Madam__ Spooky _

-

**Capítulo 2 **

-

O carro começou a se mover. Minamino Shuuichi suspirou. Quando sua mãe viera lhe falar duas semanas antes que o mandaria para um colégio interno pelos próximos seis meses, ele não pensou sequer por um minuto que ela estivesse falando sério.

Recusou-se a acreditar quando a ouvira falar por telefone com o diretor do lugar. Riu quando ela o convidara para conhecer o colégio por dentro. Nem mesmo quando a mãe começou a fazer suas malas ele teve alguma dúvida de que tudo não passava de uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto.

Afinal, por que ela o afastaria de casa? Sempre fora um bom filho, melhor aluno da classe, jamais lhe trouxera nenhuma dificuldade ou a contrariara em qualquer coisa que fosse... Em quase qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele realmente não estivera feliz quando ela o informara de que estava prestes a se casar novamente.

Senzo Hatanaka era um homem bastante distinto. Trabalhava como programador em uma companhia de softwares, era viúvo já havia cinco anos e tinha um filho de onze anos, um garoto sorridente e bastante tranqüilo, que também se chamava Shuuichi. O candidato perfeito... desde que a mulher que ele desejasse não fosse sua mãe!

- Está confortável, Shuuichi?

Hatanaka sorriu do banco do motorista. Shuuichi quis matá-lo. Por causa de seu novo padrasto estava recebendo aquele castigo. Se ele não tivesse ignorando seus olhares mortais e se casado com Shiori de qualquer maneira, não teria precisado se esforçar tanto para fazer da vida dele impossível nos últimos meses. Desse modo, sua mãe jamais teria julgado que ele estava se tornando um adolescente rebelde e não o estaria mandando para um internato de garotos afastado da cidade.

- Bastante – respondeu com a voz neutra, se controlando para não dizer exatamente o que ele achava daquele estúpido passeio.

- Eu tenho certeza de que vai gostar de lá – continuou Hatanaka em um tom alegre. – Dizem que o colégio tem um ótimo nível e como você era o melhor aluno do seu antigo colégio, estou certo...

Ele continuou falando, mas Shuuichi não ouviu uma palavra. Estava muito concentrado no fato de que agora que estava fora do caminho, Hatanaka e sua mãe finalmente gozariam de um casamento tranqüilo. Paz e harmonia reinariam em casa. Provavelmente eles sequer lembrariam dele a não ser nos fins de semana, quando poderia voltar. Ah, mas se estavam pensando que ia ficar quieto naquela prisão, estavam muito enganados. Ele telefonaria todos os dias se fosse preciso, lembrando que ainda estava vivo e saudável em algum lugar e que um dia estaria de volta. E quando esse dia chegasse...

- Nós chegamos! – Hatanaka anunciou, sorrindo para ele.

Shuuichi desviou o olhar, sem conter um resmungo baixo e saiu do carro, pagando a mochila no banco de trás e afastando-se na frente, sem fazer nenhuma menção de esperar pelo homem que o trouxera.

Estava realmente difícil manter a compostura naquela situação. Seis meses preso em um colégio! No mínimo Hatanaka tinha insistido até que Shiori aceitasse aquela situação. Sim, ela devia estar tão arrasada quanto ele mesmo. Dentro de algumas semanas ela teria pensado melhor, perceberia que não podia viver sem ele e viria buscá-lo. Nada de momentos de tranqüilidade familiar. Ele não deixaria que eles fossem felizes sem ele. Pelo menos a mãe dele não conseguiria ser de qualquer maneira, certo?

- Espere por mim, Shuuichi!

Grande. Hatanaka vinha correndo atrás dele, a mala de trabalho balançando pateticamente em uma mão enquanto a outra segurava um telefone celular. Ele parecia a imagem personificada da palavra nerd, com seu cabelo escuro e liso, penteado para trás mais do que poderia ser chamado de normal e seus óculos de grau quadrados. As roupas também não ajudavam. Quem no século vinte usava uma gravata vermelha sem paletó por cima de uma camisa verde alface? Ainda pior: por que ele tinha sempre que usar a bendita camisa para dentro da calça?

Se alguém o visse associado àquela figura, ele teria uns meses difíceis dali em diante...

Estava olhando para trás, para o homem no qual sua mãe vira alguma coisa por maior que fosse o mistério para ele, por isso não percebeu um garoto magro, carregando uma mala, descer de um ônibus e correr na mesma direção para a qual caminhava. Dois passos depois, se chocaram de frente, cada um caindo de um lado no chão.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan ainda não podia acreditar no que estava fazendo. Dez minutos mais e o ônibus estaria parando bem em frente ao colégio Meiouh, então começaria sua provação.

Quem precisava de inimigos tendo um primo como Touya vivendo tão perto? Para piorar a situação, apenas quando já estava no ônibus foi que ela se permitiu pensar nas possíveis reações de Yusuke. Ele poderia muito bem ficar chocado como ela tinha imaginado a princípio, mas quem garantia que quando saísse do choque, ao invés de permanecer calado ele não daria um escândalo? Nesse caso com certeza Ayame ficaria sabendo e não só ela estaria de castigo pelo resto da vida como os Shinobi não chegariam a cantar nem na esquina da rodoviária, quanto mais no festival de Kyoto.

Ao perceber as construções de Tokyo ficando para trás, Botan soube que estava prestes a começar. Logo veria os muros do colégio, pediria a parada e não haveria mais volta. O que Touya tinha recomendado mesmo antes que ela partisse? Se certificasse de que não estava andando graciosamente demais, engrossar a voz o máximo que pudesse, evitar a todo custo encarar alguém de frente e, o que ele julgava mais importante: falar para todo mundo que tinha uma maravilhosa banda de rock que estaria no topo das paradas na próxima estação.

Botan girou os olhos. Então abriu a pequena mala que levava na mão, tirou um chapéu de dentro e cobriu a cabeça, deixando o rosto o mais camuflado possível. Esperou pacientemente os minutos se passarem até que os muros do colégio entraram em seu campo de visão e ela pediu parada.

Desceu com a cabeça baixa, imaginando que a qualquer momento alguém ia apontar para ela e gritar: Ei, garota, o que pensa que está fazendo aqui? Ninguém falou nada. Sequer olhou para ela. Continuou avançando, apenas concentrada nos próprios pés e no muro a sua frente quando sentiu alguém se chocar contra seu ombro, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio.

Botan não olhou para quem a tinha derrubado imediatamente. Sua maior preocupação foi segurar o boné antes que ele voasse para longe. Ainda não tinha certeza de como faria para assistir as aulas se a proibissem de usá-lo. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que sem ele, cedo ou tarde alguém acabaria percebendo que ela não era um garoto.

- Você se machucou?

No instante em que recolocou o boné, viu a sombra de alguém se aproximar e lhe estender a mão. Levantou os olhos lentamente, se deparando com um rapaz que devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade, ruivo, olhos verdes, uma expressão de quem estava querendo morrer.

- Eu estou... – Botan começou a dizer, então se lembrou da recomendação de Touya sobre a voz dela. – Eu estou ótimo – disse engrossando o tom o máximo que pode.

Olhou por um instante a mão do desconhecido, mas acabou optando por se levantar sozinha. Não era conveniente se aproximar muito. Talvez estivesse ficando paranóica, mas parecia que ele a estava estudando, desconfiado de alguma coisa.

- Shuuichi, você está ai!

Um homem apareceu correndo, segurando uma pasta. Parou e respirou fundo, ofegante, sorrindo para os dois.

- Você anda realmente rápido quando quer. Espere por mim de agora em diante, prometi a sua mãe que o levaria até o dormitório – ele sorriu amplamente, inconsciente de que o rosto do enteado agora mudara de o de alguém que estava passando a pior provação do mundo para o de quem queria infringir a alguém a pior provação do mundo. Virou-se para Botan: - E você, rapaz, quem é?

Por um instante, Botan não compreendeu que era com ela que ele estava falando. Rapaz. Teria que se acostumar a ser tratada assim. Pelo menos isso queria dizer que aquele homem não notara nada de estranho nela. Não que ele parecesse muito esperto...

- Ichijo... Touya Ichijo – respondeu.

- Ah, que maravilha. Apesar de vocês terem se esbarrado no primeiro dia, espero que possam se dar bem – o homem sorriu. Então se virou para o garoto ruivo que acompanhava. – Não é ótimo, Shuuichi? Você mal chegou e já tem um amigo.

Shuuichi apertou os olhos e cerrou os punhos e Botan podia jurar que ele estava contando até dez. Em seguida se virou na direção do portão do colégio e disse:

- Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Saiu andando apressadamente, exatamente como antes. Hatanaka sorriu e deu de ombros. Então saiu correndo atrás do filho de sua esposa, exatamente como fizera antes.

- Parece que ele não quer ser meu amigo – disse Botan.

Apanhou a mala no chão e saiu andando na mesma direção que eles tinham seguido. Agora que estava ali não haveria mais retorno.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Eu vou ficar com essa cama!

Kazuma Kuwabara se jogou sobre a cama junto com sua mala. O móvel de madeira estalou sob o peso.

- Essa cama é mais próxima da janela, eu não gosto de dormir completamente no escuro e eles não deixam a gente manter as luzes acesas depois das onze horas.

Yusuke usou de toda sua força para não dar um soco no colega de quarto idiota no primeiro dia. Não que ele não fosse adorar, mas se sua mãe recebesse um telefonema quando as aulas nem sequer haviam começado, estaria com sérios problemas. Provavelmente da próxima vez ela realmente o mandasse para um reformatório como Botan sugerira.

Sem querer discutir mais, olhou para trás, onde outras duas camas jaziam arrumadas. Escolheu a da esquerda por nenhum motivo em especial. Desde que tivesse um lugar para dormir, não interessava muito a posição na qual ficava.

Kuwabara resmungou qualquer coisa sobre ter esquecido sua lanterna enquanto abria a mala. Yusuke sorriu consigo mesmo. Então o bebê grande tinha medo do escuro... Talvez ele pudesse se divertir um pouco com isso. O sorriso desapareceu ao olhar a cama ao lado da sua. A qualquer momento um outro aluno chagaria para ocupá-la. Esperava que ele também não fosse implicar por questões idiotas.

- Você ronca? – Kuwabara perguntou, olhando seriamente para ele.

- Não é da sua conta – Yusuke respondeu. Ele roncava e segundo os pobres infelizes que tiveram o azar de dividir um quarto com ele, não era pouco. Mas seria bem mais interessante se seus companheiros de dormitório só descobrissem isso no meio da noite.

- Eu só fiz uma pergunta...

- Uma pergunta que não é da sua conta.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Kuwabara. Pelo visto ele era esquentado. E, dando uma boa olhada em sua estrutura física, não deveria ser um páreo mole na hora de uma briga.

- Nós vamos dividir esse quanto durante o próximo meio ano – disse Kuwabara. – O mínimo que você pode fazer é ser civilizado comigo.

Yusuke rodou os olhos.

- Eu estava sendo muito civilizado não falando com você até ouvir a pergunta idiota do bebezinho que tem medo de escuro.

Péssima idéia. Kuwabara era bem mais pavio curto do que ele tinha imaginado a princípio. Em um instante estava segurando as mangas de sua camisa, erguendo-o a um palmo do chão contra a parede. O rosto dele estava vermelho e os dentes cerrados.

- Repita se for homem!

- Eu sou homem, idiota, será que não está vendo?

Yusuke poderia muito bem empurrar Kuwabara e dar um soco bem no meio da cara furiosa dele, mas se o rapaz gritasse ou mesmo se aparecesse com o rosto machucado nas aulas do dia seguinte, provavelmente alguém desconfiaria dele e estaria com problemas. Se ao menos Atsuko não tivesse feito um relato completo sobre os motivos pelos quais o estava mandando passar aquela temporada trancado no colégio...

- Com licença...

Uma voz soou da direção da porta. Kuwabara momentaneamente esqueceu o que estava fazendo e afrouxou o aperto, olhando curiosamente para a figura que acabava de entrar. Yusuke aproveitou para escapar e afastar-se dele o máximo que podia. Mais uma daquela e cairia na tentação de brigar, então...

- Eu acho que meu dormitório é aqui...

Kuwabara sorriu largamente.

- Bem vindo, sou Kazuma Kuwabara, veterano nesse colégio, muito prazer!

Yusuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, impressionado com a capacidade do outro de mudar de humor rapidamente. Olhou para o segundo garoto que entrava em passos cuidadosos e depositava uma pequena mala em cima da cama... Ele conhecia aquela mala...

- A gente não se conhece não? – perguntou. Onde mesmo tinha visto aquela mala antes?

O desconhecido sorriu sem graça e Yusuke teve certeza de que o conhecia. Franziu a testa, forçando pela memória, mas sem sucesso. Então deu uma boa olhada na maneira que ele se vestia. Calças rasgadas, casaco com slogan de time de baseball, boné... Tentou olhar nos olhos dele, mas o garoto parecia estar se esforçando para manter a cabeça baixa.

- Eu acho que não... – ele respondeu nervosamente.

- Como você se chama? – perguntou Kuwabara, com o mesmo sorriso de antes, um que o fazia parecer alegre como uma criança.

- Meu nome?

Yusuke teve a impressão de que ele começava a suar.

- Sim! – disse Kuwabara. – Eu tenho certeza de que me falaram quem seriam meus colegas de dormitório esse semestre, mas eu não estou lembrado agora – olhou para Yusuke e a expressão mudou para uma de desagrado. – Você é Yusuke Urameshi.

- Parabéns gênio. Não faz cinco minutos que entrei no quarto e te disse isso.

Kuwabara cerrou um punho e apontou na direção dele. Já ia avançar quando de repente parou, retomando o sorriso de um segundo antes.

- Você é Touya Ichijo, não é?

O garoto ficou vermelho. Olhou rapidamente para Yusuke que carranqueou.

- Touya Ichijo?

- Isso mesmo! – continuou Kuwabara. – Eu lembro bem porque tem um cara na minha rua, sabem, lá em Kyoto, que se chama Touya. E eu também já briguei com um cara chamado Ichijo, então foi só associar...

- Você não é Touya Ichijo! – interrompeu Yusuke, falando com o garoto novo e ignorando Kuwabara.

Ele ficou vermelho outra vez, mas respondeu com a voz firme:

- Eu sou Touya Ichijo.

- Ah, não é não... – disse Yusuke, se aproximando.

- Eu sou sim...

- Não é.

- Sou.

- Não é.

- Sou.

- Não é.

Yusuke estava quase tocando o ombro do garoto quando ele gritou, encarando-o de frente:

- Eu já disse que sou!

Contato visual. Cabelos claros... Olhos de um tom ametista bonito... Nariz ligeiramente empinado...

- Bo... – Yusuke começou a dizer, completamente chocado.

- Nós precisamos conversar!

Botan agarrou a mão de Yusuke e o puxou para o corredor, deixando um perplexo Kuwabara no meio do quarto, parado, sem entender coisa alguma.

- Calouros malucos o desse semestre... – ele disse. Então deu de ombros e voltou a desarrumar sua mala.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shuuichi Minamino – ou Kurama, como ele tinha se apresentado aos dois jovens mal encarados com os quais dividiria o quarto pelos próximos seis meses – também não estava muito feliz com a arrumação que lhe fizeram.

- Kurama? Que espécie de nome de rua idiota é esse? – riu o primeiro, um cara baixinho, de cabelo espetado, puxado para cima, vestido completamente de preto.

- É o meu nome de rua idiota – respondeu Shuuichi, impassível.

O segundo olhou para ele e deu de ombros. Era alto, cabelo escuro, usava um par de óculos graus que ficava empurrando o tempo todo enquanto lia muito concentrado o livro de biologia que usariam naquele ano.

- Tudo bem. Kurama! – o baixinho sorriu debochadamente. Apontou para o colega de quarto. – O idiota ali é Yuu Kaitou, mas ele não gosta de conversa a não ser com os estúpidos livros.

Shuuichi caminhou até a cama e soltou sua mochila, pensando como estava grato que conseguira convencer Hatanaka a não leva-lo até o dormitório. Uma olhada nele e aquele cara esquisito nunca mais o deixaria em paz. Olhou para o tal Kaitou que continuava a ler o livro quase sem se mexer, a não ser quando tinha que virar as páginas, e suspirou. Poderia ser pior. Ele podia ter ficado com um grupo de valentões e ser obrigado a brigar ou coisa assim.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou ao baixinho.

- Não te interessa o meu estúpido nome!

- Você consegue falar uma frase sem usar as palavras "idiota" ou "estúpido"?

- Não é da sua maldita conta.

Shuuichi riu. Talvez ele acabasse se divertindo um pouco no final das contas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Touya tinha razão quando disse que ela ia adorar ver a cara de choque de Yusuke quando descobrisse. Botan só não tinha pensado que ele ia mantê-la assim por tanto tempo. Pensou em sacudi-lo pelos ombros para que acordasse, mas acabou desistindo. Não faria mal apreciar aquela expressão engraçada, os olhos muito abertos, o queixo caído o máximo possível, por mais algum tempo. Não era todo dia que Yusuke Urameshi ficava completamente sem palavras diante de alguma coisa. Era pena ela não ter trazido uma máquina fotográfica.

- Yusuke, já chega. Nós precisamos conversar antes que alguém apareça – disse em sua voz normal, olhando em volta para ver se ninguém aparecia no corredor.

- Bo...

O primo abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram. Botan torceu os lábios para o lado e deu um soco de leve nas costas dele. Funcionou.

- Botan, o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui e vestida como um...

Yusuke gritou, mas Botan rapidamente cobriu a boca dele com as mãos, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo silêncio. Felizmente o corredor continuava vazio e ninguém os ouvira.

- Você ficou maluco, Yusuke? Sabe o que vai acontecer se alguém descobrir que eu sou uma garota?

Ela libertou o primo e se afastou a uma distância segura, pedindo intimamente que ele não desse um escândalo. Para sua surpresa, ele começou a rir.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta alegria?

Yusuke apertou o estômago com as mãos, rindo audivelmente. Botan estava prestes a segura-lo outra vez quando ele parou, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

- Priminha, eu sei que você é bastante enfezada e que odeia perder uma discussão – disse entre risos –, mas eu tenho que admitir que não esperava que tivesse coragem de se disfarçar de garoto e entrar no colégio só para me provar que pode levar as aulas melhor do que eu.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer de tamanha burrice que você acabou de falar – respondeu Botan, uma ponta de irritação na voz. – Por acaso você acha que eu fiz o que com o Touya? Matei e escondi debaixo da pia da cozinha?

- Bom, vindo de você eu não duvidaria... – Botan fez menção de reclamar, mas Yusuke continuou, sem dar-lhe chance: - Mas se quer saber, eu acho que essa hora Touya deve estar muito contente, começando a ensaiar aqueles ruídos que ele chama de música com os outros malucos de Os Shinobi em Kyoto. Quanto a você... Aproveitou-se que o nosso primo resolveu trilhar o caminho do sucesso internacional ao invés de tentar faculdade e veio para cá no lugar dele... Mas se está pensando...

- Não é nada disso! – Botan controlou-se para não gritar. – Você lembra da senhora Watanabi?

- A velha maluca adoradora de gatos? Não tive o prazer de conhecer... – Yusuke fingiu choque. – Você não a matou e escondeu o corpo debaixo da pia da cozinha, você fez?

- Yusuke! Idiota... Não! – Botan olhou em volta e puxou o primo para mais longe da porta do quarto. – Ela telefonou dizendo que não podia ficar comigo. Parece que teve um... problema familiar. – levando em conta que a velha senhora tinha os gatos como família, ela não estava mentindo. – Touya disse que se eu não o cobrisse ia telefonar para Ayame e Koenma e contar o que ela disse.

Yusuke cruzou os braços, balançando a cabeça de maneira pensativa.

- E você achou melhor vir para cá... Botan, priminha, vai precisar de uma desculpa melhor.

- Eu acho que não. Você sabe o que eu ia ter que agüentar pelos próximos seis meses se tivesse que tirar Ayame e Koenma da lua de mel atrasada no primeiro dia porque a senhora Watanabi não pode tomar conta de mim?

- E você sabe o que vai ter que agüentar pelo resto da vida quando eles ficarem sabendo que você ingressou em um colégio interno para garotos disfarçada como um? – ele deu uma boa olhada em Botan. – Você nem parece um garoto! E essas roupas então? Por acaso tirou elas de alguma lata de lixo no caminho para cá? Olha só para essas calças...

- São legítimas calças de roqueiro, tudo bem? E desde quando você liga para roupas?

- Desde que você é o primo de Yusuke Urameshi e não pode sair por ai vestido como um mendigo! A família também tem que zelar pela minha reputação.

Botan sorriu.

- Isso quer dizer que não vai contar a ninguém que eu sou uma garota?

- Não foi o que eu disse...

- Ah, você não vai contar – o sorriso alargou.

- E eu posso saber como tem tanta certeza disso?

Botan se aproximou, tirou o boné da cabeça e colocou na de Yusuke.

- Porque se você disser alguma coisa, querido primo... Conto para sua mãe que você passou no colégio ano passado porque entrou no prédio à noite e copiou o exame da sala da diretora.

Yusuke franziu a testa, assustado, para em seguida balançar a cabeça.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu não copiei prova nenhuma, foi até mesmo você quem me ajudou a estudar, esqueceu?

- Não – respondeu Botan, mantendo o sorriso. – Mas em quem você acha que a sua mãe vai acreditar?

Ela pegou o boné de volta e começou a voltar para o quarto. Yusuke ainda ficou parado por alguns instantes, assimilando o que acabara de escutar. Quando Botan tinha ficado tão esperta? Não tinha sido uma boa idéia deixa-la um dia inteiro sozinha com Touya...

- Espera ai Botan – ele correu atrás dela. – Se vai ficar aqui, lembre-se de engrossar essa voz. E não ouse andar rebolando como uma mulher. Lembre-se da minha reputação...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ao menos eles têm uma boa biblioteca, Shuuichi pensou ao passear pelo enorme salão repleto de prateleiras com volumes de todos os assuntos. Tinha suportado exatamente quinze minutos dentro do dormitório antes de se sentir claustrofóbico e decidir dar uma volta. Se ao menos pudesse manter uma conversa com os colegas de quarto... Mas Hiei – ele tinha descoberto que esse era o nome do baixinho depois de perguntar pela décima vez. Aparentemente só lhe dissera porque o estoque de respostas mal educadas tinha chegado ao fim por aquele dia – interessava-se apenas em interromper os estudos de Kaitou com comentários sarcásticos sobre como odiava a raça maldita dos CDF fanáticos. Este, por sua vez, terminara de ler o livro de biologia e começara com o de matemática. Grande. Se dependesse daqueles dois, Shuuichi não ouviria o som da própria voz o semestre inteiro. Olhou para o relógio que marcava onze da manhã. Já estava fora de casa há quase duas horas, talvez já fosse o momento de telefonar para eles.

Deu uma última olhada em volta da biblioteca antes de sair para o corredor. Tinha certeza de que se seguisse direto, sairia no pátio onde havia um telefone público. Andou em silêncio, pensando no que a mãe e Hatanaka deviam estar conversando naquele momento. Por sorte, ao chegar ao pátio, o telefone estava livre. Aproximou-se sem pressa, tirou um cartão do bolso e então o telefone do gancho, discando o número em seguida.

O telefone chamou meia dúzia de vezes, então a conhecida voz da mãe na secretária eletrônica: _Residência dos Hatanaka, no momento não podemos atender. Por favor, deixe seu nome e número de telefone e retornaremos assim que possível. _

Shuuichi recolocou o telefone no gancho com violência. Residência dos Hatanaka... Era a casa dele também e ele era um Minamino. Será que já o tinham esquecido assim tão depressa?

Virou-se para voltar pelo mesmo corredor. O melhor era ficar no quarto até que alguém chamasse para o almoço ou qualquer outra coisa que tivesse que fazer enquanto estava ali. Deu um passo naquele sentido quando viu o mesmo garoto no qual esbarrara aquela manhã andando de costas na sua direção. Ele olhava de um lado para outro no corredor, como se estivesse se escondendo de alguém. Quando estava quase tropeçando nele, Shuuichi decidiu falar.

- Está fugindo de quem?

Botan deu um salto e recuou da voz, por um instante pensando que havia sido flagrada por Yusuke. Respirou aliviada quando percebeu que era só o garoto ruivo que encontrara mais cedo. Como ele se chamava mesmo? Shuuichi qualquer coisa...

- Não estou fugindo – respondeu com o cuidado de camuflar a voz.

Desde que conversara com Yusuke no corredor instantes antes, ele a estava perseguindo com especificações do que ela podia ou não fazer ali dentro de maneira a não macular sua invejável reputação. Pois sim. Ela gostaria de ter um pouco menos de pudor para dizer em voz alta o que gostaria que ele fizesse com a maldita reputação.

- Não era o que parecia...

- Eu não estava fugindo – repetiu Botan. – Só estava... medindo o comprimento do corredor.

Shuuichi riu. Será que não havia ninguém relativamente normal naquele colégio?

- E qual o comprimento dele? – perguntou.

- Eu saberia agora mesmo se você não tivesse me interrompido.

Os dois se encararam por um momento, então Shuuichi riu alto. Botan franziu a testa, pensando que realmente tinha encontrado uma desculpa muito idiota para explicar o que estava fazendo. De qualquer maneira não podia simplesmente dizer "eu estava fugindo do meu primo Yusuke, sabe... Ele anda muito disposto a me ensinar como ser homem nos últimos minutos".

- Isso não é engraçado.

Botan cruzou os braços. O rapaz ruivo parou de rir, mantendo apenas um sorriso pequeno.

- Eu sinto muito se o irritei, não era minha intenção – desculpou-se. – Mas eu estou feliz em tê-lo encontrado. Não pensei que encontrar algum motivo para rir nesse lugar.

A expressão dele se tornou neutra e Botan pensou se aquilo tinha sido um elogio.

- Que seja... – disse. Olhou em volta, para os muros que rodeavam o pátio e teve que concordar com ele que o lugar era deprimente. Não havia jardins a vista, o piso do colégio era todo coberto por concreto e sequer havia uma visão, por menor que fosse, do mundo exterior.

- Eu sou Shuuichi Minamino.

Ele estendeu a mão. Botan a aceitou relutantemente.

- Eu sou...

- Touya Ichijo. Eu me lembro.

Sem aviso, um alarme soou de dentro da escola fazendo um ruído estridente. Shuuichi carranqueou e Botan cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos.

- Hora do almoço? – ela perguntou.

- Sei tanto quanto você... – ele deu uma última olhada na direção do orelhão. Nos últimos minutos tinha esquecido da irritação que sentira com relação ao telefonema. Talvez fosse bom ter alguém com quem conversar. – Vamos entrar? Você pode medir o corredor enquanto andamos.

Botan assentiu. Quando Shuuichi passou a sua frente, ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Seria agradável ter um amigo ali além de Yusuke. Pelo menos poderia falar com alguém sem ouvir um comentário do tipo "você não acha que o seu cabelo está comprido demais?" ou "você bem poderia tentar não olhar para todo cara com quem cruzar pelo corredor, quer que eles pensem o que?" a cada cinco segundos.

- Então – perguntou Shuuichi, indicando o corredor que já deixavam para trás –, acha que ele mede mais de trinta metros?

Botan assentiu:

- Acho que está mais ou menos por ai.

* * *

**N/A: **_Capítulo dois publicado!! Eu passei a semana toda me segurando para não coloca-lo logo, mas queria terminar o quinto antes de atualizar, assim meu estoque de capítulos adiantados não terminaria tão rápido. _

_Eu estarei me referindo ao Kurama como Shuuichi, pelo menos quando estiver escrevendo no ponto de vista da Botan. Ele pode estar um pouco OOC, mas dada às circunstâncias nas quais o inseri, espero que um OOC aceitável. ) _

_Muito obrigada a todos que leram e, respondendo os comentários: _

**Megawinsone: **_Eu duvido muito que o Touya consiga ganhar esse concurso, mas quem sabe ele tenha uma inspiração até lá? _

**Bianca Potter: **_Não! Não precisa ameaçar, não vou desistir desse fanfic não. Ele está bem adiantado por aqui, em comparação aos outros. Pode deixar que essa semana eu apareço. Obrigada! _

**Lonestar**** Karina:** Muito _obrigada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado!_

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: **_Oi__É isso ai, Kurama e Botan são o meu casal do momento. Não tenho culpa se há tantos fics legais com eles. (sorriso amarelo) _

**Juliane****chan: **_Oops__, 2004!! Disfarça. Eu acho que arrumei bem a tempo. XDObrigada._

**Botan Kitsune: **_Olá! Obrigada pelos comentários. Essa idéia não é nada original, mas me pareceu tão divertido que não pude resistir. Espero que goste desse capitulo também. _

**Ayumi-tenshi: **_Dessa vez estou conseguindo atualizar mais rápido. Não tanto quanto eu gostaria, mas se meu estoque de capítulos prontos acabar muito rápido, eu ficarei em maus lençóis. (oito fics para terminar). Mas atualizarei todas as semanas enquanto ele durar. Muito obrigada pelo comentário. _

**Miiru**** Kinu: **_Ai está o encontro de Yusuke e Botan. Ele surtou menos que o pretendido, mas espero que tenha gostado. Muito obrigada._

**LP Vane-chan: **_Finalmente o Kurama! Ele está meio mimado, mas, bem, não consegui pensar em outro motivo para jogá-lo no colégio. D Obrigada. _

**Teella: **_Eu gostaria de ter preservado os cabelos da Botan, mas não consegui imaginar uma maneira dela parecer um garoto com eles do jeito que são sem ter que usar o boné o tempo inteiro. uu Pelo menos será por pouco tempo! Obrigada!! _

**Kisamadesu: **_NC-17??? De jeito nenhum. Não, não é por causa da classificação, esqueceu da minha resolução de ano novo de não começar fics novos sem ter terminado os velhos?? Precisa parar de ficar me dando idéias. XD Obrigada pelos comentários. E não se preocupe: já entendi que o Hiei não é delicado. u.u _

**caHh**** Kinomoto:**_ Ué, o que você tem contra a geometria? Uma matéria tão interessante... (agora que não tenho mais que estudar isso, posso elogiar à vontade). Realmente, tenho certeza de que você adoraria fazer parte da família do Yusuke e com mel envolvido na questão... Deixa eu ficar quieta, antes que sobre para o Kurama. XD Obrigada, caHh, espero que goste das aparições do Yu neste também. _

_Por enquanto é isso. _

_Desejo a todos um Feliz Ano Novo e até o próximo, semana que vem!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS**

_Madam__ Spooky_

**-**

**Capítulo 3**

-

O refeitório era um lugar espaçoso e cômodo. Por algum motivo, ao pensar nele, Botan esperara três fileiras de grandes mesas em uma sala escura, com um velho mal encarado distribuindo algum tipo de coisa branca e indigerível, exatamente como acontecia nos filmes. Para sua surpresa, o salão era bem iluminado, decorado com plantas e bonitos quadros. Três dúzias de mesas estavam organizadas em fila, cada uma sendo ocupada por cinco estudantes.

- Aqui! – ela ouviu alguém gritar assim que entrou.

Olhou para o lado e viu Yusuke acenando de uma mesa ocupada por mais dois garotos. Talvez devesse chamar Shuuichi para sentar com eles. O primo com certeza não gostaria, mas quem se importava com a opinião dele? Quanto mais contrariado ficasse, menos ele lhe dirigiria a palavra e mais feliz ela estaria.

- Há uma mesa com dois lugares bem ali – disse Botan, chamando a atenção do ruivo que procurava um lugar observando as mesas do outro lado. – Você quer vir?

Ele sorriu em assentimento e os dois caminharam na direção de Yusuke. Este os recebeu encarando Botan com um olhar duro, como se perguntasse o que ela pensava que estava fazendo. A garota o ignorou e exibiu um sorriso inocente. Olhou para os outros dois estudantes em volta e acenou com a cabeça. Kuwabara estava à esquerda do primo, olhando para o lado e resmungando para si mesmo sobre como a comida estava demorando. Ao lado dele, um garoto alto, cabelo escuro e usando óculos, tentava ler um livro de bolso, vez por outra lhe mandando olhares afiados, insatisfeito com o barulho que ele estava fazendo.

- Esse é o meu primo Yusuke – Botan apresentou, dirigindo-se a Shuuichi. Ela manteve o sorriso mesmo quando o primo a encarou com seu melhor olhar assassino. Gangues inteiras de rua corriam em disparada diante daquele olhar, mas não ela. Dezesseis anos de convivência a tornaram imune.

- Shuuichi Minamino, muito prazer – o ruivo acenou.

Yusuke abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Kuwabara o interrompeu, desmanchando-se em cumprimentos. Aparentemente ele levava sério a política de fazer os alunos novos se sentirem bem vindos.

- Esse aqui é Yuu Kaitou – Kuwabara disse, batendo no ombro do outro com tanta força a ponto que quase fazê-lo derrubar o livro –, ele é veterano como eu. Já estamos aqui há três semestres.

- E o que vocês fizeram para ser mandados para cá? – Shuuichi perguntou, levemente aborrecido. Ainda estava se lembrando da voz na secretária eletrônica de casa.

Kuwabara corou e começou a brincar com os indicadores.

- Minha irmã me mandou para cá porque eu era um pouco esquentado, entendem? Vivia brigando e levando suspensões... Acho que passei dos limites ao bater no professor de ciências naturais do meu colégio antigo...

Ele riu, visivelmente envergonhado. Shuuichi estremeceu. A irmã de Kuwabara o tinha mandado para aquele lugar de modo a se corrigir e ele já estava ali havia três semestres. Eles ainda teriam outros três antes de se formar no colegial. E se tivesse que passar todo aquele tempo vivendo ali? Preferia nem pensar...

- E quanto a você? – Yusuke perguntou, encarando-o.

- Eu acho que andei brigando demais também – respondeu Shuuichi rapidamente. De jeito nenhum os deixaria saber que estava ali porque não conseguia passar um dia sob o mesmo teto que o padrasto sem provocar algum incidente.

- Isso é estranho – disse Botan. – Do jeito que vocês falam até parece que todos que estão aqui foram trazidos porque andaram aprontando alguma coisa – ela riu nervosamente. – Digo, isso é um colégio ou um reformatório?

- Bom... – Kuwabara bateu no queixo com o indicador, pensativamente. – Esse sempre foi um dos melhores colégios do país, mas pelo que eu sei, eles tiveram muitos problemas financeiros alguns anos atrás. O interesse por colégios internos ficou menor ou algo assim... Então eles começaram a divulgar o trabalho que faziam como capaz de recuperar qualquer tipo de jovem problemático... E deu certo pelo que eu sei.

Botan olhou em volta, para as outras mesas onde garotos conversavam e riam. Todos pareciam normais para ela. Mas levando em conta que Yusuke parecia normal e era capaz de fazer os piores estragos, uma impressão superficial não queria dizer muita coisa.

- Touya, por que você não fala sobre os motivos que levaram sua mãe a te mandar para cá? – Yusuke perguntou, com um grande sorriso.

- Quem, eu? – Botan ficou subitamente séria. O que ele estava fazendo agora, tentando se vingar por ela tê-lo contrariado quando a mandara não se aproximar de ninguém?

- Que eu saiba não há outro Touya na nossa mesa.

Kuwabara, Shuuichi e até mesmo Kaitou a estavam encarando. Precisava dizer alguma coisa.

- E por que você não fala os seus motivos primeiro? – ela perguntou a Yusuke na tentativa de desviar a atenção dos outros de cima dela.

- Para que? Eu gosto de brigar e tornar a vida dos professores impossível, nada de especial. Por outro lado, eu tenho certeza de que todo mundo aqui ia adorar saber sobre sua maravilhosa banda que estará no topo das paradas no próximo ano. Como ela se chama mesmo...? Ah, sim, Os Shinobi...

Yusuke, infeliz! Ele tinha que tocar naquele assunto. Só porque sabia que se havia uma pessoa que odiava mais ouvir falar naquela banda do que ele mesmo, essa pessoa era ela. Sorriu sem graça para os outros que ainda estavam esperando e balbuciou:

- Os Shinobi...

- Então você tem uma banda... – disse Shuuichi.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – gritou Kuwabara, levantando os braços. – E o que vocês tocam?

- Rock... acho – Botan manteve um sorriso falso, ao mesmo tempo olhando para o semblante divertido do primo com sua melhor expressão de "você me paga".

- E quem são os integrantes? – continuou Kuwabara. – Pena que eles não devem estar aqui ou vocês poderiam tocar um fim de semana desses.

- Pena, não? – disse Botan. – Os integrantes são alguns amigos que moram muito, mas muito longe daqui...

- E o que você toca? – Shuuichi perguntou dessa vez.

- O que eu toco?

Essa não... O que era mesmo que Touya tocava? Guitarra? Baixo? Contrabaixo...?

- Ah, o Touya toca qualquer coisa que tenha cordas – disse Yusuke. – Ele faz uns sons incríveis com a guitarra, não é mesmo Touya?

Ela mataria Yusuke mais tarde. Touya tocava mesmo guitarra ou ele estava inventando? Uma coisa era certa, tinha que concordar sobre os sons incríveis. Da primeira – e única – vez que Ayame emprestara a garagem de casa para ele ensaiar com o grupo, o som tinha agradado tanto a vizinhança que ela encontrara uma dezena de carros de polícia parados no jardim quando chegou da escola.

- Eu só arranho algumas notas... – respondeu entre dentes.

Yusuke alargou o sorriso.

- Ah, não seja modesto, você é ótimo. Lembre-se que a sua banda estará no topo das paradas até o fim desse semestre.

Kuwabara riu.

- Vai ser difícil você fazer isso estando trancado aqui.

- Ah, foi exatamente no que a mãe dele pensou – respondeu Yusuke.

- Então sua mãe não concorda com a sua banda? – perguntou Shuuichi, compassivamente.

Nem a mãe dele, nem a vizinhança, nem nenhum policial em um raio de vinte quilômetros, Botan pensou. Mas em resposta apenas deu de ombros, ansiosa por encerrar o assunto.

Yusuke começou a perguntar mais alguma coisa, nem um pouco disposto a deixar a conversa morrer, mas, nesse instante, uma mulher de meia idade apareceu, distribuindo os pratos entre as mesas, e Botan aproveitou para se virar para Kaitou e perguntar:

- E você, Kaitou, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ele sequer desviou os olhos do livro. Kuwabara balançou a cabeça.

- Desista, ele não fala com ninguém quando está lendo alguma coisa, ou seja, ele nunca fala com ninguém. Acho que veio para cá para poder passar vinte e quatro horas do dia estudando mesmo – ele riu.

Botan não insistiu na pergunta, mas não ficou inteiramente convencida. Aquele cara era muito esquisito.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- O que foi que eu disse sobre você se aproximar de outros alunos? – Yusuke puxou Botan pelo braço, fazendo-a andar mais rápido pelo corredor.

- Me solta, seu idiota – ela puxou o braço e o empurrou. – Eu não tenho que ficar isolada aqui por todo o semestre só porque você acha que pode ser ruim para a sua reputação. Ainda que tivesse uma!

Os dois continuaram andando, emburrados. Dobraram o corredor, na direção do que levava aos dormitórios, quando ouviram a voz de Kuwabara que se aproximava correndo:

- Esperem, não vão para o quarto ainda!

Yusuke e Botan pararam e esperaram que ele os alcançasse.

- A diretora ordenou que fôssemos todos para o pátio, para que ela possa nos dar as boas vindas – disse Kuwabara alegremente. – Vocês vão gostar dela, é uma pessoa muito amável e...

- Isso não me interessa! – interrompeu Yusuke. – Eu vou cochilar que não tem nada melhor para fazer.

Ele se virou e já ia seguindo a diante quando Kuwabara continuou:

- Os novatos que faltarem às boas vindas pegarão detenção no primeiro dia...

Detenção era a palavra mágica. Significava horas em uma sala chata, fazendo atividades chatas, observado por algum professor chato... Pior ainda: provavelmente significava também telefonema para os pais... Uma breve imagem de Atsuko aparecendo no colégio no dia seguinte preencheu a mente de Yusuke e ele praticamente correu de volta, passando rapidamente pelos outros dois jovens parados no corredor:

- O que é que vocês estão esperando?

Botan riu intimamente e correu atrás dele. Na metade do tempo que levaram para andar até ali, estavam no pátio. O lugar já estava repleto de estudantes, todos de pé, falando uns com os outros e esperando que a diretora aparecesse.

- Eu não estou vendo ela – disse Botan.

Yusuke ficou na ponta dos pés, olhando para frente, mas tampouco conseguiu ver ninguém.

- Vai ver está atrasada.

- Saia da minha frente!

Alguém empurrou Yusuke com força para o lado e ele balançou os braços freneticamente, tentando não desequilibrar. Quando recuperou a compostura, olhou para baixo e viu um baixinho que quase não chegava a seu ombro tentando abrir caminho entre os outros alunos. O segurou pelo ombro e puxou de volta.

- Quem foi que disse que você podia me empurrar, seu mané?

- E quem foi que disse que podia segurar meu ombro, imbecil?

Botan olhou de um para o outro, vendo faíscas saltarem dos olhos furiosos de ambos. Essa não... Yusuke estava prestes a começar uma briga em pleno pátio, quando a diretora do lugar passaria por ali a qualquer momento.

- Esse ai é o Hiei – Kuwabara sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Ele está aqui desde o semestre passado e já esteve na detenção cento e quarenta e nove vezes. Dizem que vai tentar o livro dos recordes...

- Eu não preciso de permissão para segurar o ombro de quem eu quiser! – disse Yusuke.

- E eu muito menos para empurrar os idiotas que insistem em ficar no caminho quando eu estou tentando passar! – Hiei falou em um tom de voz controlado, mas mantendo a expressão de desagrado.

- Como se com esse seu tamanho fosse muito difícil abrir caminho por ai. Ainda que eu fosse um pigmeu!

- Você sabe o que é um pigmeu? Por acaso andou lendo o dicionário antes de dormir?

Os dois avançaram, com os punhos fechados, na clara intenção de partir para a agressão, mas Kuwabara segurou Yusuke bem a tempo e nesse mesmo momento, Shuuichi apareceu, se colocando na frente de Hiei.

- Mas o que esses dois pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou a Botan.

Ela deu de ombros e olhou novamente para frente, na direção que os estudantes fitavam, esperando a diretora aparecer. Felizmente a contenda não atraíra muitas atenções e não havia nenhuma autoridade escolar a vista.

- Esse idiota estava caçoando do meu tamanho! – resmungou Hiei.

- Esse infeliz quem estava fazendo pouco do meu cérebro! – protestou Yusuke.

Os dois readquiriram contato visual, mas Kuwabara se interpôs entre eles, ficando ao lado de Shuuichi.

- Eu não sei por que vocês insistem em brigar por causa de coisas que nenhum dos dois tem!

Hiei e Yusuke desviaram a fúria para Kuwabara que só então entendeu o que acabara de dizer. Foi a vez de Botan auxiliar Shuuichi na tentativa de aplacar os ânimos.

- Fora daqui, Kuwabara, ou você vai acabar levando a pior – disse Botan.

O garoto sorriu amarelo. Ainda tentou balbuciar uma explicação, mas acabou desistindo. Só conseguiria piorar ainda mais as coisas.

- Parece que o anão de jardim não é o único querendo levar hoje! – disse Yusuke, alto o suficiente para que algumas cabeças se virassem em sua direção.

- Do que foi que você me chamou? É bom que saiba que até uma samambaia tem mais cérebro do que você – Hiei respondeu.

Yusuke não estava bem certo do que era uma samambaia, mas vindo do baixinho, certamente era coisa ruim. Os dois recomeçaram a tentar se acertar, mas Botan e Shuuichi os empurraram com força nas direções opostas.

- Me solta, Kurama!

- Me deixa arrebentar essa coisinha!

- Chega! – Botan e Shuuichi gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Silêncio. Quieto demais... Os dois olharam para trás, para todas as cabeças viradas na direção de ambos, inclusive as de dois homens altos que tinha aparecido nenhum deles sabia quando no pátio. Os estudantes abriram espaço e uma mulher de idade já avançada e de estatura ainda menor que Hiei apareceu. E pela fisionomia que apresentava, não estava feliz.

- É a velha... – disse Hiei irritado.

Mas Botan podia jurar que havia um leve tom de estremecimento na voz dele.

- Eu posso saber por que os dois estavam gritando enquanto eu falava? – ela perguntou a Shuuichi e Botan, ignorando completamente os outros dois garotos.

O ruivo e a menina se entreolharam, sem saber o que responder. Nenhum dos dois tinha sequer percebido a presença de Genkai, menos ainda ouvido a voz dela.

- Senhora...

Shuuichi começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo grito dela:

- Silêncio quando eu estiver falando! – olhou dele para Botan, parando nela por alguns instantes a mais, como se estivesse estudando seu rosto. – Por que está usando esse boné? – perguntou.

- Eu gosto dele – a garota levou as mãos à cabeça instintivamente. – E o meu cabelo é um tanto ralo, eu tenho complexo, sabe como é... – começou a rir baixinho, da maneira que sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa.

Genkai pareceu dar-se por satisfeita. Virou-se para voltar para frente dos estudantes e tanto Botan quanto Shuuichi já respiravam aliviados quando a ouviram dizer:

- Espero que gostem de estrear a sala de detenção esse semestre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Eu não posso acreditar que ela nos deu uma detenção – disse Botan. – Nós só estávamos tentando impedir Yusuke e o baixinho de matarem um ao outro, certo? Ela não deveria nos agradecer por isso?

Shuuichi não respondeu. Estava se sentindo realmente mal por causa daquele castigo. Se sua mãe ficasse sabendo que ele se metera em confusão antes mesmo que as aulas começassem, podia dar adeus a seu retorno para casa. Ela provavelmente assumiria que ele precisava de muito mais tempo no lugar para voltar a ser o garoto passivo que era antes.

- Eu vou matar o Yusuke, se vou – Botan continuou. – E de preferência o baixinho também. Em todos os meus dezesseis anos de existência eu jamais tinha pisado em uma sala de detenção. E tudo por culpa daquele asno, idiota, cujos punhos e o cérebro estão completamente fora de sincronia...

- Eu acho que é melhor deixarmos que eles se matem da próxima vez – Shuuichi suspirou.

Botan percebeu a face desalentada dele e suavizou a expressão.

- Tudo bem, foi só uma detenção, não pode ser tão ruim, não é?

- Desde que eles não avisem os nossos pais, eu acredito que não...

A garota gelou. Se eles avisassem à mãe de Touya e ela fosse até o colégio, tudo estaria perdido. Provavelmente a mulher faria um escândalo e Ayame e Koenma estariam de volta em um piscar de olhos.

Aquela detenção não seria nada perto do que a irmã e o cunhado fariam com ela se chegassem a descobrir.

- Touya, você está bem? – perguntou Shuuichi.

- Estou. Só gostaria de saber por quanto tempo...

Os dois continuaram andando até chegar à biblioteca. Lá, um dos homens que viram no pátio já esperava por eles. Os encarou por um instante, se demorando um pouco mais em Botan, assim como Genkai, então começou a falar no que parecia um discurso ensaiado:

- Eu sou Shinobu Sensui, seu professor de história. Pelas próximas horas vocês vão ficar aqui e organizar todos os livros da estante de literatura universal em ordem alfabética, os alunos fizeram uma verdadeira bagunça no último semestre – ele olhou para a prateleira em questão com ar de censura, então continuou: – Os dois têm até a hora do jantar para fazer isso. Caso não terminem hoje, estarei muito satisfeito em escoltá-los de volta amanhã no final das aulas. Qualquer dúvida estarei na minha sala, terceira porta a direita nesse mesmo corredor. Divirtam-se.

O professor saiu em passos rápidos e Botan respirou fundo, feliz por ele não ficar junto com eles. Da mesma maneira que a diretora, ele pareceu ter desconfiado de alguma coisa com relação a ela. Talvez tivesse achado seus traços demasiado delicados para um rapaz... De qualquer maneira ela estava suficientemente parecida com um para que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada a respeito.

- Escapei por hora...

- Você disse alguma coisa? – Shuuichi que estava olhando para as prateleiras da biblioteca se virou para ela. – Você conhecia esse tal de Sensui?

- Quem, eu? – Botan balançou a cabeça. – Foi a primeira vez que o vi.

- Engraçado, eu podia jurar que ele estava olhando para você como se o reconhecesse...

- Jura...?

- Sim. Ou deve ter sido por causa do seu rosto.

Botan gelou.

- Meu rosto?

- Não se ofenda, mas... – ele deu um meio sorriso, pensando nas palavras. – Você não tem o aspecto convencional de um garoto da sua idade.

- N-Não tenho?

- Ah, mas não precisa se preocupar. As pessoas vivem falando que eu tenho traços delicados... E eu não me tornei uma garota por causa disso.

Ele riu, começando a caminhar na direção da estante de literatura universal, deixando Botan parada no mesmo lugar, pensando quanto tempo mais ela conseguiria continuar por ali sem despertar suspeitas.

Olhou para Shuuichi que já organizava os primeiros livros e sorriu um pouco. Ele não parecia uma garota. De jeito nenhum. Seus traços eram certamente mais suaves que os dos outros garotos, mas isso só fazia com que ele estivesse acima do padrão convencional de beleza.

- Touya, você vem me ajudar ou vai ficar ai olhando? – ele abriu um sorriso largo e Botan suspirou. Muito acima com toda certeza...

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Esse é o último dessa prateleira – disse Botan, passando a mão pela testa. Já estava começando a ficar escuro lá fora e eles nem mesmo estavam perto de terminar.

- Três prateleiras mais e...

- E nós vamos ficar alérgicos a literatura pelo resto de nossas vidas – ela cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Não foi tão ruim – disse Shuuichi com um sorriso. – Eles poderiam ter nos mandado arrumar a biblioteca inteira.

- Nesse caso nós teríamos que ter trazido as malas e acampado aqui pelo resto do semestre.

Ele assentiu e sorriu outra vez. Estava sorrindo muito para quem estava em uma detenção e Botan estava começando a prestar atenção demais em seu novo amigo. Shuuichi não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de falar de si mesmo, ela nem mesmo acreditava que ele tinha dito a verdade sobre o motivo de estar ali quando foi questionado durante o almoço. O fato de ser reservado e estar sempre calmo contribuía para torná-lo ainda mais interessante. E os olhos dele...

- Touya?

Tão incrivelmente verdes...

- Você está bem?

Ela nunca tinha visto olhos assim tão bonitos...

- Touya! – Shuuichi gritou.

- O que...?

- Você está me encarando.

- Não estou – disse Botan rapidamente.

- No que estava pensando?

- Bem, eu... – era sobre aquilo que Yusuke vivia falando. Tinha que se lembrar de que era um garoto pelos próximos seis meses e que não podia ficar pensando se os colegas de escola eram ou não bonitos. Se desse bandeira, o que eles iam pensar? Touya a mataria se ela passasse uma imagem errada usando a identidade dele. – Kurama.

- Como?

- Hiei chamou você de Kurama lá fora. Estava pensando o que isso significa – ela prendeu a respiração, torcendo para que ele acreditasse nisso.

- Ah, isso... – Shuuichi relaxou, voltando a prestar atenção nos títulos dos livros. – É só um nome de rua, nada mais.

- Nome de rua? – perguntou Botan, ocupando-se em passar para ele todos os títulos que encontrasse na letra "S".

- Você sabe... Quando você vence algumas brigas de rua, acaba ficando conhecido por alguma coisa. Onde eu moro, eles me chamam assim.

- E por que não pelo seu nome?

- Eu não gosto que o meu nome seja envolvido nesse tipo de coisa. Acho que eles sabem disso e preferem não me provocar.

A mãe dele ficaria horrorizada se soubesse que seu filho, ótimo estudante e personificação da paciência, costumava se irritar de vez em quando a ponto de fazer com que meia dúzia de garotos problema voassem pela calçada. Da última vez que alguém dissera ter brigado com Shuuichi Minamino, ele certificara-se de fazê-lo experimentar um segundo round de socos e chutes. Desde então, na rua ele era apenas Kurama.

- E você é bom? – Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que ela imaginaria brigando na rua, mas quem poderia saber? As aparências costumam mentir.

- Eu acho que sim... – Shuuichi respondeu. Ele era bom, mas nunca fora exatamente apaixonado por lutas. Ultimamente podia-se dizer que ele tinha entrado em brigas bem mais do que o normal. Mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Não podia bater no padrasto, tinha que descarregar a frustração em outro lugar. – Por que o interesse? Você gostaria de lutar comigo?

- Não! – gritou Botan. – Digo, eu não sou bom com lutas.

- Ah, claro. Desculpe, eu esqueci que você é um artista...

Essa não, aquela conversa de novo... Quando voltasse ao dormitório teria dois motivos para esganar Yusuke: Tê-la obrigado a falar na banda de Touya e ter começado o estúpido bate boca que a fizera acabar na detenção. Pelo menos tinha sido com Shuuichi ao invés de algum idiota.

- Um artista, claro – Botan disse desanimadamente.

- Para quem vai estar no topo das paradas no final do semestre você não parece muito animado.

- Pois é... Deve ser a emoção.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Me devolve isso!

Kuwabara deu duas voltas no quarto, correndo atrás de Yusuke, antes de parar para conversar.

- Você não tem nenhum interesse nele, por que está fazendo isso comigo?

- Eu só estava curioso com o que você escondia tanto debaixo desse seu travesseiro – disse Yusuke, erguendo ainda mais o urso de pelúcia marrom, com uma fita vermelha amarrada no pescoço. – Já tinha ficado sabendo do seu medo de escuro, mas eu não pensei que chegasse ao ponto de precisar dormir com um bichinho desses. – Olhou pensativamente para o urso. – E agora, o que eu vou fazer com essa informação...

- Você não vai fazer nada! – gritou Kuwabara. – Porque não é nada disso que está pensando. Eu trouxe o ursinho porque foi um presente da minha querida Yukina – ele adquiriu um olhar sonhador que durou apenas alguns segundos. – Devolve logo! – Saltou na direção de Yusuke que desviou, fazendo-o cair de cara no chão.

Nesse instante, a porta se abriu e uma Botan cambaleante entrou. Andou lentamente pelo quarto até deixar-se cair na cama.

- Por que as pessoas têm que escrever tantos livros? Não seria mais fácil passar as informações na base da conversa?

Kuwabara sentou-se no chão, massageando o nariz machucado e Yusuke olhou para a prima, momentaneamente esquecido da discussão anterior.

- Como foi na detenção? – perguntou, sorrindo tolamente.

- O que é que você acha? – Botan o fuzilou com o olhar. – O tal professor Sensui nos mandou organizar todos os livros de literatura universal em ordem alfabética. Levamos a tarde inteira para fazer isso e ainda tivemos que deixar boa parte deles para amanhã, depois das aulas. E tudo por culpa sua que não sabe manter esses seus punhos abaixados por mais de cinco minutos! – ela terminou de falar quase gritando.

- Vocês pegaram detenção e eu nem dei o soco merecido naquele baixinho – disse Yusuke, compenetrado.

Botan suspirou, se perguntando se ele tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ela acabara de dizer.

- Bata em quem você quiser – disse –, mas, por favor, faça isso bem longe de mim. – Ela ergueu-se na cama e olhou para as mãos e braços cobertos de poeira. – Preciso de um banho.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Menos de um minuto depois, apareceu de volta.

- A propósito... Onde é que eu devo ir para tomar banho?

- Ah! – Kuwabara estalou os dedos. – Eu esqueci de mostrar a vocês. O vestiário fica no final do corredor, naquela porta onde está escrito... Vestiário.

- Vestiário!? – Botan e Yusuke perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo.

- Você quer dizer aqueles lugares onde há vários chuveiros onde os garotos tomam banho todos ao mesmo tempo? – Botan perguntou, já temendo a resposta.

- Eu sempre espero para tomar banho à noite, quando há menor movimento, mas, basicamente, a idéia é essa. Por quê? Você é do tipo envergonhado?

Botan estremeceu. Como ela não tinha pensado naquilo? E agora, o que faria? Não podia passar os próximos seis meses sem tomar banho. Olhou suplicantemente para Yusuke, mas este apenas devolveu um olhar completamente desinteressado. Aparentemente estava muito mais preocupado em analisar o urso de pelúcia de Kuwabara que em ajudá-la com o novo problema.

- Então parece que vou ter que tomar banho assim mesmo... – ela provocou.

- Não esqueça do sabonete – disse Yusuke, sem tirar os olhos do urso.

- Essa hora pelo menos meia dúzia de estudantes devem estar tomando banho, mas como não tenho vergonha de nada...

- Leve a toalha também – Yusuke a interrompeu. – Ou vai acabar tendo que vir sem roupa até o quarto.

Botan apertou as mãos, furiosa. Como faria para tomar banho se Yusuke não a escoltasse e ficasse na porta, impedindo as pessoas de chegarem perto?

- Se precisar de ajuda para ensaboar as costas – Yusuke sorriu debochadamente – você pode pedir a seu novo amigo, afinal, os conselhos de seu primo não servem para nada, não é mesmo?

Ele ainda estava zangado por ela ter desobedecido à regra de não fazer amizade com ninguém. Raios! O que ele esperava que ela dissesse: Oh, eu sinto muito, mas não posso conversar com você. Na verdade com ninguém enquanto estiver fingindo ser um homem!

Pegou a toalha e roupas limpas e saiu do quarto pisando duro. Ia tomar banho com ou sem a ajuda de Yusuke. Nem que para isso tivesse que fazer plantão no tal vestiário durante o resto da noite.

Kuwabara observou a discussão em silêncio sem entender nada. Quando se viu novamente sozinho com Yusuke, voltou a avançar na direção dele.

- Devolve meu urso!

Yusuke apenas jogou o bicho de pelúcia de volta no travesseiro dele e foi para sua própria cama. Não dava cinco minutos para ver Botan aparecendo de volta a fim de pedir para que ele a ajudasse.

Daquela vez ela teria que implorar.

* * *

**N/A: **_O capítulo mais curto até agora, mas o próximo será um pouco mais longo. Nada de muito significativo, ainda estou preparando o terreno e tentando não enrolar demais... _

_Sobre o banho. Sem comentários... Por hora. Eu apenas quis ser um pouco má com a Botan._

_Muito obrigada a todos que leram e, respondendo aos comentários no último capítulo:_

**Botan Kitsune: **_Coitado do Kurama, mas no final das contas o Touya acabou fazendo um favor para a Botan, se é que me entende. XP Sim, com certeza tenho planos para algumas confusões. Obrigada!_

**Teella: **_Sobre isso nem se preocupe. Essa história está sendo muito divertida de escrever, não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixá-la parada nem tão cedo. Muito obrigada pelos comentários e, se depender do meu vício, não deixo de escrever com esses dois por um bom tempo._

**Bellatrice**** Black: **_Muito__obrigada. Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo com essa história. Os apertos eu posso garantir, mas o lemon não tem muitas chances não. XP_

**Juliane****chan: **_Eu estou mesmo em falta com você, não é mesmo? (pensando na fic do Aioria mofando no canto escuro do computador). Obrigada pela força, Juli. E pode ficar tranqüila que por causa dessa você não enfarta. u.u_

**Elfa: **_Que bom que gostou! Espero que os próximos capítulos continuem agradando. Obrigada!! _

**Kisamadesu: **_Na verdade, a intenção era fazer do Kurama um enteado muito mal. Agora... Kisamadesu!!!! Que negócio é esse de Branca de Neve? Olha que invento uma peça de teatro só para vestir o Hiei de Bela Adormecida!!! ò.ó Não tenho nenhum NC-17 escondido, pare de fantasiar. u.u_

**Bianca Potter: **_Nada, acho que o escandaloso ali é o Koenma mesmo. O Yusuke é só levemente alterado de vez em quando. O Kurama é meio CDF mesmo, mas não vai ser bem com ele que o Hiei vai se estranhar. Obrigada!_

**Ayumi-tenshi: **_O PC não tem culpa dos meus oito fics, então eu não posso descontar nele (até porque ia ser difícil terminar sem PC ). Capítulo um pouco mais curto, mas eu não vou demorar com o próximo. Muito obrigada!_

**Megawinsone: **_O Yusuke já parou com as aulas antes de começar. Acho que ele não ia ter muita paciência (e competência...) para bancar o professor de alguém. Um pouco (muito pouco T-T) de KB nesse capítulo. Obrigada, Mega._

**Mayuka**** Kitsune: **_Muito obrigada. Estou feliz de estar alcançando mais ou menos meu intuito de deixar isso engraçado. Vou continuar com certeza._

**Palas Lis: **_Oi!! Mais que atrasado (mas enquanto for janeiro, tenho a desculpa), mas feliz 2005 para você também. Obrigada!_

**caHh**** Kinomoto: **_Primeiro deixa eu parar de rir... Ok... Não, esse fic não ia dar certo. A liga espanhola ia acabar nos processando, sabe como é... u.u (pegando o mel e fazendo a melhor cara de o-que-devo-fazer-com-isso) Devo ter pena da sua irmã? o.o E, sobre o Yusuke, pode deixar que ele ainda vai aparecer muito (cenas com ele são tão legais de escrever...). Obrigada!!_

**Angelkitsune:** _Sorry, I can't write a english version because I don't speak english. o.o_

_Até a próxima!!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS**

_Madam__ Spooky_

-

**Capítulo 4**

-

Ela já estava caminhando pelo corredor havia mais de duas horas. As pernas doíam e a mão que segurava o sabonete já começava a suar. Logo o relógio marcaria dez da noite e todos estariam obrigados a manterem-se nos dormitórios, mas o último garoto no vestiário ainda não tinha saído.

Droga... Botan bateu o pé no chão. Não queria ter que entrar lá para conferir. Não quando corria o risco de esbarrar com alguém em estado bastante indecente. O problema era que suas costas já estavam doendo do tempo que ficara de pé e não estava segura de poder suportar por outra hora.

Já ia dar outra volta pelo corredor quando ouviu a porta do vestiário abrir e passos se afastarem apressados na direção dos quartos. Botan conteve um gritinho de triunfo e correu para a porta, fechando-a cuidadosamente atrás de si. Lá dentro havia uma fileira de chuveiros separados apenas por uma pequena parede. Estavam todos desocupados, mas o ar quente que emanavam indicava que tinham sido usados recentemente.

A garota pendurou as roupas cuidadosamente em um dos armários perto da porta. Não sabia se os donos de cada um já haviam sido definidos, mas uma vez que estava aberto e vazio, caso alguém o tivesse ocupado antes, certamente não notaria se ela o utilizasse apenas daquela vez. Despiu-se das roupas apressadamente, grata por finalmente estar se livrando da bendita calça de roqueiro. Se Touya realmente queria chegar a algum lugar com aquela banda, era melhor parar de confeccionar roupas ele mesmo e contratar alguém que entendesse um mínimo de moda.

Botan amontoou as roupas no mesmo armário, com cuidado para separá-las das limpas, então foi para um dos cubículos com chuveiro, pendurando a toalha bem ao alcance. Abriu a água e suspirou alegremente ao sentir o jato quente cair de encontro a seu corpo. Precisava ir depressa antes que alguém desse por sua falta no dormitório e fosse procurá-la. Molhou o rosto e o ensaboou rapidamente. A maldita poeira parecia ter impregnado cada canto de seu corpo. Estava com os olhos fechados de maneira a protegê-los da espuma, por isso não percebeu o outro estudante entrar no vestiário e começar a repetir todo o procedimento que fizera até que ele ligou o chuveiro do último cubículo, o mais distante do seu.

Botan se agachou instintivamente. Lavou o rosto o mais depressa que pode, então se levantou devagar, tendo o cuidado de manter-se o mais próxima possível da parede que servia de divisa. O estúpido cubículo não tinha porta... E se aquela pessoa decidisse passar por ali, o que faria? Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, então olhou na direção do barulho de água. Qual foi sua surpresa quando percebeu a cascata de cabelo ruivo caindo nas costas molhadas do estranho. Ele estava de costas para ela. Costas extremamente bem torneadas... Ora, mas o que estava pensando?

Ainda estava a encará-lo quando ele desligou o chuveiro e se virou para ela. Botan imediatamente abaixou a cabeça.

- É você, Touya?

Ela levantou-se devagar, colando o corpo ainda mais à divisória e passando a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo-os cair sobre o rosto de modo a camuflar-se sem o boné.

- Sou eu... – respondeu com a voz tremula de nervoso.

Shuuichi olhou diretamente para ela, com os olhos semi-cerrados por causa da espuma, e sorriu.

- Eu não agüentava mais aquela poeira toda, mas preferi vir quando o movimento diminuísse. Não estou acostumado a tomar banho na frente de outras pessoas.

- Muito menos eu... – Ainda mais na frente de garotos, Botan pensou.

E agora...? Ela tinha que encontrar uma maneira de fazer com que Shuuichi saísse dali e rápido. Se ele se aproximasse, acabaria por descobrir sobre ela e da maneira mais constrangedora. Se ele ao menos se virasse ao invés de ficar apontando o tórax em toda sua glória na direção exata dos olhos dela seria mais fácil pensar em alguma coisa.

Subidamente, uma idéia surgiu. Se pudesse dar um jeito de chegar até o interruptor de luz...

Abaixou-se novamente, fazendo com que a água caísse abundantemente pelas costas e pernas, de maneira a tirar toda espuma remanescente. Quando se levantou, viu que Shuuichi estava ensaboando os cabelos, novamente de costas para ela e com os olhos cerrados. Botan olhou para a parede. O interruptor não estava à vista. Devia ficar por trás do armário. Tinha uma chance de chegar lá sem ser vista se corresse, mas no caso de estar enganada, era improvável que conseguisse voltar sem que o ruivo a visse.

- E agora...?

- Amanhã teremos mais uma seção na biblioteca – disse Shuuichi. – Você acha que Sensui vai pegar no nosso pé durante a aula dele por causa disso?

- Eu não faço a menor idéia...

Botan respondeu ainda trêmula, xingando-se mentalmente por não conseguir manter o tom de voz sob controle. Pegou a toalha que deixara pendurada na parede que separava os chuveiros e cobriu-se, passando a andar lentamente na direção dos armários.

- Eu espero que não. História não é uma das minhas matérias favoritas. Se o professor se dispuser a dificultar minha vida...

Ele continuou falando, mas ela mal escutava as palavras. Estava concentrada em chegar aos armários sem fazer barulho. Faltavam apenas alguns passos... Botan deu um salto para perto da parede bem a tempo de ouvir Shuuichi dizer:

- Droga, acho que esqueci a toalha no armário!

A garota gelou. Ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado e correu para a parede, procurando freneticamente pelo interruptor. O encontrou meio escondido, perto da porta. Avançou o mais rápido que podia com a mão esticada e o apertou. Imediatamente, escuridão tomou conta do lugar.

- Touya – Shuuichi chamou. – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Parece que faltou energia... – disse ela, respirando aliviada.

Mas em uma coisa Botan não tinha pensado: agora que estava tudo completamente escuro, como ela faria para encontrar suas roupas?

Tateou pela parede até alcançar o armário. Encontrar a porta certa estava saindo mais difícil do que esperava, mas tinha certeza de que a deixara entreaberta.

- Não, estou vendo luz vindo de debaixo da porta – disse Shuuichi. – A lâmpada deve ter queimado.

Botan estava certa de ter encontrado as roupas quando ouviu a voz do garoto perigosamente perto. Ela tentou afastar-se, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi tropeçar e bater de cabeça no armário.

- Touya?

- Eu estou bem! – apressou-se em dizer. Se ele viesse ajudá-la seria um verdadeiro desastre.

Tarde demais. Sentiu a mão de Shuuichi segura-la pelo pulso e puxa-la, ajudando-a a levantar. Botan corou furiosamente. Ali estava ela, com um rapaz usando provavelmente nada além de uma toalha e segurando-a pelo pulso. E como se não fosse pouca coisa, ela não conseguia parar de pensar na imagem dele instantes antes, com o cabelo molhado e o tórax completamente a mostra. Se Ayame ou Koenma sequer sonhassem com aquilo... Se Yusuke ficasse sabendo!

A imagem de Yusuke e Shuuichi brigando no pátio foi o que a fez se mover. Abriu o armário depressa, pegou as roupas e correu na direção oposta, quase não conseguindo parar ao chegar à parede.

- Touya, o que há com você? Não deve ficar correndo nessa escuridão, pode ser perigoso.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto... – disse Botan, vestindo-se da melhor maneira possível sem estar vendo o que fazia. Quando se viu mais ou menos decente, despediu-se de Shuuichi com um breve "até logo" e saiu correndo dali.

O ruivo a observou correr pela porta, sequer parando para fechá-la antes de se afastar, e começou a procurar pelas próprias roupas.

- Mas o que será que deu nele...?

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Yusuke, não seja mau, eu já pedi desculpas...

- Eu já disse que não!

Yusuke dobrou os braços atrás da cabeça e continuou deitado na cama, olhando para o teto. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes Botan tinha implorado para que lhe emprestasse um boné aquela manhã, mas ela teria que fazer muito mais do que isso para conseguir qualquer coisa dele. Se não bastasse ter feito amizade com o tal Shuuichi Minamino, tinha desaparecido na noite anterior, deixando-o a mercê da imaginação que o fizera prever os piores resultados. Mesmo assim, ele não tinha ido atrás dela. Se por acaso descobrissem que seu primo Touya era na verdade sua prima Botan, ela teria que se virar sem ele. Não precisava de mais problemas do que os que já tinha.

- Você está sendo infantil – Botan cruzou os braços e sentou-se na própria cama emburrada. – Se não me emprestar um boné as pessoas podem olhar mais para o meu rosto que o necessário e desconfiar de algo.

- Problema seu. Devia ter pensado nisso antes de deixar o boné no vestiário.

Ele fez um som irritado com a garganta e virou de lado, não querendo encarar a prima. Se ela ao menos tivesse dado uma explicação sobre o que andara fazendo na noite anterior, mas se recusara terminantemente a falar a respeito.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – Botan perguntou em um tom implorante. – Que você estava certo e que eu não deveria ter me aproximado do Minamino? Ou que eu não devia ter ido tomar banho sozinha? Tudo bem, você tinha razão, satisfeito? Eu prometo não fazer nenhuma das duas coisas novamente!

Yusuke se virou devagar, ainda irritado com Botan, mas começando a ficar irritado também consigo mesmo por não tê-la ajudado na noite anterior. E se alguma coisa tivesse realmente acontecido? Por um lado, ele não queria se envolver em problemas tão cedo, mas por outro, aquela era sua prima, os dois eram melhores amigos desde antes de deixarem as fraudas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite, Botan? – ele perguntou com a voz mais suave.

Franziu a testa ao ver o rosto da garota adquirir um tom forte de vermelho. Será que alguém a tinha visto...? Não, ele teria escutado os gritos. Então, pior: ela teria visto alguém?

- Olha lá, Botan. Esse negócio de você ficar usando o vestiário masculino não vai dar certo. Cedo ou tarde alguém vai acabar te vendo e ai eu quero ver o que você vai inventar. – Levantou-se da cama, indo até a mala e procurando pelos cadernos. – Nós temos aula daqui a pouco. Seu uniforme está junto com as outras coisas de Touya, por que não vai se trocar?

- Em primeiro lugar – respondeu Botan – eu tenho que usar o vestiário masculino porque, caso não tenha percebido, é o único nesse lugar. Em segundo... Como você quer que eu vista o uniforme se você não sai do quarto? Vamos acabar nos atrasando no primeiro dia de aula!

- Mulheres... – Yusuke resmungou. – E eu pensando que teria sossego aqui...

Botan ia responder, mas ele suspirou, olhando para ela com uma expressão vencida.

- Tudo bem, eu fico na porta. Assim você não corre o risco de ser flagrada trocando de roupa pelo idiota do Kuwabara – sorriu satisfeito ao ver o rosto de Botan se iluminar. – Mas depois teremos que fazer um outro arranjo. Não vou querer bancar o porteiro todo dia não.

- Obrigada, Yusuke!

Botan correu e o abraçou, pendurando-se no pescoço dele até quase sufoca-lo.

- Você pode agradecer sem tentar me matar – ele disse com uma falsa carranca de dor, massageando o pescoço exageradamente. – Vê se não se atrasa se não quiser mais uma detenção.

- Não mesmo. Acho que não quero competir com Hiei nessa modalidade...

Yusuke não entendeu, mas tampouco perguntou. Deixou-a sozinha e, como prometeu, ficou do outro lado da porta, observando o movimento dos estudantes que já saiam dos quartos na direção das salas de aula e pedindo silenciosamente que Kuwabara não voltasse ainda.

Para seu desagrado, nesse mesmo instante ouviu a voz do colega de quarto vindo do lado oposto ao que estava olhando:

- Por que você está ai parado como um porteiro, Urameshi? – o rapaz o encarou com sua freqüente expressão confusa, então sorriu. – Já sei! Está enrolando para não ir para a aula, não é? Mas é bom que saiba que Yomi não tolera faltas. Se você não estiver quando ele fizer a chamada, certamente mandará alguém para vir checar se está vivo ou não.

- Eu não estou enrolando coisa nenhuma, ô estrupício – Yusuke resmungou. – Só estou aqui parado, cuidando da minha vida. Por que é que você tem mania de se meter comigo quando eu estou imerso em meditar sobre as coisas da vida?

Kuwabara o encarou desconfiadamente, parecendo ainda mais confuso com aquela atitude. Pensou por um segundo, então balançou a cabeça, desistindo de ficar para discutir. As aulas começariam em menos de quinze minutos e não tinham tempo para ficar batendo papo no corredor.

- Eu não estou interessado na sua meditação – disse, esticando a mão para a porta –, só quero passar para pegar meu livro de química. Acho que esqueci em cima da cama...

- Não! – Yusuke gritou.

Kuwabara deu um salto para trás.

- E eu posso saber por que não?

- Porque... Porque... – Essa não. Tinha que inventar uma desculpa e boa. – Porque não – disse por fim, chutando-se mentalmente. Porque não? Ele tinha realmente se embrenhado muito na meditação para pensar em uma coisa daquelas.

- Eu não estou para brincadeiras, preciso do meu livro!

A mão de Kuwabara voltou a buscar a porta enquanto a outra empurrava Yusuke, mas este colou-se ainda mais à entrada e não se moveu.

- Eu já disse que não pode entrar!

- E por que não?

- Porque não, ora essa! Eu estou dizendo que não pode e você tem mais é que largar de ser chato e sumir da minha frente! – Mas por que raios Botan estava demorando tanto?

- Seu idiota! – Kuwabara o segurou pelo colarinho da camisa. – Eu vou te mostrar como eu passo por essa porta e vai ser agora!

Ele ergueu Yusuke e o atirou no chão do corredor. Então segurou a maçaneta e já começava a girá-la quando sentiu uma mão segura-lo pelo tornozelo.

- Eu não vou deixar! – Yusuke gritou.

- Larga! – o sapato de Kuwabara atingiu bem no nariz do primo de Botan.

- Ah, então você quer partir para a violência, não é?

Em um segundo os dois estavam de pé, praticamente rosnando um para o outro. Ergueram os punhos ao mesmo tempo, apontando para os respectivos narizes, mas, por sorte ou azar, nesse instante Botan abriu a porta do quarto e saiu, já usando o uniforme azul escuro do colégio e segurando alguns livros.

Ela olhou de um para o outro interrogativamente, então sorriu e começou a andar para a sala o mais rápido que podia, sem dar tempo a Yusuke de perguntar o que estava fazendo usando seu boné favorito sem que ele tivesse dado autorização.

Na mesma hora, os dois garotos desfizeram a posição de ataque e a acompanharam.

- Touya, você estava no quarto? – perguntou Kuwabara.

- Pois é, eu me atrasei um pouco... – disse Botan, andando um pouco mais rápido.

- E eu posso saber quem te deu permissão para usar o meu boné com o Slogan dos X-Men?

Botan tirou o boné e deu uma boa olhada no slogan na frente. X-Men? Ela jurava que era um boné promocional do filme do Arquivo X... Colocou-o de volta e deu de ombros.

- O meu está perdido e eu precisava de outro. Sabe como eu odeio que vejam o meu cabelo...

- Ué, por quê? – Kuwabara perguntou. Os primos se entreolharam, aliviados pela inocência dele. – Se o Yusuke não tem vergonha de mostrar esse cabelo duro dele, então eu não sei por que... Ai!

Kuwabara massageou o pescoço onde Yusuke acabara de bater.

- Isso aqui se chama cuidado, meu filho – o ouviu explicar. – Não é como essa coisa cor de burro quando foge que você chama de madeixas. – Kuwabara ficou vermelho. Teria explodido se Yusuke não tivesse acrescentado: – Você não tinha ido buscar um livro de química?

- Ah, é mesmo... – Kuwabara saiu correndo de volta para o quarto, esquecendo completamente a discussão.

- Dá para acreditar nesse cara...?

Yusuke balançou a cabeça e Botan apenas riu, grata pelas atenções do primo terem sido desviadas de cima dela.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan tinha passado tempo demais imaginando o que aconteceria caso fosse descoberta e acabou esquecendo-se completamente das aulas. Durante todo o tempo desde que Touya lhe fizera aquela proposta – e parecia muito mais do que apenas trinta horas – as coisas aconteceram como se fizessem parte de uma enorme brincadeira. Entretanto agora, sentada na sala, ouvindo Yomi, professor de química, falando sobre divisão molecular e outras coisas complicadas do gênero, ela finalmente tinha acordado para a verdade de tudo aquilo: estava em um colégio interno se passando pelo primo Touya. Tudo o que fizesse ali, seria como se ele estivesse fazendo. Não que ela achasse que ele tinha a mesma preocupação com reputação que Yusuke, mas estar na pele de outra pessoa começava a lhe pesar como uma grande responsabilidade.

- É só a estúpida química, não precisa fazer essa cara de quem está querendo morrer.

A garota se virou e deparou-se com Hiei ao lado dela, deslizando preguiçosamente pela cadeira até estar quase embaixo da mesa. Olhava para ela com curiosidade, como se estivesse querendo perguntar alguma coisa.

- Eu sei disso – respondeu, sentindo-se nervosa diante daquele olhar. Tinha que parar de ser tão paranóica. Desde que pisara naquela escola fingindo ser o primo, qualquer pessoa que a olhasse fazia com que se imaginasse prestes a ser descoberta. – Não estou fazendo cara de quem quer morrer.

- Sou eu quem está olhando para a sua cara e não vejo nenhum espelho ai para que possa saber – disse Hiei secamente.

- Eu gosto de química – mentiu Botan, simplesmente. Ela odiava aquela matéria quase tanto quanto física e matemática.

- Ah, não gosta mesmo.

- E por que eu diria que gosto se eu não gostasse?

- Para que eu pare de fazer perguntas?

O baixinho era mais esperto do que parecia. Ela o imaginara como um aluno rebelde que não ligava para nada além de desafiar as regras, mas lá estava ele, a encarando como se soubesse mais do que estava dizendo e fazendo o que provavelmente eram as perguntas certas.

- Claro que eu quero que pare de fazer perguntas, estamos no meio da aula e você está atrapalhando minha concentração! – respondeu.

- Sua concentração... – Hiei repetiu.

- Isso!

- Touya, não é?

- É o meu nome.

- Do que é que Yomi esteve falando nos últimos cinco minutos?

- De... De... – ela olhou para o quadro onde o homem de cabelos escuros e compridos estava de costas, copiando alguma coisa, e deixou escapar um suspiro vencido. Tinha se perdido em algum ponto entre as divisões moleculares e iônicas e realmente não fazia a menor idéia do que ele estava falando agora.

Hiei deu um sorriso debochado e virou-se para frente, sem fazer mais comentários. Botan ficou com a desagradável impressão de que fosse lá do que ele estivesse tentando se certificar quando começara aquela conversa, tinha conseguido. Olhou para frente outra vez, tentando prestar atenção na aula, mas não teve sucesso, então começou a estudar distraidamente os rostos dos outros alunos, a maioria deles muito atento em copiar a aula para prestar atenção na inquietação dela.

- Tudo bem, Touya? – Kuwabara perguntou atrás dela.

- Isso vai demorar muito? – ela sussurrou de volta.

- Só o suficiente para você querer se atirar pela janela.

Resposta nem um pouco animadora. Pensou em falar mais alguma coisa, mas Kuwabara parecia realmente estar tentando prestar atenção, ao contrário de Hiei, que agora podia se dizer que estava abaixo dos limites de sua mesa, cochilando com os lábios entreabertos. Do outro lado, na fileira rente a parede, Yusuke ria disfarçadamente de uma de suas revistas (Botan esperava que nada menos decente que suas usuais publicações sobre carros) e Shuuichi, atrás dele, tinha a cabeça apoiada na mão aberta, olhando para a janela com um ar sonhador.

Botan abriu o caderno, resolvida a começar a matar o tempo rabiscando alguma coisa, quando Genkai apareceu na porta da sala, pedindo licença para entrar. Yomi carranqueou, visivelmente desgostoso pela interrupção, mas nada disse. A velha senhora pareceu não perceber; posicionou-se na frente da turma e começou a falar:

- Como todo primeiro dia de aula, eu passo em todas as salas informando sobre o nosso calendário de eventos – ela desviou os olhos para Yusuke, lançando a ele um de seus olhares mais assustadores: – Senhor Urameshi, eu entendo que essa sua revista traga fotografias de mulheres bem mais interessantes do que eu, mas nesse exato momento é para mim que deveria estar olhando.

Yusuke imediatamente sumiu com a revista debaixo da mesa e deu um de seus sorrisos inocentes.

- Eu sinto muito, senhora. Sabe como é... Primeiro dia de aula... A gente não sabe o que pode e o que não pode fazer...

Genkai por um momento pareceu que ia sorrir, mas logo voltou à expressão dura que usava frequentemente.

- Eu acho melhor dar um resumo das regras antes de continuar falando, apenas para os mal informados como o senhor Urameshi possam deixar de cometer erros como o que eu acabei de flagrar – ela olhou para cada rosto na sala rapidamente antes de continuar: – A rotina aqui é muito simples: vocês acordam, assistem às aulas, estudam o que aprenderam nas aulas e dormem. Claro, com as devidas pausas para as refeições. Estão proibidos quaisquer materiais que não tenham a ver com as aulas. Vocês devem usar uniforme durante o tempo todo em que estiverem fora dos dormitórios e nada de circular depois das dez da noite, entenderam?

Ninguém respondeu.

- Entenderam? – ela gritou.

- Sim senhora – todos responderam, com exceção de Yusuke, que estava muito ocupado imaginando como seria divertido fazer exatamente o contrário daquilo, Hiei que continuava dormindo e Shuuichi, que mantinha o olhar na janela como se Genkai nem mesmo estivesse lá.

- Vocês têm permissão para assistir televisão aos domingos, obviamente os que se mantiverem no colégio. Imagino que a maioria voltará para casa nos fins de semana...

Botan conteve um gemido. Outra coisa na qual não tinha pensado. E se a mãe de Touya quisesse buscá-lo no fim de semana, o que ela faria? Olhou para Yusuke em busca de apoio, mas ele continuava a olhar para Genkai com um sorriso idiota. De qualquer forma, mais tarde falaria com ele sobre o assunto.

- Concluindo essa questão – continuou Genkai –, é bom que se lembrem bem: Não são permitidas revistas de conteúdo duvidoso dentro dessa instituição. Isso vale também para vídeos e outro tipo de material. E, principalmente, não é permitido que tragam garotas para cá como aconteceu o semestre passado – Botan pode jurar que a diretora olhou diretamente para Kuwabara quando disse isso. – Alguma pergunta?

Como ninguém se manifestou, ela sorriu e voltou ao tópico principal:

- Como a maioria de vocês sabe, nossos eventos consistem unicamente no show de talentos duas vezes por ano e na formatura no final de dezembro. Eu vim principalmente para avisá-los que vocês já podem começar a se inscrever para o show, o nosso evento cultural. Para os que chegaram agora, é uma apresentação que fazemos para os alunos e familiares no meio do semestre, apenas para que eles possam ver os progressos que seus filhos fizeram em tão pouco tempo... – ela deu um sorriso significativo. – Vocês têm liberdade para escolherem o número que quiserem, desde que – olhou novamente para Yusuke – não seja nada de gosto duvidoso. Acho que isso é tudo, vou deixá-los assistirem sua aula de química em paz.

Ela acenou com a cabeça para o professor e Yomi voltou copiar fórmulas no quadro, sem fazer menção de responder.

Botan olhou novamente para o primo e o viu retirar a revista de debaixo da carteira e voltar a folheá-la. Mal fez isso, Genkai reapareceu na porta e fez um gesto com a mão na direção dele. Yusuke segurou a publicação com mais força, mas o olhar da diretora não admitia contestação. Contrariado, ele levantou-se e entregou a revista a ela, voltando ao lugar e cruzando os braços em seguida.

A garota riu. Aparentemente Yusuke tinha afinal encontrado alguém disposto a fazê-lo seguir as regras.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Sensui não vai dar aula hoje?

- E daí? Está reclamando por acaso?

Shuuichi teve que rir para não dar uma resposta mal educada a isso. Era incrível como a cada segundo que passava, Hiei parecia ficar mais simpático. Tudo bem, não importava. Agora mesmo ele queria saber era o que faria com a detenção no caso do professor realmente não aparecer. Os alunos estavam todos de pé na sala, conversando em voz alta, alguns na porta, esperando que alguém surgisse para dizer o que deveriam fazer.

- Não estou reclamando – disse tranquilamente. – Mas caso não lembre, estou pagando uma detenção, parte por sua culpa, e gostaria muito de saber se vou sair livre dela por hoje.

Hiei deu um meio sorriso.

- Sair livre de uma detenção dada por Genkai? Todo mundo tem o direito de sonhar.

- Mas Sensui...

- Vão mandar outra pessoa vir buscar você e o... – Hiei olhou para Botan que conversava alegremente com Kuwabara ao lado – rapaz ali. Sensui deve ter dado um de seus ataques hoje.

- Ataques? – Shuuichi cruzou os braços e perguntou distraidamente, tentando disfarçar seu desagrado com aquela resposta.

Hiei olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que não estava sendo ouvido e falou:

- Ataques sim. Dizem que ele é maluco e que tem várias personalidades. Quando uma das assassinas vem à tona, eles têm que amarra-lo no quarto e não o deixam dar aula de jeito nenhum. Você entende, não é? Ele poderia matar todos nós aqui.

Shuuichi não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

- Ora – disse Hiei –, fico feliz com a sua tranqüilidade na iminência da morte, Kurama. Talvez você não seja tão tonto quanto eu pensei que fosse.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha mudado sua opinião sobre mim – o ruivo respondeu –, mas não quer realmente que eu acredite que eles permitem um professor com uma segunda personalidade assassina dar aulas no colégio, quer?

- Seis personalidades assassinas. E se não acredita, por que não sai do quarto depois das dez? Nesse horário eles o soltam para ver se consegue capturar algum estudante quebrando as preciosas regras da velha. E sabe o que acontece quando ele consegue?

- Você acorda?

Shuuichi balançou a cabeça e decidiu voltar para seu lugar. Era melhor esperar que alguém aparecesse, Hiei não seria de grande ajuda com questões acadêmicas. Virou-se na direção de Touya e deu um aceno de cabeça, mas este ou não o viu ou o ignorou. Engraçado... Ele parecia estar ficando vermelho... Talvez Kuwabara estivesse contando alguma história não aconselhável para menores naquele momento...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kuwabara estava falando alguma coisa, mas Botan não estava escutando. Shuuichi Minamino parado bem atrás dela, conversando qualquer coisa que ela não conseguia entender com Hiei a estava deixando nervosa. Estivera a manhã inteira esquecida do incidente da noite anterior, mas agora que ele estava tão perto, a lembrança do risco que correra voltara com força total. Isso e algumas imagens interessantes do garoto ruivo não muito vestido...

Olhou para trás bem a tempo de ver Shuuichi acenar para ela com a cabeça. Sentiu o rosto corar, como se de alguma forma ele pudesse saber no que ela estava pensando. Talvez Yusuke tivesse razão sobre não dever mais se aproximar dele. Se continuasse se ruborizando daquela maneira, cedo ou tarde ele desconfiaria e então...

- Touya, você ouviu minha pergunta? – Kuwabara gritou.

Imediatamente, Botan olhou para ele e sorriu, desculpando-se.

- O que você disse mesmo?

- Eu perguntei se você não vai participar do festival – repetiu Kuwabara. – Nós podíamos formar uma dupla, sabe? Eu toco um pouco de bateria e como você é guitarrista, ganharíamos fácil.

Era só o que faltava..., Botan pensou. Por que Yusuke tinha que ter falado sobre a banda de Touya na frente de todo mundo? Ela nunca tinha pego em uma guitarra na vida! Sequer sabia a diferença de uma para outros instrumentos de corda. Olhou furiosamente para o primo que ainda parecia emburrado com o episódio da revista. Ele teria que ajuda-la a sair daquela querendo ou não.

- Sinto muito, Kuwabara, mas eu não posso... – respondeu, procurando na mente uma desculpa convincente.

- Eu posso saber por que não? O show de talentos será em três meses, você só tem que me acompanhar em uma música e estará terminado.

Botan não soube o que dizer. Ia insistir que não era uma boa idéia, mas Kuwabara levantou-se, parecendo irritado.

- Já sei! – disse ele. – Você acha que eu não sou bom o suficiente, não é? Só porque você tem uma banda a um passo do profissionalismo não quer dizer que possa menosprezar minhas habilidades na bateria!

Não, não, não... Não era nada daquilo. Mas como ela poderia explicar a Kuwabara sem ter que dizer que não tocava guitarra coisa nenhuma? E, espere... Os Shinobi a um passo do profissionalismo? Teve que usar de toda sua força para não rir daquilo.

- Eu vou te mostrar do que eu sou capaz – disse Kuwabara, levantando o punho em um gesto simbólico de triunfo.

Botan sorriu.

- Eu prometo que vou pensar.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Oi, gente! Estou atualizando mais cedo dessa vez porque provavelmente não estarei aqui amanhã nem sexta, quando deveria estar fazendo isso._

_Esse foi o capítulo mais chato até agora, mas eu prometo que o próximo estará melhor (pelo menos eu acho que está!). Peço desculpas também pela revisão corrida. Quando eu tiver mais tempo, vejo isso com mais calma._

_Muito obrigada a **Kisamadesu**, **Ayumi-tenshi**, **Kiki-chan**, **Botan Kitsune**, **Bianca Potter**, **caHh**** Kinomoto**, **Megawinsone**, **Teela**, **Heaven****'s Demon**, **yana** e **Elisa Li** pelos comentários no último capítulo. Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando dessa história e agradeço muito por reservarem um pouco de seu tempo para me falarem o que estão achando. Eu não vou responder individualmente dessa vez porque as coisas estão meio corridas para mim, mas prometo fazer isso no próximo com certeza._

_Com relação a Yukina, ela será sim irmã do Hiei, mas ainda não tenho certeza se aparecerá mais que em conversas entre Kuwabara e ele. Vai depender do rumo que as coisas tomarem a partir do que estou escrevendo agora._

_Obrigada por lerem e até o próximo!!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS**

_Madam__ Spooky_

-

**Capítulo 5**

-

Hiei quase saiu voando da sala no instante em que Yomi apareceu na porta, mais carrancudo que de costume, e anunciou que todos os alunos, a exceção de Shuuichi Minamino e Touya Ichijo, deveriam se dirigir para o pátio imediatamente. Provavelmente eles ficariam apenas lá, esperando em silêncio até ser permitido entrarem nos dormitórios, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar ouvindo um professor chato falar por horas e horas sobre assuntos que ele não tinha o mínimo interesse em escutar.

- Andem logo, não tenho o dia todo! – Ele ouviu a voz de Yomi vindo de trás.

Virou-se e deu com a visão de um aborrecido Kurama acompanhando um cabisbaixo Touya, ambos seguindo o professor de química. Certamente estavam indo para a biblioteca, terminar com a detenção que pegaram graças a discussão que tivera com Urameshi no dia anterior. Hiei sorriu. Urameshi não parecia apenas um contador de vantagens como a maioria dos metidos a valentões que apareciam todo semestre. Mais dia menos dia teria a chance de trocar alguns socos com ele e mal podia esperar por isso.

Deu dois passos a frente, acompanhando os outros alunos para fora, quando algo chamou sua atenção e olhou para trás novamente, mais especificamente para Touya que já desaparecia dobrando o corredor atrás de Kurama.

Estranho.

Ele parecia estar evitando encarar as costas do garoto de cabelos vermelhos e seu rosto estava corado, quase como se estivesse com febre.

- Touya Ichijo... – disse Hiei pensativamente em voz alta. Havia alguma coisa de muito estranha com aquele garoto e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia descobrir o que era.

Pensou em ir até a biblioteca, dar uma boa olhada no comportamento de Touya, mas acabou mudando de idéia. Apesar de que não seria grande novidade para ele, a idéia de pegar uma detenção naquele dia não o animava muito e era exatamente o que aconteceria se algum professor o pegasse bisbilhotando os outros dois estudantes quando deveriam estar trabalhando isolados. Bateu com o punho na palma da outra mão, contrariado por ter que esperar. Era duro não ter nada melhor para fazer que certificar-se dos motivos para um colega de classe parecer tão deslocado no meio dos outros...

- Ei, baixinho, você vai fazer o que no show de calouros desse semestre?

Hiei deu um pulo quando Kuwabara apareceu do nada ao lado dele, perguntando com sua voz ligeiramente esganiçada e absolutamente inconsciente de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a própria necessidade por uma resposta. Lutou contra o impulso de gritar com ele ou responder com "não é da sua maldita conta", uma de suas frases favoritas, mas então se lembrou do detalhe de que Touya estava hospedado no mesmo dormitório que ele. Talvez se perguntasse com jeito, poderia descobrir alguma coisa.

- Eu vou fazer o de sempre – disse tentando soar neutro.

- Que eu saiba, desde que te conheço, você nunca participou do show... – Kuwabara observou, franzindo a testa em confusão.

Hiei girou os olhos, olhando para o lado, mais uma vez xingando o outro mentalmente de maneira a não deixar escapar nada pela boca.

- Pois então? Como sempre, eu não farei nada!

Os dois continuaram andando pelo corredor, dessa vez em silêncio. Vendo que Kuwabara não parecia disposto a dizer mais nada, Hiei achou que era hora de introduzir algumas perguntas na conversa.

- Você está no mesmo dormitório que aquele...

- Você toca baixo, não é mesmo? – Kuwabara o interrompeu.

Hiei contou até dez em voz baixa. Se tinha uma coisa que odiava mais do que perguntas estúpidas, era ser interrompido quando estava tentando falar.

- Eu toco baixo – respondeu sem esconder o aborrecimento. – Você vai perguntar de uma vez seja lá que estupidez está pensando para que eu possa falar ou está difícil?

Droga! Sua irmã Yukina tinha razão quando dizia que ele precisava aprender a controlar o gênio. Kuwabara estava com aquela velha conhecida veia saltando na testa, a mesma que já tinha feito com que os dois brigassem dezenas de vezes, consequentemente resultando em pelo menos metade de seu histórico de detenções.

- Eu estou querendo tocar no show de calouros – disse Kuwabara, acalmando-se de repente. – Acho que você sabe que eu toco um pouco de bateria...

Ele sabia. Yukina passara todo o verão falando do adorável Kazuma e como ele era – ou dizia ser – talentoso. Um dia talvez até chegasse a ser um músico com fama internacional. Maldita hora que os pais levaram a irmã para visitá-lo no colégio e ela conhecera aquele imbecil. Ele tinha muita sorte de nunca ter tido oportunidade de tentar algo com ela ou certamente os dois não teriam ficado só em uma ou duas pequenas trocas de socos nos corredores e detenções suaves.

- E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou nada feliz.

- Eu convidei aquele garoto novo, Touya, para me acompanhar na guitarra – disse Kuwabara, indiferente a hostilidade de Hiei –, mas ele recusou...

- Ele é um cara esperto.

- Se acha bom demais para me acompanhar, só porque tem uma banda de rock que já se apresenta por ai.

- Banda de rock?

Então Touya se interessava por música e até mesmo tinha uma banda... Talvez isso explicasse as ridículas calças picotadas que ele estava usando no dia anterior. De qualquer maneira, o garoto parecia recatado demais para quem queria ser músico profissional. O vira conversar com Kuwabara e Yusuke, um pouco com Kurama, mas ninguém mais fora esses.

- Você tem certeza de que ele tem uma banda de rock?

- Ele mesmo confirmou ontem no almoço – disse Kuwabara. – Yusuke também falou a respeito e, sendo primo dele, deve saber.

- Yusuke deve saber muitas coisas sendo primo dele... – disse Hiei, pensativamente, andando mais rápido do que vinha até então e já saindo para o pátio.

Kuwabara ficou quieto, parado no corredor, apenas observando o baixinho avançar. Ele nem sequer tinha respondido se o acompanharia ou não... O que será que estava havendo com todo mundo aquele semestre?

- Você tem sorte por Yukina ser sua irmã! – gritou.

Mas Hiei já estava longe demais para tomar conhecimento.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso ou vou acabar ficando maluca,_ Botan pensou. Então desviou os olhos do enorme volume que segurava e mirou Shuuichi que tentava organiza-los da melhor maneira possível equilibrando-se em um banquinho que não estava lá muito firme.

Aquilo estava começando a ficar ridículo. Que espécie de pervertida ela tinha se tornado para não conseguir olhar para o garoto ruivo sem lembrar-se de como ele ficava estonteante meio despido e completamente molhado? Ela já tinha visto muitos homens embaixo do chuveiro, certo? Tudo bem que pela televisão (se Yusuke e Touya debaixo de uma bica na praia não contassem), mas eles não deixavam de ser homens e ela não ficava se ruborizando como uma colegial toda vez que via os mesmos atores em um cartaz de cinema.

Mas ela era uma colegial... E, convenhamos, a maioria dos tais atores não eram tão bonitos quanto Shuuichi Minamino. E o fato dele parecer não fazer a menor idéia disso o tornava ainda mais interessante.

- Touya, você está bem mesmo? – Shuuichi perguntou, parecendo legitimamente preocupado.

- Ótimo! – Botan respondeu rapidamente. – Eu só estava... Estava...

- Pensando?

- Pensando! – ela riu nervosamente. – Pensando sobre onde poderia ter ido Sensui para perder sua grande estréia, se é que me entende.

- Eu também estava pensando nisso – Shuuichi admitiu, voltando a pegar os livros que Botan lhe passava e organiza-los por ordem alfabética como lhes ordenaram. – Hiei me contou uma história maluca sobre ele ter uns ataques – ele riu. – Acho que deve ser uma dessas bobagens que eles contam nas escolas para assustar calouros.

Botan imediatamente olhou para ele, subitamente esquecida dos pensamentos nada pudicos que estava tendo até segundos atrás.

- Ataques? Como assim ataques?

Shuuichi guardou um volume, bateu as mãos uma da outra para livrar-se de parte da poeira e apoiou o braço na estante, encarando Botan com um sorriso divertido.

- Segundo Hiei, nosso professor de história tem seis personalidades assassinas. E quando elas se manifestam, ele fica louco e sai por ai perseguindo os alunos pelos corredores.

Ele riu ao terminar de falar, mas Botan não achou nem um pouco engraçado. Aquilo era como as histórias horríveis sobre psicopatas sedentos de sangue atacando colegiais indefesas que Ayame adorava contar quando queria desencorajá-la a sair. Pelo menos ela sabia que estava segura dos malucos estando em casa, mas se havia um professor lunático bem ali dentro daquele colégio...

- Touya, eu estou ficando louco ou você está com medo?

- Que? – Botan despertou do choque e conseguiu esboçar um sorriso fraco. – Eu, com medo? De jeito nenhum. Professor psicótico... – riu – Que piada, não?

- E das boas.

Perfeito. Agora além de se preocupar com o fato de que alguém poderia descobrir que não era um garoto a qualquer momento, havia um professor maluco rondando o colégio à noite para não deixa-la dormir. As pessoas não sairiam falando sobre isso se não tivesse um fundo de verdade, não é mesmo? História para assustar calouros, Shuuichi tinha dito. Se o objetivo era esse, tinha acabado de ser alcançado com louvor.

- Quantos livros faltam? – perguntou Shuuichi.

Botan olhou para as publicações amontoadas nas quais se apoiava e sorriu.

- Menos de vinte agora.

O ruivo sorriu de volta. Quando acabassem com aquele trabalho, trataria de nunca mais chegar perto de Hiei quando este estivesse a menos de dez metros de Yusuke e vice versa. Desceu do banco um minuto, olhando para as mãos com uma expressão de desagrado.

- Não me dou bem com toda essa poeira – disse, virando o rosto. – Importa-se que eu vá banhar as mãos? Só vai levar um minuto.

- Não, claro que não – respondeu Botan, sem desviar os olhos dos livros. – Eu não vou sair daqui.

Botan esperou ouvir o som dos passos de Shuuichi afastando-se, então olhou na direção por onde ele foi e suspirou. Estava começando a dar bandeira. Depois daquele dia faria como Yusuke dissera e trataria de ficar longe dele.

Olhou para todos os livros separados que segurava e então para o banquinho. Por que esperar se ela mesma poderia organizar todos eles e terminar com aquilo antes que ele voltasse? Pegou um dos livros menores e subiu no banco cuidadosamente. O pequeno móvel de madeira balançou, mas continuou firme. Repetiu o processo com todos os outros livros até que o último estava guardado em seu devido lugar.

Botan sorriu. Era o fim da detenção. Sua primeira e, esperançosamente, última – isto é, se fosse suficientemente esperta para ficar longe das confusões de Yusuke.

Agora ela tinha apenas que esperar que Shuuichi voltasse e os dois poderiam sair dali e se juntar aos outros no pátio. Com certeza sem nenhum motivo para ficarem se encontrando, ela logo esqueceria aquelas imagens dele no banho e talvez, apenas talvez, dentro de um ou dois dias ela poderia olhar de relance para ele durante as aulas sem que seu rosto se tornasse completamente enrubescido.

- Ué, Touya, você já guardou tudo?

Botan estava tão concentrada nos próprios pensamentos que não percebeu a aproximação de Shuuichi até que ele falou. A pergunta soando de repente a assustou, fazendo-a desequilibrar. Colocou as mãos sobre a boca, contendo um grito e fechou os olhos, esperando sentir os braços baterem contra o chão, mas antes que isso acontecesse, sentiu mãos a segurarem pelos ombros, erguendo-a novamente sobre os pés.

- Cuidado, esse banco não está muito firme.

Shuuichi riu. Botan abriu os olhos e por um instante ficou a encará-lo. Era a primeira vez que olhava para o rosto dele tão de perto. Dessa vez ele não estava sério ou com um meio sorriso educado como ficava a maior parte do tempo. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos em um sorriso mais largo que o usual e os olhos verdes brilhavam, parecendo cheios de diversão.

Nesse momento ela soube por que não devia chegar perto dele novamente. Seria fácil demais começar a pensar cada vez mais em coisas que não deveria pensar. Não enquanto estivesse sendo Touya, pelo menos. E tendo o azar de ter conhecido Shuuichi naquelas circunstâncias, isso queria dizer que eles jamais teriam uma chance.

- Eu tenho que ir! – ela disse, desvencilhando-se dele rapidamente.

- Você...

- Eu estou bem – Botan se virou, rindo da maneira nervosa como sempre ria quando precisava disfarçar o desconforto. – Eu só preciso me livrar de toda essa poeira, eu... Você entende.

Ela praticamente correu para fora da biblioteca, deixando o garoto ruivo de pé no mesmo lugar, entendo pouco mais do que nada. Olhou para as próprias mãos, agora limpas, e depois para o banquinho caído no chão. Havia qualquer coisa sobre os olhos de Touya, ele pensou. Então deu de ombros, descartando o pensamento sem uma segunda avaliação. Endireitou o banco e começou ele mesmo a andar na direção do pátio.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Droga de pijama! – resmungou Yusuke, enrolando-se com um cobertor. – Onde Atsuko comprou essa coisa, em um brechó de artigos reciclados dos ursinhos carinhosos?

Botan abafou o riso e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Kuwabara. Desde que o primo tinha aparecido com aquele conjunto cheio de estampas do leão Coração Valente, os dois estiveram fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não começarem a gargalhar. Apenas os olhares assassinos que Yusuke distribuiu pelo quarto os intimidaram a emitir qualquer reação. Mas isso não os impedia de trocar um olhar debochado quando o garoto não estivesse olhando.

- Ah, Yusuke, você ficou tão bonito – disse Botan, feliz por quase todas as roupas de Touya serem pretas ou em outros tons escuros. Excentricidade de roqueiros, ela imaginava.

- Se você quiser, eu te empresto o meu ursinho para combinar – completou Kuwabara.

- Vocês querem calar a boca? – Yusuke gritou, fazendo os dois darem risada e puxarem os seus próprios cobertores para cima das cabeças.

Ele foi para a cama, sem parar de resmungar um só instante. Ursinhos Carinhosos... A mãe dele devia ter bebido mais que o normal no dia que comprou aquilo. Felizmente tinha que dividir o quarto com dois estudantes apenas, caso contrário, ele preferia nem pensar...

- Que mico... Quando eu encontrar Atsuko ela vai ter que me dar uma boa explicação sobre isso, ah se vai...

- Cala essa boca, Urameshi, eu estou querendo dormir! – disse Kuwabara. – Mas se estiver interessado, a proposta do ursinho ainda está de pé...

Yusuke ia gritar o que ele devia fazer com o tal urso, mas nesse instante as luzes se apagaram e ele achou melhor não continuar com aquilo. Quanto antes adormecesse, mais cedo acordaria e se livraria daquele pijama ridículo.

Fechou os olhos e não demorou a adormecer. Estava tendo um agradável sonho no qual andava pela rua de sua antiga escola e encontrava com uma gangue inteira de baderneiros desafiando-o para a luta quando sentiu que alguém o sacudia pelo ombro.

- Para, mãe, hoje é sábado, não tem escola...

Ele estava prestes a dar um soco no líder da gangue. O cara já estava tremendo, na iminência da surra... Nova sacudida.

- Mãe, eu já disse que...

- Eu não sou sua mãe! – alguém gritou em seu ouvido, assustando-o a ponto de fazê-lo saltar e cair da cama de cara no chão.

Yusuke levantou-se, agora completamente acordado, massageando o nariz e encarando Botan, sentada em sua cama, com um olhar quase tão assassino quando o que lançara quando ela mostrara a intenção de comentar seu traje de dormir.

- O que é que...

- Eu ouvi um barulho – Botan agarrou o travesseiro de Yusuke e o abraçou protetoramente.

- Barulho? – ele levantou-se, olhando em volta do quarto sem notar nada diferente sob a luz do luar que entrava pela janela. – Você andou sonhando, menina?

- Eu estou dizendo que ouvi um barulho! – ela repetiu, encolhendo-se mais.

Yusuke arqueou a sobrancelha incredulamente.

- Se está falando dos roncos do Kuwabara...

- Era o Sensui!

- Quem?

- Sensui, o professor de história!

- Espera ai – Yusuke sentou-se na cama ao lado dela. – Me explica essa história direito, Botan. Você estava sonhando com o nosso professor de história, o que faltou aula hoje? Olha, eu acho melhor você ter cuidado com esses sonhos. Ele é professor e você é menor de idade...

- Seu idiota! – Botan gritou e bateu em Yusuke com o travesseiro. Do outro lado, Kuwabara revirou-se na cama, mas não acordou. – Eu não estava sonhando com o Sensui – disse em voz baixa e irritada. – Eu ouvi um barulho vindo do corredor e hoje o Shuuichi me contou uma história durante a detenção, uma história de Hiei contou para ele.

- E você me acordou por causa de uma história? Botan, eu bem que falei que esse não era lugar para você...

- O Sensui faltou à aula de hoje, certo? – Botan perguntou, ignorando o comentário dele.

- Certo...

- Então! Ele tem seis personalidades assassinas. Ele faltou porque surtou com uma delas! E agora ele está vagando no corredor, esperando encontrar algum aluno para sumir com ele.

- Botan...

- Você tem que ir até lá! – ela disse, largando o travesseiro.

- E por que eu? – Yusuke retesou-se onde estava. Primeiro a prima o acordava no meio da noite com uma história maluca de professor psicótico, agora queria que ele fosse checar? Mas nem morto... – Se ele é um psicótico vagando pelos corredores, posso saber por que está me mandando até lá? Por acaso quer que eu seja a vítima?

- Não vou conseguir dormir sem saber o que era aquele barulho... – Botan lançou seu melhor olhar de gatinho abandonado.

- Eu não vou sair do quarto no meio da noite para investigar um louco homicida com quem você esteve sonhando!

Quando ele pegasse o tal Minamino... Graças a ele agora ficaria a noite inteira acordado tentando convencer Botan de que não havia nenhum assassino fora do quarto. Era exatamente como da vez que ficaram vendo a maratona Sexta Feira 13 durante a madrugada. Depois disso, ela não tinha dormido durante uma semana inteira e, consequentemente, ele também não, convencendo-a de que nenhum monstro ia puxá-la pelo pé enquanto estivesse dormindo.

- Por favor...

Novamente aquele olhar. Quantas coisas malucas ela já o convencera a fazer no passado simplesmente olhando-o daquele jeito? Yusuke suspirou. Seria apenas uma olhadinha rápida. Afinal, não havia nenhum professor maluco lá fora, certo?

- Tudo bem... – ele respondeu. – Mas você tem que vir junto comigo.

- Eu? – Botan gritou e Kuwabara se mexeu novamente. Yusuke a puxou para perto, cobrindo a boca dela com a mão.

- É bom você ficar quieta se não quiser que o idiota ali acorde e perceba que tem uma garota gritando no nosso quarto!

Ele a soltou e levantou-se, puxando-a pela mão na direção da porta.

- Eu não quero ir – Botan choramingou.

Yusuke fingiu estar magoado.

- Se eu posso arriscar meu pescoço diante de um professor psicótico, você poderia pelo menos me acompanhar para dar apoio moral – pousou a mão no peito dramaticamente antes de completar: – Além disso, acredito que terá muito tempo para fugir enquanto ele estiver me matando.

Botan choramingou ainda mais alto e o garoto a puxou com mais força, sem saber se devia preocupar-se com o medo irracional da prima ou rir de toda aquela história. Seis personalidades assassinas, claro... Como se ser professor já não fosse sadismo o suficiente.

Abriu a porta lentamente, de maneira a não fazer barulho e acordar Kuwabara. Colocou a cabeça para fora, mas não viu nada se mover. Havia uma janela de vidro do lado esquerdo que iluminava metade do corredor, mas todo o resto de sua extensão estava completamente escuro.

- Não há nada aqui – disse Yusuke, em meio a um bocejo. – Amanhã me lembre de te amarrar na cama para que não fique me acordando com bobagens. Isso, claro, depois que eu matar Shuuichi Minamino, Kurama, ou seja lá como o chamem, por ficar te contando histórias.

- Mas eu ouvi...

- Nada!

Yusuke empurrou Botan de volta para o quarto e já ia fechar a porta quando um som estalado de passos soou no lado de fora do quarto.

- Você ouviu? – a garota agarrou-se firmemente aos ombros dele, empurrando-o de volta para fora. – E agora, espertinho, nós dois estamos sonhando?

Yusuke franziu o cenho e atravessou a porta, bem a tempo de ver a silhueta de alguém se aproximando pelo lado escuro do corredor.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hiei estava mortalmente entediado. Kurama há muito tinha adormecido e Kaitou continuava embaixo das cobertas, com a lanterna acesa e um livro de história, tentando devorar o conteúdo da aula que não tiveram naquele dia e também as das próximas semanas.

Ele não estava com sono, sua mente estava muito concentrada em um probleminha que o perseguira durante todo o dia, o que quer que estivesse fazendo: Touya Ichijo.

Odiava aquela sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada, sem, no entanto, entender o que podia ser. Olhou para a janela, onde os raios de luar entravam abundantemente e deixou escapar um resmungo, irritado por estar trancado naquele lugar quando havia tantos outros mais interessantes lá fora que poderia estar explorando.

Bom, talvez o novato Touya fosse servir para alguma coisa afinal. Levantou-se devagar, com cuidado para não chamar atenção dos outros, e foi até a porta. Pousou a mão na maçaneta e olhou para trás, na direção de Kaitou. Aquele CDF nunca lhe dirigira a palavra, apesar de estar ali há tanto tempo quanto ele, mas tinha uma séria desconfiança de que havia dedo dele em todas as ocasiões nas quais fora pego fora do quarto depois do horário permitido. Deu de ombros. Ele que fizesse o que quisesse. O que não era uma opção era continuar no quarto e se afogar no próprio aborrecimento.

Girou a maçaneta e saiu.

O corredor estava escuro, apenas iluminado pela luz da lua proveniente da janela no final do percurso. Olhou em volta, pensando onde poderia ir. As opções não eram muitas, uma vez que saindo dali, a possibilidade de ser ouvido e pego em flagrante cresciam. Mais duas portas adiante ficava o quarto onde dormiam Yusuke, Kuwabara e Touya. Talvez se estivessem dormindo, ele pudesse descobrir alguma coisa.

Andou silenciosamente até lá e colou o ouvido à porta bem a tempo de ouvir alguém gritar. Parecia a voz de... uma garota?

Permaneceu ali, com a curiosidade atiçada, mas tudo o que pode ouvir depois foram vozes sussurradas. Voltou para a parte escura do corredor tão silenciosamente quanto antes, pensando no que poderia significar o que acaba de ouvir. Yusuke Urameshi teria sido estúpido o suficiente a ponto de levar uma garota para o quarto quando Touya e Kuwabara estavam dormindo a menos de dois metros de distância? A não ser que a tal garota tivesse se esgueirado durante o dia e passado toda a tarde escondida embaixo da cama dele, era uma possibilidade bastante improvável.

Mas então... – Hiei cruzou os braços. – Se não havia garota, apenas Yusuke, Touya e Kuwabara, aquela voz...

- Não pode ser... – disse em voz alta.

Deu dois passos pelo corredor quando ouviu uma porta se abrir.

_- Não há nada aqui. Amanhã me lembre de te amarrar na cama para que não fique me acordando com bobagens. Isso, claro, depois que eu matar Shuuichi Minamino, Kurama, ou seja lá como o chamem, por ficar te contando histórias._

_- Mas eu ouvi..._

_- Nada!_

Eram as vozes de Yusuke e da garota.

Não resistiu ao impulso de se aproximar, foi quando viu as cabeças de ambos surgirem pela porta, certamente atraídos pelo som de seus passos.

Era impressão dele ou Urameshi estava usando um pijama com estampa de ursinhos?

- É o Sensui! – gritou a garota e Yusuke foi puxado para trás, para longe da entrada.

Hiei rapidamente recuou e, antes que eles pudessem voltar, entrou no próprio quarto, encostando-se a porta pelo lado de dentro, com um sorriso malvado no rosto.

Havia mesmo uma garota no quarto de Yusuke. E a não ser que Kuwabara tivesse um sério problema de identidade, Touya não era exatamente o que parecia ser.

Mantendo o sorriso, Hiei caminhou para a cama e deitou-se, apoiando a cabeça nas palmas e cruzando as pernas em uma postura relaxada. Já estava com as pálpebras pesadas, quase se entregando ao sono quando uma informação veio à tona. Ele levantou-se de brusco e olhou desconfiadamente para a figura adormecida de Kurama.

- Ela disse Sensui?

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Você pode parar de folhear esse estúpido livro e responder a minha pergunta?

Shuuichi desviou os olhos do livro de botânica e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nós temos aula de biologia em menos de dez minutos, o que queria que eu estivesse lendo? Revistas de fofoca?

Hiei abriu a boca para reclamar, mas acabou por fechá-la diante do olhar significativo que o ruivo estava lhe lançando. Mas será possível que nada escapava dos olhos dele? Trataria de guardar suas coisas em lugar mais seguro dali em diante. Não que as revistas fossem dele, mas, raios, ele não tinha que ficar dando explicações.

- Esqueça o livro! – grunhiu. Ficaria muito feliz em saber por qual motivo Kurama parecia sempre muito satisfeito em não cooperar com ele. – Eu só estou perguntando se você falou sobre Sensui para alguém ontem, depois que conversamos.

- Por quê? – Shuuichi perguntou, voltando a leitura. – Você não me disse que era segredo.

- Não é segredo... Ah, isso não tem a menor importância agora. Você contou ou não contou?

- Eu acho que contei sim. Sabe como é... Uma ameaça tão grande quanto um professor que mata alunos rebeldes deve ser do conhecimento de todos. – ele fechou o livro, fazendo uma expressão de quem tinha acabado de se lembrar de algo importante. – A propósito, Hiei, você saiu do quarto hoje de madrugada e milagrosamente conseguiu voltar vivo. Com quantas personalidades assassinas do Sensui você teve que lutar antes disso?

Mas que ótimo... Além de pouco cooperativo, Kurama estava se aproveitando da pergunta para tirar uma com a cara dele. Afinal, será que além de reparar em todos os detalhes, ele também não dormia?

O boato sobre Sensui ter outras personalidades existia, ele só tinha adicionado a parte delas serem assassinas e saciarem sua sede de sangue à noite pelos corredores. Ele estava entediado, Kurama tinha cara de bom menino... Quem podia culpá-lo por tentar assustar um estúpido calouro?

- Por que é que você não responde logo a maldita pergunta e se livra de mim? – perguntou sem disfarçar a raiva.

- E por que eu faria isso quando estou me divertindo tanto? – Shuuichi perguntou parecendo irritantemente inocente. – Além disso, somos amigos, não é mesmo, Hiei? Eu jamais tentaria me livrar de você.

- Responda a pergunta!

Os olhos de Hiei se estreitaram. Shuuichi riu.

- Se é tão importante para você saber a identidade dos detentores do segredo... – encarou Hiei com falsa surpresa. – Você não vai me matar depois que eu te der a informação, não é mesmo?

- Eu vou te matar se continuar me enrolando desse jeito!

Shuuichi olhou para o relógio. Faltavam menos de cinco minutos para a aula agora. Hiei era tão fácil de aborrecer, mas imediatamente não tinha tempo para ficar discutindo com ele.

- Eu falei ontem com Touya enquanto estávamos na detenção. Não que eu tenha achado que ele ia sair no corredor à noite para se certificar que a história era verdadeira...

- Touya – Hiei abriu um sorriso. – Claro. Eu devia ter adivinhado... – cruzou os braços e sorriu perversamente.

- No que está pensando? – Shuuichi parou de andar e perguntou, pela primeira vez parecendo sério.

- Não é da sua conta.

- É da minha conta se tem a ver com o meu amigo.

- Ah, então ele é seu amigo? – aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais interessante.

- Não o coloque em confusão, Hiei...

O tom era mais de uma ordem que de um pedido. O baixinho deu de ombros e seguiu para a sala, satisfeito demais com o que acabara de ouvir para se preocupar se Kurama o estava ameaçando a sério ou apenas dando uma de bom amigo. Ainda estava sorrindo quando o chamou sem se virar:

- É melhor você andar se não quiser perder sua preciosa aula de biologia.

* * *

**N/A: **_Capítulo cinco publicado! Meu estoque de capítulos adiantados está ficando cada vez menor. Eu gostei bastante de escrever esse capítulo. O Yusuke é uma personagem tão cooperativa..._

_Ainda não aconteceu nada de muito significativo entre Botan e Kurama, mas com ela vestida de garoto a coisa complica para o meu lado. Mas eu chego lá!!_

_Respondendo aos comentários:_

**Botan Kitsune: **_Hahaha! Pensei mesmo que você fosse gostar da parte do banho, apesar de não ter acontecido nada... :P Yusuke e Kuwabara são a graça do anime. Obrigada e espero que este capítulo esteja do seu agrado (apesar da ausência de cenas KB, ainda... Sem comentários... --)._

**Lonestar Karina: **_Fico feliz que esteja achando a história interessante. Muito obrigada!_

**Cíntia: **_Cíntia, eu já falei para não esquentar com isso. Você já é muito gentil agüentando os meus rascunhos e surtos leves (não ouse discordar do leves). Eu quem agradeço pelas idéias! Hm... Você está disputando o Tsubasa com a caHh? :P_

**Teella: **_A Botan vai sobreviver (ou eu teria que consolar o Kurama... u.u) Não aconteceu muita coisa entre eles aqui, mas espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada._

**Megawinsone: **_Mega__ sempre se atendo aos detalhes... u.u Espero ainda vou colocar a Botan em sufocos piores. :D Obrigada._

**Mayuka**** Kitsune: **_Bom... Acho que o Touya não toca guitarra tão mal, a Botan e o Yusuke quem não apreciam a arte de Os Shinobi... Er... Acho que era isso que o Touya diria. Obrigada pelo comentário. :D_

**Heaven****'s Demon: **_Esse seu "oba oba" foi muito suspeito. XD Se for pelo Hiei então você provavelmente gostará mais desse capítulo e do próximo. Não, o Yomi é mais ou menos normal, o maníaco é o Sensui. :P Mas acho que ele não vai assassinar ninguém não... Digo, tenho certeza!! O.o Obrigada!!_

**mistr3ss: **_Sim, tenho que concordar sobre a visão privilegiada do Kurama no banho. A Botan devia ter ao menos levado uma câmer... Er... Obrigada pelo comentário!!_

**Loba: **_Eu gosto muito de escrever com o Yusuke. Ele é muito... louco, pode-se dizer. Muito obrigada!!_

_Até o próximo!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS**

_Madam__ Spooky_

-

**Capítulo 6**

-

Pesadelo. Tinha que ser um pesadelo. Botan olhou para o sapo esticado em cima do balcão, bem a sua frente, e deixou escapar uma exclamação de asco. Por que de todos os espécimes existentes no reino animal, o tal professor Ichigaki tinha que escolher exatamente um sapo para dissecarem como forma de começar as aulas de biologia aquele semestre?

Os estudantes estavam organizados em duplas, embora ninguém ainda tivesse aparecido para acompanhá-la na atividade. Passou os olhos pelos instrumentos que teria que usar para abrir o animal e precisou fazer um esforço enorme para não sair correndo. Mais a frente, já segurando o bisturi, Yusuke discutia com Kuwabara sobre alguma coisa sem importância, de vez em quando lhe lançando olhares debochados, como se a desafiando a permanecer firme apesar de tudo.

Infeliz! Botan estremeceu com raiva. Ele sabia muito bem sobre a aversão que ela tinha por sapos e, ao invés de ajudá-la a escapar, ficava se divertindo as suas custas.

Os dois últimos alunos da classe apareceram nesse momento, Hiei estranhamente sorridente, Shuuichi parecendo contrariado com alguma coisa.

Ao vê-los, Botan esqueceu completamente de sua resolução de não se aproximar mais do garoto ruivo e acenou para ele, torcendo para que viesse fazer dupla com ela. Se tinha alguém que não a obrigaria a encostar no bendito sapo, esse seria Shuuichi. Talvez até pudesse inventar algum trauma de infância com sapos e provavelmente ele aceitaria a explicação sem questionar, demasiado educado para ficar fazendo perguntas.

O viu acenar de volta, sorrindo educadamente, mas antes que pudesse pensar em vir em sua direção, Hiei já tinha lhe tomado à frente e sentado ao lado dela, mantendo aquele sorriso estranho com o qual entrara. Um sorriso que a fazia lembrar-se de Touya, quando estava planejando alguma coisa.

- Parece que vamos dissecar um sapo – ele disse sem olhar para ela.

- Que ótimo, não?

- Estupendo. Não sabe como senti falta disso. O tato gelado da pele do sapo, o barulho suave do bisturi cortando essa mesma pele... – olhou para ela. – Aulas de biologia não são as suas favoritas?

Botan se sentou, pensando que aquele baixinho não podia ser normal. Como alguém em sã consciência podia sentir prazer em interagir com um sapo? Ainda mais morto? Olhou novamente para Yusuke, mas ele estava virado para frente. Mesmo que tivesse a atenção dele, provavelmente ainda estava muito irritado com o episódio da noite anterior para querer ajudá-la. E tudo porque ela o puxara de volta para o quarto, impedindo-o de ver o vulto misterioso. Era um mal agradecido mesmo. Ela provavelmente salvara a vida dele e olha só como ele a tratava.

Hiei começou a contar uma história grotesca sobre uma vez que um sapo voltara à vida bem no meio da autopsia e Botan forçou-se a não escuta-lo. Desviou a atenção para os outros alunos que conversavam animadamente enquanto esperavam que o professor aparecesse, nenhum parecendo sequer estar pensando na atividade do dia. Parou em Shuuichi, sentado um pouco mais atrás, parecendo entediado enquanto, ao seu lado, Kaitou tinha o rosto enterrado no livro de texto.

Todos ficaram em silêncio de repente. Botan olhou para frente, arrumando a postura. Parado perto da lousa, um homem baixinho e sorridente escrevia o nome enquanto cantarolava alguma coisa quase inaudivelmente.

- Ah, o velho Ichigaki – disse Hiei. – Ele adora essas experiências esquisitas. Dizem que ele produz mutantes em um laboratório secreto no porão da casa dele.

Botan estremeceu.

- Por acaso há algum professor aqui que não seja louco?

- Isso depende muito do ponto de vista.

Ichigaki mandou que abrissem os livros e começou uma longa recapitulação da anatomia dos anfíbios sobre o que, segundo ele, tinham estudado no último semestre. Botan achou ainda mais grotesco que a história de Hiei, especialmente quando ele começou a descrever a aparência dos órgãos internos.

- Você está pálido, está se sentindo bem? – o garoto perguntou. E ela teve certeza de tê-lo ouvido rir um pouco no processo.

- Eu só estou cansado – respondeu. – A gente tem que acordar muito cedo por aqui...

- Você quer uma bala de limão?

- Eu... – Bala de limão? Até que viria a calhar. – Eu acho que sim.

- Então estenda a mão.

Botan obedeceu. Abriu a palma sem tirar os olhos do professor. O discurso dele estava começando a ficar distante. Tudo o que ela ouvia agora era o ruído das páginas do livro de Kaitou sendo passadas e barulho do que parecia ser alguém amassando um saco plástico.

- Aqui está – disse Hiei, depositando alguma coisa na mão da garota.

Botan estremeceu quando sentiu a coisa fria em contato com sua pele. Baixou os olhos lentamente, sabendo o que veria, mas sem querer acreditar.

As últimas coisas das quais teve consciência foram a imagem do sapo em sua mão e o sorriso burlão no rosto de Hiei.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-os arderem ao entrarem em contato com a luz. Piscou duas vezes, sentindo a cabeça pesada e o mundo dando voltas ao seu redor, então olhou para frente, para o que parecia uma mancha borrada de vermelho que se movimentou ao vê-la reagir. A imagem foi ficando mais nítida, entrando lentamente em foco até que ela reconheceu a cabeça ruiva de Shuuichi Minamino, com os olhos verdes cheios de preocupação, encarando-a bem de perto.

- Touya, você está bem?

A garota tentou se levantar, apoiando-se com as mãos, mas ainda estava tonta e acabou caindo sentada, escorada ao que agora percebia ser o balcão que dividia com Hiei. Franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar o que estava fazendo ali. Imediatamente, a recordação da pele gelada do sapo em contato com sua mão retornou e ela pulou para frente, engatinhando para longe do balcão. Teria se movido até a porta se não fosse por um par de mãos rígidas que se fecharam em volta de seus pulsos e a puxaram para cima.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, garoto? – Yusuke perguntou, olhando para ela com um misto de raiva e medo. Abaixou o tom de voz de maneira que só ela escutasse as palavras e então falou novamente: – Quer me matar de preocupação desmaiando no meio da aula de biologia?

Aquela altura o mundo tinha voltado ao normal e ela percebeu todos os alunos da sala cercando o grupo formado por ela, Yusuke, Shuuichi, Hiei e Kuwabara e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Está tudo bem! – anunciou alegremente. – Eu não dormi muito bem ontem à noite, sabem como é – deu um riso nervoso –, e acabei cochilando, caindo... Que loucura, não?

Ninguém em volta pareceu acreditar muito naquela história e o sorriso debochado que Hiei exibia em sua direção não ajudava nada. Mas por que raios o baixinho tinha resolvido fazer aquela brincadeira de mau gosto justo com ela? Será que havia percebido sua aversão a sapos?

Os alunos estavam sussurrando uns para os outros e ela sentiu-se subitamente envergonhada. Procurou pelo apoio de Yusuke, mas ele apenas a encarava interrogativamente, com os braços cruzados, em uma postura que a fazia lembrar de Ayame quando a estava censurando. O professor não estava na lousa e como não havia nenhum responsável a vista, aproveitou para sumir dali o mais rápido possível, sequer lembrando de pegar suas coisas em cima da mesa. Em menos de um minuto estava no corredor, de cabeça baixa, e se afastado em passos acelerados.

Mal tinha andado dois metros, ouviu a voz de Shuuichi atrás dela.

- Touya, espera ai.

Ela o ignorou. Por algum motivo, sentia-se especialmente envergonhada pelo que acontecera diante dele. Mas por que sapos? Nunca fora um exemplo de garota de sorte, mas um sapo morto em sua primeira aula de biologia e um parceiro de laboratório como Hiei eram azar demais até mesmo para ela.

Começou a andar mais rápido, mas Shuuichi não demorou a alcançá-la, seguindo a seu lado.

- Não é prudente sair correndo depois que você acaba de desmaiar – disse ele. – Você não quer correr o risco de repetir a cena, não é? – Ele viu o rosto furioso de Botan e esticou as palmas na direção dela. – Perdão, não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer.

- Eu sei o que você quis dizer. E eu já disse que não desmaiei. Eu dormi. Aquela coisa que a gente faz quando está com sono!

Ela cruzou os braços, mas descruzou-os na mesma hora, ganhando mais velocidade com eles. A essa altura os dois estavam quase correndo e Botan se perguntou por que Shuuichi insistia em segui-la. Se ele queria fazê-la se sentir melhor, ia ter que se esforçar mais nos argumentos.

Os dois ficaram um instante em silêncio, então ele soltou de repente:

- Não é vergonha ter medo de sapos.

Botan estancou. Quantas pessoas na sala tinham notado sua fraqueza com relação aos detestáveis anfíbios? O ruivo parou mais a frente, sorrindo compreensivamente, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

- Eu não tenho medo de sapos... – foi a resposta balbuciada que não soou nem um pouco verdadeira.

- Então por que esperou que Hiei colocasse o sapo morto na sua mão para cochilar em pé?

- Ele colocou o sapo morto na minha mão!

Ela olhou para a mão direita e, esquecendo-se completamente do que estavam falando, disparou para o vestiário, só parando quando estava com as mãos debaixo da água, cobertas por metade do sabonete líquido disponível em cima da pia.

- Touya... – Shuuichi apareceu na porta, observando, divertido, como ela lavava as mãos freneticamente. – Você realmente odeia sapos, não é?

- Eu odeio qualquer coisa fria e lisa e que possa pular em cima de mim – ela o encarou. – Na verdade eu odeio qualquer coisa que possa pular em cima de mim e isso inclui Ichigaki quando descobrir que não estamos na sala. Por que você não está na sala, a propósito?

- Eu estava preocupado com você.

A resposta franca fez com que seu ânimo voltasse ao normal. Botan desligou a água e enxugou as mãos, respirando fundo e pensando um pouco mais claramente. E daí se todos soubessem do seu medo quase irracional de sapos e outros bichos da mesma categoria? Todo mundo tinha medo de alguma coisa. Yusuke tinha medo de galinhas. Que espécie de bad boy foge de um estúpido pássaro que nem mesmo é capaz de voar?

- Isso não foi muito masculino de minha parte, não é mesmo? – ela perguntou, escorando-se na parede, imaginando o pouco que Shuuichi entenderia sobre a implicação da pergunta.

- Sapos não são exatamente agradáveis – ele riu. – E todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa.

- Do que você tem medo?

Shuuichi não respondeu imediatamente. Ele estava pensando na mãe e no padrasto, que naquela hora deveriam estar no trabalho enquanto seu irmão ia andando para a escola. Ele tinha medo que eles o esquecessem, que o deixassem no colégio o tempo que lhe restava de estudante e passassem a ser mais felizes com esse arranjo. A possibilidade era tão aterradora que ele estava começando a se sentir culpado por não ter dado uma chance a Hatanaka. Talvez se o tivesse pelo menos ignorado, a essa hora estaria em sua velha escola, esperando pela sua velha aula de biologia onde não havia sapos a serem dissecados no primeiro dia...

- Viu – a voz de Botan interrompeu seus pensamentos. – Você não tem medo de nenhum estúpido sapo.

- Não – concordou com ar vago –, mas eu tenho que admitir que não morro de amores por galinhas.

- Galinhas...?

- É...

Afinal, qual era o problema de todos os garotos com galinhas? Eram apenas aves bobas que davam um ótimo jantar. Imaginou Shuuichi e Yusuke correndo em disparada de um grupo de frangos gigantes e não conseguiu se controlar, começou a rir alto.

- Eu não ri de você por causa do sapo – Shuuichi protestou. – O meu medo é muito mais racional. Afinal, galinhas têm bicos afiados e elas também podem saltar em cima de você se estiverem dispostas...

O que era para ser uma explicação séria acabou soando demasiado ridículo e ele também começou a rir. Os dois ficaram assim até que a brincadeira foi perdendo a graça e o riso começou a enfraquecer.

- Você está bem mesmo, meu amigo? – perguntou o garoto ruivo, segurando o ombro de Botan.

Ela olhou para a mão dele ternamente, grata pela preocupação genuína que ouvia em sua voz. Lembrou-se das palavras de Yusuke e da própria resolução de não aproximar-se mais dele, mas tudo lhe pareceu ridículo agora. Que mal havia em ser amiga de Shuuichi? Ela não estava fazendo nada além de aceitar o zelo que ele lhe oferecia, imaginando que era com Touya Ichijo que falava. Uma ponta de culpa a assaltou, mas também a colocou de lado, ciente de que não era importante, uma vez que ele nunca saberia a verdade sobre ela.

- Você pareceu triste de repente – ele disse, retirando a mão do ombro dela.

- Estava pensando que teremos aula de biologia todas as semanas.

- Provavelmente haverá outros sapos.

Botan carranqueou.

- E provavelmente Hiei estará lá outra vez – Shuuichi acrescentou.

- E provavelmente eu estarei dando uma ou duas cenas também – Botan concluiu, desanimada.

- Você pode fazer dupla comigo da próxima vez. Estou certo que Hiei vai se divertir bastante fazendo a vida de Kaitou impossível e eu prometo que vou me comportar.

Ele sorriu e os olhos de Botan se iluminaram.

- E você vai me manter bem longe de sapos e outros bichos saltitantes?

- Palavra – Shuuichi estendeu a mão. – Desde que você me salve se Ichigaki resolver trazer galinhas uma semana dessas.

- Combinado.

Botan apertou a mão do rapaz e os dois sorriram um para o outro, encarando-se sem apartar.

- Sabe que eu acabei de lembrar uma coisa... – disse Shuuichi. – Eu segurei o sapo em cima do meu balcão com essa mão.

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu. E manteve o sorriso enquanto acompanhava com os olhos Botan voltar correndo para a pia e gastar a outra metade do sabonete disponível em cima da mão.

Decididamente era melhor não lembra-lo que o estivera segurando pelo ombro até dois minutos atrás.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Kuwabara, você viu Yusuke por ai?

O rapaz alto levantou a cabeça do caderno, fechando-o e escondendo fosse lá o que estivera escrevendo antes de responder:

- Acho que está na biblioteca.

Botan sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando-o como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que o mundo tinha sido invadido por marcianos ou que Brad Pitt era o novo professor de ciências naturais.

- Yusuke está na biblioteca...?

- É isso ai.

- Meu primo Yusuke?

- Você tem mais de um?

- O que divide o quarto conosco?

- Touya...

- Na biblioteca?

- Você está bem mesmo? – perguntou Kuwabara. – Tem certeza que não bateu com a cabeça quando desmaiou?

- Eu não desmaiei, eu... – Botan começou a dizer com veemência, mas desistiu no meio da frase. A quem ela estava querendo enganar? – Que seja. Agora me explique o que é que Yusuke está fazendo na biblioteca.

- Ele foi levado para lá junto com o baixinho...

- Hiei?

- Depois que você saiu correndo, Yusuke e Hiei começaram a discutir. Parece que o anão de jardim fez uma brincadeira qualquer com o sapo que deveria dissecar e o seu primo achou que você passou mal por causa disso. – Kuwabara achou graça. – Passar mal por causa de um sapo... Ainda que você fosse uma garota.

Botan não gostou nada do comentário, mas não discutiu. Se começasse a falar contra o machismo, ele acabaria desconfiando dela e isso era tudo o que menos precisava no momento.

- Yusuke brigou com Hiei por minha causa? – perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por ter achado mais cedo que ele não se importava com ela.

- Primo legal o seu. Se fosse a minha irmã, e eu falo dela porque não tenho primos, teria rido da minha cara e ainda espalhado a causa do desmaio por ai. A propósito – ele a fitou curiosamente – por que você desmaiou no meio da aula? Está doente?

- Pois é... – Botan pensou se Kuwabara se envergonharia ou riria descaradamente se ela dissesse que tinha tido um ataque exatamente porque Hiei colocara um sapo em sua mão. – Eu fico meio fraco quando não tomo café da manhã. É mal de família.

- O Urameshi...?

- Não! Família paterna.

- Ah, tudo bem...

Kuwabara voltou a pegar o caderno e já ia abri-lo quando percebeu que o colega de classe não parecia ter nenhuma intenção de sair dali tão logo. Olhou em volta, no pátio. Os estudantes estavam todos em volta, formando pequenos grupos e conversando sobre trivialidades. Ele viu quando o novato ruivo, Shuuichi Minamino, apareceu no pátio segurando um livro cuja encadernação reconheceu como da coleção de literatura americana da biblioteca. Franziu a testa. Ele tinha o cabelo comprido demais. Cedo ou tarde Genkai o chamaria para uma conversa sobre isso. Provavelmente depois que conversasse com Touya sobre aquele boné esquisito.

Touya pareceu abandonar seus pensamentos ao ver Shuuichi. Os dois tinham se tornado bons amigos em pouco tempo. Isso era bom. Talvez eles até mesmo começassem a trabalhar juntos nas aulas de biologia. Acidentes costumavam acontecer em volta de Hiei e o único aparentemente imune a eles era Kaitou.

- Você e o Minamino ficaram amigos, não é mesmo? – perguntou a Touya que respondeu com um rápido aceno de cabeça. – Ele toca alguma coisa?

- Toca?

- É, algum instrumento, sabe...? Ou talvez ele cante...

- Eu não sei... – Botan respondeu sem prestar atenção. Estava encarando Shuuichi que tinha se sentado em um banco de cimento do lado oposto do pátio, próximo ao telefone público, e que agora olhava para o aparelho com uma expressão conflituosa.

- Talvez devêssemos fazer alguma coisa juntos para o festival do colégio, sabe?

- Talvez...

Shuuichi estava passando a mão pelos cabelos, segurando o livro como se estivesse pouco ciente da existência dele. Ela o havia deixado na biblioteca e viera falar com Kuwabara, aparentemente ele não a notara ou teria pelo menos a acenado ou lhe oferecido um de seus sorrisos corteses.

- Você acha que ele aceitaria? – Kuwabara continuou perguntando. – Hiei não disse que concordava, mas também não disse que não concordava. Quanto a você... – o rapaz lançou a garota um olhar ofendido, ainda convencido de que ela não aceitara seu convite por orgulho.

- Tudo bem – disse Botan, começando a caminhar na direção de Shuuichi.

- Então posso colocar o seu nome?

Ela apenas acenou indiferentemente, concentrada no que dizer ao ruivo. Perguntaria sobre o que ele estava lendo, talvez. Sim, era uma maneira bem convincente de puxar conversa.

Atrás dela, Kuwabara sorriu amplamente e soltou um exuberante "Isso!" antes de correr para dentro do prédio.

No meio do percurso, Botan parou e olhou para trás, na direção do lugar onde estivera conversando com o colega de quarto até um segundo antes.

Com que mesmo tinha acabado de concordar?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yusuke estava furioso. Se não fosse pelos olhos atentos do homem por trás do balcão que acompanhavam cada um de seus movimentos, ele havia muito teria avançado para cima de Hiei e partido no meio aquele sorriso debochado que ele fixara no rosto desde que começaram com a maldita detenção que os encarregara de lavar todos os pratos do café da manhã daquele dia.

Raios! E ele se controlara tanto para não fazer nenhuma bobagem... Mas quem ia adivinhar que Ichigaki voltaria para a sala justamente quando estava dando uns empurrões no baixinho?

- Por que não para de fazer essa cara de fome e continua lavando os malditos pratos? – perguntou Hiei entediadamente.

- E por que _você_ não cala sua estúpida boca e continua a enxugá-los? – Yusuke rebateu impacientemente.

Hiei sorriu consigo mesmo. A explosão de Yusuke depois de seu suposto primo ter saído correndo da sala, certamente envergonhado demais por causa do desmaio para encarar o resto da turma, tinha sido a confirmação que estivera almejando. E, vejam só, ela viera muito mais rápido do que ele imaginara a princípio. Garotos como Urameshi não arrumavam confusão por causa de um cara que tem medo de sapos, ainda mais um primo. A reação esperada seria que ele risse da coisa toda ou no máximo seguisse Touya e desse uma boa lição nele por ser o medroso da família. Por outro lado, se seu primo não fosse 'ele', mas 'ela'...

Estava na hora de mostrar todas as cartas.

- Eu não sei por que você é tão nervosinho – disse Hiei empilhando uma dezena de pratos brancos no balcão da pequena pia. – Só porque dei um sustinho naquela garota... Como se ela fosse a única mulher no mundo a ter medo de sapos.

Ele esperara que Yusuke fosse parar onde estava, rir exageradamente ou talvez até ignorar o comentário e continuar o que estava fazendo. Não estava preparado para uma reação mais barulhenta, por isso saltou de onde estava quando o garoto deu um salto, deixando cair dois copos de vidro que se espatifaram pelo chão. No momento em que se recuperou do susto, Hiei sorriu. Copos quebrados era resposta mais que suficiente.

- Mas o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – o homem que os vigiava, que na verdade era o zelador, gritou, fazendo menção de pular o balcão da cozinha e ir até onde estavam.

- Não foi nada, já vamos recolher isso – disse Hiei, sem demonstrar nenhum receio. Queria saber por onde andavam todos os professores para que mandassem justamente o bêbado do Tiyu para vigiá-los. Pelo tom de voz que o homem usara, já tinha sorvido pelo menos meia garrafa e o expediente ainda estava longe de acabar.

- Escuta aqui, ô Dunga – disse o zelador –, se vocês quebrarem mais alguma coisa, eu vou chamar a velha para dar um jeito nos dois pessoalmente.

- Faça isso – disse Hiei, ignorando o apelido. – Ela vai adorar saber que você já andou tomando uns tragos por hoje, apesar de ter prometido que não voltaria a beber.

- Você não pode provar!

- Não preciso provar o que se nota a quilômetros!

Hiei abaixou-se para os cacos no chão, acompanhando Yusuke que já os recolhia e os dois ficaram fora da visão do zelador. Na mesma hora, o primo de Botan parou o que estava fazendo e o puxou pela camisa.

- Mas para que tanta violência? – o baixinho perguntou sarcasticamente. – Não podemos resolver isso na base da conversa?

- Por que você falou aquilo, sua imitação de tamagoshi? – Yusuke cerrou os dentes. – É melhor ir me contando direitinho tudo o que sabe ou a próxima coisa que eu vou quebrar vai ser a sua cabeça!

- Ora, eu não tenho culpa se você me contou exatamente o que eu queria saber – disse Hiei. O aperto das mãos de Yusuke, puxando-o pela gola do uniforme afrouxou e ele se sentiu ainda mais confiante. – Quem diria... Você é assim tão pervertido a ponto de não agüentar meio ano sem mulher e trazer uma na bagagem?

- Ela é minha prima, idiota! – Yusuke quase gritou.

- O que é que vocês estão falando ai? – Tiyu gritou. – Vocês pensam que eu não tenho o que fazer? Andem logo com isso!

Hiei balançou a cabeça, fingindo choque.

- Eu não acredito que ele não perdoou nem a própria prima...

Yusuke agarrou o garoto novamente pela camisa.

- Eu não sabia que cabia tanta sujeira em uma cabeça tão pequena – resmungou entre dentes. – Eu não vou te dar explicações, seu moleque. Só vou te dizer uma coisa: fale para alguém sobre Botan e eu vou te mostrar por que me mandaram para esse lugar. E, acredite, você não vai gostar.

- Acho que você esquece que eu também estou aqui por algum motivo – respondeu Hiei. O sorriso tinha desaparecido. Aqueles apelidos zombando de sua baixa estatura estavam começando a irritar. – Sobre guardar o segredinho do seu primo – fez sinal de aspas com os dedos ao pronunciar a última palavra –, eu vou ter que pensar no seu caso.

- Vocês adormeceram ai embaixo? – Tiyu novamente. Pelo som que fazia, parecia estar querendo cumprir a promessa de vir até ali.

Sem esperar resposta de Yusuke, Hiei levantou-se, colocou os cacos de vidro que recolheu na lixeira e voltou a enxugar os pratos, assobiando despreocupadamente uma música qualquer.

Urameshi levantou-se logo em seguida, também retomando seu trabalho. Graças a presença de Tiyu, por hora o baixinho tinha escapado daquela conversa, mas eles não estariam sendo vigiados para sempre. E quando o pegasse sozinho no corredor...

- Ah, quase esqueci – disse Hiei, parando de assobiar. – Eu acho que diante de um segredo tão grande, você não vai achar muita coisa se eu aproveitar para espalhar que você usa pijamas dos Ursinhos Carinhosos.

Definitivamente, o baixinho estava morto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Entre as aulas, a detenção e as conversas com Touya, Shuuichi tinha que admitir que acabara esquecendo-se de sua resolução de ligar para casa o máximo de oportunidades que tivesse.

Agora mesmo, estava sentado no pátio da escola, um volume de Histórias Extraordinárias entre as mãos e os olhos fixos no telefone. Se por um lado mal podia se conter para ligar para casa e ouvir a voz da mãe, por outro o fato dela não ter estado em casa, esperando por seu telefonema antes, tinha ferido seu orgulho e ele estava receoso de correr o risco de acontecer a mesma coisa novamente. Talvez fosse melhor esperar que a família o procurasse. Se permanecesse quieto e distante, eles pensariam que não se importava em estar longe deles e provavelmente viriam correndo na primeira oportunidade. Não viriam...?

- Essa carranca não combina com você.

O ruivo olhou para cima e deu com o rosto meio camuflado de Touya a encará-lo. Ele continuava com aquele boné esquisito dos X-Men, mas seus olhos apareciam por baixo da viseira. Shuuichi os contemplou brevemente, mais uma vez tendo a sensação de que eles pareciam deslocados no rosto do garoto.

- Eu estava lendo... – ele começou a responder, parando quando Botan balançou a cabeça.

- Você estava olhando para o telefone público como se quisesse chutá-lo ou qualquer coisa assim...

Shuuichi riu.

- Como assim "como se quisesse chutá-lo"? Há mesmo uma cara específica para isso?

- Yusuke faz essa cara quando está entediado – Botan explicou. – Mas geralmente ele realmente acaba chutando alguma coisa. Ele chutou o tornozelo de uma velha senhora sem querer uma vez. Foi engraçado vê-lo carrega-la até o hospital enquanto ela batia com o guarda-chuva na cabeça dele.

Os dois riram, então silenciaram. Botan pensou que ele diria o que estava errado, mas ou se tratava de uma bobagem qualquer ou ainda não eram tão amigos a ponto de falar sobre certos assuntos pessoais. Ela olhou em volta, onde os estudantes continuavam conversando em grupos. Kuwabara tinha desaparecido dentro do prédio e não havia sinal de Yusuke e Hiei.

- Eu não vou chutar os tornozelos de Genkai, se isso o preocupa – disse Shuuichi.

- Os...

- Ela é a única velha senhora por aqui...

Botan sorriu brevemente. A conversa estava soando um tanto quanto sem jeito. Shuuichi parecia imerso em seu próprio mundo enquanto ela não sabia exatamente o que pensava que estava fazendo. Olhou em volta mais uma vez, quase inconscientemente. Talvez fosse melhor afastar-se dali antes que Yusuke aparecesse, a visse conversando com o garoto ruivo e os dois brigassem novamente. Já tinha tido provas mais que suficientes que brigar com o primo enquanto estivesse naquele colégio não era uma atitude muito sábia. Da última vez acabara no banho junto com Shuuichi Minamino.

- Touya, você está bem? Seu rosto ficou vermelho de repente...

Botan deu um salto, como se tivesse levado uma espetada nas costas e riu nervosamente. Abriu a boca para se dizer que tinha que ir, mas no momento em que se virou, deu de cara com um Kuwabara muito sorridente, segurando alguns papéis.

- Ah, ainda bem que vocês estão ai – ele ergueu os papéis. Era uma série de fichas preenchidas com uma letra rabiscada. – Como você concordou em participar, Touya, eu tomei a liberdade de inscrever você, Hiei e o Minamino ai para o festival.

Ele sorriu amplamente. Botan piscou duas vezes.

- Você pode repetir? – ela pediu em uma voz quase sussurrada.

- Eu...

- Você me inscreveu também? – Shuuichi se adiantou e pegou a ficha com o nome dele das mãos de Kuwabara. – Mas eu não sei tocar nem apito...

- Mas você pode cantar e nós precisamos de um vocalista – disse Kuwabara, sem deixar morrer o sorriso. Antes que o ruivo pudesse contestar, insistiu: – E não adianta dizer que não sabe cantar. Todo mundo sabe cantar, ainda mais que teremos três meses inteiros para ensaiar.

- Kuwabara, você pode dizer quando foi que eu disse que podia me inscrever?

- Ah, foi agorinha mesmo enquanto você estava de pé, olhando para o Minamino...

- Eu não disse que podia me inscrever! – a voz dela estava soando rouca de pânico. Se tivesse realmente que tocar naquele show, eles descobririam que nunca sequer tinha pego em uma guitarra, consequentemente...

- Talvez seja divertido – Shuuichi sorriu.

As coisas não tinham como ficar piores. Se a descobrissem, ela podia dar adeus ao pescoço. Certamente Ayame não ia ser indulgente com sua pequena travessura.

- Eu trouxe uma ficha a mais, caso Urameshi queira se inscrever também – disse Kuwabara.

- Ah, ele vai sim – Botan quase conseguiu sorrir.

De uma coisa ela podia ficar segura. Não perderia a cabeça sozinha.

* * *

**N/A: **_Finalmente alguém descobriu sobre a Botan. E agora? O Yusuke vai ter uns tempos difíceis se quiser manter a cabeça no lugar._

_Esse foi o último capítulo que eu tinha adiantado. O sete já está meio escrito e eu pretendo termina-lo esse fim de semana, então provavelmente estarei atualizando sem problemas na próxima semana. _

_A cena do sapo no laboratório foi sugestão da Cíntia. Obrigada!! Um dia desses eu escrevo aquele fic sobre o Shura para agradecer! (Brincadeira!! Brincadeira!!)_

_Respondendo aos comentários no último capítulo:_

**Loba: **_Ficou difícil para mim inserir o KB com a Botan disfarçada de garoto, mas eu já tenho uma idéia de como fazer alguma coisa com eles contornando isso. A Botan está começando a ser exposta, mas ainda há algumas coisas para acontecer antes que ela seja completamente. Obrigada!_

**Teella: **_Eu estou começando a ficar com medo de você. XD Não vou deixar essa história no mofo não. Eu estou me divertindo escrevendo-a e idéias é o que não falta. :D Sobre o Hiei... Acho que esse capítulo disse tudo. Obrigada._

**Heaven****'****s Demon: **_Eu sei que você não é uma pervertida! Só fica com os sentidos levemente alterados diante do Hiei. Eu entendo, acontece o mesmo comigo diante do Kurama... (suspiro) O Hiei apareceu novamente, espero que o suficiente para te deixar feliz. :D Eu tenho algumas idéias malvadas com relação ao Sensui, vamos ver no que dá. Sobre o KB, brevemente estarei colocando isso... Obrigada pelo comentário. _

**Megawinsone: **_O Hiei estava mais do que desconfiando. Se o Yusuke não fosse tão descuidado... Obrigada, Mega. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. _

**Botan Kitsune: **_Poderia ser pior, a mãe dele poderia ter comprado um pijama das meninas superpoderosas ou coisa assim (fiquei tentada, mas seria muita sacanagem com o Yu). Não se preocupe, dei uma pausa no jogo de paciência... por hora. :P Obrigada!_

**Kourin-sama: **_Sim, como eu digo, a Botan tinha que ter levado uma câmera ali... u.u Ainda vai demorar um pouco para o Kurama descobrir, mas já tenho uma idéia de como vai ser. Muito obrigada!_

**Bellatrice**** Black: **_Puxa... O Hiei está com tudo mesmo. Sabe que eu não tinha pensado nessa do Hiei se interessar pela Botan? Ele é tão sacana que eu penso mais nele tentando dificultar a vida dela que se interessando. Mas quem sabe... A história nunca sai do jeito que a gente imagina mesmo. :D Sobre o Sensui... Tenho algumas idéias, mas vai depender dos capítulos que ainda não estão escritos. Obrigada pelo comentário e pelas idéias. _

**Kisamadesu: **_Mal pode esperar pelas maldades reservadas a Botan? Você dizendo isso? Uma menina tão boazinha... Quem sou eu para reclamar de você gostar do Hiei (mas a concorrência está acirrada ô.o). Não! O Kurama não vai pensar que o Touya é gay. Eu ainda colocarei o que ele pensa sobre isso, mas não por enquanto. O Kurama meio avoado é mais divertido de escrever. XD Eu li o trecho sim! Mas... Por que com o Kurama? Está começando a gostar mais dele que do Hiei? Olha lá... :P Obrigada pelos comentários!_

**Cíntia: **_Obrigada, Cíntia! Pelo comentário e em especial pela sugestão da cena do sapo! Você está ficando tão malvada... (Deve ser a 'boa' influência da Naru) A coisa ficou preta para o lado da Botan, mas ela ainda vai descobrir que elas podem ficar piores (sorriso malvado). _

**karol himura: **_O Toguro mais novo? Acho que ele sabe o suficiente sobre porcentagem para ensinar matemática mesmo! Obrigada por comentar e pela sugestão!_

**lilaclynx: **_Bom, acho que a intenção dela com o boné é justamente que ninguém a olhe direto nos olhos. O Kurama é que está percebendo alguma coisa neles. De qualquer maneira ninguém tem culpa da cor dos olhos. Se não me falha a memória era o Sniper que também tinha a cor dos olhos meio cor de rosa. . Eu fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e espero que sua família tenha conseguido dormir nesse dia. XD Obrigada, Lila!_

**Rafinha**** Himura Li: **_Obrigada pelos comentários sobre a história. Kurama e Botan é o meu casal favorito nesse anime e eu não ia ter sossego enquanto não escrevesse algo com eles. Também acho que eles ficam muito bonitos juntos! E não se preocupe, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de desistir dessa história. O Kurama ainda vai demorar um pouco a descobrir, mas provavelmente essa história terá um final feliz! Espero que eu consiga corresponder sua expectativa. :D_

_Bom, por enquanto é só. _

_Obrigada a todos que leram e até o próximo!!_


	7. Capítulo 7

**QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS**

_Madam__ Spooky_

-

**Capítulo 7**

**-**

Botan andava pelo corredor em direção ao quarto. Tinha deixado Kuwabara e Shuuichi no pátio, discutindo aquela história de banda para a apresentação do colégio, e saído de fininho, querendo mais que tudo pular os muros altos que cercavam o lugar e voltar para casa, onde poderia se esconder debaixo da cama e esquecer que nos limites da cidade existia um colégio Meiouh.

Alguma coisa como aquela ia acontecer cedo ou tarde, ela devia saber. Uma banda... E ela como guitarrista... As coisas não podiam ficar piores. O que aconteceria quando aparecesse no ensaio e eles percebessem que sequer sabia segurar uma guitarra? Provavelmente nada tão desastroso como o que Yusuke faria se descobrisse que ela estivera ocupada demais contemplando Shuuichi Minamino e não se dera conta do que estava autorizando Kuwabara a fazer.

Entrou no quarto olhando para o chão, sentindo-se cansada e irritada consigo mesma. Aquela farsa tinha sido divertida até então, mas pela primeira vez estava se dando conta de que se fosse descoberta as coisas ficariam mais sérias do que tinha calculado a princípio. Começou a caminhar até a cama, querendo se deitar ali até que Yusuke aparecesse para discutirem os últimos problemas, quando a voz do primo soou atrás dela, sobressaltando-a.

- Ele sabe!

Botan se virou tão rapidamente que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentada na cama. Colocou a mão sobre o coração e respirou fundo, encarando o primo que a olhava de perto da porta, escorado à parede com os braços cruzados e expressão irritada.

- Yusuke! Você está querendo me matar no coração?

- Não tenho culpa se você agora deu para entrar nos lugares olhando para os pés.

Ele saiu de onde estava e caminhou rapidamente até estar sentado ao lado dela.

- Ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?

- Ele sabe?

- Sim.

- Quem sabe o que? – Botan apertou as mãos nervosamente. "Ele sabe" não era uma afirmação que soava nada animadora em sua atual situação. – Por favor, não me diga que...

- Hiei sabe.

- Hiei sabe... Como assim, Hiei sabe? – Botan deu um salto, ficando de frente a Yusuke e olhando-o acusadoramente. – Você não andou contando nada a ele, não é? Eu já tenho problemas suficientes agora que Kuwabara me inscreveu para tocar guitarra no show da escola para ter que me preocupar com Hiei sabendo... Afinal, o que é que ele sabe?

- Kuwabara te inscreveu para tocar guitarra no show da escola? – Yusuke começou a esboçar um sorriso, mas ficou novamente sério ao ver o rosto de Botan. Ela parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço para não chutar alguma coisa ou torcer o pescoço de alguém e, no caso, ele era o único alguém dentro de seu campo de visão.

- Nós discutimos isso depois. Fale você primeiro sobre Hiei.

Yusuke suspirou e fez um gesto para que a prima voltasse a se sentar. Relutantemente, ela obedeceu.

- Eu não sei como foi que ele descobriu... Você até que não faz um garoto tão ruim, priminha... – ele deu um sorriso amarelo, fitando os polegares timidamente. – O fato é que Hiei sabe que você é uma garota...

- O que? – Botan gritou e levantou-se outra vez. – Yusuke, seu idiota – segurou a frente da camisa dele, com os olhos chamejando –, você tem cinco minutos para me convencer de que não falou para o baixinho que eu sou uma garota ou eu vou ter que descontar todas as frustrações do dia nessa sua cabeça oca e imprestável...

- Espera ai, minha filha – Yusuke se levantou e a encarou de volta. – Ele já sabia muito antes dessa detenção. Se você não ficasse por ai dando bandeira ninguém teria percebido, tudo bem? Ou por acaso vai querer me convencer que não fica o tempo todo encarando aquele ruivo delicado quando acha que ninguém está olhando?

- Ele não é delicado!

Botan empurrou Yusuke que caiu deitado na cama. O garoto girou os olhos, passando a mão pela nuca como se tivesse se machucado.

- Você gosta desse cara...

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- É da minha conta quando a minha cabeça está em jogo junto com a sua!

A garota cruzou os braços, voltando a sentar-se na cama. O primo estava certo sobre aquilo. Se fosse descoberta, não só ela estaria em problemas como ele e também Touya. Pelo segundo não via motivos para ter muita consideração, uma vez que ele praticamente empurrara o boné em sua cabeça e a jogara no ônibus para que sequer tivesse tempo de pensar a respeito da proposta de substituí-lo. No entanto, Yusuke, apesar de agir como um idiota em boa parte do tempo, a tinha ajudado até então. Não podia continuar pensando exclusivamente em si mesma.

- Eu não sei – disse Botan.

- Não sabe o que? – Yusuke perguntou. Os dois se sentaram novamente, um ao lado do outro, mas o garoto manteve uma distância segura, apenas para o caso da prima se irritar novamente.

- Não sei a resposta para sua pergunta.

- Sobre Shuuichi Minamino? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não me venha com essa, Botan. Ou você gosta ou não gosta. Não sei o que você viu naquele ruivo sem graça, mas fazer o que... Vocês garotas têm cada mania esquisita.

- Yusuke... – Botan meio sussurrou e apertou os punhos, esquecendo-se completamente do que tinha pensado, instante antes, em zelar pela integridade do primo além da dela. – Em primeiro lugar, eu nunca gostei de alguém para fazer a comparação. Em segundo, Shuuichi Minamino é tudo menos sem graça. E um 'tudo' excepcionalmente bom. Em terceiro, você tem que acabar com essa maldita mania de achar que todas as garotas são malucas ou coisa do gênero. Por isso nunca conseguiu que nenhuma chegasse perto de você por mais de cinco minutos sem que fosse parente ou tivesse a intenção de te bater!

- Nunca gostou de ninguém para fazer a comparação. De todas as desculpas esfarrapadas... – Yusuke balançou a cabeça e interrompeu-se. Não queria irritar Botan além do seguro. – Esqueça Shuuichi Minamino e me diga o que vamos fazer com relação à Hiei. Ele vai nos chantagear pelo resto do semestre se não encontrarmos uma forma de fazê-lo calar a boca.

- Quais as opções? – Botan suspirou. – Mata-lo e esconder o corpo na lavanderia?

- Eu adoraria fazer isso, mas acho que alguém iria acabar notando a ausência dele. O cara é baixinho, mas tem uma boca enorme.

Yusuke fechou a cara, lembrando-se da discussão na cozinha. Depois daquilo ele tinha lavado os pratos o mais rapidamente possível e deixado Hiei l� ainda a enxugílos com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto. Àquela hora ele ainda devia estar por l� trabalhando ou discutindo com Tiyu. Hiei não era, afinal, o tipo de pessoa que apreciava se recolher cedo ao quarto.

Hum... Aquilo lhe dava uma idéia.

- Escuta, Botan, por acaso o Minamino está no quarto dele?

- Como é que eu vou saber?

- O Kaitou deve estar na biblioteca... O Hiei com certeza está aprontando alguma atrocidade por ai... Quanto ao Minamino...

- Eu o deixei discutindo essa conversa de banda com o Kuwabara – disse Botan. – No que é que você está pensando, Yusuke?

- Vem comigo!

Yusuke sorriu, satisfeito. Sem ligar para a pergunta da prima, a puxou pelo braço para fora do quarto. Era agora que o baixinho ia entender que não podia desafiar Yusuke Urameshi sem levar o troco.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Yusuke, você enlouqueceu?

Botan olhou em volta, para o quarto exatamente igual ao que ocupava junto ao primo e Kuwabara, apenas decorado de maneira diferente. Andou na direção de uma das camas, cuja mesinha de cabeceira ao lado estava abarrotada de livros, e imaginou ser onde Kaitou dormia. As outras duas, no lado oposto, faziam um contraste violento uma com a outra. Enquanto a primeira estava completamente revirada, os lençóis jogados de qualquer jeito, a respectiva mesinha coberta por revistas abertas e papéis de chocolate rasgados, a segunda tinha sido cuidadosamente organizada com o máximo de esmero. _Hiei e Shuuichi,_ pensou Botan. E teve que fazer um grande esforço para resistir ao impulso de se aproximar dos pertences do ruivo e dar uma olhada bem de perto neles.

- Eu sei no que está pensando – disse Yusuke com um olhar de censura. – Mas lembre-se que são nas coisas de Hiei que nós vamos bisbilhotar.

Botan estancou imediatamente, querendo protestar, mas sabendo que faria sem nenhuma razão, e foi para perto do primo.

- Eu não gosto dessa idéia – olhou para porta, imaginando o que fariam se alguém entrasse e os pegasse com a mão na massa. – O que você espera encontrar para fazê-lo guardar o meu segredo, uma camiseta da passeata do orgulho gay?

- Seria bom demais para ser verdade.

Yusuke olhou em volta, imaginando por onde devia começar a procurar. Aproximou-se da cama, tocando os lençóis desordenados com certo desprezo. Ergueu o travesseiro e franziu o cenho quando não encontrou nada que o interessasse.

- Não fique aí parada – disse a Botan. – Me ajude a procurar!

- Mas procurar o que?

- Qualquer coisa comprometedora! O que estava pensando? Que tínhamos vindo dar um passeio?

- Isso não vai dar certo... – Botan choramingou baixinho. Só mesmo Yusuke para arrastíla até o quarto de outra pessoa em pleno dia, quando podiam ser pegos a qualquer momento. Se Hiei ou Kaitou entrassem e os pegasse remexendo no que não lhes pertencia, seria um inferno. Eles os denunciariam para Genkai e com toda razão. Por outro lado, se Shuuichi entrasse. Ah, isso não! Logo agora que eles estavam se dando tão bem... – Yusuke...!

- Se não vai ajudar, fique quieta e vigie a porta! – o rapaz ordenou, revirando a mesinha de cabeceira de Hiei e sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás. – Esse cara consegue ser mais desorganizado do que eu... Que é que isso... – colocou a mão dentro da gaveta cheia de papéis amassados relutantemente. – Eu não estranharia se um rato pulasse daqui de dentro.

- Rato? Que rato? – Botan correu para perto de Yusuke. Vigiar a porta sempre era, aos olhos dela, a pior parte de qualquer missão. Se é que remexer as coisas de Hiei procurando algo incriminador pudesse ser chamado de missão.

- Ahá – gritou Yusuke, fazendo a garota desviar-se na sua direção. Ele virou-se rapidamente, com a mão escondida atrás das costas e um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Eu sabia que aquele tampinha tinha que ter um segredinho sujo. Adivinha só o que encontrei por aqui.

- O que? – Botan olhou novamente para a porta antes de voltar os olhos para Yusuke interrogativamente. Se ele tinha achado algo, ótimo. Pelo menos assim eles poderiam sair correndo dali. Quanto antes melhor.

- Ah, adivinha...

- Yusuke...

- Adivinha ou eu não falo!

Que beleza... Eles prestes a serem pegos invadindo a privacidade alheia e Yusuke resolvia brincar de adivinhação.

- Você encontrou a camiseta com o slogan da passeata do orgulho gay.

- Não precisa viajar, não é garota? Não foi tão bom, mas já dá para fazer chantagem – ele sorriu mais ainda. – Tente novamente.

- Uma fotografia dele usando uma fantasia de Barbie Malibu?

Yusuke arregalou os olhos e caiu na risada. Botan suspirou. Dali podia ouvir o barulho de vozes conversando alto e, uma vez que não escutara nada quando entraram, elas não deviam estar vindo do pátio, mas bem mais de perto. Ela abriu a boca para mandar o primo parar com aquela palhaçada, mas antes que pudesse proferir palavra, o garoto recuperou a compostura e mostrou para ela o que estivera escondendo todo aquele tempo.

- Isso é...

- É exatamente o que parece: revista de fofoca da novela das sete! E olha só, não é que os protagonistas ainda não ficarão juntos essa semana? Que enrolação...

Botan teve que se controlar para não cair no chão. Hiei... Fã de novelas. E ainda por cima Yusuke parecia muito por dentro no assunto. O que estava havendo com todos os garotos? Primeiro ela descobria que Kurama tinha medo de galinhas, agora Hiei acompanhava aquele ridículo folhetim romântico de final de noite?

- Yusuke...

- Que? – o rapaz levantou os olhos da revista. – Malditas novelas e seus capítulos intermináveis...

- Você acompanha a novela, Yusuke?

- Claro que sim.

Novamente Botan quase desmorona no chão.

- Então você quer chantagear o Hiei com uma coisa que você mesmo faz? Se você falar sobre isso por ai, ele falará sobre você e...

- Espera um minuto ai – Yusuke dobrou a revista na mão e sentou-se na cama de Kaitou, fazendo um gesto para que Botan ficasse em silêncio. – Para começo de conversa, eu só assisto isso aqui – apontou para a revista – porque qualquer coisa é melhor do que estudar. E você sabe como lá em casa só conseguimos sintonizar um canal... – ele girou os olhos e resmungou qualquer coisa sobre Atsuko ser uma mão de vaca. – Em segundo, Hiei não tem que saber sobre o que eu assisto ou deixo de assistir, tudo bem? E por último, o que é essa informação nas minhas costas perto da que eu ajudei a minha prima a se infiltrar no colégio como um homem?

Botan ia responder, mas, nesse momento, dando razão a todos os seus temores, a porta do quarto se abriu e ela se viu olhando para os olhos espantados de Shuuichi Minamino. Ele tinha entrado distraído, olhando para um papel que trazia na mão, mas no instante em que levantou o rosto e percebeu os outros dois estudantes no quarto, parecendo paralisados, um deles segurando uma das revistas de Hiei, parou no lugar onde estada e os encarou com uma expressão que era um misto de surpresa, curiosidade e censura.

Yusuke encarou de volta e exibiu um sorriso amarelo:

- Você vai acreditar se eu disser que estávamos só procurando saber em que pé está indo a novela?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan esperou que a terra tremesse, as paredes começassem a balançar e um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés, engolindo-a para os confins da terra, bem longe do quarto de Hiei, do sorriso bobo de Yusuke e da terrível expressão de reproche no rosto de Shuuichi. Dois minutos de completo silêncio se passaram e, quando ouviu Yusuke bater a revista contra a cama e amassa-la ainda mais entre as mãos, levantando-se com os olhos fixos na porta do quarto, ela percebeu que nenhum terremoto a salvaria daquela situação. Teria que se conformar com a sua velha conhecida falta de sorte.

- Então...? – pediu Shuuichi. – Estou esperando vocês explicarem o que fazem nesse quarto – olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira que ainda estava com a gaveta aberta, papeis soltos pendendo para fora – e revirando as coisas de Hiei sem que ele esteja presente.

Yusuke olhou para a revista, que já começava a torcer nervosamente, e a escondeu rapidamente nas costas, dando de ombros sem desfazer o sorriso tolo. Olhou em volta, levando a mão ao queixo, então se dirigiu a Botan:

- Eu sabia! Viu como te falei que esse não era o nosso quarto? Mas não, você e sua mania de achar que sempre está certo. – Olhou para Shuuichi com a expressão mais cara de pau que ele já tinha visto. – Eu disse ao meu primo idiota aqui que o colégio não ia de repente mudar a posição dos móveis e colocar revistas de novela na minha mesinha de cabeceira, mas quem disse que ele me escutou?

- Então vocês se confundiram de quarto? – perguntou o ruivo, agora de braços cruzados.

- Era exatamente isso que eu estava tentando explicar! – disse Yusuke. – Não é ótimo quando a gente tem a oportunidade de tratar com pessoas inteligentes? – O garoto caminhou pausadamente até a prima e a segurou pelo braço, empurrando-a para a porta. – Agora que o mal entendido foi esclarecido, nós podemos ir embora e...

- Podem ir parando onde estão. – Shuuichi balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Não sabia se ficava irritado ou se gargalhava da desculpa de Yusuke. De todas as explicações, aquela era provavelmente a mais esfarrapada que poderia esperar. – Eu tenho certeza que vocês não estavam fazendo um concurso de quem conseguia chegar primeiro ao quarto tateando as paredes de olhos fechados, por isso é melhor pensarem em uma resposta menos... Eu nem tenho um adjetivo para isso.

- Adjetivo... – Yusuke parou onde estava. – Ao invés de ficar me enrolando com palavras complicadas, devia se envergonhar por desconfiar de nós. Olhe nos meus olhos e diga se eu pareço estar mentindo!

- Touya?

Shuuichi ignorou aquele último pedido e olhou para o outro garoto que estava de pé próximo à porta, com a cabeça baixa e os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo. Ao ouvir seu nome ele levantou a cabeça lentamente, deixando os olhos meio cobertos pela aba do boné a mostra. Ele parecia envergonhado. O ruivo sorriu um pouco, aliviado por ao menos um dos primos não estar tentando engana-lo.

- Você não tem nada a me dizer?

Botan hesitou por um instante, então ergueu o rosto completamente e apontou para Yusuke.

- A culpa foi dele!

- Minha? – o rapaz a encarou furiosamente, parecendo esquecer por um instante a presença de Shuuichi. – Como assim minha? Por acaso você esqueceu o motivo de estarmos aqui?

- Claro que não esqueci! – respondeu Botan. – Mas desde o início eu falei que se você queria tanto saber sobre os capítulos recentes da maldita novela, devia pedir emprestado a revista diretamente a Hiei. – ela revirou os olhos dramaticamente. – Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer um primo como você. Se os baderneiros da nossa velha escola descobrem que você assiste aquele folhetim romântico e ainda torce pelo casal principal ia ser um massacre... Mas se o Hiei assiste também, não sei qual o problema em você dividir esse pequeno segredinho com ele!

- Eu...

Yusuke ficou olhando de Botan para Shuuichi sem saber o que dizer. Se negasse, teria que encontrar uma outra explicação, coisa que podia piorar ainda mais a situação. Por outro lado, se confirmasse, o ruivo poderia muito bem espalhar para toda a escola aquela informação e, nesse caso, não queria nem imaginar as conseqüências. Se o segredo da prima não estivesse pairando exatamente em cima de sua cabeça, ele provavelmente já teria dado com a língua nos dentes. Os Shinobi e sua apresentação em Kyoto não valiam aquele sacrifício.

- Eu assisto a novela – ele acabou por dizer. – E daí? Você tem algum problema com isso? É melhor que aqueles filmes depravados que passam no mesmo canal no final da noite...

- E que você também não perde por nada no mundo – completou Botan.

- Touya... – disse Yusuke entre dentes cerrados. – Eu sei que você está por dentro de cada passo que dou na vida... Mas será que podia calar a boca pelo menos enquanto esse ruivo metido está presente? Eu não o quero fazendo um relatório da minha vida particular para o colégio inteiro!

A última frase foi gritada e Botan cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos, olhando para o primo com hostilidade.

- Shuuichi está no quarto dele. Acho que os metidos aqui somos nós – disse, controlando-se para não gritar.

- Ah, claro, você tem que defender seu amiguinho ai. Aposto que não ia me dizer se descobrisse que ele gosta de tomar banho de sapato alto!

Botan corou furiosamente a menção do episódio do banho.

- E por que você ia querer saber uma coisa dessas? Por acaso andou mudando de time e não me disse nada?

- Não seja idiota Bo... Touya! Você sabe muito bem o que eu estou querendo dizer! O seu primo aqui, que nunca te deu nenhum motivo para reclamação, que o apóia incondicionalmente em todos os seus segredinhos sujos, está sempre em segundo lugar quando se trata de estranhos. – Yusuke assumiu um falso ar magoado. – Eu aposto que se você tivesse que atirar em um de nós dois agora mesmo, me escolheria sem nenhuma hesitação.

- Acredite, eu não precisaria ter que escolher, bastaria ter uma arma... – Botan respondeu, cerrando levemente os dentes..

Shuuichi estava olhando para os dois com um ar absolutamente perplexo. Não imaginava que a relação entre os primos fosse tão atribulada. Franziu o cenho, contrariado sobre a parte que o tocava, mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção foram às últimas palavras pronunciadas por Yusuke.

- Segredinhos sujos? – perguntou. – Que espécie de segredos? Sem querer me intrometer...

- De maneira alguma – disse Yusuke. – Você e Touya são amigos. Tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar de dividir com você sua vasta experiência com relação a, você sabe...

- Eu sei...? – perguntou Shuuichi, ainda mais interessado.

- É, você sabe, ele...

- Yusuke... – Botan ameaçou, apertando o ombro dele com força.

- Ora, primo, não seja acanhado. Não é vergonha nenhuma para um garoto assumir que tem uma vasta experiência no atribulado território chamado "variedade feminina".

- Variedade...

Botan começou a repetir, mas foi interrompida por um incrédulo Shuuichi:

- O Touya?

- Ah, é. Não há uma garota em todo o nosso antigo colégio na qual esse aqui já não tenha passado a conversa.

Yusuke deu uma tapa nas costas de Botan, lançando-a para frente. Ela rapidamente tratou de voltar para onde estava, novamente apertando o ombro dele, dessa vez com um olhar tão duro que o garoto pareceu pensar um momento antes de sorrir e acrescentar:

- E depois ele reclama que eu assisto certos filmes...

Botan ia matílo. Não, antes ela o torturaria lenta e dolorosamente até fazer com que Yusuke implorasse para morrer. O que Shuuichi ia pensar? Que Touya, ela no momento, era alguma espécie de maníaco depravado ou coisa pior.

- Eu entendo... – disse Shuuichi. – Eu realmente não pensei que você fosse assim tão... popular, Touya. Deve ter algo a ver com a sua banda. Garotas ficam loucas por caras segurando uma guitarra.

Ele sorriu compreensivamente e Botan relaxou. Pelo menos aparentemente a questão dela e o primo terem entrado as escondidas no quarto dele tinha sido posta em segundo plano.

- Sim, é isso mesmo, a guitarra... – ela sorriu fracamente. – A banda faz algum sucesso no colégio e elas aparecem... Yusuke quem exagera quando fala disso! – os olhos dela disseram claramente ao primo que mesmo que o ruivo não pensasse o pior sobre ela, ele não escaparia de um castigo doloroso mais tarde.

- Bom, eu vim apenas guardar esse papel – Shuuichi mostrou a folha de inscrição que Kuwabara entregara mais cedo. – Acho melhor vocês saírem daqui antes que Kaitou ou Hiei apareçam. Acho que você não vai querer que eles o vejam com essa revista, não é mesmo, Yusuke?

- Não, claro que não. – Yusuke sorriu. – Eu vou apenas dar uma lida e devolvo mais tarde. Você sabe como é, tanto tempo aqui sem televisão...

- Mais alguns dias sem saber da novela e ele acabaria sendo o primeiro a saltar o muro e escapar para Tokyo, não é mesmo Yusuke? – Botan disse com um sorriso doce.

Yusuke fez um ruído irritado com a garganta, mas não respondeu. Os três saíram juntos para o corredor e Shuuichi despediu-se, dizendo que ia ver algo na biblioteca. Botan sorriu para ele e esperou que ele desaparecesse da ala dos dormitórios antes de agarrar o primo pela manga da camisa e arrasta-lo diretamente para o quarto.

- Calma, ai, minha filha, você vai costurar essa camisa se ela acabar estragando.

- Você não vai precisar de camisa se estiver morto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As aulas do dia seguinte passaram em um ritmo bem mais normal. Botan não estava falando com Yusuke, uma vez que sempre que abria a boca perto dele, tudo o que conseguia era chamílo dos adjetivos menos lisonjeiros. O primo passou todo o dia mandando sorrisos debochados para Hiei que revidava da mesma maneira, cada um esperando o momento certo de mostrar as cartas e exigir algo por meio de chantagem. Felizmente, o baixinho não tinha falado com ela uma única vez. Pelo menos não teria que lidar com fosse lá o que ele pretendia fazer com a informação de que ela era uma garota tão cedo. Quanto a Shuuichi, este passou as aulas da mesma maneira como tinha estado em todas desde que chegaram no colégio: olhando para a janela sonhadoramente, os pensamentos muito bem escondidos sob sua expressão indiferente.

Botan suspirou. Yomi estava novamente dando aula de química. Quantas eles teriam no decorrer da semana? Felizmente faltavam apenas cinco minutos para a campainha soar e estarem finalmente livres para outras atividades como... Ler, estudar, fazer a pilha de lição que ela estivera acumulando desde o primeiro dia... Por que mesmo tinha aceito ir para aquele colégio?

Deitou-se sobre os braços na carteira e estava quase cochilando quando a campainha soou. Levantou-se sonolentamente, torcendo para que Yomi já tivesse saído e não a tivesse visto dormindo na aula dele. Felizmente não havia sinal do professor. Aparentemente ele estava tão feliz em livrar-se da turma como todos em se verem livres dele.

- Touya!

Botan quase derrubou todos os livros sobre a mesa no chão ao ouvir o grito de Kuwabara. Virou-se com a intenção de reclamar, mas o sorriso enorme no rosto dele e a presença de Shuuichi a seu lado a fizeram silenciar. Ela estava se sentindo mais envergonhada diante do garoto ruivo por causa das coisas que Yusuke dissera no dia anterior que quando os dois estiveram juntos no vestiário. Abaixou a cabeça, esperando que o colega de quarto dissesse o que queria. Assim que ele falasse, estava pronta para evaporar dali. Passaria uma tarde tranqüila trancada no quarto, estava decidido. Não queria correr o risco de ter mais alguma surpresa aquela semana.

- Que bom que você não saiu ainda. Está na hora do ensaio! – disse Kuwabara alegremente.

- Ensaio...? – perguntou Botan. – Que ensaio?

Ele a puxou pelo braço antes mesmo de responder. Botan pensou que devia ainda estar dormindo porque não entendia do que o garoto poderia estar falando. Eles já estavam na metade do corredor quando ela ouviu Shuuichi, que os seguia mais atrás, explicar:

- O ensaio da banda para o show de talentos. Você esqueceu, Touya?

- O que?

Botan soltou-se de Kuwabara e recuou como se ele tivesse tirado uma cobra do bolso do uniforme.

- Ensaiar para o show de talentos? Com instrumentos de verdade? Desde quando nós temos que fazer isso hoje?

- Ah, é verdade – Kuwabara bateu na própria testa. – Eu esqueci de te falar do ensaio. Ontem você e o Yusuke desapareceram... A propósito, o Yusuke resolveu se vai participar?

Com toda a confusão no quarto de Hiei ela nem mesmo tinha se lembrado de falar sobre aquilo com o primo. Olhou em volta, a procura do mesmo, mas não havia sinal de Yusuke em nenhum lugar. Na pior das hipóteses ele tinha ido procurar Hiei para falar sobre a descoberta do dia anterior. Andava confiante demais por causa de uma mísera revista de fofocas sobre novelas. Quem garantia que o baixinho ia se deixar chantagear por causa de uma coisa tão banal?

- Hoje nós só vamos nos sentar e falar sobre como faremos quanto à apresentação – disse Kuwabara. – Eu sei que você está ansioso para se exibir com a guitarra, Touya, mas precisa ser paciente.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Botan e começou a empurríla novamente para frente. A garota expirou em alívio. Por hora estaria salva, mas e quanto aos ensaios futuros? Um dia ainda daria um soco em Touya por tê-la metido naquela enrascada. E outro em Yusuke, por sempre desaparecer quando ela precisava que ele usasse sua lábia.

Estava muito imersa em um agradável pensamento dos primos sendo atacados por galinhas furiosas e só percebeu que haviam entrado em um auditório quando já desciam à rampa na direção do palco. Botan olhou em volta, impressionada que houvesse um lugar tão grande dentro do colégio e perguntando-se como ele passara despercebido por alguém curiosa como ela. Franziu o cenho ao entender a resposta: ela andara preocupada com coisas bem menos agradáveis para pensar em explorar o prédio em seu tempo livre.

- Incrível como eu não me dei conta desse lugar antes – disse Shuuichi, como se lendo seus pensamentos. – Será que é aqui que vamos ter que nos apresentar?

Botan sentiu o estômago torcer. Lembrou-se rapidamente da última vez em que estivera em uma apresentação: tinha sido uma peça no primário sobre ecologia. Ela tinha que fazer o papel de um coelho e falar duas frases sobre como todos deviam amar a natureza. Na hora de dizê-las, porém, acabou entrando em pânico e saiu correndo do palco sem se importar com os gritos da professora ordenando que voltasse. Aquilo era perfeito. Se não bastasse não saber sequer segurar uma guitarra, ela teria que lidar com seu pânico de público.

- Touya, você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Kuwabara. – Ficou pálido de repente...

- Devem ser essas lâmpadas florescentes...

- Ah, lá está ele!

Kuwabara gritou, apontando para frente, na direção de um homem sentado na primeira fileira de cadeiras, fazendo anotações em um bloco. Ele tinha os cabelos compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e vestia uma espécie de túnica estampada com figuras meio disformes que lembravam ursos de pelúcia. Botan apertou os lábios para não rir, imaginando o que Yusuke diria se soubesse que não era o único a exibir um gosto sofisticado para roupas.

- Aquele deve ser Itsuke – disse Shuuichi. Pela expressão no rosto dele também estava se divertindo com a cena.

- Itsuke?

- Coordenador de eventos ou qualquer coisa do gênero... Kuwabara disse que ele vai acompanhar os ensaios para a apresentação. A propósito... – o ruivo sorriu. – Você faz alguma idéia de quando Yusuke pretende devolver a revista de Hiei? Ele ainda não percebeu, mas quando isso acontecer vai ser a terceira guerra.

Botan sentiu o rosto esquentar. Em parte por causa da vergonha ao lembrar-se dos acontecimentos do dia anterior, mas principalmente por raiva ao trazer de volta as palavras de Yusuke sobre a suposta popularidade de Touya.

- Eu não posso te responder... – disse sinceramente. – Acho que agora mesmo ele deve estar por ai, fazendo uso do material...

- Você quer dizer lendo os capítulos da novela?

- Alguma coisa parecida com isso...

Naquele momento apostaria que Yusuke estaria segurando a revista bem na frente do rosto de Hiei, com um sorriso dos mais debochados nos lábios, ameaçando-o de alguma maneira irritante e provocadora.

- Vocês vão ficar batendo papo ai o dia todo? – Kuwabara gritou, acenando de perto de Itsuke que agora estava de pé, observando-os de braços cruzados.

Botan e Shuuichi olharam um para o outro e desceram até eles, ambos imaginando que espécie de profissional seria aquele e o que ele os obrigaria a fazer.

- Então são esses os seus companheiros – As palavras deslizaram da boca do coordenador calma e arrastadamente, em um tom de voz baixo, mas que parecia ecoar pelo espaço em volta. Ele olhou para os dois recém-chegados com interesse, avaliando-os da cabeça aos pés. – Mas de que Olimpo você saiu? – perguntou a Shuuichi com um meio-sorriso. – Não poderia haver melhor escolha para um vocalista. Bonito, postura maravilhosa... Vamos ver depois se você canta bem.

O ruivo torceu as mãos embaraçadamente e olhou para o lado, encarando a parede como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já tinha visto.

- Quando a você... – Itsuke olhou para Botan curiosamente. – Um pouco baixo e franzino demais para um garoto. Tem certeza que tem dezesseis anos?

- A-Absoluta – a garota respondeu, instintivamente abaixando ainda mais a cabeça coberta pelo costumeiro boné.

- Não tem importância. O que conta mesmo são as suas habilidades com a guitarra. Afinal, você será o astro do show!

- Astro? – Botan perguntou mais alto do que pretendia.

- Kuwabara não disse nada? – o coordenador olhou para o rapaz de pé mais atrás e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – A música que vocês vão tocar tem um longo solo de guitarra, meu bem. Sem você, não temos um show.

Botan prendeu a respiração, mal percebendo o sorriso encorajador de Shuuichi e o grito animado de Kuwabara. Se as coisas continuassem daquela maneira, a estadia de Touya Ichijo no colégio Meiouh seria mais curta do que ela imaginara a princípio.

* * *

**N/A: **_Eu terminei esse capítulo desde quarta-feira... Queria ter atualizado antes, mas andei meio cismada com ele... Não foi um dos meus favoritos, mas espero que tenham podido se divertir um pouco com ele._

_A partir do próximo eu espero poder começar a dar mais atenção a relação entre Kurama e Botan. E, claro, colocarei a conversa entre Yusuke e Hiei. Ainda não comecei a escrevê-lo e estou tentando terminar o capítulo 17 do meu fanfic de Inuyasha, Tudo Pela Herança, primeiro, mas falta pouco e prometo continuar tentando manter as atualizações às sextas. _

_Respondendo aos reviews:_

**Megawinsone: **_Eu ia colocar a conversa do Yusuke com o Hiei nesse capítulo, mas ele acabou ficando maior do que pensei e deixei para o próximo. Só não garanto que o Yusuke vá convencer o Hiei... Obrigada, Mega, fico feliz que continue gostando._

**Teella: **_Eu ainda não sei o que Hiei vai fazer com relação à Botan. Eu tenho uma idéia, mas sempre sai completamente diferente, não vou me arriscar a falar nada ainda. Não estou com medo de você... Não muito... Não tenho planos para colocar a Maya não. Obrigada pelos comentários e espero que atualize seu fanfic logo. :D_

**Kisamadesu: **_De jeito nenhum você vai me fazer assumir coisas relacionadas a botões voadores em público. ò.ó Quanto ao Hiei, quem disse que ele é mentiroso? Sei l� pode ser verdade e o Ichigaki ser uma espécie de Dr. Moreal. :P Obrigada!_

**Eternia**** Melody: **_Puxa, muito obrigada. Eu estou tentando deixar as personagens o menos OOC possível e fico feliz que achei que estou conseguindo. :D Não vou abandonar não. Espero, inclusive, termina-lo em breve. Sobre o seu fic, tente mais! Tenho certeza que consegue. _

**lilaclynx: **_Dessa vez eu dei um descanso ao Hiei, mas ele deve voltar no próximo capítulo! Bom, eu não me importo com sapos nem galinhas, mas as segundas me parecem mais perigosas... o.o" Eu agradeço muito o comentário, mas dispenso a multa. :P_

**Kouyama**** Arashi: **_A Mukuru tem chances sim de aparecer. Ela já devia ter sido citada, mas acabei mudando de idéia com relação a algumas coisas. De qualquer maneira ela deve ser citada em breve. Obrigada!_

**NAAUMMMMM OO: **_O Kurama não vai descobrir sobre a Botan tão logo. Mas de qualquer maneira, eu não pretendo faze-lo achar que é gay nem nada desse tipo não, até porque eu já li algumas histórias com esse tipo de situação e não ia querer fazer igual... :) Obrigada pela sugestão de todas as maneiras, fico feliz que esteja gostando._

**Botan Kitsune: **_Agora que o Hiei descobriu... Acho que só vai depender da boa vontade dele e das chantagens do Yusuke. Pretendo torturar um pouco a Botan, mas ela vai sobreviver (sorriso malvado). Obrigada._

**Loba: **_Barata? Eu nem vou perguntar, porque odeio baratas... :( A cena KB chegará logo sim. Eu estou ficando ansiosa para escreve-la, he he... Obrigada pelo comentário e cuidado com as baratas... o.o_

**caHh**** Kinomoto: **_caHh__, estou começando a achar que você está interessada no Tsubasa. u.u (brincadeira, não precisa fazer essa cara XD) De jeito nenhum vou colocar o Kurama perto dessa figura. O.O" Sobre o Hiei, também não acho que ele ia gostar desse tipo de jogo não... :P Nem muito menos o Yusuke (mas com esse sei que você garante). Obrigada pelos comentários! E pela sugestão do técnico, apesar de que eu estou com medo de imaginar isso. XD _

**Heaven****'****s Demon: **_Sim, galinhas são engraçadas mesmo, apesar de que aqueles bicos fazem um belo estrago se der a louca em uma delas... O Kurama fica fofo de todas as maneiras, mas eu também o adoro avoado... Obrigada e espero que não esteja querendo me matar por causa das coisinhas simpáticas que a Botan imaginou sobre o Hiei. u.u (devo fugir?)_

**Bellatrice**** Black: **_O Hiei sacana é bem mais a cara dele XD (eu acho) O Yusuke é muito legal (e muito cooperativo também u.u). Sobre os capangas do Sensui, eu não tinha pensado neles até agora, mas não descarto, até porque eu também adoro o Sniper... Obrigada! _

**Mu e Shaka 4ever: **_Oi! Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que o fanfic continue do seu agrado. Yu Yu é um anime muito legal e fico muito lisonjeada em ter despertado o seu interesse para fanfics do mesmo. :) Obrigada mesmo._

**Rafinha**** Himura Li: **_Oi! Claro que lembro:D De maneira alguma eu me incomodo com reviews grandes, pelo contrário. Oh, sobre a sua sugestão, eu tenho uma idéia muito parecida com isso para quando a Botan for desmascarada. Mas com certeza não será o Hiei o autor da cena e ainda não tenho certeza onde vai acontecer... Eu vou pensar direitinho nisso, gostei bastante da idéia. Obrigada! Também gostei muito de conhece-la. :D_

**morganawichi: **_O clima entre Kurama e Botan deve esquentar logo... Estou tentando fazer isso sem apressa-los, mas tentarei também não enrolar muito. :) Muito obrigada por ler!_

**Ayumi-tenshi: **_A Botan não vai pegar na guitarra ainda. Acho que ainda vai acontecer muita coisa antes disso... Ou ela é descoberta e o fic acaba u.u Não sou m� só que meu estoque de capítulos adiantados acabou e agora estou indo lentamente. XD Obrigada pelo comentário!_

**Inochi: **_Olá Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Eu também não via onde Kurama e Botan combinavam no começo, mas cinqüenta fics depois e eles viraram meu casal favorito. XD Vou continuar sim, obrigada. E boa sorte com o seu PC!_

**Cíntia: **_Não faça essa cara de inocente! Você sabe que o sapo foi culpa sua. u.u Sim, se ela tivesse gritado não teria dado muito certo... E felizmente ninguém aproveitou o desmaio para dar uma boa olhada no rosto dela. Não rolou nada quanto a informação do Hiei, mas no próximo começarei com isso. Obrigada pela ajuda novamente!_

_Por enquanto é isso._

_Obrigada a todos que leram e até o próximo!_


	8. Capítulo 8

**QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS**

_Madam__ Spooky_

**-**

**Capítulo 8**

**-**

Yusuke estava começando a se sentir frustrado. Tinha voado da sala de aula, com a revista que encontrara no quarto de Hiei escondida por baixo da camisa, a fim de acompanhar o baixinho até um lugar onde pudessem falar em particular e tratar de fazê-lo guardar o segredo de Botan de uma vez por todas. Ele carranqueou ao lembrar-se da maneira rude como a prima o vinha tratando desde o dia anterior, mas logo um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Enganar Shuuichi inventando coisas sobre Touya tinha sido divertido. Mais divertido ainda seria ver a expressão de pânico no rosto de Hiei quando revelasse o que tinha descoberto sobre ele.

O único problema era que não conseguia encontrar o colega de classe em nenhum lugar.

Raios! Por que ele tinha que ser tão pequeno? Assim tornava-se fácil desaparecer no meio da correnteza de estudantes saindo da sala e mais simples ainda encontrar um lugar para se esconder.

O garoto cruzou os braços e escorou-se na parede, girando os olhos ao pensar na perda de tempo que tinham sido os últimos minutos. Já estava prestes a se virar e ir embora procurar outra coisa para fazer, adiando o encontro, quando a voz pontuada por risos de Hiei soou atrás dele:

- Até que enfim vamos poder conversar novamente, não é mesmo, Urameshi?

Os lábios de Yusuke se esticaram quase automaticamente enquanto o mesmo se virava lentamente. Ao encarar seu mais novo adversário, já exibia um sorriso dos mais debochados.

- Não é mesmo uma feliz coincidência?

O sorriso de Hiei vacilou, mas foi por um instante curto demais. Ele não costumava parecer nervoso nem mesmo quando acuado, ainda mais ali, quando tinha total controle da situação. O que não podia entender era porque o outro garoto estava tão sorridente quando deveria, ao contrário, estar ajoelhado, implorando pelo seu silêncio.

- Sabe que eu andei pensando sobre a sua prima? Acho que já sei o que vou fazer com a informação...

- Não me interessa – interrompeu Yusuke.

- Como disse?

- Não me interessa!

Hiei aproximou-se rapidamente, olhando em volta de maneira a certificar-se que os dois eram os únicos no corredor. Em volta deles havia apenas portas trancadas que davam para salas de aula completamente desocupadas àquela hora, mas mesmo assim, por via das dúvidas, o baixinho moderou o tom de voz quando falou:

- Então não te interessa? – ele estudou o sorriso no rosto de Yusuke considerando os motivos para a existência do mesmo. Quando não encontrou nenhuma razão plausível para ele, decidiu-se por perguntar: – O que você está querendo fazer com isso? Me assustar e me fazer desistir dos meus planos?

- E quais seriam os seus planos? – o outro riu. – Me fazer pagar por um par de pernas de pau? Não... Deixe-me adivinhar... Ah, claro, você deve estar querendo é um par de sapatos de plataforma. Acredite, Hiei, eles ficavam bem nas Spice Girls, mas você não parece uma delas.

Yusuke tinha anos de experiência com brigas de rua, então foi fácil para ele prever qual seria a reação de Hiei. Desviou o rosto bem a tempo de tirílo do caminho do punho fechado do baixinho que praticamente o jogou na direção de seu rosto. O golpe acabou atingindo a parede atrás dele, por sorte não tendo sido suficientemente forte para causar algum estrago na superfície.

Hiei respirou fundo, olhando para o chão antes de recolher o braço e levantar a cabeça exibindo olhos que brilhavam de fúria.

- Você tem razão, vamos esquecer os planos. A expressão compreensiva –gesticulou sinal de aspas com os dedos ao pronunciar a última palavra – de Genkai quando eu for até lá e contar sobre... Como é mesmo o nome dela? Botan? De qualquer maneira acredito que a cena vai valer bem mais que qualquer coisa que você pudesse me dar em troca de silêncio. Especialmente quando ficar o resto do ano na detenção!

- Sai de mim, eu heim... Você vive na detenção. Falando isso eu até penso que está com segundas intenções. Eu sei que sou único, mas não gosto desse tipo de proposta não.

Hiei cerrou os punhos novamente e estava a ponto de avançar outra vez, mas relaxou no último instante, encarando Yusuke com um olhar curioso.

- O que está havendo com você? Quer mesmo ser expulso, andou bebendo umas com o Tiyu ou apenas resolveu que a cabeça da sua prima não vale tanto assim para você?

Yusuke colocou a mão sobre o queixo, parecendo pensar antes de responder. A outra mão foi instintivamente para frente da camisa onde a revista ainda estava escondida.

- Eu sou Yusuke Urameshi, rapaz. Desde quando eu me preocupo com alguma cabeça que não seja a minha? – ele riu e começou a soltar a revista lentamente, pronto a exibi-la quando fosse a hora. – Por outro lado, eu também estarei com um problema se Botan for descoberta, sabe como é... Eu a ajudei...

- E por que está confessando isso para mim? – perguntou Hiei ainda mais desconfiado.

- Por que somos camaradas – Yusuke abriu um grande sorriso. – Eu sei que você jamais contaria algo assim para outra pessoa. Não é isso que os amigos fazem.

- Eu não sou seu amigo!

Era engraçado como Hiei parecia ainda menor tentando conter sua raiva. Ele abaixava a cabeça erguendo apenas os olhos furiosos em uma expressão que tinha a intenção de ser intimidadora, mas que lembrava a Yusuke uma criança emburrada.

- Hiei... Assim você me magoa...

- Você é um estúpido imbecil e eu quero ver o que vai dizer quando eu realmente espalhar nos quatro cantos dessa escola que Touya é uma mulher!

A expressão no rosto de Yusuke não mudou.

- Bom, se você fizer isso... – Yusuke tocou a revista começando a puxíla para fora. – Tem certeza de que não é meu amigo?

- Absoluta!

- Então eu acho que eu não deveria ter entrado no seu quarto e pego isso aqui emprestado – o primo de Botan puxou a revista de uma só vez e praticamente a jogou contra o rosto de Hiei. Antes que o baixinho pudesse reagir, a puxou de volta e começou a folhear desinteressadamente. – Olha só... Tem até uma foto da Britney Spears na contracapa... E o que são esses coraçõezinhos?

Yusuke olhou para Hiei de soslaio, quase esperando que ele desse um salto em grande velocidade e começasse a torcer seu pescoço, mas tudo o que viu foi a cor fugir do rosto do garoto e ele abrir ainda mais os olhos.

- Você entrou no meu quarto? – perguntou com a voz neutra.

- Pois é, eu achei que entre amigos não houvesse segredos... – respondeu Yusuke, ainda folheando a revista. – Olha só, essas modelos estão um bocado indecentes... E Genkai ainda reclama só porque eu trouxe umas revistinhas de moda para nudistas...

- Você entrou no meu quarto?

- Acho que sim, não é? As suas revistas não andam sozinhas... Cara... Eu devia ter feito alguns recortes antes de devolver...

- Você entrou no meu quarto?

Yusuke fechou a revista e levantou a sobrancelha. Hiei devia estar mesmo chocado para começar a agir como disco arranhado daquele jeito. Só esperava que ele não ficasse muito perigoso quando voltasse ao normal. Se alguém os pegasse brigando no corredor, seria detenção certa. Não que não fosse valer a pena...

- Não... A sua janela devia estar aberta e as revistas saíram voando até o meu. Sabe como é... Mulheres bonitas costumam me perseguir até mesmo quando estão impressas no papel.

- Você realmente entrou no meu quarto!

Hiei correu até Yusuke, tentando agarrar a revista, mas o primo de Botan foi mais rápido e começou a correr, dando círculos pelo corredor com a revista segura acima de sua cabeça.

- Ah, de jeito nenhum. Você só pega isso aqui quando eu der uma boa olhada nas fotos. E, claro, quando eu mostrar para todo mundo com que tipo de material de... uh... pesquisa você ocupa seu tempo livre!

Ele continuou correndo, ainda olhando para a revista agora dobrada entre as mãos, parando apenas quando ouviu o riso abafado de Hiei.

- Bravo Yusuke – o baixinho bateu palmas fingindo animação. Por outro lado seus olhos continuavam destilando irritação. – Então você acha que vai calar minha boca com isso? Que eu saiba não coloquei meu nome na maldita revista.

- Nada que não possa ser corrigido.

Yusuke sorriu ao ver uma veia se salientar na testa de Hiei. Agora faltava pouco para ele explodir.

- Minha letra é bem diferente da sua!

- Está dizendo que sou incapaz de imitar alguns garranchos?

A veia estava praticamente saltando.

- Ninguém vai acreditar que eu, Hiei, o rei das salas de detenção, guarda uma revista com esse tipo de conteúdo! E que, apesar de não ser da sua estúpida conta, a minha irmã Yukina esqueceu quando veio me visitar no último semestre!

- Oh, sim, claro, a irmã fantasma de Hiei, Yukina. Ela está ai do seu lado? – Yusuke aproximou-se e estendeu a mão para o nada. – Muito prazer, senhorita Yukina. Não é incrível que até mesmo você seja mais alta que o tampinha aqui?

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Hiei praticamente voou para cima de Yusuke que recuou rapidamente para trás. O baixinho podia ser pequeno, mas era rápido e o primo de Botan já estava praticamente sentindo a sensação dolorosa dos punhos de encontro a sua mandíbula, muito consciente que não haveria tempo para escapar antes que seu atacante o alcançasse, quando miraculosamente uma das portas em volta se abriu e um homem meio cambaleante saiu de dentro:

- Mas quem diabos está fazendo todo esse barulho enquanto eu estou tentando dormir?

Hiei parou imediatamente, encarando a figura completamente bêbada de Tiyu com surpresa e contrariedade.

- Saia da minha frente, seu bêbado inútil, eu tenho contas a acertar com o outro imbecil nesse corredor!

Tiyu puxou Hiei, segurando-o pela camisa e grunhiu, fazendo o garoto desviar o rosto diante do hálito desagradável.

- Quem foi que você chamou de bêbado, nanico?

O garoto se debateu na tentativa de se soltar, mas Tiyu apenas o segurou com mais força. Olhou para trás, a procura de Yusuke, mas este se afastava lentamente, sem fazer barulho, na direção da saída. Quando chegou no final do corredor, acenou com um sorriso e desapareceu para a ala dos dormitórios. Hiei suspirou. Urameshi tinha escapado daquela vez levando a revista idiota, mas ele quem não pensasse que aquela sorte duraria para sempre.

- Então, vai ou não vai responder? Bêbada é a sua avó!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shuuichi estava começando a achar que sua permanência na banda não ia durar muito tempo. Já fazia quase meia hora desde que, juntamente com Kuwabara, Touya e o coordenador, tinha se sentado no palco, fazendo um círculo para começar a discutir sobre o show de talentos. Até então, porém, tudo o que tinha sido falado era sobre como eles ficariam "divinos", nas palavras de Itsuke, com os modelos que ele selecionaria pessoalmente de seu guarda roupas particular, trazido diretamente de seu estúdio em Tokyo.

- Você tem certeza de que ele é um coordenador de eventos? – perguntou Botan em voz baixa. – Ele me parece mais um estilista ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso...

- Foi o que me disseram... – respondeu Shuuichi. E olhou embaraçadamente para as mãos quando Itsuke lhe lançou um sorriso interessado.

- Eu acho que ele gosta de você – Botan riu baixinho. Não estava achando nada engraçado os olhares descarados que o coordenador lançava ao amigo, mas não podia deixar de rir da reação do ruivo a eles.

- Touya! Ele é um professor e... Um homem.

- Mais ou menos...

- Ele pode ser estranho, mas não deixa de ser homem por isso!

- Sim, mas ele não é cego! – Botan riu. Então viu o olhar interrogativo no rosto de Shuuichi e se deu conta do que disse. – Ele acha que você é o vocalista perfeito por ter boa aparência... E você sabe como os vocalistas são importantes para a imagem de uma banda, não é? – ela riu nervosamente. – Itsuke só está feliz em encontrar alguém que vá servir nas roupas que ele tanto fala, você não deveria pensar tanta besteira.

- Ora, mas se foi você quem falou...

- Eu estava brincando! – a garota sorriu. – Você é tão fácil de arreliar... Sem falar que já vi o seu rosto mudar para cores que eu nem sabia que existiam na última meia hora.

- Acho que eu não devia me assustar tão fácil. Isso não é nada perto do professor e suas sete personalidades assassinas ou o sapo macabro do Ichigaki...

- Chato.

Botan deu um empurrão de leve no ombro de Shuuichi e nesse instante Kuwabara se levantou muito sorridente, desmanchando-se em agradecimentos para Itsuke. Os outros se levantaram atrás dele.

- A nossa banda será a melhor do show de talentos! – os olhos dele eram duas estrelas vislumbrando o futuro. Olhou para Botan e Shuuichi. – Com um guitarrista profissional e um vocalista bem vestido nós conquistaremos o mundo!

- Kuwabara... – disse Shuuichi. – Você não está esquecendo de nada não?

- Os sapatos? – o garoto perguntou com a mesma expressão arrebatada. – Eu não acho que Itsuke trará as roupas e esquecerá os sapatos.

- Mas nós nem sabemos se a minha voz é apropriada para a apresentação...

- Você não está querendo me desanimar, não é? – Kuwabara desfez o sorriso e cruzou os braços. – Eu não estou vendo o Touya se preocupando com esse tipo de detalhe!

Botan sorriu para Shuuichi com um dar de ombros, depois se virou para o outro lado e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela não estava se preocupando com detalhes agora, mas e quando eles tivessem realmente que ensaiar? Durante a reunião, enquanto Kuwabara e Itsuke falavam sobre a apresentação, tentou imaginar as mais diversas formas de escapar da posição, mas nenhuma das alternativas que lhe vieram à cabeça (e que estavam entre quebrar o pulso e destruir todas as guitarras do mundo) pareceram muito lógicas. O que podia fazer era pedir silenciosamente que Yusuke tivesse uma solução. Isso se eles fizessem as pazes ainda naquele ano...

- Eu acho que se Shuuichi usasse uma jaqueta verde por cima de uma calça de couro vermelha iria dar uma ênfase incrível a seus atributos mais chamativos: o cabelo e os olhos – dizia Itsuke. – O que acha, Kuwabara?

- Ah, eu estou totalmente de acordo... E ele poderia também...

Shuuichi olhou para Botan com o que parecia um olhar de puro pânico. Fez um gesto com os lábios que a garota entendeu por "me tire daqui".

- Será que nós podemos sair agora? – ela dirigiu-se a Itsuke com um sorriso. – Temos muita lição de casa e, o senhor entende, não podemos deixar que o show atrapalhe nosso desempenho acadêmico...

- Você.

- Você? – Botan franziu a testa sem entender. – Eu...?

- Me chame de você – disse o coordenador. – Eu sou jovem demais para ser chamado de senhor. Um homem na flor da idade...

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e Botan riu, já começando a se afastar para a porta.

- Então podemos ir?

- Vão, vão...

Itsuke fez um gesto com a mão na direção da saída que Shuuichi não precisou que se repetisse. Antes de afastar-se o suficiente, ainda o ouviu dizer:

- Ele vai ficar fantástico nas calças de couro que eu desenhei pessoalmente...

Botan correu atrás de Shuuichi pelo corredor até estarem longe do auditório. Ele parou de repente, quase fazendo com que ela se chocasse contra suas costas e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, olhando para trás e para frente como se pensando para onde deveria seguir dali.

- Shuuichi...

- Eu estava tão ansioso para escapar das imaginações de Itsuke e Kuwabara que até esqueci que nós deveríamos passar a tarde inteira no ensaio... – o ruivo disse. – Se formos para o pátio agora algum professor com certeza vai nos mandar para a biblioteca ou para o quarto estudar e, sinceramente, não estou com a mínima paciência para isso hoje.

Botan sorriu para a expressão de desagrado no rosto do garoto. Ele tinha uma pequena ruga de insatisfação na testa que o fazia parecer mais jovem ao invés do contrário. A garota suspirou baixinho, imaginando se ele seria capaz de olhíla de alguma maneira que não o fizesse parecer adorável.

- Nós poderíamos nos esconder até à hora do jantar – ela deu de ombros, falando em tom de brincadeira.

- Isso!

Shuuichi abriu um sorriso e Botan imediatamente ficou séria.

- Isso? Não está querendo dizer que é uma boa idéia, estÿ

- Você quem sugeriu...

- Eu não falava sério!

- Por que não?

- Você é um aluno aplicado e...

- Você quer ser obrigada a passar a tarde estudando? – o ruivo interrompeu.

Botan abriu a boca para dizer que não se importava, mas as palavras não saíram.

- Viu? – ele sorriu. – O que acha de entrarmos na primeira porta que aparecer no próximo corredor?

- Uma idéia ainda pior?

- Sabia que você ia adorar.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Isso é...

- A sala de música do colégio. Não é fenomenal?

Shuuichi deu uma volta pela sala que tinha pelo menos o dobro do comprimento de uma sala de aula comum, passando os olhos rapidamente pelos muitos instrumentos espalhados por prateleiras em volta. No canto esquerdo, próximo a uma grande janela de vidro que chegava quase ao piso, havia um piano preto de meia calda. Botan aproximou-se e passou a mão na superfície lisa, correndo os dedos pela tampa lentamente. Olhou para a janela e para a vista lá fora e percebeu que ela dava para um pequeno jardim de rosas, muito diferente do piso coberto de concreto que era a entrada do colégio. Fez uma nota mental para procurar a entrada do lugar quando tivesse algum tempo livre.

- Você já conhecia esse lugar? – ela perguntou sem desviar os olhos do piano.

- Eu passei por aqui hoje cedo e a porta estava aberta. – respondeu Shuuichi. – Eles têm uma pequena coleção de guitarras e instrumentos de corta, então pensei que talvez você se interessasse. Deve estar sendo difícil passar todo esse tempo sem tocar.

Botan virou-se para o garoto e viu que ele estava examinando uma prateleira onde duas guitarras descansavam de pé, uma ao lado da outra, sendo acompanhadas por um violão antigo e dois outros instrumentos menores que ela não fazia a menor idéia de como se chamavam. O ruivo ergueu a mão para o violão e hesitou apenas um momento antes de puxílo cuidadosamente, segurando-o como faria com um objeto de cristal.

- O que está fazendo? – a garota perguntou, temendo a resposta. Se ele pedisse para que tocasse alguma coisa, seria um grande problema.

- Você quer tocar? – ele ofereceu, estendendo o violão. – Há essa hora os professores devem estar descansando do outro lado do prédio, não vão nos ouvir.

Botan estremeceu. Olhou para as próprias mãos a procura de uma desculpa, mas sem pensar em nada suficientemente convincente.

- Kuwabara e Itsuke podem nos ouvir – balbuciou.

- As paredes do auditório são grossas e eu duvido muito que eles parem de discutir aquela história de figurino tão cedo – Shuuichi franziu o cenho, pensando que naquele momento deveriam estar falando sobre como ele ficaria no tal figurino, e andou na direção de Botan, parando apenas ao chegar ao piano, ficando frente a frente com ela.

- Sabe – disse Botan, antes que ele pudesse estender-lhe o violão outra vez. – Eu não poderei fazer nenhuma apresentação memorável de qualquer maneira. A guitarra é um pouco diferente do violão, como você deve saber... – ela não fazia a menor idéia se aquilo era verdade, mas esperava que Shuuichi não fizesse também. – Já que estamos aqui e ninguém pode nos ouvir, por que você não canta para que eu possa dizer se tem mais que um rosto agradável para participar deste festival?

A intenção da proposta foi que o ruivo ficasse sem jeito e esquecesse de testemunhar as habilidades dela com o instrumento de corda de qualquer maneira, mas, contrariando todas as suas expectativas, ele sentou-se no banco do piano, cruzou as pernas, apoiando o violão em cima delas, e começou a entoar algumas notas.

Ele ficou assim, perdido nos próprios pensamentos por alguns instantes, até que de repente parou e olhou para Botan com um sorriso saudoso.

- Eu não sou muito bom nisso, como você pode ver.

- Você toca? – ela perguntou com um suspiro. Aquela sim, tinha sido uma surpresa.

- Arranho algumas notas – Shuuichi respondeu, encarando o jardim fora da janela como se estivesse olhando para algum fato passado. – Meu pai me ensinou. Ele era bom... Eu lembro que costumava ficar na varanda de casa tocando velhas canções americanas. Ele gostava de surf-music, sabe? – olhou para Botan com um grande sorriso. – Ele e a minha mãe se conheceram em um concerto. Acho que se não fosse pelos Beach Boys, provavelmente nunca teriam se casado e você não estaria falando comigo agora.

- Toque alguma coisa – Botan pediu, controlando-se para sua voz não soar mais suave do que o usual.

- Você provavelmente sairia daqui traumatizado – o ruivo riu. – Eu não poderia assassinar uma música diante de um guitarrista de verdade.

- Pelo que eu sei, isso na sua mão é um violão clássico – ela respondeu. – E eu nunca segurei um na vida. – Tinha visto Touya tocar muitas vezes no violão de Atsuko quando visitavam Yusuke e ela estava bêbada demais para procurar um CD do agrado. Ele não costuma fazer feio. Era com uma guitarra elétrica que o estrago era causado. De todas as formas, ela não era Touya e podia dizer sem reservas que jamais segurara nenhum instrumento musical em toda sua vida. – Por favor, toque, eu gostaria muito de ouvir.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas. Daqui a pouco você vai ter que cantar na frente de dezenas de pessoas, com uma jaqueta verde e uma calça de couro. Não é melhor ir treinando comigo antes?

Shuuichi sorriu diante da maneira divertida como o amigo colocou a situação. Olhou novamente para fora, imaginando o que poderia tocar. Fazia quase dois anos desde que segurara um violão pela última vez. Pensou por um instante se deveria tentar aquela música... Por que não?

As primeiras notas soaram um pouco fora de tom, mas ele foi pegando o jeito à medida que a introdução avançava. Lembrou-se do pai dizer uma vez que tocar um instrumento era como andar de bicicleta, os anos passavam, mas nunca se esquecia completamente.

Botan sorriu, observando como os dedos de Shuuichi passeavam pelas cordas sob um olhar de intensa concentração. Ela sentiu o corpo relaxar quando as notas foram tomando a forma de uma melodia agradável. Apoiou o corpo no piano e estava concentrada nas rosas do outro lado da janela, ouvindo a música, quando a voz do garoto ruivo soou em meio ao som suave do violão:

- Diamond ring, wear it on your hand / It's gonna tell the world, I'm your only man / Diamond ring, diamond ring / Baby, you're my everything, diamond ring.

A garota encarou Shuuichi que continuou na mesma posição, a cabeça abaixada, acompanhando todos os movimentos das mãos. Ela pensou se ele estaria fazendo isso por medo de errar as notas ou por não estar acostumado a cantar diante de outras pessoas. Sorriu ao pensar nas palavras que trocaram sobre ele servir ou não para vocalista da banda. Não havia nenhuma dúvida de que ele era perfeito. A voz, apesar de ainda conservar um pouco da suavidade da infância, era firme e acompanhava as notas com destreza e naturalidade, como se estivesse sendo treinada frequentemente.

- Red, red rose brought it home to you / Blood red rose, tells me that you're true / Red, red rose, blood-red rose / Like a fire inside that grows, blood-red rose.

Ela reconhecia a música. Ela a tinha em um dos CDs que Touya vivia trazendo em troca de que inventasse alguma desculpa a mãe dele enquanto estava ensaiando em alguma garagem, localizada em algum pobre bairro repleto de pessoas desavisadas que não teriam um bom dia quando os Shinobi começassem a tocar. Shuuichi a cantava de maneira mais lenta, a voz quase desaparecendo no final de algumas frases, como se ele de repente se lembrasse de que não estava sozinho e perdesse parte da coragem.

- Like a fire inside that grows, blood-red rose.

Botan fechou os olhos, imaginando como seria se ele estivesse cantando para ela. De repente, lhe veio o pensamento de que talvez ele estivesse tocando enquanto pensava em alguma outra garota, alguém especial que ficara em seu antigo colégio, no bairro que morava, qualquer lugar longe dali. Talvez fosse por isso que ele estava sempre nas nuvens, olhando para algum lugar qualquer como se estivesse sentindo falta de alguém.

- When you're hungry, I will fill you up / When you're thristy, drink out of my loving cup / When you're crying, I'll be the tears for you / There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you.

Shuuichi parou de tocar de repente e olhou para Botan um pouco sem jeito.

- É aqui que começam os arranjos e é aqui que eu paro. Não foi uma performance, mas, você entende, faz tempo...

- Ah, o arranjo...

- Touya?

- Sim?

Botan levantou a cabeça rapidamente só para abaixíla novamente. Sua expressão a denunciaria se olhasse diretamente para ele e não queria que fizesse alguma idéia do que estivera pensando nos últimos instantes.

- Há algo que você queira me perguntar?

- Como? – a garota o encarou rapidamente outra vez.

Shuuichi sorriu e relaxou, esticando as pernas e as costas, olhando para a garota com seu habitual sorriso gentil.

- Você estava me olhando como se tentasse adivinhar alguma coisa. É mais ou menos como a minha mãe me olha quando estou com algum problema, ela pergunta e eu respondo que não é nada.

Botan inclinou a cabeça e endireitou-se de pé, afastando-se do piano e aproximando-se mais da janela.

- Eu estava me perguntando se você é um fã do Bon Jovi.

Shuuichi não conseguiu conter um riso alto, quase uma gargalhada, diante da pergunta. Tinha que dar algum crédito a Touya. Além de sua mãe, ele era o único capaz de fazê-lo rir daquela maneira.

- Ora, qual a graça? – Botan se virou e colocou as mãos na cintura. Imediatamente lembrou-se que não era uma posição exatamente masculina e cruzou os braços depressa, esperando uma resposta.

- Nenhuma – respondeu o ruivo, retomando o sorriso de antes. – Foi só a forma como você perguntou. Eu não sou fã do Bon Jovi se quer saber. Essa é a única música dele que eu sei tocar e nem tenho certeza do que vem depois do arranjo. – fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar: – É uma história antiga... Na verdade não tão antiga.

Botan sentiu uma sensação desagradável no estômago ao ouvir isso. Então ele realmente tinha aprendido aquela música por causa de outra garota. Se havia uma história, tinha que haver uma garota!

- Quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou sem ter certeza se queria ouvir o que ele poderia ter a dizer.

- Tanto faz – Shuuichi deu de ombros. – É uma dessas coisas que acontecem na sua juventude e que você tenta ignorar para o resto da vida. – ele riu. – Falando assim, até parece que se passou muito tempo.

O garoto ficou calado, acariciando as cordas do violão ainda em seu colo como provavelmente faria com um animal de estimação. Botan estava prestes a forçar uma mudança de assunto, já se sentindo perturbada pelo silêncio, quando ele continuou:

- O nome dela era Maya. Nós estávamos na mesma sala e ela era minha melhor amiga. – o ruivo respirou fundo, desviando a atenção do violão para Touya. – Não, ela era minha única amiga. Acho que eu me esforçava demais para ser perfeito dentro da escola e me importava muito pouco em me envolver com brigas fora dela, por isso os outros garotos não iam muito com a minha cara e as garotas... Bom, você sabe como é quando elas ficam suspirando em volta de você. Conversar se torna uma coisa impossível.

Botan balançou a cabeça, tentando não carranquear a lembrança das palavras de Yusuke sobre ela ser algum tipo de garanhão sem pudor, incentivando Shuuichi a continuar.

- Ela era minha amiga e eu comecei a achar que nós poderíamos ser mais do que isso. No final do ano ia haver uma espécie de baile de formatura. Uma dessas festas que as escolas promovem como uma espécie de despedida. Nós mudaríamos para escolas diferentes no outro ano e eu achei que aquele baile seria a minha última chance de dizer como me sentia a respeito dela.

O rapaz ruivo balançou a cabeça e franziu a testa. O gesto fez Botan perceber que provavelmente as coisas não tinham acontecido como ele planejou e fez menção de interrompê-lo, mas Shuuichi conseguiu sorrir e continuar antes que ela pudesse continuar.

- Eu sabia que ela era fã do Bon Jovi. Aquele tipo de fã que tem todos os CDs, uma parede coberta por fotografias recortadas de revistas e uma pilha interminável de colecionadores com muito mais imagens. Então eu pesquisei uma música que mostrasse como ela tinha sido importante para mim e como eu gostaria que ela continuasse sendo. Ia tocar para ela depois do baile.

- Ia?

- Ia... Eu estava tão ocupado tentando não soar patético quando cantasse para ela que outra pessoa a convidou como acompanhante antes de mim – Shuuichi conseguiu sorrir ao responder, mas seus olhos levemente estreitados denunciaram o desconforto que a lembrança ainda trazia. – Eu nunca tinha cantado essa música diante de ninguém, até agora. Acho que sabia que você não ia rir da performance por pior que fosse.

Ele levantou-se e foi até a estante devolver o violão a seu local de origem. Estava de costas, então não viu quando o rosto de Botan adquiriu um tom leve de vermelho. A idéia de que tinha sido a única pessoa a ouvi-lo cantar a confortava tanto quanto se ele tivesse lhe dado um abraço. Aquela garota, Maya, provavelmente nunca faria idéia do que tinha perdido.

- Tem certeza de que não quer tocar agora? – Shuuichi perguntou, lançando um olhar para as guitarras. – Você deveria, eu até cantei.

- Não se preocupe, não vão faltar oportunidades – disse Botan, brincando nervosamente com os dedos. – Acho que por enquanto você vai ter que se contentar em saber que eu acho que você ficará perfeito como vocalista.

- Está dizendo isso porque é meu amigo...

- Não deixa de ser verdade.

Botan se virou novamente para o jardim, pensando na história de Shuuichi e repreendendo-se pelo sentimento nada bem vindo de alívio ao saber que as coisas tinham dado errado entre ele e a tal Maya. Não era como se ela estivesse no páreo, certo?

- Touya?

- Sim...?

A garota se virou e estancou ao perceber que o ruivo estava bem ali, a seu lado.

- Obrigado – ele disse e sorriu.

Botan ia perguntar pelo que, mas o semblante pacífico do amigo a fez silenciar. Era um daqueles momentos em que se devia aceitar como as coisas aconteceram e seguir adiante. Duvidava que Shuuichi voltaria a falar em Maya e ela de nenhuma maneira voltaria a perguntar.

- Então, você não vai me dizer o que seu primo realmente queria com aquela revista de novelas?

Botan sorriu.

- Acredite, você não ia querer saber disso.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yusuke estava deitado de lado sobre os lençóis desarrumados da própria cama quando ouviu os passos no corredor. Ergueu-se rapidamente, sentando-se e ficando de frente para a porta, reconhecendo as passadas leves como sendo da prima Botan e esperando que ela entrasse no quarto a qualquer instante. Franziu a testa e puxou os lábios para frente, desfazendo e refazendo o movimento até adquirir uma expressão que imaginava ser dura. Não importava o que aquela garota teimosa dissesse, os dois tinham que resolver aquela estúpida diferença de uma vez por todas ou o segredo de Touya/Botan seria comprometido.

Demorou menos de trinta segundos e a figura uniformizada da garota, com o costumeiro boné, atravessou a entrada. Yusuke esperou que ela virasse o rosto e cruzasse os braços, ou ainda lhe dirigisse algum comentário mal educado, mas Botan simplesmente o encarou com um sorriso, quase como se não o estivesse vendo.

- Botan?

- Sim?

- Você está bem? – Yusuke perguntou.

- Nunca estive tão bem em toda minha vida...

- Você não andou encontrando Tiyu por ai e dizendo que estava com sede, andou? – o garoto insistiu, levantando-se lentamente, esperando que fosse lá o que Botan tivesse tomado, perdesse o efeito e ela o atacasse a qualquer momento.

- Yusuke... – Botan aproximou-se e o primo dela deu um passo para trás. – Você não adora esse colégio?

Ela saltou no pescoço dele, abraçando-o como fazia quando eram mais jovens e ele a defendia dos arruaceiros do colégio. O garoto retesou-se por um instante antes de relaxar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Botan, mas era melhor que uma discussão sobre a cena do dia anterior no quarto de Hiei.

- Priminha... – Yusuke disse cuidadosamente. – Não sei que passarinho verde você viu... Ou será que eu devo dizer ruivo? – ele segurou Botan pelos ombros e a encarou severamente. – Você não agarrou o Minamino no corredor, não é? Isso seria uma tremenda bandeira...

- Yusuke! – Botan repreendeu, mas não conseguiu demonstrar raiva. Ainda tinha a voz melodiosa de Shuuichi soando em sua cabeça e também o que ele dissera sobre ela ter sido a primeira a ouvi-lo cantar. Tudo bem que ele pensava que tinha se apresentado para o amigo Touya, mas e daí? Ela tinha todo o direito de ignorar esse pequeno detalhe para sentir-se mais feliz. – Eu não agarrei ninguém ainda. Nem vou! O que ele ia pensar de mim?

- Melhor mesmo... – Yusuke apertou Botan carinhosamente. – Você está me abraçando...

- E daí? Por acaso está pensando alguma indecência?

- Isso seria doente. Você é a irmãzinha que eu nunca tive.

- Tem razão – Botan sorriu. – E você estava me esperando para dizer que falou com Hiei.

Yusuke soltou Botan e franziu a testa. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que conseguira calar a boca do baixinho. Ele certamente não ficara nem um pouco feliz ao saber sobre o paradeiro de uma de suas preciosas revistas, mas aquilo não seria arma suficientemente forte para fazê-lo silenciar.

- Você não conseguiu, não é mesmo? – perguntou Botan, preocupada.

O garoto abriu a boca para dizer que não, mas a prima tinha parecido tão feliz mais cedo... Com aquele sorriso bobo que ele não via desde que alugara o DVD de Legalmente Loira e obrigara Touya e ele a ver com ela. Mais de uma vez. Pensando bem daquela vez tinha sido um sorriso perverso...

- Yusuke, por que está fazendo essa cara de dor?

- Acabei de ter uma lembrança amarga da minha juventude... – Yusuke balançou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos. – Esqueça Hiei, eu sei como tratar com ele. Você tem que ter cuidado é com Shuuichi Minamino! Já percebi que é apenas o cara aparecer e você esquece que garotos não costumam saltitar e abraçar colegas de quarto.

- Eu consigo imaginar Itsuke fazendo isso...

- Quem?

- Esqueça.

Botan abaixou a cabeça e Yusuke segurou-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Você não me respondeu por que estava tão contente.

Ela tentou olhar para o chão novamente, mas o primo continuou forçando seu rosto na direção do dele.

- Botan... Tem a ver com aquele ruivo, não tem?

- E se tiver? – a garota o encarou com determinação.

- Você sabe o que é que tem! Eu tenho que repetir que...

A frase ficou pela metade. Nesse instante a porta do quarto se abriu e um sorridente Kuwabara, carregando alguns cadernos, entrou, já começando a falar alguma coisa. Ao ver seus dois colegas de quarto parados de pé, Yusuke segurando o queixo do primo e com o rosto muito próximo do dele, parou e ficou em silêncio, olhando de um para o outro com os olhos muito abertos.

Botan deu um salto para trás e Yusuke recolheu a mão, sorrindo disfarçadamente, mas muito ciente de que o recém-chegado tinha visto mais do que o limite da conveniência. Olhou para a prima que o encarava interrogativamente, então deu um passo na direção de Kuwabara, confiando em sua personalidade avoada e quase sempre confusa ao falar como se nada tivesse acontecido:

- Até que enfim chegou, Kuwabara. Nós pensamos que ia passar a noite pelos corredores...

- É isso ai...

Botan riu nervosamente e foi o som do riso dela que fez Kuwabara acordar e notar que Yusuke estava chegando perto dele. Largou os cadernos no chão, mal notando que os pisoteava ao recuar.

- Parem de me encarar. Eu vi tudo!

Ele apoiou-se na parede, olhando de soslaio para a porta, esperando uma oportunidade de escapar.

- Você viu tudo? – perguntou Yusuke, cruzando os braços. – Que tudo?

Kuwabara repetiu o movimento de cabeça, olhando entre os dois primos sem saber em qual dos dois pousar os olhos.

- Vocês dois estavam... Muito próximos! – gritou o rapaz. Então tremeu a face, olhando concentradamente para as próprias mãos. – Eu sabia que aquelas olhadas exageradas que o Touya lançava para o Minamino eram estranhas, mas você, Yusuke... Não parece do tipo que curte... Você sabe.

- Eu sei?

- E com o próprio primo? No quarto que eu divido com vocês? – ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Shizuru sempre disse que eu era um cara azarado, mas isso superou todas as minhas expectativas. O que diria a minha querida Yukina se soubesse?

Yusuke abriu a boca em completo choque. Não era possível que Kuwabara estivesse pensando... Não havia dúvidas de que ele estava pensando. Uma onda de raiva subiu por sua espinha, espalhando-se pelo corpo, carregando os punhos que não demoraram a se fechar com uma inacreditável urgência de bater em algo. Lançou-se contra o garoto que ainda murmurava palavras incompreensíveis, mas suas mãos só conseguiram alcançar a parede. Kuwabara deu um salto para o lado, lançando as palmas para frente de uma maneira defensiva.

- Fique parado onde está – exclamou. – Eu respeito a sua... Sua opção. Respeito, mas não curto, se é que me entende. – olhou para a porta sem perder tempo em começar a sair por ela. – Eu vou passar a noite em outro lugar. Prometo que não falarei nada a ninguém, desde que vocês sejam discretos. Eu não quero que Yukina pense... – dirigiu-se a Botan. – Vocês são realmente primos? Não sabia que isso era permitido.

Yusuke ignorou os dedos doloridos do soco que dera contra a parede e já ia avançar contra Kuwabara novamente, mas este foi mais rápido e, percebendo o que aconteceria, saiu correndo dali, deixando os cadernos para trás e desaparecendo velozmente pelo corredor.

Botan encarou o primo incredulamente.

- Isso realmente aconteceu?

- Não... – respondeu Yusuke, massageando a mão e escorando-se na parede, deslizando lentamente para o chão até estar sentado. – É tudo um grande, colossal, terrível pesadelo chamado "como manter uma garota bem a vista em um colégio masculino".

- Oh...

Botan deu um meio sorriso. Era bom que Yusuke estivesse sentindo dor agora, pelo menos assim não lembraria tão cedo de que sua preciosa reputação acabava de sair pela porta com destino ignorado.

* * *

**N/A: **_Esse capítulo acabou ficando um pouco maior que o habitual... Eu queria fazer alguma com Kurama e Botan e achei que essa do Kurama ser vocalista dava uma boa deixa._

_A música é Diamond Ring do Bon Jovi. Agradeço especialmente a Artemisa pela sugestão do cantor e a Naru por ter me enviado a música e a letra. Eu tinha em mente uma outra, mas gostei bastante da letra dessa e decidi usar mesmo assim. Obrigada e desculpem-me por enchê-las a semana inteira com isso. Eu tenho que começar a ouvir mais música... ;)_

_Obrigada também a Cíntia pelas sugestões de sempre. Eu não acrescentei muita coisa... Gomen, mas já sabe como eu sou preguiçosa para reescrever cenas. x.x_

_Respondendo aos comentários:_

**Botan Kitsune: **_Eu não sou má. O Yusuke é. Se ele fosse um rapaz bondoso e gentil, não haveria porque induzi-lo a fazer esse tipo de coisa... ù.ú Acho que aqui você já pode ver mais uma encrenca. Não vou deixar a Botan e o Yusuke terem sossego tão cedo. Obrigada. :D_

**Sofy****.:.Lupin: **_Obrigada, Sofy. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do par. Eles não são oficiais, mas eu os acho muito bonitos juntos. :D Sobre as atualizações, espero continuar mandando-as semanalmente. Se a cabeça não travar, estamos ai. :)_

**Loba: **_Aqui uma pequena cena KB... Não foi muita coisa, mas acho que já deu para sentir um pouquinho. Sobre a guitarra... Eu também espero... Obrigada._

**Megawinsone: **_Flagrantes estão virando rotina para Botan e Yusuke... A solução para o ensaio ainda não foi dessa vez, mas breve você saberá – assim que eu descobrir... :P Obrigada, Mega._

**Kisamadesu: **_Betty__ a Feia foi exibida no Japão? Não me diga... XD Não, o Itsuke não é o Karasu disfarçado. Se fosse o Karasu a primeira coisa que teria feito era tentar alcançar o cabelo do Kurama. :P Agora sobre ele ser gay... Você vai ter que perguntar a ele. u.u Obrigada!_

**Kourin-sama: **_Não... O Kurama ainda vai demorar um pouquinho a descobrir a Botan. Mas só um pouquinho – não quero estender a história por muito tempo. Eu também não imagino o Hiei absorto nesse tipo de leitura, mas isso é porque ele lê quando ninguém está olhando. Sobre ele não se intimidar apenas com a revista, você acertou. Não seria o Hiei cedendo de cara. XD Obrigada pelo comentário!_

**Mayuka**** Kitsune: **_O primo da Botan não voltou do festival porque ele aconteceria apenas três meses a partir do dia em que ele saiu de casa e passaram-se apenas alguns dias. O Yusuke e a Botan sabem apenas que ele está em Kyoto, mais nada. Mas ele ainda vai aparecer com certeza. Quantos capítulos? Não sei... Eu até poderia dar uma estimativa, mas como as coisas raramente saem como o planejado, prefiro não arriscar... Obrigada!_

**lilaclynx: **_Hahaha__! A sua idéia é boa, mas será que ela consegue dublar assim tão bem? O Hiei tem que fazer alguma coisa com o tempo livre dele não acha:D Obrigada pelo comentário e pela sugestão. Eu não tinha pensado nisso._

**Palas Lis: **_Obrigada, Lis. O Kurama é muito fofo mesmo. Espero que goste desse capítulo._

**Bellatrice**** Black: **_O Hiei apareceu de novo. Brevemente, mas já é alguma coisa. :D O Kuwabara realmente será uma senhora encrenca, mas no próximo capítulo as coisas devem começar a se resolver... Dessa Vou continuar tentando atualizar todas as semanas. Até agora tem dado certo. :D Obrigada!_

**Teella: **_Eu não massacrei a Maya, mas esse é o máximo que ela aparecerá por aqui. Nada, a foto da Yukina não ia ser comprometedor... ú.u Obrigada._

**morganawitch: **_A Botan vai dar um jeito com o solo... acho. Ela ainda não falou com o Yusuke sobre isso também. :D Complicação nova com esse capítulo! Obrigada pelo comentário._

**Naru**** L: **_(rindo lunaticamente do seu riso lunático) Malvada! Não era para rir e sim para se compadecer. (rindo mais) Sei não... Eu acho que a Kisamadesu não vai gostar de você se referindo tão desrespeitosamente ao Hiei. XD Obrigada!_

_Meus agradecimentos a todos que leram e até a próxima atualização!_


	9. Capítulo 9

**QUEBRANDO AS REGRAS**

_Madam__ Spooky_

-

**Capítulo 9**

**-**

– O que está fazendo parado ai como um idiota?

Shuuichi suspirou. Não precisava levantar os olhos para saber que era Hiei quem falara. Tentou ignora-lo, mas o outro ficou parado ali a observílo como se ele estivesse com um cacho de bananas na cabeça ou algo igualmente bizarro. Acabou por encarílo de volta.

– O que você quer, Hiei? – perguntou cansadamente. Depois que Touya saíra da sala de música e ambos separaram-se no corredor, tinha ido até ali, ao pátio, na esperança de ter um pouco de paz e pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Tinha sido menos de uma semana desde que chegara ao colégio Meiouh e já tinha feito pelo menos meia dúzia de coisas que jamais teria cogitado. Ficara na detenção no primeiro dia, consentira em bancar o vocalista para uma banda de rock amadora, não brigara uma só vez com o colega de quarto que não perdia uma oportunidade de chamílo de estúpido, virara alvo da criatividade de um estilista gay, fizera amizade com um colega de classe que parecia ainda menos com um garoto do que costumavam dizer que ele parecia e ainda por cima o deixara ouvi-lo tocar uma música de Bon Jovi que ele tinha aprendido por causa de uma garota nem lembrava há quanto tempo atrás. – Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

Hiei não respondeu.

– Tem certeza que além do professor e suas sete personalidades assassinas, de Ichigaki e seu laboratório secreto e da tal fantasia de Cinderella que você jura que Yomi gosta de usar quando está sozinho, eles também não conspiram para atingir os alunos com efeitos hipnóticos durante o sono?

O baixinho olhou para o colega de quarto como se ele estivesse completamente maluco.

– Pela maneira estranha como você está agindo, isso pode ser uma possibilidade... Mas de onde tirou que Yomi se veste de Cinderella? Tiyu faz isso! Yomi gosta de escrever romances açucarados e vender para essas editoras medíocres que os editam e distribuem em bancas de revista.

– E você leu todos, não é mesmo? – Shuuichi perguntou quase sorrindo.

– Posso saber de que parte dessa sua cabeça acéfala surgiu essa idéia?

– Bom... – o ruivo ficou novamente sério, mas adquiriu um olhar danoso. – Isso era de se esperar do cara que guarda revistas de novela da mesinha de cabeceira, estou errado?

Por um instante Hiei cerrou os punhos, parecendo que ia explodir, mas logo deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Eu só queria saber até quando vocês todos vão ficar me enchendo a paciência com essa mesma história.

– Vocês todos...?

– Por que não cuida da sua vida, raios? – Hiei gritou.

– Mas foi você quem apareceu perguntando o motivo para eu estar sentado aqui – Shuuichi respondeu pausadamente, como se falasse com uma criança pequena. Estava começando a achar que seria uma boa começar a voltar a ser o mesmo de sempre trocando alguns socos com o baixinho encrenqueiro.

– Eu sei! – disse Hiei. Cruzou os braços e deu uma olhada pelo pátio, parecendo querer certificar-se de que não havia mais ninguém ali. Quando se deu por satisfeito, abriu um sorriso misterioso. – Eu estava querendo perguntar a você sobre Touya.

– Não é nenhuma palhaçada, não é, Hiei? – Shuuichi o olhou de soslaio, descontente. – Eu já disse que o Touya é meu amigo e eu não quero ver você de brincadeira com ele.

– Quem nos ouvisse pensaria que você está defendendo a sua namorada.

– Você sabe o que é uma namorada? – o ruivo respondeu rispidamente. – Achei que ainda estivesse sonhando com a modelo da contracapa da revista para ficar pensando nesse tipo de coisa. Se continuar assim vai acabar sozinho nesse colégio, na companhia do Kaitou.

Hiei carranqueou.

– Como se você ou qualquer outro estivesse a um salto de sair desse lugar... – respondeu com a voz indiferente. Se dependesse de seu pai, provavelmente morreria ali, batendo seus recordes anuais de detenção e fazendo da vida de Genkai impossível ao invés da dos pais. Não que fizesse grande diferença para ele. – E eu gostaria muito de saber como sabe sobre a modelo na contracapa da revista. Por acaso andou olhando enquanto eu estava fora do quarto? – franziu a testa ainda mais, lançando ao ruivo um olhar acusador. – Eu espero não descobrir que foi você quem ajudou Urameshi a vasculhar as minhas coisas!

– Eu não sei sobre o Urameshi, mas eu não tenho esse tipo de fetiches estranhos – respondeu Shuuichi. – E sim, eu estou a um salto de sair daqui. Minha família sente a minha falta e virá me pegar antes que você possa falar "não é da sua maldita conta".

– Não estou vendo sua preciosa família no portão agora – Hiei apontou reto, para as grandes de ferro fincadas bem à frente, dividindo o muro. Colocou a mão atrás da orelha. – Também não estou ouvindo o telefone tocar. – cruzou os braços e sorriu debochadamente. – Acostume-se, Kurama, ninguém vai vir aqui pegar você durante uns longos meses. Não teriam te mandado para tão longe se o quisessem por perto.

Ele terminou de falar e, sem perda de tempo, deu meia volta, caminhando de volta para dentro do colégio. Perguntava-se como a conversa tinha saído das perguntas sobre Touya que planejara fazer a Kurama para a situação do ruivo no colégio. Uma coisa era certa: o colega de quarto não desconfiava de nada sobre o suposto primo de Yusuke. Um sorriso escapou-lhe dos lábios. Ele tinha sido o único suficiente esperto para pega-la, o único problema era decidir o que faria com aquela informação.

Shuuichi acompanhou com os olhos o baixinho repetir os passos que dera para chegar até ali. Quando finalmente conseguiu pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, Hiei já tinha desaparecido pela porta rumo aos dormitórios. Por um instante as últimas palavras ditas tinham conseguido chocílo, mas logo as descartou como os resmungos rudes de um estudante irritado. Pelo que sabia, seu colega de quarto estava ali há muito tempo e toda aquela raiva devia ter nascido de uma boa dose de frustração. Por outro lado, ele também não estava ouvindo o telefone tocar e isso o estava preocupando novamente. Será que Hatanaka estava impedindo sua mãe de ligar? Não... Ele não seria esperto o suficiente. Talvez ele mesmo devesse esquecer o plano inicial de torturílos com seu silêncio e telefonar. Sim, o castigo já tinha durado demais.

O garoto levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para o telefone público, o único no lugar. Ninguém ainda havia aparecido para mandílo para o dormitório, então aproveitaria a oportunidade. Discou o número e esperou pacientemente que o ruído de chamada começasse. Talvez naquele mesmo fim de semana estivesse livre daquele lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– Pela última vez, Yusuke, não!

Botan tentou avançar rapidamente pelo corredor e ganhar distância do primo, mas o garoto a segurou quase violentamente pelo ombro, puxando-a de volta. A menina o encarou furiosamente, não precisando dizer em voz alta que algo muito ruim aconteceria se ele não a soltasse nos próximos segundos. Felizmente, para ele, Yusuke entendeu o recado. Recolheu as mãos, cruzando os braços, mas ficou no corredor impedindo a passagem.

– Não é como se eu estivesse pedindo isso, Botan – disse ele. – Você _tem_ que fazer!

– Eu não tenho nada! Você quem tem que parar de agir como se fosse grande coisa.

– Que? – Yusuke gritou, com uma voz esganiçada. Segurou a cabeça com as mãos e girou em volta do próprio corpo, com o rosto voltado para o teto. – Ela está dizendo que não foi grande coisa. – parou e encarou a prima novamente. – Kuwabara pensa que eu sou gay!

– E daí? Você não gostava do Kuwabara, não é? Agora pode comemorar, ele não chega perto de você nem para salvar a própria vida. Sabe como é, a querida Yukina dele pode ficar sabendo...

Botan deu um sorriso malvado e já ia seguindo em frente, mas Yusuke novamente a segurou, dessa vez pelo cotovelo.

– Não está esquecendo nada não, priminha? – perguntou debochadamente.

– Do que é que você está falando agora?

– Kuwabara está por ai, livre, achando que nós somos mais que amigos. Sabe o que vai acontecer quando ele encontrar o seu amiguinho Kurama? – seus lábios esticaram-se lentamente. – Eu acho que ele não vai ter muitas dúvidas sobre as suas intenções depois de todas as vezes que você ficou devorando-o com os olhos em lugares públicos.

– Eu não fiquei devorando ninguém! – Botan olhou em volta, controlando o tom de voz, mas fuzilando o primo com o olhar. – Além disso, pense, Einstein! Kuwabara divide o dormitório conosco, se sair por ai falando que nós somos _mais que amigos_, os outros vão pensar que ele joga no mesmo time. Ele beijaria o Hiei antes de falar sobre isso.

– Isso não ajudaria muito com a reputação dele...

– E você vai ter que se acostumar em conviver com os olhares temerosos de Kuwabara – disse Botan. – Eu não vou fazer o que está me pedindo de jeito nenhum.

– Por que não?

– Porque não!

– Mas o que custa?

– As nossas cabeças?

Yusuke respirou fundo e apoiou as mãos na cintura, contando mentalmente até dez. Botan sabia ser extremamente cabeça dura quando estava disposta. Devia ter puxado aquilo de Ayame.

– Hiei sabe que você é uma garota – disse olhando-a de uma maneira implorante. – Se ele ainda não espalhou aos quatro ventos, não é do Kuwabara, o cara que dorme com um ursinho de pelúcia e que acha que a chegada do homem à lua é uma conspiração do governo americano para parecer que os Estados Unidos estão à frente na corrida espacial, que você vai ter medo, não é?

Botan arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Kuwabara acha isso mesmo sobre a chegada do homem a lua?

– Botan...

– Sim, porque eu sempre desconfiei que...

– Botan!

– A garota parou de falar e ficou em silêncio, fitando os olhos ainda implorantes de Yusuke que não desviavam de seu rosto. Aquela mentira estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de manter e ainda estavam na primeira semana de aulas.

– Eu não gosto de fazer isso com você, nem com Touya, apesar dele merecer coisa pior depois de me colocar nessa roubada, mas, Yusuke... Você não acha que tem gente demais sabendo sobre mim? E não pense que eu não percebo os olhares de todos para o meu rosto como se houvesse algo fora do lugar que eles não pudessem notar a princípio. – ela puxou a aba do boné, encaixando-o melhor sobre as mechas de cabelo que soltavam-se a todo instante do rabo de cavalo. – Kuwabara é um cara legal, mas eu não gosto da idéia dele ficar sabendo.

Yusuke pareceu desolado. Abriu a boca mais de uma vez, até conseguir dizer:

– Como vamos explicar o fato dele estar dormindo fora do nosso dormitório?

– Ele saiu porque quis.

– Quem vai cuidar do urso de pelúcia idiota?

– Confie em mim, ele não vai morrer de solidão.

– E se ele falar alguma coisa perto de algum dos professores?

– Negamos na cara de pau.

– Botan!

– Yusuke!

Os dois suspiraram, batendo o pé e virando de costas um para o outro. Aquela discussão não ia levílos a lugar nenhum. Botan olhou de soslaio para o primo, subitamente pensando em algo. Se ao menos pudesse enrolílo por algum tempo...

– É importante para você que o Kuwabara saiba a verdade, não é? – perguntou.

Yusuke a fitou esperançosamente.

– Eu falo com ele, se você deixar que eu faça isso sozinha.

– Vai dizer a ele – baixou o tom de voz – que é uma garota?

– Em último caso...

– Obrigado!

Yusuke fez menção de abraçar Botan, mas ela se afastou depressa, olhando em volta rápida e ansiosamente.

– Desculpe – o garoto deu um passo para trás, com as palmas para frente em postura defensiva. – Eu sei que você está preocupada sobre Kuwabara, mas eu prometo mantê-lo de boca fechada nem que para isso tenha que enchê-lo de pancada como eu fiz com aquele cara que vivia te convidando para sair quando estávamos no ginásio.

– Você fez o que?

Botan começou a explodir, mas Yusuke na mesma hora sorriu.

– Eu estava brincado.

A garota o olhou desconfiadamente, mas deixou passar. Estava ansiosa para livrar-se do primo e ir até o pátio. Logo os corredores se encheriam de professores irritados, andando de um lado para o outro, abrindo todas as portas e certificando-se que não havia alunos perambulando fora dos dormitórios e ela não queria dar a chance de ser pega por um deles. Quanto menos chamasse atenção de qualquer forma que fosse, mais segura estaria.

– Para onde você vai? – perguntou Yusuke.

– Tomar um ar – Botan respondeu sem se virar. – Não me siga, quero um tempo para... Pensar. É isso ai, pensar no que vou dizer a Kuwabara.

– Todo o tempo que você quiser – ela o ouviu dizer antes de sair. – Vou até a biblioteca, contar os dedos das mãos, enquanto espero a boa notícia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shuuichi estava esperando ouvir a voz da mãe dele a qualquer momento. Fora o filho de Hatanaka quem atendera, seu novo irmão cujo nome era igual ao dele e que costumava trata-lo como se ele fosse alguma espécie de super-herói da Marvel. O garoto passara os últimos minutos contando sobre como todas as garotas do colégio estiveram preocupadas com o sumiço do maravilhoso Shuuichi Minamino e ficaram-no cercando a semana inteira, de modo a receber explicações. Bem, ao menos alguém estava se divertindo com aquela situação inútil.

–_ Shuuichi?_ – Não demorou muito e a voz de Shiori Hatanaka soou do outro lado da linha. O ruivo sorriu. Encostou o telefone na outra orelha, de modo a ficar mais confortável, e já se preparava para falar quando ela continuou: – _Está tudo bem com você? Eu falei hoje cedo com Genkai e ela disse que não estava havendo problema algum. Fico feliz por isso._

Ela tinha telefonado e falado com Genkai? O garoto surpreendeu-se. Se a mãe telefonara, então por que não pedira para falar com ele?

– A senhora não queria falar comigo? – perguntou, mas sem duvidar nem por um minuto que ela o faria desconsiderar a idéia no mesmo instante.

–_ Você lembra o que conversamos, filho? Antes de você sair de casa? _– Shiori perguntou. – _Nós concordamos que seria melhor se você passasse um tempo em um lugar onde pudesse pensar sobre as suas atitudes._

– Mãe...

– _Não duvide que sentimos sua falta, mas eu sei o que está tentando fazer. Shuuichi... _– ela fez uma pausa. – _Você terminará o semestre no colégio Meiouh._

Shuuichi sentiu uma sensação de fraqueza tomar conta de seu braço e deslizou o telefone lentamente até o ombro, apertando-o com tanta força que o sangue fugiu-lhe dos dedos. Mordeu o lábio inferior, controlando-se para não gritar. Descontrolar-se não era de sua natureza, mas ele não era ele mesmo quando o assunto era seu insuportável padrasto. Podia quase vê-lo sentado no sofá da sala, com um jornal entre as mãos e acenando afirmativamente para Shiori, incentivando-a a esquecê-lo naquele lugar.

Sentiu o ímpeto de bater o telefone e sair correndo dali, mas não faria isso, não quando estava falando com a mãe dele. Ela não tinha culpa de ter se casado com o desprezível Hatanaka pensando que poderiam voltar a ser uma família.

–_ Shuuichi, você está ai? _

O garoto respirou fundo e voltou a segurar o telefone com firmeza.

– Eu estou aqui, mãe.

–_ Sinto muito, querido, eu não posso deixílo fazer o que quiser. Senzo é meu marido agora, você precisa aceitar isso._

– Eu preciso ir. Tenho muito que estudar – Shuuichi disse, sem querer ouvir mais.

–_ Você quer mandar lembranças para alguém?_

– Não... Eu realmente preciso ir. Até mais.

O garoto já afastava o telefone de volta ao gancho quando ouviu a mãe despedir-se e dizer que o amava. Pelo menos ela ainda pensava nele, mas por quanto tempo? Hiei tinha razão sobre o que dissera mais cedo. Não o teriam mandado para tão longe se o quisesse por perto.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu pisando duro em direção à porta de entrada que levava diretamente aos corredores. Tudo o que queria agora era deitar-se na cama, puxar os lençóis sobre a cabeça e fingir que era tudo um grande pesadelo. Na manhã seguinte pensaria melhor sobre as coisas. Nada como um novo dia para trazer-lhe uma nova perspectiva.

Estava andando de cabeça baixa, tentando afastar os pensamentos que o estavam perturbando, por isso não percebeu a aproximação de Botan até que ambos quase se chocaram.

– Touya... – ele disse ao ver o amigo. Hesitou em parar, talvez fosse melhor dar uma desculpa qualquer e seguir o plano que envolvia cama, lençóis e clarear os pensamentos, mas acabou ficando de qualquer maneira. Se tinha alguém com quem podia falar, esse alguém era Touya.

– Shuuichi, você está bem?

– Eu...

– Você parece que acabou de ver um fantasma...

Botan fez menção de tocar a testa do garoto ruivo, mas recuou no mesmo instante. Olhou em volta automaticamente. Desde o dia anterior, quando Kuwabara fizera aquele escândalo no quarto por causa do mal entendido quanto ao que vira, não conseguia parar de olhar para todos os lados como se a cena pudesse se repetir a qualquer momento.

– Fantasmas não existem, Touya – respondeu Shuuichi. – A não ser a de um padrasto imbecil que parece me perseguir mesmo quando estou há quilômetros de distância de sua desagradável presença.

A garota fitou os punhos cerrados do ruivo que contrastavam com seu semblante impassível e ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa por aquela demonstração de raiva, ainda que pequena, da parte dele.

– Quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou em voz baixa, mais como uma obrigação de amiga que com sinceridade. Ouviria os problemas de Shuuichi com toda boa vontade se ele quisesse conversar, mas aparentemente ele não gostava de falar da família e ela respeitaria isso.

Para sua surpresa, ele não tentou mudar de assunto. Pelo contrário, começou a explicar:

– Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha dez anos. Minha mãe e eu ficamos sozinhos e nos acostumamos a isso. Eu achava que vivíamos bem assim... – ele fez uma pausa e olhou para o prédio adiante, cujo último reflexo de sol começava a desaparecer. Seus olhos percorreram as janelas do primeiro andar, então voltaram-se novamente para o rosto de Botan. – Ano passado ela se casou novamente, com aquele homem que você viu no primeiro dia. Eu não fiquei exatamente apaixonado pela idéia...

– Vocês não se dão bem?

– Acho que dizer que eu me esforcei para tornar a vida dele um pouco mais difícil não seria um exagero... – disse Shuuichi com um começo de sorriso.

– Ele te trata mal?

– Não exatamente...

– A sua mãe esquece de você por causa dele?

– Minha mãe não me esqueceria por nada no mundo.

– Seu padrasto trabalha para o governo em algum emprego secreto onde tem que estar sempre usando roupas berrantes para não chamar atenção para sua verdadeira atividade de apagar todos os que descobrem sobre os duendes ladrões de guarda-chuvas que vivem em uma cidade em miniatura escondida na encosta do monte Fuji? – Botan perguntou de um fôlego só, tragando ar fundo ao terminar.

Shuuichi a fitou de uma maneira estranha.

– Touya, você não andou bebendo, não é mesmo?

– Por que todo mundo fica me perguntando isso...? – a garota resmungou. – Shuuichi... – olhou para o ruivo interrogativamente. – Se o seu padrasto é um cara legal que nunca te fez nada, nem vive de matar pessoas por causa de duendes, por que você se esforça tanto para não gostar dele?

– Eu também nunca fiz nada a ele – respondeu Shuuichi defensivamente –, mas o cara se casou com a _minha_ mãe assim mesmo.

– Ah, então é esse o problema – disse Botan, seguramente. – Você tem ciúmes da sua mãe.

– Ciúmes?

– É isso ai. Você quer a sua mãe só para você.

Shuuichi carranqueou.

– Isso não é verdade!

– Claro que é!

– Não mesmo!

– Tudo bem – Botan cruzou os braços. – Por que você não queria que sua mãe se casasse com esse senhor?

– Ele é um idiota!

– Shuuichi...

– Ele gosta de usar roupas verde alface, não perde uma exibição da Noviça Rebelde na TV a cabo, sabe de cor todas as músicas da Cher... Talvez não todas, mas ele sabe uma música dela, aquela do episódio do Arquivo X – apontou para o boné de Yusuke que a garota ainda usava. – E ele usa amaciante com rótulo de ursinho! Que tipo de adulto faz isso?

– O que há de errado com o amaciante? Talvez ele seja melhor que o com rótulo de robôs espaciais tentando dominar o planeta!

– Você usa o tal amaciante?

– Não mude de assunto!

Shuuichi olhou para os lados, mas não viu como escapar daquela conversa. Por que mesmo ele não simplesmente continuou andando para o quarto onde poderia se deprimir sozinho ao invés de gastar alguns preciosos minutos de sua vida discutindo se o ursinho do rótulo era relevante ou não na funcionalidade do amaciante?

– O que quer que eu diga, Touya? Já listei todos os defeitos do meu padrasto, pelo menos os compreendidos pela ciência...

– E nenhum deles me deu uma pista sobre o porquê de você odiílo.

– A camisa cegante não é motivo suficiente?

– Não! – exclamou Botan. – Olhe nos meus olhos e diga se você permitiria que a sua mãe se casasse... Sei làcom o Russel Crowe.

– O cara que levou para a cama toda a população feminina disposta de Bervely Hills?

– Vamos esquecer esse pequeno detalhe.

Shuuichi abriu a boca para responder, mas acabou fechando-a novamente. Parece que Touya o tinha finalmente pego.

– Se a minha mãe tivesse se casado com o Russel Crowe, eu seria um belo _incomodus_ na vida dele...

Botan riu.

– E por que isso?

– Porque – Shuuichi respondeu emburrado. – Eu quero a minha mãe só para mim.

– Agora estamos progredindo.

Botan sorriu novamente e começou a andar de volta para dentro do colégio. O céu em pouco tempo ficaria escuro e logo o zelador apareceria, muito ansioso em pegar algum estudante desatendo no pátio de modo a ocupar-se, dando-lhe uma detenção. Olhou para Shuuichi que a seguia, agora com uma expressão bem mais animada do que aquela que levava quando o encontrara.

Decididamente não havia nada que relaxasse mais que uma boa discussão envolvendo duendes, Russel Crowe e amaciante.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yusuke entrou na biblioteca com o rosto enterrado em uma revista de ciências naturais. A matéria falava qualquer coisa sobre espécies ameaçadas da América do Sul, mas ele não estava prestando atenção. Tudo o que queria era que seu rosto ficasse bem camuflado enquanto passava pelos outros estudantes. De uma maneira quase paranóica, a impressão que tinha era que todos estavam olhando para ele, comentando entre si a cena que Kuwabara vira na noite anterior.

Parou ao lado da prateleira que abrigava os livros de história e começou a observílos com interesse fingido. Seus olhos fixaram-se acima dos livros, de onde tinha uma boa visão das mesas, uma em especial, ocupada por um sorridente e falante Kuwabara, um Hiei carrancudo e um Kaitou perdido atrás de uma montanha de livros.

Por um instante Yusuke pensou em sair de fininho por aonde veio, mas a imagem do colega de quarto, rindo enquanto falava sobre ele, ainda mais para o baixinho irritante, lhe veio à mente e suas pernas tomaram o caminho oposto, diretamente para a mesa em questão.

No instante em que o viu, Kuwabara silenciou como se tivesse levando um soco no estômago.

– Se eu soubesse que era só o idiota do Urameshi aparecer para o estúpido calar a boca, já o teria arrastado para cá há muito tempo – resmungou Hiei.

Yusuke resolveu ignorar o comentário e sentou-se muito sorridente na mesa, bem de frente a Kuwabara que no mesmo instante reagiu, empalidecendo e pegando um dos livros de Kaitou, abrindo-o e escondendo a metade de cima do rosto atrás dele.

– Pois é, não é? – disse o primo de Botan. – Para uma biblioteca, até que isso aqui está bem barulhento. Mas do que mesmo vocês estavam falando? Do tempo? Da bolsa? De boatos infundados sobre a minha pessoa?

– Eu sei que você acha que é assunto em todas as bibliotecas do Estado – disse Hiei. – Mas, acredite, até mesmo aquele mosquito voando sobre o que Kuwabara chama de cabeça merece mais atenção que a sua insignificância.

Yusuke suspirou. O bom humor do baixinho continuava intacto, assim como a doença por estudo de Kaitou. Botan tinha razão, Kuwabara não falara nada sobre o que vira e, se não comentara até agora, não havia motivos para achar que ele comentaria mais tarde.

– Pois é... – o garoto sorriu. – Eu acho que é melhor ir agora. Tem algumas páginas interessantes em certa revista esperando minha atenção em certo dormitório.

Ele começou a levantar-se. Kuwabara abaixou lentamente o livro que cobria seu rosto. Hiei olhou para os dois desconfiadamente e puxou Yusuke pelo braço, obrigando-o a sentar-se novamente. Na mesma hora, o colega de quarto do mesmo voltou a esconder-se por trás das páginas da edição de cálculo avançado.

– Mas o que inferno está acontecendo com vocês? – perguntou o baixinho. – E para onde pensa que vai, Urameshi? Amanhã temos aquele maldito teste de cálculo e se eu tenho que ficar aqui assistindo aos dois idiotas estudarem, você vai ter que ficar também!

– Mas ele quer ir embora... – Kuwabara incentivou esperançosamente.

– Lembra do mosquito rodeando a sua cabeça? – perguntou Hiei. E ele mesmo respondeu: – Ele queria muito que essa coisa redonda em cima do seu pescoço fizesse jus a definição para que não precisasse ficar tentando entender o que está vendo, mas pelo menos ele sabe – elevou o tom de voz – que as pessoas não têm tudo o que desejam!

– Ih... Andou levando uns gritos da velha, ô pintor de rodapé?

– E você, o que fez com o imbecil para ele estar com tanto medo de você? – Hiei retrucou irritado. – Por acaso está com o urso de pelúcia idiota dele sob ameaça de morte?

Yusuke grunhiu, mas não respondeu. Kuwabara de súbito ficou muito pálido e levantou-se atrapalhadamente, quase derrubando a cadeira onde estava sentado, e desapareceu entre as prateleiras. Raios! Era bom que Botan se explicasse de uma vez ou o garoto acabaria destruindo a escola com todo aquele nervosismo.

– É melhor você calar a boca e ir procurar o que fazer, tampinha – respondeu irritado. – Ou vou falar para o Kuwabara sobre aquela sua revista só para ter o prazer de vê-lo com um bom motivo para tirar uma da sua cara.

Hiei fuzilou Yusuke com os olhos, mas, aparentemente, a ameaça surtiu efeito. Mesmo que ninguém mais acreditasse que o rei das salas de detenção guardava aquele tipo de material em seu quarto, Kuwabara certamente não pensaria muito antes de começar a ridicularizílo sobre aquilo. Uma oportunidade de irritar Hiei era sempre bem vinda. E daí se a informação não fosse verdade?

O primo de Botan sorriu a reação passiva do baixinho e olhou para o colega de quarto que continuava perto das prateleiras. Kuwabara o encarou de volta por um segundo, então desviou os olhos para a porta da biblioteca e começou a voltar para o lugar que ocupava, instantes antes, na mesa, sem desviar da porta o olhar interessado. Yusuke virou-se para ver do que se tratava e viu Botan e Shuuichi caminhando na direção deles. Os dois conversavam animadamente. Ótimo... Ali estava a explicação para o porquê da prima não ter esclarecido ainda as coisas e salvado sua reputação. O ruivo inconveniente era sempre mais importante do que ele.

– Vamos là, Touya, assuma de uma vez – Shuuichi estava dizendo. – Você gosta do urso do rótulo do amaciante.

– Eu queria saber por que você criou essa fixação pelo bendito urso. Além disso, a figura no rótulo está lá de enfeite, o conteúdo é o que importa!

– Perdão – interrompeu Yusuke. – Eu posso saber por que os dois patetas estão discutindo sobre amaciante? Touya, meu caro primo, caso não esteja lembrado, você tem assuntos particulares a tratar com Kuwabara.

– Comigo não! – Kuwabara deu um salto, batendo violentamente com as pernas na mesa. Voltou a sentar-se, massageando o lugar da pancada e lançando um olhar de aviso na direção de Yusuke. – Não tenho nada particular para falar com seu primo. Vocês podem guardar os seus assuntos só para vocês.

Kuwabara acrescentou qualquer coisa sobre Yukina em voz muito baixa para ser entendida. Botan sentou-se na cadeira entre Hiei e o primo e deu um sorriso amarelo.

– Não se preocupe com nada, Kuwabara – disse com um leve tom de ironia. – Teremos muito tempo para falar sobre esse assunto quando estivermos no dormitório daqui a pouco.

O garoto estremeceu, mas não disse nada. A prima de Yusuke sorriu inocentemente.

– Hiei? – Shuuichi olhou para o baixinho interrogativamente, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado. – O que você está fazendo?

– Eu? – Hiei respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Touya. O estava encarando descaradamente, com a aparência de quem estava planejando alguma coisa. – Só estava pensando como o seu amigo Touya ai parece com uma garota...

Shuuichi olhou para Botan que abaixou a cabeça. Yusuke lançou a Hiei seu olhar mais irritado, e bateu o cotovelo de propósito na pilha de livro de Kaitou, fazendo com que a maior parte deles caísse no chão, soando no espaço amplo da biblioteca em um baque surdo.

Hiei sorriu largamente.

– Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yusuke entrou no quarto em silêncio, seguido por Botan. Os dois sentaram-se na cama mais próxima, um ao lado do outro, com os rostos emburrados e sentindo-se cansados demais até mesmo para brigar.

– Ele vai ficar fazendo isso o tempo todo – disse o garoto. – Hiei não vai nos deixar em paz enquanto eu não conseguir algo suficientemente constrangedor para mantê-lo de boca fechada.

Botan girou os olhos.

– Esqueça se acha que vou entrar no quarto de Hiei outra vez. Eu quase morri do coração quando fomos pegos pelo Shuuichi. Ainda não acredito que ele engoliu aquela história de que você queria ler os capítulos da novela.

– Por falar em Shuuichi... – disse Yusuke. – Posso saber por que chegou acompanhada por ele à biblioteca quando deveria estar falando com Kuwabara?

– Eu o encontrei por acaso... – Botan sorriu nervosamente. Quando o primo ia acabar com aquela paranóia sobre ela e o garoto ruivo? – Nós ficamos conversando sobre... Assuntos...

– Assuntos, claro... Devo perguntar que conversa era aquela sobre amaciante? – balançou a cabeça. – Esqueça, eu não quero saber. Agora...

Yusuke foi interrompido por batidas na porta. Antes que pudesse gritar que estava destrancada, a entrada se abriu e Tiyu apareceu, arrastando Kuwabara pela manga da camisa.

– Esse é o seu dormitório – disse o zelador, com uma voz que sugeria que já tinha passado e muito da segunda dose aquele dia. – Você não pode dormir no pátio!

Kuwabara fez cara feia ao sentir o hálito acre esbarrar contra seu rosto. Segunda dose? Ele provavelmente tinha ingerido uma garrafa inteira.

– Eu não posso ficar nesse dormitório – disse em voz baixa.

– E eu posso saber por que não?

O garoto lançou um olhar na direção de Yusuke e Botan, ponderando o que seria prudente falar, mas acabou suspirando em derrota. Se dissesse o que tinha visto na noite anterior, ele provavelmente seria incluído no mesmo barco.

– É que... – gaguejou. – Esse dormitório é assombrado.

– Pela sua cara? – grunhiu Tiyu.

– E você por um acaso já se olhou no espelho hoje?

Tiyu levantou o punho, como se fosse bater em Kuwabara, mas este se soltou rapidamente e correu na direção da própria cama, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Já entendi o recado.

O zelador resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível e saiu, batendo a porta. Quando os passos dele afastando-se desapareceram completamente, Kuwabara correu para a porta e teria saído se Yusuke não fosse mais rápido e ficasse no caminho.

– A sua discussão com o Tiyu foi bem interessante, mas agora é a nossa vez de ter uma conversinha...

Kuwabara arregalou os olhos e correu de volta para perto da própria cama. Botan, ainda sentada, apenas observando a cena, deixou escapar um risinho baixo.

– Não é nada disso que está pensando, estrupício! – gritou Yusuke. – Agora eu entendo porque Hiei vive chamando-o de imbecil, francamente... Eu só quero que você preste atenção um segundo porque a Botan tem uma coisa para te dizer.

– Yusuke! – Botan protestou. – O que é que você pensa que está fazendo?

– Se você não vai começar, eu faço a introdução para você.

– Botan? – Kuwabara franziu a testa, olhando estranhado para Yusuke. – Você chama o seu primo com nome de mulher? Isso é algum tipo de joguinho entre vocês...? Não que eu esteja curioso.

– Botan, você tem cinco minutos para convencer esse idiota de que eu e você temos um relacionamento estritamente inocente e familiar antes que eu arranque esse boné e esfregue a verdade na cara dele.

– Você não vai fazer nada disso! – Botan levantou-se e caminhou rapidamente até Yusuke. – Eu já falei que não me sinto a vontade com todo mundo sabendo você sabe o que.

– Não é todo mundo que vai ficar sabendo, é só o Kuwabara!

– E o que me diz do Hiei?

– Esse descobriu de bisbilhoteiro que é! E a culpa foi sua por ficar dando chiliques e encarando o Minamino!

– Eu não fico encarando o Shuuichi!

– Não, que é isso, eu quem fico. Não foi você que estava assumindo a possibilidade de gostar dele outro dia?

– Yusuke!

Kuwabara acompanhou a discussão olhando de um para o outro na medida em que os gritos escapavam. Aproximou-se lentamente, parando ao achar que estava a uma distância segura. Franziu o cenho, confuso, ao perguntar:

– Hiei sabia?

– O que? – perguntaram Yusuke e Botan ao mesmo tempo, parando de discutir.

– Nós ficamos no mesmo dormitório e eu juro que não desconfiei de nada.

– Botan! – gritou Yusuke. – Os cinco minutos estão acabando!

A garota segurou o boné com as duas mãos e comprimiu-o ainda mais contra a cabeça.

– Eu não vou falar nada!

– O Minamino tem que saber disso – disse Kuwabara. – Ele não pode ficar andando por ai com você, Touya, desavisado quando claramente tem segundas intenções para com dele.

Botan arrancou o boné da cabeça em questão de um segundo.

Kuwabara aproximou-se do rosto dela, estudando-o atentamente. Ao lado, Yusuke sorriu aliviado porque finalmente as horas de suplício, com o fantasma do colega de quarto pairando sobre sua cabeça, iriam acabar.

– Você parece ainda menos com um homem do que o Minamino, heim? – disse Kuwabara. Yusuke e Botan o fitaram incredulamente. – Mas, enfim, qual é o grande mistério sobre esse boné?

– Kuwabara... – disse Yusuke. – Eu ainda tinha um pouco de fé na sua inteligência... – segurou Botan pelos ombros e acrescentou em voz mais alta: – Ela não parece um homem, porque ela _não é_ um homem!

– Ela? – repetiu Kuwabara, estudando novamente o rosto de Botan.

A garota abriu um sorriso.

– Surpresa.

Kuwabara ainda conseguiu sorrir de volta, antes de despencar com tudo de encontro ao chão.

* * *

**N/A: **_Oi, gente! Minhas desculpas por essa demora toda. Fiquei sem computador por quase quinze dias e ele só voltou na última quarta feira. Queria ter publicado na sexta, mas não deu tempo terminar o capítulo a tempo... Daqui para frente vou ficar atualizando sempre que terminar o capítulo, mesmo que não seja na sexta, mas prometo continuar tentando fazer isso semanalmente. _

_No próximo capítulo, as coisas devem amenizar para o lado da Botan e mais alguma cena KB... Vamos ver. :D_

_Muito obrigada a **Megawinsone****, Bianca Potter, Teella, Hell's Angel, Loba, Mayuka Kitsune, Juliane.chan, caHh Kinomoto, Inochi, Botan Kitsune, Cíntia, LP Vane-chan, morganawitch, Palas Lis, Ayumi-tenshi, Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying, Kisamadesu e darkkikyou **pelos comentários! Eu fico muito feliz que ainda estejam gostando dessa história. Peço desculpas por não responder individualmente dessa vez. Meu sistema está instável e hoje não estou conseguindo manter os editores de texto abertos e sem dar erro por mais de cinco minutos. Hunf! _

_Obrigada novamente e até a próxima atualização!_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Quebrando as Regras**

_Madam Spooky_

-

**Capítulo 10**

-

Hiei estava andando pelos corredores vazios do colégio. Mais um estúpido fim de semana que ele passava na companhia de Kaitou – o que não era muito diferente de passar sozinho com as paredes – e sob a vigilância ainda mais acirrada de Tiyu. O zelador aproveitava a ausência da maioria dos estudantes para prestar especial atenção nele, muito ansioso para pega-lo em flagrante, tentando pular o muro ou aprontando alguma brincadeira de mau gosto. Daquela vez, porém, o baixinho estava disposto a se comportar. Tinha algo muito mais divertido que podia fazer ao invés de correr o risco de passar os próximos sábados e domingos pagando detenção: arreliar com aquela menina disfarçada na frente de Kurama.

Tinha sido uma sorte mesmo o garoto ruivo ter se decidido por permanecer no colégio ao invés de ir para casa como era seu plano. Tinha qualquer coisa a ver com o que ele estivera fazendo no pátio, no dia em que aparecera com Botan na biblioteca discutindo sobre amaciante. Provavelmente ouvira suas palavras mais cedo e telefonara para casa, cobrando uma resposta sobre sua estadia ali. Fosse lá o que a mãe tinha lhe dito, com certeza não fora o que ele esperara ouvir. Melhor. Assim ele teria momentos divertidos de alfinetadas sarcásticas a começar por aquela manhã.

De bom humor, Hiei caminhou até o auditório onde Kuwabara, Botan, Yusuke e Kurama esperavam por ele. O estúpido aspirante a namorado de sua irmã o tinha inscrito para a banda idiota que se apresentaria no show de talentos no final do ano. Seu primeiro impulso foi o de saltar no pescoço de Kuwabara e torce-lo até que ele ficasse azul e começasse a desfalecer, mas pensou melhor e acabou não fazendo absolutamente nada. Que oportunidade melhor para divertir-se as custas da prima de Yusuke que nos ensaios, quando todos estariam presos juntos em um espaço fechado?

Quando deu por si, já estava descendo a rampa entre as muitas cadeiras do grande espaço onde ocorriam os principais eventos da escola. Kurama estava na primeira fila, conversando animadamente com Botan enquanto os outros dois discutiam qualquer coisa sobre guitarras que ele não tinha o menor interesse em escutar. Enquanto descia, sem pressa, seus olhos e ouvidos se concentraram na conversa do ruivo com a garota. Ambos falavam sobre detalhes de um trabalho que Yomi passara no dia anterior e era interessante como o garoto transformara-se completamente do introspectivo e emburrado Kurama daquela manhã para alguém relaxado e alegre. Seria no mínimo interessante quando ele descobrisse que seu tão prezado amigo Touya era na verdade uma menina chamada Botan. Não que isso fosse uma mudança ruim...

– Até que enfim o pouca sombra chegou – disse Yusuke, saltando do palco e lançando a Hiei um olhar debochado. – Se atrasou procurando uma escada para subir o batentinho do auditório, foi, meu filho?

Hiei sorriu, disfarçando a raiva com um cerrar de dentes. Atrás dele, Kurama e Botan levantaram-se e caminharam para o palco. A garota torceu o nariz como se quisesse falar com Yusuke em particular, no entanto, antes que ele pudesse responder, Kuwabara o puxou novamente para trás, perguntando a plenos pulmões qual parte do trabalhar em grupo ele não tinha entendido.

– Essa banda não vai ter um grande futuro – murmurou Botan.

– Não é como a sua banda, mas se a gente se esforçar talvez possamos pensar em ganhar alguma coisa. – Kurama respondeu. – Eu duvido que os outros alunos tenham mais experiência do que nós.

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos raros e Hiei percebeu com diversão como Botan rapidamente desviou os olhos para o palco. Como o ruivo, passando tanto tempo com ela, podia não desconfiar de nada? Era como andar com um cavalo se passando por uma zebra quando a tinta das listras falsas ainda estava pingando pelo chão. Ele só tinha que olhar para baixo durante um segundo para perceber que havia algo errado, mas, por algum motivo, se recusava a fazer isso.

– A minha banda... – a garota repetiu. E Hiei a observou afastar-se rapidamente como sempre fazia quando tocavam naquele assunto. Afinal, qual era o problema com a tal banda? Era algum tipo de grupo estilo Spice Girls com letras sobre amor, romance e outras coisas melosas, cantadas sobre sapatos de plataforma? Ou talvez... Se não havia um Touya, haveria uma banda?

– Por que é que essa escadinha de colher morango está sorrindo? – perguntou Yusuke. Olhou desconfiadamente para a prima antes de acrescentar irritadamente: – Andou vendo algo de que gostou?

– Eu só estava aqui pensando quando é que o Touya vai tocar um solo para que possamos ter uma demonstração do talento do astro da banda – Hiei respondeu. – Eu não quero fazer parte de um grupo fracassado. Preciso primeiro de garantias.

Ele alargou o sorriso, olhando para Botan que congelou onde estava. Kuwabara aproximou-se mais dela, encarando-o com uma expressão que ele não conseguiu definir. Colocou-se entre a prima de Yusuke e seu campo de visão, quase como se a estivesse protegendo. Seria possível que...

– Eu acho uma boa idéia – disse Shuuichi, aproximando-se. – Nós ainda não vimos o Touya tocar. Eu estou ficando ansioso para ver esse talento que o Yusuke tanto falou.

– Pois é, o Yusuke fala demais... – Botan passou pelo primo, atingindo de propósito o ombro dele com o seu. – Eu volto daqui a pouco, preciso de um copo de água.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan caminhou rapidamente para fora do auditório, imediatamente começando a andar de um lado para o outro no corredor. Ela mataria Yusuke. E dessa vez não haveria nenhuma crise de consciência pela proteção que ele estava lhe oferecendo ali dentro para impedi-la. Seria possível que o garoto não tinha capacidade de explicar uma coisa tão absurdamente simples a Kuwabara como o fato dela não saber tocar guitarra? De que ele estivera falando todo o tempo do verdadeiro Touya? Ela os deixava mais de duas horas sozinhos, para que pudessem falar... Como foi mesmo que Yusuke dissera? Ah, sim, "de homem para homem". Mais de duas horas! E quando voltava ao dormitório eles estavam deitados no chão, vendo as modelos da revista de novelas de Hiei e fazendo comentário despudorados sobre os bustos delas.

– Botan?

A garota se virou e deu de cara com um Kuwabara olhando para os pés. Desde que descobrira que ela era na verdade uma garota, ele andava muito protetor. Algo sobre damas indefesas em uma piscina de tubarões precisarem de salva-vidas. Ele devia estar falando sobre os outros garotos, não se dando conta da maneira abobada que olhava para ela. Não estranharia se a qualquer momento o nariz dele começasse a sangrar. Melhor nem imaginar no que ele estaria pensando...

– Eu estou bem, Kuwabara, nenhum tubarão a vista – respondeu entediadamente. Pensou em acrescentar que um pouco de privacidade não lhe faria mal, mas o garoto parecia realmente preocupado, então desistiu. – Você está bem? – perguntou, parando de andar.

Kuwabara deu de ombros.

– Eu estava pensando sobre a banda. Você parece não querer fazer parte do grupo. Se é por medo que alguém descubra... O seu segredo, sabe? Não tem perigo, eu garanto! Se o Minamino ainda não descobriu depois de todo esse tempo em que vocês andam juntos, ninguém descobrirá.

Ninguém a não ser Hiei, Botan pensou. Refletindo sobre aquilo, era realmente um mistério que Shuuichi ainda não tivesse desconfiado de nada. Talvez a cabeça dele estivesse longe demais, no tal padrasto esquisito e na mãe... Era quase triste pensar que ele estivesse precisando tanto assim de um amigo. E assustador pensar em como ele se sentiria quando descobrisse – se descobrisse – que ela mentira o tempo todo para ele.

– Kuwabara... – Botan falou, pensando nas palavras. Tinha que falar de uma vez que não sabia tocar guitarra coisa nenhuma. – Lembra quando você descobriu sobre mim e desmaiou?

– Eu não desmaiei! – o colega de quarto ficou vermelho e deu um passo para trás, estendendo a mão em uma reação exagerada. Em seguida cruzou os braços, recuperando a compostura, embora olhasse de lado, emburrado. – Eu apenas fiquei um pouco chocado por estar dividindo o quarto com uma menina na última semana. Eu troquei de roupa na sua frente, sabia?

– Você preferia que eu fosse o namorado do Yusuke?

– Ele tem um? – Kuwabara encarou a garota.

– Oh, claro – Botan respondeu. – Você pode perguntar isso para ele e correr o risco de ser morto. Vá aproveitando que todo o veneno do meu primo está direcionado a pessoa do Hiei.

– Aquela coisinha tem mais veneno que todas as cobras da Floresta Amazônica juntas... – o garoto resmungou. – Mas nós estávamos falando do ensaio!

– Sim... Sobre isso... Yusuke não te falou mesmo nada sobre por que eu não estou sendo muito cooperativa?

Kuwabara pensou por um instante antes de balançar a cabeça com segurança.

– Não.

– Aquele imprestável...

– Mas você pode me dizer agora.

– Ai ai... Sabe o que é que é?

– Touya?

Botan e Kuwabara se viraram na direção da porta do auditório e deram com o rosto preocupado de Shuuichi.

– Tudo bem com você, Touya? – virou-se para Kuwabara. – Acho melhor você entrar lá agora mesmo. Yusuke e Hiei estão se encarando como se fossem se matar e não consegui afasta-los um do outro de jeito nenhum.

– Hunf! Depois eles reclamam quando eu insinuo alguma coisa...

Kuwabara andou para o auditório, resmungando que morreria de uma úlcera antes daquele show acontecer e a culpa seria do Urameshi e do baixinho. Botan o acompanhou com os olhos, desconsolada por ter perdido a oportunidade de falar sobre sua completa incapacidade de tocar guitarra. Se ele não a ajudasse, não sabia o que faria. Mas também havia a possibilidade dele surtar quando descobrisse. Afinal, parecia muito animado com a apresentação quando falara com Itsuke no outro dia.

– Touya?

Shuuichi... – a garota tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Ainda não sabia o que fazer para escapar do ensaio aquele dia.

– Você sempre dá um jeito de escapar quando alguém pede para ouvi-lo tocar, não é mesmo? – o ruivo cruzou os braços pensativamente. – Se não tivesse sido Yusuke a dizer, eu pensaria que você não toca guitarra coisa nenhuma. – balançou as mãos com descaso. – Mas por que ele faria isso, não é mesmo?

– É...

Botan ponderou por um momento dizer a Shuuichi o que a estava incomodando, mas no mesmo instante mudou de idéia. Se falasse teria que explicar o porquê da mentira de Yusuke e não tinha nenhuma desculpa suficientemente convincente. O garoto ruivo não era bobo. Se dissesse alguma coisa, ele cedo ou tarde ligaria os fatos e, mesmo que não descobrisse de imediato que ela era uma garota, descobriria que não era Touya.

– Não estou me sentindo bem – balbuciou. – Acho que tenho medo de palco ou coisa parecida.

– É possível... Mas veja pelo lado bom, o objeto do seu medo é bem menos assustador que o meu.

– E qual o seu medo? – Botan perguntou, sentindo-se fraca. Tinha que sair dali antes que Kuwabara voltasse e a arrastasse para o ensaio sem ao menos perguntar o que ela tinha para dizer. – Você vai ser o vocalista, não? Também tem medo de cantar em público?

– Não – o ruivo inclinou a cabeça sem graça. – Das calças de couro que o Itsuke tanto fala.

Botan gargalhou de repente. Cobriu a boca com a mão no instante em que ouviu o riso mais agudo que o normal chegar aos ouvidos. Era incrível como Shuuichi sempre dava um jeito de fazê-la se sentir melhor, fosse qual fosse a situação. E ele nem mesmo sabia a verdade sobre o que a estava incomodando... Pensou no outro dia, quando Yusuke perguntou se gostava do ruivo e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Estava chegando cada vez mais perto disso.

– Está melhor? – Shuuichi perguntou, apontando com a cabeça para o auditório.

Ela definitivamente estava, mas não queria voltar para o ensaio. Não com uma guitarra esperando por ela. Isso se Yusuke e Hiei não destruíssem o lugar com toda aquela fúria assassina que emanava deles sempre que se encontravam no mesmo espaço.

– Acho que vou até a cozinha – Botan respondeu. – Não deve haver ninguém por lá a essa hora e eu estou precisando de um chá...

Virou-se e começou a andar rapidamente pelo corredor na direção do refeitório. Talvez um chá fosse mesmo uma boa idéia. Enrolaria por lá até meados da hora do almoço e, quando voltasse a encontrar os outros, daria um jeito de afastar-se com Kuwabara e falar com ele sobre o problema que seria se insistisse com aquela conversa de "Touya, o astro do show". Já estava quase saindo de vista quando ouviu passos correndo atrás dela. Antes que pudesse olhar de quem se tratava, Shuuichi a alcançou, uma expressão sorridente no rosto.

– Kuwabara vai ter muito trabalho até convencer Hiei de que o pescoço de Yusuke não é feito de borracha para ele tentar torcer. Acho que um chá não seria uma má idéia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Por que ele tinha que ser tão gentil com ela? Os garotos costumavam ser rudes uns com os outros, certo? Tudo bem que ela não esperava que Shuuichi tentasse torcer seu pescoço como Hiei ainda devia estar fazendo com Yusuke, mas atuando de maneira tão agradável ficava difícil ela acatar aquela já velha e muito repetida sugestão do primo de que deveria ficar longe dele se não quisesse ser descoberta.

– O que está fazendo? – Botan perguntou ao ruivo que estava virado para o fogão, fervendo água e separando algumas ervas.

– Chá.

– Eu posso fazer o meu próprio ch� você não precisava se incomodar.

– Eu insisto – ele olhou para ela por um instante com um sorriso tranqüilizante antes de voltar a prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. – Minha mãe sempre diz que eu sou bom com ervas. Na verdade com plantas em geral. Acho que nasci com o dedo verde.

– É mesmo? – Botan o encarou com certa fascinação. Só faltava mesmo ele dizer que tinha um jardim de peônias, suas flores favoritas. – Você vai me dizer que cultiva uma horta em casa?

– Um jardim.

– Jura? Você faz isso para sua mãe?

– Não... Eu sei que é um pouco raro garotos da minha idade terem esse tipo de hobbie, mas... – repetiu o movimento de olhar para ela, dessa vez com um dar de ombros. – É agradável. Pode até chamar de terapia.

Botan respirou fundo e apoiou o braço no balcão antes de perguntar:

– Você cultiva rosas?

– Peônias.

O braço da garota deslizou do balcão quase fazendo-a cair da cadeira. Endireitou-se no mesmo instante, com o coração descompassado, um pouco pelo susto da quase queda, muito mais por aquela resposta.

– São as minhas flores favoritas – Shuuichi sorriu e colocou as ervas que estivera separando dentro da água. – Casca de frutas silvestres, você gosta? Eu não tenho certeza do que vai dar, mas se separadas têm gosto bom, imagino que juntas não farão nenhum mal.

– Isso quer dizer que vou ser sua cobaia? – Botan sorriu, tentando fingir indignação.

– Pense que é pelo bem da ciência.

– Posso passar mal.

– Não temos aulas hoje.

– Então acho melhor deixar para tomar isso ai na segunda. Não, na terça! Temos aula de Ichigaki...

Shuuichi riu e olhou para a fumaça que saia da chaleira sobre o fogão. Havia qualquer coisa sobre Touya que estava começando a incomodá-lo. Algo que parecia estar bem na sua frente, mas ele não conseguia ver. Seria a aparência delicada do garoto? De qualquer maneira não ousaria falar a respeito. Ele mesmo odiava que o apontassem e comentassem que ele parecia uma menina. Felizmente, com o passar dos anos esse tipo de observação estava ficando cada vez mais rara.

– Touya, nós somos amigos, não é mesmo?

– Sim. – Botan respondeu.

– Não vai me dizer o que está te incomodando tanto? Eu pensei que, talvez – ele fez uma pausa, os olhos fixos na fumaça que desaparecia no ar pouco antes de chegar ao teto. – Talvez você sentisse falta da sua família, da sua banda, do mundo fora daqui.

Botan deu de ombros, com um sorriso pequeno. Shuuichi aparentemente estava procurando nela um pouco de identificação. Não era mentira que mal podia esperar para aquele semestre terminar e poder sair dali, mas tinha que admitir que ganhara boas histórias. Divertira-se até, apesar da maioria das situações terem parecido o fim do mundo no momento em que estavam acontecendo.

– No que está pensando? – o ruivo perguntou.

– Eu sinto falta do mundo lá fora sim. De poder sair à hora que eu quiser e ir de bicicleta até a loja de conveniências da esquina ou de nadar todos os finais de tarde... Mas algumas coisas interessantes aconteceram por aqui e eu gostei de ter tido a oportunidade de fazer novos amigos.

Ela esperou que ele respondesse, mas para sua surpresa, o ruivo deu uma risada e perguntou:

– Sabe o que seria divertido?

Botan o fitou interrogativamente.

– Se nós combinássemos com o pessoal para nadar um dia desses. Acho que deve ter uma piscina por aqui em algum lugar. Em uma estrutura como essa...

A garota empalideceu. De onde Shuuichi tinha tirado aquela idéia? Nadar junto com os outros? Oh, claro, ela tinha que ter dito que sentia falta disso. Por que não cortava a maldita língua fora de uma vez por todas?

– Não há nenhuma piscina por aqui.

– Não? Você já andou por todo o colégio?

– Andar, eu não andei, mas se houvesse uma piscina nós já teríamos ouvido falar dela, não? – riu. – Além disso, o Yusuke é um péssimo nadador. Ele fica batendo os braços como um pato se afogando e acaba afundando de verdade... Depois vêm os pedidos de socorro, salvamento, uma loucura... Péssima idéia, não acha?

Botan tinha consciência do sorriso estúpido que se instalara em seu rosto, mas não conseguia se desfazer dele. Era rir ou começaria a chorar pela própria burrice.

– Eu pensei que patos nadassem bem... – disse Shuuichi a olhando estranho. – Pelo menos eu nunca ouvi falar de um que tivesse se afogado.

– Ah, isso só prova que você precisa se ligar mais no Animal Planet.

– Eu vejo bastante esse canal. Assim que encontrar com os outros, vou dar a idéia da piscina. Talvez possamos nos dividir para procurar.

– Genkai não vai permitir uma farra dessas...

Shuuichi sorriu misteriosamente, aproximando o rosto de Botan, fazendo-a recuar.

– Ela não precisa saber.

Ele afastou-se e desligou o fogão, começando a procurar por xícaras no armário sobre a pia. A Botan, só restou continuar imóvel onde estava, se perguntando o que tinha passado pela sua cabeça para ao menos cogitar que sua estadia ali estava sendo divertida. E quem era aquele ruivo e o que ele tinha feito com Shuuichi? Genkai não precisava ficar sabendo? Isso era algo que Yusuke diria!

– Você quer açúcar? – Shuuichi perguntou. Quando não obteve resposta, virou-se e deu de cara com os olhos muito abertos de Botan o encarando. – Touya? Você não precisa ficar com essa cara de quem viu um fantasma. Yusuke não vai se afogar de verdade.

– Não, eu prefiro bem amargo... – Botan fez menção de sorrir, mas só conseguiu uma cômica expressão de choque. – Não estou me preocupando com o Yusuke, só acho perigoso nadar nessa época, com todo esse frio...

– Mas está fazendo trinta e oito graus...

– Negativos?

Shuuichi arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda. Terminou de distribuir o chá entre as duas xícaras e entregou uma a Botan, em seguida voltou a sentar-se ao lado dela.

– Touya, primeiro sobre a banda, agora essa da natação. Estou começando a desconfiar das coisas que você diz. Por um acaso não sabe nadar?

Botan franziu o cenho e apertou os olhos ao sentir o líquido quente do chá lhe queimar os lábios. Olhou para o garoto ruivo indignadamente.

– Pois fique sabendo que eu venci o campeonato de natação do colégio três vezes consecutivas!

Shuuichi tomou um gole da própria xícara e sorriu.

– Então está decidido. Todos na piscina assim que possível – disse em um tom que não aceitava recusa.

Botan estremeceu. Ela precisava de uma maneira urgente de manter sua boca grande indefinidamente fechada.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– Botan, quer parar de agir como uma mulher histérica e falar logo o que aconteceu?

Yusuke gritou com a prima que estava sentada na cama, escovando os cabelos soltos com uma expressão de quem tinha sido condenada a forca. Ela vestia uma camiseta comprida que não lhe chegava aos joelhos e, apesar de estar usando shorts, na opinião dele não decentes o suficiente, Kuwabara não tirava os olhos de cima dela. Aquilo era ótimo. Como ele faria para desencorajar os olhares do garoto e acalmar a prima ao mesmo tempo? Talvez devesse jogar um balde de água fria em cima dos dois.

– Shuuichi e eu fomos tomar chá na cozinha e aconteceu uma coisa terrível!

– Ele te agarrou, eu sabia! – disse Kuwabara. – Aquele ruivo com aquela cara de tapado... Mas quando eu o encontrar vou ensiná-lo a não colocar as mãos em uma dama indefesa...

– Kuwabara... – Yusuke chamou em voz baixa. Em seguida gritou: – Ele não sabe que ela é uma mulher!

– Oh...

– Não foi nada disso – disse Botan. – E o Shuuichi não tem cara de tapado. Fala o gênio que dividiu o dormitório comigo uma semana e só notou que eu era uma garota porque aceitei contar!

Kuwabara corou e olhou para os pés com um sorriso amarelo.

– Eu abri a minha boca grande – a garota continuou – e falei dos campeonatos de natação dos quais participava... E agora ele quer que a gente descubra onde tem uma piscina nesse lugar e combine de nadar um dia.

Ela jogou-se para trás na cama e colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

Yusuke riu.

– Era só isso? Eu aposto que nem há uma piscina nesse lugar. Isso aqui parece mais uma prisão. Por que iam investir nesse tipo de conforto? Para os alunos poderem dar uma escapada e nadarem sem roupa no meio da noite?

– Nem todos os alunos têm os seus maus hábitos – disse Botan, a voz soando abafada sob o travesseiro.

– Uh... – disse Kuwabara, chamando atenção dos outros. – Piscina? Sabe o que é que é... Nós temos uma piscina sim...

– O que? – Botan jogou o travesseiro para longe e ficou de joelhos na cama, gritando ao mesmo tempo em que Yusuke.

– Fica atrás do ginásio de esportes. Acho que eles ainda vão começar com as práticas daqui a um mês, o lugar está precisando de algumas reformas. – Deu um passo para trás antes de acrescentar: – A piscina, no entanto, está em ótimas condições.

Botan se deixou cair para o lado.

– O que eu vou fazer?

– Você pode ficar de mal do Minamino, assim ele não te convida – disse Kuwabara.

– Esqueça.

– Diga que estava contando vantagem e não sabe mesmo nadar – sugeriu o primo.

– Ficou maluco? O que ele vai pensar de mim?

– Você pode se esconder e não aparecer lá... – Yusuke ia dizendo, mas foi interrompido por Botan.

– Isso seria infantil da minha parte.

Ela fez um beicinho implorante, como fazia toda vez que queria que alguém resolvesse um problema por ela. Os dois garotos olharam um para o outro e balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

– Você não devia ter dito a ele que sabia nadar – Yusuke resmungou. – Se não sabe manter essa boca fechada perto daquele ruivo sem graça então é melhor ficar longe dele. Onde já se viu... Se o Touya descobre que você está dando em cima de um colega de classe usando o nome dele...

– Eu não estou dando em cima de ninguém! – Botan apanhou o travesseiro do chão e jogou no primo que deu um passo para o lado, deixando que Kuwabara fosse atingido em seu lugar. – Nós somos amigos. A-M-I-G-O-S!

– Eu tenho certeza disso – disse Yusuke. – O Minamino sabe que vocês são só amigos, mas e quanto a você?

– Eu acabei de dizer...

– Botan! – o garoto gritou. Kuwabara afastou-se e resolveu assisti-los de sua cama, onde estaria mais seguro. – Não é o que você diz, mas o que você faz. Se visse o mesmo Shuuichi Minamino como um amigo e apenas isso não ia ficar aceitando convites para tomar chazinho na cozinha sozinha como ele.

– Está falando como se eu fosse alguma espécie de pervertida!

– Eu não quero nem saber o que você anda sonhando todas as noites para acordar de bom humor, sabendo que está se passando por garoto em colégio masculino!

Os olhos de Botan se abriram e sua boca formou um "O". Yusuke imediatamente arrependeu-se do que disse. Olhou para o lado, esperando um novo ataque com o travesseiro, decidido que merecia isso e dessa vez não sairia do caminho. Para sua surpresa, ouviu a porta do quarto bater. Virou-se rapidamente para a cama só para encontrá-la vazia.

– Ela...

– Acabou de sair – disse Kuwabara, timidamente. Era mais seguro não se intrometer nas brigas dos primos ou acabaria sobrando para ele também.

– Mas ela nem levou o boné – Yusuke falou abobalhadamente, apontando para o acessório depositado de qualquer jeito na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan escorou-se na porta pelo lado de fora. Estava furiosa. Quem Yusuke pensava que era para falar como se entendesse os sentimentos dela em relação à Shuuichi? Não que houvesse sentimentos nessa equação. Eles eram só amigos! Que mal havia em se aproximar de alguém naquele lugar? Se ia ficar por um semestre inteiro, recusava-se a permanecer isolada, acompanhada apenas por Yusuke e Kuwabara que desde o dia anterior a seguiam como dois guarda-costas mal encarados.

Olhou para baixo, para o próprio corpo coberto pela camiseta e shorts que não serviam de nenhuma maneira como disfarce e levou as mãos à cabeça. Os cabelos estavam soltos, tinha esquecido o boné. Girou rapidamente, olhando desesperada para todos os lados. Já era noite alta e os corredores estavam iluminados apenas pela metade das lâmpadas disponíveis. Se bem conhecia a rotina do lugar, a qualquer momento Tiyu passaria por ali, certificando-se de que nenhum estudante tinha ficado fora da classe e então às luzes se apagariam. Do jeito que estava vestida, se ele esbarrasse com ela estava perdida. Olhou para a porta do quarto, pensando em voltar, mas desistiu. Ainda estava com raiva demais do primo e se ele a recebesse com seu famoso sorrisinho de deboche, a coisa entre eles ficaria bem mais feia do que já estava.

Onde poderia ficar até que as luzes apagassem? Geralmente Yusuke tinha o sono pesado e dormia antes mesmo que isso acontecesse, a não ser que estivesse com algum problema. Brigar com ela não era algo que ele considerasse digno de fazê-lo perder o sono, então não tinha que se preocupar com contendas se encontrasse um bom esconderijo e voltasse depois. Caminhou rapidamente na direção dos vestiários. Por ali havia um quartinho onde os professores guardavam materiais especiais, como refletores e fitas de vídeo, que estava sempre aberto. Não demorou muito a encontrá-lo. Entrou sem perda de tempo, agachando-se por via das dúvidas atrás de um armário. Alguém que aparecesse para checar o lugar não poderia vê-la ali, além disso, tinha uma boa visão da iluminação que entrava pelas frestas da porta. Quando tudo escurecesse, estaria na hora de sair.

Por sorte, ninguém apareceu no quartinho. Ela pensou ter ouvido passos no corredor pouco antes das luzes se apagarem. Talvez tivesse sido Tiyu, talvez uma peça pregada por sua imaginação. De qualquer maneira, esperou cerca de dez minutos antes de ousar levantar-se e começar a tatear pelas paredes, com pausas para alguns esbarrões, até a porta.

O corredor estava completamente escuro, mais do que imaginara que estaria. Continuou tateando na direção do quarto, passando a mão pelas maçanetas e contando as portas, de maneira a não entrar no lugar errado. Faltavam pouco para seu destino quando ela ouviu os passos de alguém se aproximando rapidamente, exatamente na direção dela.

Botan estancou onde estava, sentindo de repente as pernas enfraquecerem e a testa começar a se cobrir de suor. E se fosse Tiyu? Podia colar-se a parede o máximo que podia e pedir silenciosamente que ele estivesse bêbado demais para notar sua presença. Por outro lado, se corresse agora talvez conseguisse chegar ao quarto onde estivera até instantes atrás antes que ele se aproximasse o suficiente para notá-la. Mas e se seus passos ecoassem pelo chão e chamassem a atenção do zelador? Se estivesse vestida como um garoto não haveria problema, poderia encontrar uma desculpa, mas assim como estava...

Os passos estavam chegando mais perto. Botan apressou-se em correr para o outro lado, mas atrapalhou-se com os próprios pés e acabou escorregando para trás. Esperou cair no chão, mas nesse instante, a pessoa que se aproximava deu um passo mais rápido e a segurou. Ela apressou-se em se erguer, virando-se para encarar o desconhecido. Onde tinha visto aquela cena antes? Não importava. Agora a tinham descoberto e estava tudo perdido. Pensando bem, até que ficara por ali tempo demais. Em quantos colégios masculinos conseguiria se infiltrar sem que ninguém desconfiasse de nada, a exceção de um baixinho sádico e debochado?

– Você está bem? – o estranho perguntou.

Botan retesou-se. Conteve um grito de surpresa, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Era a voz de Shuuichi. Ele estava ali bem na sua frente quando ela não tinha nem mesmo o boné do Arquivo X de Yusuke. O que ia fazer? Se falasse, ele com toda certeza a reconheceria, se corresse, provavelmente iria atrás dela. Ali pelo menos não estava vendo seu rosto, mas se avançassem mais um pouco pelo corredor, o luar da janela no final do mesmo os alcançaria e seus traços ficariam visíveis.

– Quem é você?

Raios! O que ele fazia fora do quarto? Qual era o problema dos homens e sua mania de querer quebrar as regras? As luzes já tinham se apagado há vários minutos, o que significava o toque de recolher. Shuuichi não tinha nada que estar passeando ao invés de dormir!

– Você não deveria estar andando pelos corredores há essa hora – disse o ruivo.

A garota abriu a boca para protestar, uma vez que era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, mas voltou a fechá-la. Nada de falar na frente dele. Aquele era um momento perfeito para ela aprender a conter sua boca grande.

Fez uma reverência, em agradecimento, esperando que Shuuichi assumisse que era um dos funcionários e não a seguisse quando passasse por ele, mas, quando deu um passo para se afastar, sentiu as mãos dele a segurarem pelos ombros e avançarem para os seus cabelos e rosto.

Botan ficou imóvel. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Os dedos dele passearam por sua face exatamente como uma pessoa privada da visão faria na tentativa de decorar os contornos de alguém. Ela fechou os olhos, esquecendo-se de onde estava e apreciando o toque dele adiantar-se por seu rosto, passando pela testa, nariz, até descansar no queixo ainda trêmulo pela iminência de ser descoberta.

Tão de repente quanto começou, ele levou as mãos para longe, afastando-se e forçando a vista em uma tentativa vã de reconhecê-la.

– Você é uma menina – disse levemente alterado pela descoberta. – O que está fazendo nesse colégio? Por acaso é filha de alguém que trabalha aqui?

Quando parece que as coisas não podem piorar... Aquele sim era um senhor problema. Se não dissesse algo depressa, Shuuichi continuaria fazendo perguntas e ela não podia continuar mais tempo ali, correndo o risco que os escutassem e fossem pegos. Ponderou nas possibilidades por um instante antes de se decidir. O que podia fazer era dar um jeito de distrair o garoto para que pudesse fugir. Se não podia falar, tinha que derruba-lo de alguma maneira.

– Qual o seu nome?

Shuuichi aproximou-se novamente. Sua voz soou macia e ele a tocou no ombro delicadamente. Talvez tivesse pensado que todas aquelas perguntas a tinham assustado. Não que não tivesse sido assim. Ela estava apavorada. Tinha imaginado muitas vezes como seria encontrar-se com o amigo sendo ela mesma, mas nenhuma possibilidade incluía corredores escuros e iminência de um desastre.

Botan tentou se afastar, mas o ruivo a seguiu. Deu um passo para trás e ele a acompanhou. Certamente estava sentindo o cheiro de alguma coisa errada ou não agiria daquela maneira. Frustrada, resolveu arriscar de uma vez. Tomou impulso para trás e empurrou Shuuichi com força de encontro à parede. Enquanto ele estivesse confuso aproveitaria para correr e voltar ao quartinho. Era sua única chance...

Mas Shuuichi não parecia exatamente cooperativo com uma pobre menina obrigada a passar seis meses irrecuperáveis de sua vida em um estúpido colégio idiota por culpa de um primo ainda mais idiota. Ele a segurou pelos braços enquanto caia e ao mesmo tempo em que aterrissou contra a parede, ela esbarrou direto em cima dele.

Quando foi que um plano de fuga, que tinha tudo a ver com sair dali o mais rápido possível, tinha terminado com ela segura entre os braços bastante dispostos a não deixa-la ir embora de Shuuichi Minamino? A mãe dele nunca tinha dito que não devia agarrar garotas desconhecidas em corredores?

– Você vai me dizer o seu nome agora? – ele voltou a perguntar. A respiração bateu contra o rosto de Botan fazendo-a sentir ainda mais urgência em sair dali. – Desculpe, mas se você sair correndo pelo corredor como parece que pretendia fazer, vai acabar esbarrando em Tiyu e eu não estou com muita vontade de passar outros dois dias arrumando livros na biblioteca.

Por um instante os dois continuaram na mesma posição. Botan tinha o rosto virado para o lado e o sentia escovar contra o de Shuuichi ao mínimo movimento. Ela se virou para olhá-lo de frente, debatendo-se ligeiramente, mas ele continuou segurando-a.

– Eu quero que saiba que não fico agarrando garotas desconhecidas em corredores – disse ele, parecendo aumentar a intensidade da respiração. – Mas você me empurrou. – ele riu. – Ou talvez eu apenas esteja tendo algum sonho estranho, o que acha?

Aquela situação era constrangedora. Lembrava da vez que um garoto um ano mais velho a levara para uma sala minúscula e vazia em seu antigo colégio, com a desculpa de que tinha algo para mostrar e a beijara. Tinha sido quase divertido vê-lo ajoelhado depois, implorando a Yusuke que não quebrasse seus dentes, que nunca mais chegaria a menos de um quilômetro dela. Não que as promessas e pedidos tivessem impedido o primo de dar uma boa surra no abusado. Mas por que estava pensando naquilo agora? Shuuichi não era do tipo que implorava. E ele não a tinha enganado. E nem ia beijá-la. De jeito nenhum. Não se ela o beijasse primeiro.

Quando deu por si, seus lábios já tinham feito o caminho até os dele e as respirações se confundiam. Tudo não durou mais que alguns segundos e Shuuichi nem mesmo teve tempo de reagir. Aproveitando seu desconcertamento, Botan livrou-se dos braços dele e correu dali, desaparecendo na primeira porta que encontrou ao se achar realmente longe do alcance do ruivo.

Ela se escorou na parede, deslizando por ela e encolhendo-se no chão. O coração batia descompassadamente do susto e ainda não podia acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Droga! Depois disso teria realmente que se afastar de Shuuichi ou... Abaixou a cabeça. Era sempre depois que cometia a burrada que começava a pensar que Yusuke tinha razão.

Levantou-se dali, lançando um olhar apressado para as estantes de livros que rodeavam o cômodo. Mal viu a cama improvisada no centro do que parecia um escritório. Abriu a porta e olhou para fora, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto antes de sair. Sua atenção estava direcionada demais ao seu recente problema para perceber o par de olhos azuis que a observavam de trás, por entre as sombras.

* * *

**N/A: **_Lá vou eu pedindo desculpas novamente... E a história estava avançando até rápido... (suspiro) _

_Gente, desculpa mesmo pela demora. Meu computador teve que voltar para o concerto por causa de uns problemas no sistema e foi mais uma semana sem ele. Depois disso eu tive uma espécie de bloqueio por causa do que eu queria que acontecesse aqui. _

_Sobre o capítulo, ficou um pouco curto, mas no próximo vou tentar escrever mais. Eu dei um pulo no tempo ai, mas é um mau hábito de quando estou bloqueada mesmo... Espero não ter confundido muito nisso. :)_

_Respondendo aos comentários:_

**Heaven's Demon: **_Sim, você tem razão, daqui a pouco até o Tiyu vai saber do segredo... :P Quando ao Kurama, vai demorar menos do que está pensando. Agora, praticamente, só falta uma coisa acontecer para caminhar para isso. Obrigada._

**Botan Kitsune: **_Aquilo foi só uma pequena pausa! Eu ainda tenho muitas idéias malvadas para submeter à Botan, ela não perde por esperar. Obrigada. :D _

**Loba: **_Meu computador está melhor sim, obrigada. Acho que agora saiu uma cena mais ou menos KB, embora o Kurama estivesse inocente na história. Espero que tenha ficado razoável. :)_

**Juliane.chan: **_Obrigada, Juli. Espero que tenha podido se divertir com esse capítulo, apesar de não ter ficado tão engraçado quanto o último. E atualize seu fic! _

**Isa: **_Eu tenho que te agradecer pelas horas te alugando por causa desse capítulo. :D Só vou dispensar a ameaça da próxima vez. :P Obrigada._

**Megawinsone: **_O Hiei é sacana sim, mas ele é outro que torturarei no próximo capítulo. :D Obrigada, Mega._

**Teella: **_Fico feliz que tenha gostado do último capítulo. O Kuwabara se assustou, mas está vivo e saltitante outra vez. Obrigada. _

**Mayuka Kitsune: **_Sim, realmente. O Kuwabara não será problema para a Botan. Acho que já basta o Hiei. Sobre as situações desesperadoras, elas estão de volta! A Botan já teve a folga dela. Obrigada._

**maninha: **_Ah, sim, o Kuwabara só precisa descobrir sobre o parte da guitarra para se tornar útil à farsa. Obrigada pelo comentário._

**Eternia Melody: **_Meio a contragosto, mas ela contou. :) Mais uma cena entre Kurama e Botan. Ninguém pode dizer que não fui muito generosa com ela. :P Muito obrigada._

**Morgana Witch: **_Ah, não se preocupe sobre isso, o Kuwabara vai sobreviver. :D O meu computador já melhorou então vou continuar atualizando mais rápido, é só a cabeça colaborar Obrigada._

**Sachi: **_O Kurama vai saber. E acho que nem vai demorar muito. Eu demorei um pouco a postar novamente, mas meu computador andou se rebelando novamente. Espero conseguir escrever o próximo mais rápido. Obrigada._

**Bianca Potter: **_Ok, ai está a cena! Agora eu posso reclamar se você demorar também. :D Agora posso descansar a minha generosidade com a Botan por uns tempos, não é? Obrigada mais uma vez pela idéia._

**Belatrice Black: **_Por enquanto só o Kuwabara vai ficar sabendo sim. :) Eu pulei a reação dele porque não achei muito importante descrever apenas a cara de tacho... Acho que não pensei em coisa melhor. Obrigada pelo comentário._

**LP Vany-chan: **_Nada, o Kuwabara tem cabeça dura. Acho que aceitou melhor do que os outros. Melhor nem falar no interesse próprio. XD Obrigada!_

**caHh Kinomoto: **_Você sabia da fantasia do Yomi? Aposto que foi o Tsubasa quem te contou. u.u Sobre o olhar amigável, eu já desfiz o mal entendido com o Yusuke, pode direciona-lo para outra pessoa. :D Obrigada pelo comentário._

**Ayumi-tenshi: **_Eu não tenho nada contra o ursinho! Ele é fofo. Não tenho culpa se o Kurama fica procurando defeito no padrasto e sobra para o coitado. u.u Juntar os dois de uma vez? Não sei. Depende do Kurama perceber as coisas. :D Nah, poucos capítulos para o final, eu espero. Obrigada!_

**darkkikyou: **_Até agora não tenho idéia para a Yukina aparecer, acho que vai ficar na citação mesmo. Par para o Hiei? Acho que alguma coisa parecida com isso. No próximo capítulo vejo isso. :D Obrigada._

**Mário: **_Puxa, obrigada. Com certeza o melhor de Yu Yu são as lutas. Mesmos tendo dado um jeito de pular essa parte, fico feliz que tenha gostado. :)_

_Por enquanto é só. Até o próximo!_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Quebrando as Regras**

_Madam__ Spooky_

**-**

**Capítulo 11**

**-**

Shuuichi estava andando pelo pátio de um lado para o outro, seguindo o caminho desde o banco de concreto, onde Hiei estava sentado, até o telefone público, só para em seguida refaze-lo em sentido contrário. As mãos dele estavam no bolso do uniforme e a camisa branca estava aparecendo por baixo do paletó azul. Os olhos pareciam ausentes e orelhas roxas começavam a ficar visíveis sob eles. Apenas os sapatos amarrados impecavelmente quebravam a aparência desleixada do ruivo aquela manhã.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou Hiei.

Girou os olhos quando o outro garoto continuou andando sem se preocupar em responder. Aquela era uma cena que estava se repetindo desde o dia anterior pela manhã: Shuuichi passava horas procurando por alguma coisa em todos os cantos do prédio do colégio e quando não tinha sucesso, ia até ali, andar sem direção alguma como um idiota. Quando se cansava disso, voltava a procurar. Estava quase ficando tonto só em observá-lo.

Hiei olhou para o relógio de pulso e cruzou os braços, contrariado.

– Quase sete horas – disse em voz alta. – Hoje vamos ter aquele estúpido teste com Yomi e você vai acabar dormindo por cima do papel... – Pouco ligava se o colega de quarto desmaiasse a caminho da classe, mas aquele comportamento estranho estava começando a incomodá-lo. Saber o que estava acontecendo não ia fazer nenhum mal. – Kurama, você está me escutando?

Shuuichi acenou como se aquilo não tivesse importância, mas parou de andar, olhando para Hiei forçando os olhos. Não tinha conseguido dormir na noite anterior e o mundo parecia estar ficando embaçado. Precisava urgentemente de algo com que se ocupar ou acabaria dormindo de pé, ali mesmo.

– Vai passar a manhã inteira com essa cara de zumbi? – Hiei resmungou. – Por que não vai procurar aquele seu amigo? Sabe, o Touya... Parece que ele desapareceu ontem, não é mesmo?

O baixinho sorriu quando percebeu que finalmente tinha a atenção do ruivo. Shuuichi olhou para ele, os olhos brilhando em surpresa como se tivesse recebido um balde de água gelada na cabeça. Por acaso Hiei tinha algum tipo de dom que o permitisse ler seus pensamentos? Era verdade que passara praticamente todo o dia anterior procurando por alguém que parecesse uma garota de sua idade, tivesse cabelos na altura dos ombros e um rosto razoavelmente proporcional. Mas ele também tinha procurado por Touya. Queria conversar com alguém sobre os acontecimentos estranhos da noite de sábado e, justamente quando precisava tanto, o amigo resolvia ser engolido pela terra.

– O que você está sabendo, Hiei? – perguntou, aproximando-se do banco. Olhou para baixo, pensando em se sentar, mas achou melhor continuar de pé. Se relaxasse em qualquer lugar naquele momento acabaria dormindo.

– Eu? – o baixinho pegou um dos livros que levaria para a aula da pilha jogada sem nenhum cuidado a seu lado e começou a folheá-lo fingindo prestar atenção. – Eu só estava especulando... Você e o Touya estão sempre jogando conversa fora por ai e ontem eu não os vi. Pensei que talvez você tivesse descoberto alguma coisa sobre ele de que não gostou...

– Eu não vi o Touya ontem – respondeu Shuuichi. – Não o vejo desde sábado se quer saber... Será que ele se assustou com aquela conversa sobre nadar? Ou terá sido porque eu falei que tenho interesse por jardinagem? – olhou para Hiei interrogativamente. – O que quer dizer com descobrir alguma coisa? Há algo que eu deveria ficar sabendo?

– Você disse a ele que gosta de jardinagem?

– Disse...

– Que tipo de homem gosta de mexer com flores?

– Eu gosto – Shuuichi fuzilou Hiei com o olhar, apesar do resto do rosto manter-se em uma expressão neutra. – Você tem alguma coisa contra?

– Eu não – o baixinho arqueou uma sobrancelha, achando melhor manter a boca fechada sobre aquele assunto. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com a parte sobre nadar?

– Nada, eu só achei que seria divertido se fossemos todos nadar qualquer dia na piscina do colégio – Shuuichi deu de ombros e largou-se no banco, ao lado de Hiei. Apertou o joelho com força, concentrando-se na dor, tentando assim se manter acordado. – Acho que o Touya não ficou muito entusiasmado com a idéia, só isso. Mas ele não desapareceria por causa de uma bobagem assim, o que acha? Não é como se eu fosse empurrá-lo na piscina mesmo contra a vontade dele.

– Touya, você disse? – Hiei abriu um sorriso malvado. – Na piscina? Na frente de todos? Nadando? Com roupas apropriadas a natação?

– Essa é a idéia – o ruivo respondeu. – Por quê? Acha que ele se sentiria envergonhado com roupas de banho? Ele é um pouco magro para um rapaz de dezesseis anos, mas nem todo mundo gosta de praticar esportes ou se matar em academias...

– Jura que percebeu isso? – o sorriso pareceu fixar-se no rosto de Hiei. – Pois eu acho que é uma idéia maravilhosa essa de nadar. O pobre Touya deve sentir tanta falta do que fazia fora daqui. Vamos dar essa alegria ao pobre garoto, eu faço questão de ajudar.

Shuuichi olhou para Hiei, pela segunda vez nos últimos minutos parecendo ter sido acordado de repente.

– Você disse que quer ajudar o Touya?

– Eu disse, por quê? – Hiei perguntou como se fosse algo absolutamente natural vindo dele.

– E vai fazer isso sem pedir nada em troca? Ou por acaso está armando alguma brincadeira idiota?

– Quando foi que eu fiz alguma coisa contra o seu precioso amigo? – Hiei se fez de ofendido. – Eu posso ser um pouco intolerante com pessoas estúpidas como todo mundo nesse colégio, a exceção de mim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não esteja disposto a ajudar quando aparece uma chance de ver um sorriso de felicidade no rosto de um deles.

– Agora sim eu estou te reconhecendo... Acho.

Shuuichi balançou a cabeça com um sorriso divertido. Soltou o aperto do joelho e escorou-se na parede, mal contendo um bocejo.

– Não se preocupe com nada. Eu dou um jeito de descobrir o melhor dia para irmos todos até a piscina.

– Se está mesmo tão feliz em ajudar, eu agradeço – disse Shuuichi, a voz soando arrastada por causa do sono.

– Eu mal posso esperar por isso.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan colocou a cabeça para fora da porta do dormitório. Olhou para os dois lados e, quando viu que não havia ninguém a vista, se ergueu respirando fundo em alívio. Um segundo e ela sentiu uma mão empurrando-a para fora. Deu um salto, os braços balançando no ar na tentativa de manter o equilíbrio, mas foi inútil, caiu de joelhos no chão, bem no meio do corredor.

– Você tem que acabar com essa bobagem de uma vez por todas!

Yusuke saiu atrás dela, os livros de ambos empilhados no braços direito dele enquanto o esquerdo estava apoiado na cintura, dando a ele uma postura autoritária. Botan o encarou por debaixo do boné, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava de esgoela para os lados.

– Não é bobagem coisa nenhuma... – disse em voz baixa. – Não sei o que custava me deixar ficar no dormitório hoje. Só precisava dizer a Yomi que eu estava com uma febre de quarenta graus e não podia sair!

O primo girou os olhos.

– Botan, eu aceitei falar ontem para o Minamino que você tinha desaparecida porque pensei que finalmente tinha colocado um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça dura – ele disse, olhando-a com severidade –, mas mentir que você está doente para um professor é burrice. E se ele chamar um médico? Acho que não demorariam a descobrir... Você sabe o que.

– Você falando sobre burrice, tenha dó... – a garota levantou-se, passando as mãos pelas pernas da calça do uniforme, livrando-se da poeira. – Eu não estou com vontade de assistir aula hoje, tudo bem?

– E quem é que estÿ Só o seu precioso Shuuichi mesmo...

Yusuke parou de falar ao ver como Botan abaixava a cabeça e o rosto adquiria um forte tom de vermelho. Desde o dia anterior ela estava tendo aquela reação quando ouvia o nome do ruivo. Um fato altamente suspeito.

– Escuta, Botan, você vai me contar o porquê dessa sua mudança sim ou não? Hoje temos teste com Yomi, sabia? Pensei que você ia estar muito ansiosa por isso. Afinal, uma das suas metas ao entrar aqui era provar ser melhor aluna do que eu.

– Não preciso provar o que já é fato! Não posso querer me rebelar contra o sistema uma vez na vida?

– Exatamente na noite em que você desaparece e volta para o quarto com cara de quem acabou de roubar algo de alguém?

Botan mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo que estava ruborizando novamente. Por que Yusuke tinha que conhecê-la tão bem? E, afinal, se ele a vira voltar naquela noite por qual razão estava falando nisso agora, quando ela precisava desesperadamente esquecer o que tinha feito? Beijar o melhor amigo no corredor no meio da noite... Oh, sim, tinha sido uma brilhante idéia para escapar dos braços dele. Imaginou mil vezes naquela mesma noite as coisas que poderiam ter acontecido se tivesse ficado simplesmente l� esperando que ele a soltasse, e nenhuma lhe parecera muito melhor. Depois disso vieram os pensamentos sobre o que aconteceria depois, quando visse Shuuichi. Ele a reconheceria, apesar de não ter dito nada? Talvez a tivesse procurado tanto no dia anterior por desconfiar de alguma coisa... Mas e se mesmo assim ele não tivesse ligado o amigo Touya à garota da noite de sábado? Ela conseguiria agir na frente dele como se nada tivesse acontecido?

– Vamos logo para a estúpida aula – disse ela, pegando seus próprios livros dos braços de Yusuke e começando a andar, cabisbaixa.

O garoto balançou a cabeça, pensando que mais cedo ou mais tarde a faria falar sobre o que a estava incomodando tanto.

– Vá sem mim, eu tenho uma coisinha para fazer. Daqui a pouco te alcanço.

Botan nem se preocupou em responder. Yusuke a seguiu com o olhar até vê-la dobrar no corredor. Em seguida voltou para o quarto, deixou os livros em cima da cama e saiu novamente. Teste de química... Pois sim. Ele só faria aquela prova arrastado. Não tinha feito nenhum exercício da semana anterior e não fazia a menor idéia de qual assunto deveria ter estudado, então por que se dar ao trabalho? Olhou para os lados, exatamente como a prima tinha feito antes, e foi andando pelo mesmo caminho que tomaria para ir à classe. Se esconderia no auditório ou em algum laboratório desocupado até o término das aulas, depois, antes que os alunos voltassem das mesmas, correria de volta para o quarto e fingiria estar doente. Simples como tirar doce de criança.

O corredor dos dormitórios estava deserto. Todos os alunos já estavam nas salas. Dali podia ouvir as conversas altas vindo de mais adiante, mas sabia que elas não durariam muito tempo. Logo o relógio da sala dos professores marcaria sete horas e eles passariam apressados por ali. Tinha que se esconder o mais rápido que pudesse ou acabaria realmente sendo arrastado para a prova. Olhou mais uma vez em volta; se fosse para o pátio e encontrasse com Tiyu, não só não conseguiria matar aula como ainda correria o risco de pegar detenção, se entrasse em uma das salas em volta a esmo, poderia encontrar alguém e, mais tarde, quando tivesse que estar doente, possivelmente chegaria aos ouvidos de Genkai que ele estivera xeretando aquelas portas mais cedo, vendendo saúde.

Ponderou por um instante. Não tinha muita escolha. Nunca fora mesmo o tipo de pessoa que pensava rápido e acertadamente. Deu de ombros e entrou na primeira porta que viu na frente.

Ótimo. Ele era mesmo um cara de sorte por entre todos aqueles laboratórios entrar justamente em um quarto pequeno cheio de pedaços de madeira por todos os lados. Suspirou resignado. Aquilo teria que servir. Qualquer coisa era melhor que fazer o teste de Yomi. Olhou em volta, procurando onde poderia se esconder. Havia um lugar escuro, onde mais madeira estava empilhada sob uma espécie de lona. Correu até lá e afastou o material para o lado, com o cuidado de não fazer barulho, e escondeu-se atrás de tudo, cobrindo-se em seguida com a lona. O silencio e a escuridão logo o fizeram sentir sono e não demorou muito para que Yusuke Urameshi estivesse completamente adormecido.

Acordou com o som de vozes bem perto. O primo de Botan abriu os olhos sonolentamente, pensando se ainda estaria sonhando. Ergueu-se devagar, tentando se lembrar de onde estava e por que suas costas estavam doendo como se tivesse se deitado sobre um pedregulho. Esfregou os olhos com as mãos e ergueu-se um pouco, só o suficiente para ver os donos das vozes.

– Você tem certeza de que tem tempo de me ajudar com esse material? – perguntou uma mulher – Não quero que perca nenhuma aula importante.

Ela era alta e ruiva. Estava vestindo um uniforme que lembrava a Yusuke o da equipe de kendo do seu antigo colégio. Estava quase de costas para ele, então não conseguia ver o rosto dela, mas a pessoa que a acompanhava, ao contrário, estava bem visível... Inclusive a expressão mal disfarçada de completa adoração com a qual encarava a desconhecida.

– Não tenho nada para fazer – disse Hiei. Em seguida pegou alguns dos objetos que Yusuke identificou como pedaços de madeira a princípio, mas que agora via que se tratava de bokkens.

– Hiei – a mulher o chamou. O garoto parou antes de chegar à porta e olhou para trás. – Obrigada.

– Não tem problema.

Os dois saíram, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando tudo novamente na penumbra de antes.

Yusuke esperou menos de cinco minutos, excitado demais com o que tinha visto para conseguir permanecer quieto por mais tempo, e saiu do esconderijo. Hiei estava olhando para aquela mulher da mesma maneira idiota como a prima dele olhava para o Minamino. Mas quem era ela? E ele tinha mesmo visto o que pensara ter visto?

Andou de um lado para o outro tentando pensar em uma maneira de tirar a história a limpo. Se descobrisse que o baixinho estava interessado por uma mulher que tinha, o que, o dobro da sua idade? Nesse caso poderia chantageá-lo para sempre! Sorriu muito feliz, sabendo o que tinha que fazer. A única maneira de ter certeza sobre a identidade da estranha e os sentimentos de Hiei era perguntando a única pessoa que sabia tudo o que acontecia naquele colégio e um pouco mais.

Kuwabara.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– Acabei!

Botan sorriu amplamente olhando para o teste completamente respondido. Olhou para o lado, onde Shuuichi cochilava com a cabeça apoiada na parede e sorriu. Quando Yomi dissera que faria o teste em duplas e o ruivo se sentara ao seu lado, dizendo que precisavam conversar sobre uma coisa importante, ela tinha sentido o ímpeto de fingir um desmaio apenas para voltar para o quarto e não ter que falar com o ruivo. No instante em que começaram a falar sobre o teste, porém, ela percebeu quão cansado o amigo parecia estar e, ao contrário do que imaginara, em nenhum momento a olhara como se desconfiasse de alguma coisa. Felizmente, ela tinha estudado a matéria. Respondera tudo rapidamente, poupando o garoto ruivo o máximo possível, para então perguntar o que ele queria falar. Shuuichi estava com a aparência de que estivera estudando a noite inteira, mas ela tinha outra idéia sobre o que estava errado com ele. Abaixou a cabeça e tocou-o no braço, chamando-lhe a atenção.

– Shuuichi, está acordado?

O ruivo sorriu fracamente. Tentou acomodar-se corretamente na cadeira, mas não conseguiu manter-se assim por muito tempo. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na palma, olhando na direção da garota.

– Estou tentando, pelo menos.

– Bom... – Botan aproximou o rosto relutantemente dele, sem querer dar-lhe a chance de vê-la melhor, mas também se esforçando para que seu tom de voz soasse o mais baixo possível. – Há algo que você queria me dizer, não? Alguma coisa a ver com você parecendo que passou a noite inteira praticando sapateado?

– Não, eu apenas fiquei revirando na cama, pensando em uma experiência estranha que tive no sábado à noite.

– Experiência? – a garota olhou rapidamente para a prova como se estivesse conferindo as questões. Na verdade não queria olhar diretamente para o ruivo, temendo se trair em algum momento ou começar a ruborizar novamente. – Que tipo de experiência?

– Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que uma garota me agarrou no corredor no meio da noite?

– Conversa! – Botan olhou para ele, indignadamente. Como assim ela o tinha agarrado? Ele a segurara e se recusara a deixá-la ir embora. Homens... Talvez Shuuichi tivesse mais em comum com o primo e toda a parcela de população masculina que conhecia do que tinha pensado.

– Conversa?

Shuuichi a encarou, arqueando a sobrancelha e a garota percebeu que tinha exagerado na reação.

– Estamos em um colégio para homens – disse ironicamente. – Tem certeza que foi uma garota quem te agarrou?

– Touya! Acha que não conheço uma garota quando vejo uma?

– Ah, então você a viu...?

– Não exatamente... – o ruivo bocejou, acomodando melhor a cabeça sobre a mão que já começava a doer. – Eu achei que tinha esquecido um livro na sala de aula, sai para procurar e na volta esbarrei com a garota. Eu sei o que você vai dizer...

– Como sabia que era uma garota se estava tudo escuro?

– Eu sabia que ia dizer isso... – Shuuichi suspirou antes de continuar: – Ela escorregou, ia cair no chão e eu a segurei. Depois toquei o rosto dela. Era uma garota, pode acreditar em mim.

– Certo... – Botan pegou um lápis de cima da mesa, apertando-o entre as mãos de maneira a canalizar seu nervosismo. – Então há uma garota no colégio Meiouh... Quem diria, não?

– Não acredita em mim?

– Você não pode ter sonhado?

– O beijo que ela me deu para me deixar sem ação e sair correndo foi bem real.

O lápis quebrou de repente e Botan deu um grito pequeno de dor ao sentir a madeira pontiaguda perfurar-lhe a mão.

– Touya, você parece nervoso.

– Pois é... A perspectiva de garotas andando pelo colégio à noite e agarrando estudantes indefesos como eu me deixa mortificado.

– Eu pensei que Yusuke tivesse dito que você adorava esse tipo de coisa.

– Yusuke também disse que Clarke Kent foi o primeiro presidente dos Estados Unidos e eu nunca vi uma gravura de George Washington com uma capa vermelha e voando nos livros de história.

Shuuichi riu. Olhou para frente, onde Yomi escrevia, lançando de vez em quando um olhar desinteressado para os estudantes, mas o professor não parecia estar nem um pouco interessado na conversa deles.

– Touya, por que você desapareceu ontem o dia todo? Eu te procurei como um desesperado.

– É mesmo? – Botan pegou os pedaços do lápis quebrado e começou a passá-los de uma mão para a outra. – Eu estava estudando por ai... Você queria algo importante?

– Você precisa me ajudar a encontrar aquela garota – disse Shuuichi. Botan teve que morder o lábio para não rir da ironia. – Eu não conheço muitas delas que beijariam um desconhecido no escuro. E eu tenho a impressão estranha de que já nos encontramos antes.

– Pois é... Vai ver ela anda te seguindo por todo o colégio e estava só esperando uma boa oportunidade de atacar...

– Muito engraçado...

– Mas é sério – Botan deu de ombros. – Supondo que haja mesmo uma garota aqui dentro, de que adiantaria encontra-la? O que você ia fazer? Acusa-la de assédio?

– Eu tenho idéias bem mais interessantes...

Botan deixou novamente o lápis quebrado deslizar e machucar sua mão. A sacudiu rapidamente, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Por Kami... O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Mais importante: o que ela ia fazer a respeito? Não podia ficar andando pelo colégio a esmo, procurando por ela mesma. Tinha que convencer Shuuichi de que havia sonhado com a tal garota misteriosa. Ele não podia somar dois mais dois...

– Touya, você vai me ajudar?

– Você tem mesmo certeza de que não sonhou com isso?

– Eu nem tenho dormido pensando sobre o assunto!

– Talvez você tenha esbarrado com Genkai e imaginado o resto...

– Você acha mesmo que Genkai ia me dar um beijo no corredor?

– Tudo bem que ela ia precisar de uma escada para isso, mas é a única mulher que eu estou sabendo que vive nesse colégio...

– Por favor, Touya – Shuuichi riu novamente. Ergueu-se na cadeira, abafando um bocejo. – Eu estou começando a achar que você não quer que eu encontre aquela garota. Por acaso a conhece?

– Não! – Botan suspirou. Shuuichi não era burro. E aparentemente ele sabia exatamente como conseguir o que queria. – Tudo bem, eu ajudo a procurar... – disse descontente. – Mas eu aviso que isso é uma grande perda de tempo. É claro que não há nenhuma garota aqui...

– Isso é o que eu pretendo descobrir.

Botan olhou para o outro lado, quem a visse diria que com uma expressão de quem queria morrer. Aquilo era mesmo o que faltava. Como ela conseguiria ficar ali o semestre inteiro com Shuuichi muito disposto a encontrar uma garota no colégio masculino? As coisas não podiam ficar piores...

– A propósito... – o ruivo disse alegremente. – Hiei ficou de encontrar um dia e horário ideais para que possamos utilizar a piscina.

As coisas sempre podiam ficar piores.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kuwabara entrou no dormitório de cabeça baixa. Tinha se dado mal no teste de Yomi e aquele era o primeiro do semestre, segundo ele o com a matéria mais simples. Claro, tinha que ter escolhido uma dupla melhor que Mitarai, um garoto louro que sentava sempre no fundo e tinha idéias estranhas sobre Sensui estar planejando dominar o mundo. Ele levava muito tempo pensando em uma maneira de sobreviver em um mundo pós-apocaliptico para pensar em estudar. Garoto maluco... Provavelmente estava lendo HQs demais. Ou pior ainda, passando muito tempo ouvindo as teorias ridículas de Hiei.

Entrou no quarto sem prestar atenção para onde estava indo e deu um salto, assustado, ao ouvir a voz de Yusuke:

– Que cara de limão azedo é essa? Andou encontrando Hiei no corredor?

Kuwabara grunhiu em voz baixa. Então ele tinha permanecido no quarto toda a manhã... Típico. Mesmo correndo o risco de ficar com um enorme zero na nota, talvez devesse ter feito o mesmo. Duvidava que tivesse acertado muita coisa no teste e assim pelo menos não teria tido que ouvir as conversas estranhas de Mitarai a aula inteira.

– Você está aqui desde que acordou? – perguntou se jogando na própria cama. – Pensei que não fosse desgrudar da Botan hoje. Ela parecia doente ontem, sem falar que não queria ver o Minamino nem pintado. Tem certeza que ele não fez nada a ela?

– Pode ficar sossegado – disse Yusuke –, se bem conheço minha prima é mais fácil ela ter feito alguma coisa a ele e agora estar com medo de enfrentar as conseqüências.

– Não sei não... Aquele ruivo tem cara de sonso, mas quem sabe já descobriu tudo e está tirando uma casquinha da sua prima?

– Deixa de falar besteira e me escuta – Yusuke sentou-se na cama e olhou para Kuwabara pensando no quanto deveria dizer sobre a cena que presenciara mais cedo. Seria muito útil para ele descobrir um segredo de Hiei, mas se todo mundo ficasse sabendo antes do tempo, de nada valeria a informação. – Você sabe de tudo o que acontece aqui nesse colégio, não é?

– Modéstia parte...

– Eu tenho uma pergunta sobre uma mulher.

Kuwabara sorriu.

– Bom, eu tenho mais experiência que você nessa área, mas não vou ficar contando as minhas intimidades...

– Quer calar essa boca? Mas será possível... – Yusuke respirou fundo. Será que o outro não conseguia ouvir uma pergunta simples sem distorcer completamente o sentido da mesma? Estava começando a achar que era com ele que devia se preocupar perto de Botan. – Eu quero saber sobre uma mulher que trabalha nesse colégio. Ela é alta, ruiva, acho que ensina algum esporte...

– Ah, você deve estar falando da Mukuru! – Kuwabara sorriu. – Ela dá aulas de kendo. Eu sabia que ela tinha ido embora para Kyoto por causa de um rolo com Yomi...

– Eles eram amantes? – Yusuke perguntou, interessado.

– Não seja bisbilhoteiro! – o colega de quarto reclamou. Em seguida sorriu novamente: – Parece que os dois andaram brigando porque Genkai disse que escolheria apenas um para dirigir o lugar quando ela se aposentasse.

– Ah, entendo. – o primo de Botan exibiu seu melhor sorriso debochado. – E você não ficou sabendo disso bisbilhotando.

Kuwabara fechou a cara, se mostrando ofendido. Sentou-se na cama também, tirando os sapatos de qualquer maneira com os próprios pés e estirando as pernas em seguida.

– Se você se apóia um pouco na parede vizinha a sala da diretoria acaba ouvindo coisas. Eu não tenho controle sobre em que parte do colégio vou me sentir cansado.

– Tudo bem... E eu faltei aula hoje porque não tenho controle sobre em qual dia da semana vou pegar alergia a matemática.

– Yomi dá aula de química.

Yusuke balançou a mão desinteressadamente.

– Pois que seja. Só queria saber quem era a tal professora – viu a interrogação no rosto de Kuwabara e completou: – Eu pensei que tivéssemos apenas professores homens...

– Mukuru é bem pior que um homem, acredite. Precisava ver como Hiei apanhava dela nos treinos logo quando chegou. Ele costumava desrespeita-la e responder com grosserias, mas ela mostrou para ele.

– Ah, é? Não me diga...

– A propósito, Hiei também não foi fazer o teste – disse Kuwabara. – Pensei que você dois estivessem se matando por ai em algum lugar.

– Eu tenho mais o que fazer – respondeu Yusuke. – Para que matar o escalador de meio fio quando há muitas maneiras muito mais divertidas de acabar com ele? A propósito, você me lembrou bem. Vou agora mesmo mostrar a Hiei que cruzar o meu caminho foi a pior coisa que aconteceu a ele.

O garoto riu sinistramente e Kuwabara balançou a cabeça. Se Yusuke gastasse metade daquela energia estudando... Ouviu a porta bater e só então se lembrou. Àquelas horas Yomi já devia ter reportado as faltas e provavelmente Tiyu ou algum outro professor já o estaria procurando para levá-lo até a Genkai. Seria melhor ir atrás do colega de quarto e avisar? Pensou nisso um minuto antes de desistir. Cedo ou tarde ele acabaria descobrindo mesmo...

-o-o-o-o-o-

– Hiei, amigo do peito!

Yusuke abriu um grande sorriso enquanto se aproximava do baixinho. Abriu os braços como se fosse abraçá-lo, mas recolheu-os no último instante. Cruzou-os, sentando no banco de concreto do pátio, mas sem desfazer a expressão de felicidade. O colega de quarto de Shuuichi o encarou confuso, imaginando o que Urameshi estava tramando daquela vez.

– Sabe o que é que é... – o primo de Botan apoiou a mão no ombro de Hiei. – Eu precisava te pedir um favorzinho hoje. Eu sei que você tem uma grande admiração pela minha pessoa e não vai me negar uma coisa dessas...

Hiei afastou-se como se a mão de Yusuke queimasse e o olhou estranhado.

– Você andou fumando o que, idiota? Eu não vou te fazer nenhum favor!

– Ah, Hiei, não faz isso comigo... – Yusuke chegou mais perto e sussurrou: – Eu aposto que você não vai se negar a me apresentar àquela ruiva. Sabe, a professora de kendo. Kuwabara disse que ela é durona e eu adoro mulheres assim. Deve ser destino, cara. Eu vim para esse colégio para encontrar com a mulher dos meus sonhos.

O sorriso do garoto alargou quando ele viu o rosto de Hiei mudar para um vermelho vivo. Imaginou se seria vergonha, ciúme ou se ele tinha entendido onde estava realmente querendo chegar.

– Nós podemos ir procurá-la agora mesmo! Você só tem que me introduzir e eu cuido de ganhar a confiança dela usando toda a minha lábia. Sempre fui muito bom em conversar com mulheres mais velhas...

Ele puxou Hiei pelo braço e já o conduzia para dentro do prédio quando o sentiu livrar-se com um puxão violento.

– Onde pensa que está me levando, imbecil? – o baixinho gritou, chamando a atenção de um grupo de garotos que conversavam ali perto. Lançou a eles um de seus olhares mortais e imediatamente todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo.

– Ao ginásio, imagino – respondeu Yusuke. – Não é lá que a minha musa costuma ficar durante os treinos?

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Hiei. – Não pode estar apaixonado pela Mukuru!

– Por que não?

– Você nunca sequer a viu!

– Eu a vi sim... De relance... E Kuwabara me falou grandes coisas dela!

Hiei resmungou qualquer coisa sobre matar o imbecil mais tarde e Yusuke sorriu amplamente. Estava chegando onde queria.

– A não ser que haja algum problema com você – o primo de Botan disse, novamente segurando o ombro de Hiei como se fossem mesmo amigos de longa data. – Não vai me dizer que você gosta da professora de kendo. Sim, porque se gosta eu terei que respeitar o fato de você tê-la conhecido antes de mim. Quem diria – sorriu –, nosso Tarzan de samambaia está crescendo.

– Mas do que é que você está falando? – Hiei deu um salto, ficando na frente de Yusuke, dessa vez indiscutivelmente vermelho de raiva. – Eu não sei qual foi a estupidez que saiu da boca do imbecil dessa vez, mas você devia saber que não pode me chantagear com isso. Pensei que o episódio infeliz da revista tivesse lhe servido de lição.

– Ah, como se eu fosse me abalar por causa de uma chantagenzinha que não deu certo. Você já devia ter percebido que eu não sou cara de desistir no primeiro obstáculo.

Yusuke sorriu novamente. Aquele sorriso debochado que Hiei odiava tanto. O baixinho respirou fundo, sabendo que naquela ocasião era melhor controlar a língua antes que Urameshi se convencesse de que realmente tinha alguma coisa que pudesse usar contra ele.

– Eu sei que você tem se comportado – ele continuou sem desmanchar a expressão de triunfo. – O problema é que eu não sei até quando vai continuar com a mesma atitude, não o quero por ai espalhando boatos sobre garotas perambulando por esse colégio.

– E o que me diz de Kurama? Não o vejo preocupado com ele...

– Com esse eu não estou nem ai.

– E eu posso saber por quê? Aquele ruivo pode ser avoado, mas não é imbecil – disse Hiei, satisfeito em desviar a conversa de cima dele. – É claro que ele vai acabar descobrindo.

– Se não descobriu até agora, não descobre mais.

Yusuke retomou o sorriso, parecendo pronto a voltar a falar sobre Mukuru. Hiei olhou em volta desesperadamente, procurando uma maneira de se manter falando e mantendo a conversa longe do que dizia respeito a pessoa dele. Sorriu perversamente ao ter uma idéia.

– Você parece muito preocupado com a sua... O que ela é mesmo sua... Ah, claro, prima. Estou começando a desconfiar das suas intenções.

– Ora, não mude de assunto, nós estávamos falando...

– Eu acho – Hiei o interrompeu – que você gosta dessa sua prima, sabe? Caras metidos a Bad Boy como você costumam ser uns mulherengos, mas olha só – olhou para Yusuke de cima a baixo. – O que estou vendo aqui é praticamente um celibatário.

– Muito cuidado, ô surfista de pia... Eu o aconselho a não falar como se me conhecesse...

– Não preciso conhecer você para ver esse tipo de coisa. Por que mais você ficaria olhando a modelo da revista o dia todo se tivesse algo de carne e osso para entretê-lo? A não ser que a Botan...

Hiei não teve tempo de completar a frase, sentiu a mão fechada de Yusuke atingir-lhe bem na face esquerda. Cambaleou por um instante, surpreso pela velocidade do soco. Nem mesmo tinha visto o outro garoto se aproximar... Ficou de pé um pouco afastado, com a mão sobre o rosto. O grupo de estudantes que conversavam ali perto tratou de encontrar o que fazer em outro lugar deixando-os sozinhos no pátio.

– O que foi? – ele riu, debochando do golpe. – Não gosta de ouvir a verdade? Urameshi, quem diria... Ela é sua prima, isso não é certo.

Yusuke avançou novamente, mas Hiei conseguiu se esquivar, dessa vez com facilidade, desde que já esperava pelo ataque. Subiu no banco de concreto e encarou o primo de Botan com um sorriso.

– Tem gente que não agüenta ouvir nada mesmo... – balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Se você não calar essa sua boca eu vou subir ai e te encher de tanta pancada que você vai ficar parecendo o Gollun daquele filme dos duendes!

– São hobbits, imbecil!

– Fico feliz que tenha entendido o recado!

Hiei abriu a boca para responder, mas voltou a fechá-la, olhando para algo além do adversário com os olhos muito abertos. Yusuke se virou lentamente, desconfiado se seria mais um truque do baixinho, mas deparou-se com a figura furiosa de Tiyu avançando em passos rápidos na direção deles. Assim que os alcançou, o zelador puxou ambos pelas golas dos uniformes e começou a arrastá-los na direção do prédio.

– Que pensa que está fazendo? – Yusuke perguntou.

– Os dois faltaram o teste de Yomi hoje, sabem o que isso significa? – sorriu ao ver o entendimento nos rostos de ambos. – Não se preocupem, prometo caprichar na detenção que darei aos dois.

– Que milagre é esse que está sóbrio, idiota?

– Darei um tratamento especial para você, Hiei. Ou acha que não sei o que andou fazendo a manhã toda? Vê se te enxerga e para de dar em cima da professora de kendo!

Yusuke sorriu.

– Eu estou começando a gostar desse cara...

– Cala essa boca ou falo com o Touya sobre os seus pensamentos impuros com relação à prima de vocês...

Hiei sorriu quando Yusuke tentou agarra-lo pela camisa e Tiyu o empurrou.

– Mas o que há com vocês dois, querem passar o resto do semestre na detenção? Sabem o que vou fazer? Leva-los imediatamente até Genkai!

O baixinho carranqueou.

– E o que é tão ruim em ir ver aquela velha? – perguntou Yusuke.

Tiyu deu um meio sorriso sádico.

– Você não perde por esperar.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– Shuuichi...

– Ela tem que estar por aqui em algum lugar.

Botan atravessou a cozinha, seguindo o ruivo. Ele a estava conduzindo pelo colégio inteiro desde que as aulas acabaram, parecendo estar com ânimo renovado pela curiosidade. Falava o tempo todo sobre como precisava encontrar a tal garota misteriosa, embora ela não estivesse muito certa de que era realmente isso que ele estava fazendo. Na opinião dela, o garoto ruivo ainda estava chateado com a mãe e o padrasto e estava se empenhando com a primeira distração que encontrara.

– Eu vou parar um pouco – disse ela, ao saírem para o pátio.

– Aquele lá não é o seu primo?

A garota acompanhou o olhar do ruivo bem a tempo de ver Tiyu arrastando Yusuke e Hiei para dentro do colégio.

– Ah, sim... Ele faltou o teste de Yomi. Tenho a impressão de que não vou vê-lo tão cedo hoje.

– Então é melhor procurarmos pelo outro lado...

– Shuuichi – Botan cruzou os braços. – Por que você quer tanto encontrar essa garota?

– Tenho os meus motivos... – ele ficou de costas para ela.

– Quais?

– Motivos pessoais...

– Que são...

– Touya, não seja curioso.

– Sou eu quem precisa de um bom motivo para continuar procurando uma garota que pode muito bem ser fruto da sua imaginação! – disse Botan. Não estava muito disposta a continuar independente da resposta de Shuuichi, mas se pudesse segura-lo falando por algum tempo... – Por favor...

O ruivo se virou, com uma expressão de quem estava sendo obrigado a fazer alguma coisa embaraçosa. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado antes de se aproximar a falar em voz baixa:

– O que você faria se a primeira vez que beijasse uma garota tivesse sido quando uma te agarrou no corredor no meio da noite? E você nem tivesse tido a chance de ver o rosto dela.

– Ora, eu... O que?

Botan encarou Shuuichi incredulamente.

– Não grite! Não queremos que toda a escola fique sabendo disso, não é mesmo?

– Não é possível!

Aquilo tinha que ser brincadeira. Não era possível que Shuuichi nunca tivesse... Não, definitivamente não. Caras bonitos como ele viviam cercados de garotas o tempo todo, certo? Além de que, se fosse verdade, tornaria ainda mais complicado convence-lo de que estivera sonhando.

– Nem todos os homens são conquistadores como você, Touya – o ruivo deu de ombros. – Eu estive muito tempo pensando na Maya e no meu padrasto idiota para prestar atenção nesse tipo de coisa. Eu tenho dezesseis anos, não tenho idade para agir como um desesperado.

– Sim... Certo... Espero que pelo menos tenha sido uma experiência agradável.

– Ah, foi sim... Mas não vou sossegar enquanto não vir o rosto dela às claras.

Botan suspirou, sentindo-se infeliz. Se ele continuasse com aquela insistência, acabaria tendo que contar a Yusuke o que acontecera e realmente ficar longe dele. O primo ia matá-la quando soubesse... Ou talvez ele contasse a Touya e ai os dois poderiam planejar como fariam para matá-la mais tarde, juntos.

– Touya! – alguém gritou a distância.

Os dois olharam para o lado e deram com Kuwabara, correndo e acenando loucamente para Botan. Ele parou ao lado deles, ofegando com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos por um instante antes de conseguir falar:

– Bo... Touya, acho melhor você correr. _Sua_ mãe está na sala de Genkai, veio te visitar. E ela não parece nada contente...

* * *

**N/A: **_Oi, gente! Espero não ter demorado muito dessa vez... _

_Depois de muita enrolação se mudava tudo ou continuava por ai mesmo, terminei esse capítulo. No próximo já começo a definir melhor as coisas de maneira a caminhar para o final. :D_

_Muito obrigada as pessoas que deixaram comentários no último capítulo:_

**Bianca Potter: **_Que bom que você gostou da cena, apesar de ter ficado curta... Vai ver eles se encontram de novo nos corredores da vida daqui a uns dez capítulos. :D Brincadeira..._

**Naru**** L: **_O Hiei é o irmão que o Yusuke nunca teve... Claro que eu ia usar o "escadinha de colher morangos", estava ficando sem apelidos. XD _

**Loba: **_Eu tinha que parar ali. Ou o Kurama via a Botan e acabava a fic. :D Não houve nenhuma cena KB muito significativa aqui, mas no próximo provavelmente haverá. :)_

**Teella:** _Fico feliz que gostou. :)_

**DM**** Tayashi: **_Ela fez isso por pura necessidade. Que outro motivo poderia haver? XD_

**Sachi: **_O Kurama ainda vai demorar um pouquinho a descobrir... Mas só um pouquinho. Eu estou ficando ansiosa para escrever isso. _

**miss****-boredom-liv:**_ Eu estou tentando escrever mais rápido, mas ando com menos tempo que antes. De qualquer maneira vou tentar continuar atualizando regularmente essa história sim. Continuar escrevendo com Kurama e Botan é garantido, agora, sobre a parte do lemon, isso sim é mais difícil. :P_

**Megawinsone: **_A pessoa observando a Botan? Nem desconfia? A essa altura você já deve ter entendido, mas de qualquer maneira devo voltar a isso em breve. :)_

**Camis: **_Não! Fiquei um tempinho sem computador, mas não pensei em abandonar a história. :D Bom, ela tinha que encontrar uma maneira de se aproveitar sem ser descoberta, hehe... Que bom que gostou._

**Botan Kitsune:** _Você está aprendendo essas ameaças com quem? ù.ú Vou fingir que não sei... :P A Botan se deu bem mesmo... Mas agora ela vai ter que agüentar as conseqüências... Para ficar com aquilo tudo ela tem que passar uns apertos... Questão de equilíbrio cósmico... ú.u :P_

**Kourin-sama: **_Ela vai agüentar um pouco mais ainda. Quando sair do colégio, talvez passar umas férias em uma clínica de repouso... Vou tentar não demorar sim. :D_

**Isa: **_De onde você tirou que atrapalha mais que ajuda? Está precisando que eu comece a cobrar novamente um certo final de Hitomi... :P _

**caHh**** Kinomoto: **_Acho que a Naru não vai gostar dessa história de marido... Eu tenho que te agradecer pelos apelidos dessa vez, espero que se lembre de mais XDDD Agora, depois você vai ter que me explicar essa de vaca verde._

**AngelloreXx: **Sem armas! E olha aqui, eu postei antes de você, agora é sua vez. :( E eu vou cobrar! ò.ó Agradeço os elogios, apesar que eu sei que essa história tem um monte de falhas. Quero ver se arrumo tudo até o final... .

**Kisamadesu:** _Não tenho certeza sobre a Yukina. Acho que ela vai ficar nas conversas mesmo... Sim, o Kuwabara é bobo, mas é o mais adorável do grupo. Que negócio é esse de AGAR...? XD_

**Mayuka**** Kitsune: **_Não, o Kurama ainda não percebeu. Ele está com a cabeça em outras coisas... Quando ficar sabendo vai ser uma boa surpresa mesmo. :)_

**Ayumi-tenshi: **_Os olhos azuis? Sim, é quem você está pensando. XD Sobre a garota, claro que ele a reencontrou. Só não ficou sabendo disso. u.u_

**menininha**** das trevas:** _Puxa... Obrigada por todos os comentários. :D A Mukuru apareceu nesse capítulo. Não foi uma grande participação, mas ela deve aparecer mais nos próximos. O Touya é o do anime sim, que luta com o Kurama no torneio das trevas. É o meu Shinobi favorito. Sobre Itsuke e Sensui, não vai ser importante se eles estão ou não juntos, então eu não estarei detalhando isso. Pode tirar as conclusões que quiser ;) _

**Heaven****'s Demon: **_Tão má assim? Ela não fez por querer, você deve entender que foi um momento de necessidade. :D Sobre o Hiei, vou me lembrar de você quando pensar em maltrata-lo mais. ;)_

_Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todos e até o próximo!_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Quebrando as Regras**

_Madam__ Spooky_

-

**Capítulo 12**

-

– Bo... Touya, acho melhor você correr. _Sua_ mãe está na sala de Genkai, veio te visitar. E ela não parece nada contente...

Botan piscou uma, duas, três vezes. A informação estava demorando a chegar ao cérebro. A mãe de quem estava na sala de Genkai? A mãe dela não podia ser. Àquela hora ela devia estar tomando sol em algum lugar do ocidente com seu novo namorado americano. Kuwabara a chamara de Bo... Touya? A mãe de Touya estava na sala da diretora? E como assim não parecia contente? Ela tinha descoberto? Ela tinha descoberto! Ela não podia ter descoberto...

– Touya – Shuuichi aproximou-se, sorridente, e tocou o ombro de Botan. – Sua mãe veio ver você, isso não é ótimo?

A garota não soube o que responder. Olhou para o colega de quarto de maneira implorante, depois para o ruivo, que agora tinha uma expressão levemente perturbada no rosto. Situação irônica aquela: Shuuichi queria estar com a família e eles não apareciam para vê-lo, ela tudo o que menos precisava era uma visita e, vejam só, ali estava sua querida tia querendo ver o filho só para complicar ainda mais sua situação.

– Eu acho que é melhor nos vermos depois – disse ela ao amigo ruivo. – Minha mãe odeia esperar. Deve ser por isso que não parece contente...

– Ou então Genkai telefonou para ela e contou que você ficou na detenção no primeiro dia de aula – disse Kuwabara.

Sim! Tinha que ter sido por causa da estúpida detenção. E eis que ela tinha mais um motivo para querer matar Yusuke. Estava tendo muitos impulsos assassinos com relação ao primo nos últimos dias. Ele que não ousasse negar ajuda naquele momento difícil ou... Botan suspirou derrotadamente. A quem estava tentando enganar? Era definitivamente o fim. Como continuar fingindo ser o Touya quando a mãe dele estava no colégio para vê-lo? Ela estava completamente perdida.

– Touya, é melhor nós irmos até o quarto – Kuwabara a puxou pelo braço.

– Quarto? – Botan franziu o cenho, sem saber se seguia o garoto ou ficava simplesmente ali parada, esperando que as coisas acontecessem. – Eu pensei que a minha mãe estivesse na diretoria...

– Mas você esqueceu aquilo no quarto...

Kuwabara começou a torcer a boca na direção do prédio, olhando para Shuuichi de soslaio. O ruivo devolveu um olhar divertido, encarando Botan interrogativamente.

– Há alguma coisa errada sobre a sua mãe, Touya? – ele perguntou. – Parece que o Kuwabara não quer que eu a veja. Ou por acaso vocês estão planejando algo que eu não posso saber?

– Planejando? – a garota perguntou. – Não estamos planejando nada. O que eu poderia estar planejando quando tenho que ver a minha mãe e Genkai ao mesmo tempo, ambas certamente furiosas com o meu comportamento...?

Ela olhou para os pés, tristemente, e Shuuichi a tocou novamente no ombro, parecendo compadecido.

– Não se preocupe, Touya. Você só tem que explicar que a culpa foi do Yusuke e ela não terá do que reclamar. – ele riu. – Acho melhor vocês irem. Vou andar por ai mais um tempo, procurando o que você já sabe. Mais tarde espero que haja tempo de você me apresentar sua mãe.

Botan exibiu um sorriso amarelo que manteve até o momento em que o ruivo saiu de visão. Conhecer a mãe do Touya? A tia era uma boa pessoa a maior parte do tempo, mas quando se tratava do filho, das encrencas nas quais ele costumava se meter e principalmente dos Shinobi, ela se convertia em uma verdadeira fera. Olhou em pânico na direção de Kuwabara que ainda a segurava pelo pulso.

– Diga que está tirando uma com a minha cara.

– Eu estou tirando uma com a sua cara.

– Verdade? – Botan segurou as mãos de Kuwabara esperançosamente.

– Não, mas foi o que você pediu que eu dissesse...

A prima de Yusuke soltou um grunhido irritado e afastou-se, andando em círculos pelo pátio. Cruzou os braços apenas para descruzá-los no mesmo instante, repetindo o gesto uma e outra vez. Olhou para o prédio. Felizmente a janela da diretoria se abria para o outro lado, mas e daí? Se bem conhecia a mãe de Touya ela não iria embora enquanto não lhe desse uma bronca.

– Você vai ficar rodando ai o dia todo? – o garoto perguntou. – Eu vim aqui para te levar para o quarto.

Botan riu nervosamente.

– Diga isso perto de Yusuke e você vai levar uma surra que não esquecerá tão cedo.

– Depois eu tenho a mente depravada... Não é nada disso! – Kuwabara protestou. – Acontece que o seu primo e o salva-vidas de aquário do Hiei estavam na frente da sala de Genkai quando ela me pediu que a procurasse. Yusuke me disse que eu devia te levar para o quarto e dar um jeito de escondê-la, nem que fosse debaixo da cama. A gente inventa alguma coisa para a mãe do Touya, mas se quiser se manter nesse colégio, ela não pode ver você.

– Ela não vai sair daqui enquanto não falar comigo... – Botan choramingou. – Com o Touya. Comigo! Ah, você entendeu.

– Não seja pessimista!

Ele a puxou novamente pelo braço, falando o tempo todo sobre como daria tudo certo se ela confiasse nele. Confiar em Kuwabara... Tudo bem que ela não tinha lá muitas opções no momento, mas o que ele podia fazer contra a diretora e a mãe do primo? Tranca-las no armário da cozinha? Nada que ele pudesse fazer a salvaria de alguém que sabia exatamente como Touya se parecia.

– Kuwabara, eu sei que a sua intenção é boa, mas...

– Nada de "mas"!

O garoto continuou puxando-a até que entraram no dormitório. O lugar estava vazio. Provavelmente àquela hora Yusuke estava ainda começando com a detenção que pegara por faltar à prova de Yomi. Hora perfeita para isso. Justo quando ela mais precisava.

– Muito bem – disse Kuwabara. Sorriu e friccionou as mãos. – Tire a roupa.

Botan acertou uma tapa bem na face esquerda do colega de dormitório.

– Pervertido! O que está pensando? Só porque eu estou nervosa e em um momento de instabilidade emocional não quer dizer que eu vá ceder a esse tipo de depravação. – gritou, irritada. – Por que não vai dar ordens a sua avó?

– Mas do que é que você está falando? – Kuwabara massageou o rosto no local atingido, franzindo a testa e parecendo magoado. – Eu quis dizer para você colocar o seu pijama! Sua mãe não vai poder vir te ver se estiver com uma febre de quarenta graus por causa de alguma doença muito contagiosa! Eu não sou nenhum tarado não, heim? Olha lá...

– Pijama? – Botan repetiu em voz baixa. Febre de quarenta graus? Doença contagiosa? Uma idéia estúpida daqueles só podia ter vindo de Kuwabara.

– Quarenta graus é um exagero!

– Modo de falar... Foi febre, nos serve...

A garota pensou nas opções por um instante. Se a mentira fosse bem planejada, talvez o plano desse certo. E quem sabe ela ganharia até uns dias de folga das aulas de bônus?

– É uma possibilidade...

– Eu aqui, tentando ajudar, e você me bate! – Kuwabara reclamou, ainda parecendo chateado.

– Me manda tirar a roupa, o que queria que eu pensasse? Você é um garoto de dezesseis anos transbordado de hormônios!

– Eu? – o garoto apontou para si mesmo, indignadamente. – Essa sua mente é que é um perigo! Mas, afinal, o que se pode esperar dos parentes do Urameshi, não é mesmo?

– Saia daqui! – Botan apontou para a porta.

– Está me expulsando do meu próprio quarto?

– Como você espera que eu me troque com você me olhando?

Os dois se fitaram por um instante antes que Kuwabara sorrisse e atendesse ao pedido de Botan. A garota esperou que ele saísse e correu para o armário, espalhando tudo enquanto procurava pelo pijama. Assim que o encontrou, trocou-se o mais depressa que pode e abriu a porta novamente. O garoto a estava esperando escorado na parede e olhando para todos os lados de maneira exagerada.

– Vem logo!

Botan segurou Kuwabara pela manga da camisa e o puxou para dentro do quarto. Colocou as mãos nos quadris, esperando que ele dissesse qual era o próximo passo. Quando o silêncio entre ambos permaneceu, perguntou impacientemente:

– E agora? Eu me deito e finjo que estou morrendo ou algo assim? – cruzou os braços. – Se Genkai achar que preciso de um médico, podem me descobrir!

– Não vão te descobrir. – respondeu Kuwabara. – Só tem que dizer que está com muita dor de cabeça e precisa apenas de um pouco de repouso. – apontou para a cama. – Deite lá e cubra-se o máximo que puder. Dor de cabeça exige ausência de luminosidade. A mãe do Touya vai entender isso, não acha?

Ele piscou confiantemente, mas Botan não se sentiu melhor. Se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito sequer cogitaria a possibilidade da mãe de Touya cair naquela mentira. Juízo perfeito... Pois sim. Para começar só poderia estar completamente demente quando aceitou se disfarçar de garoto e freqüentar aquele colégio. Novamente seu velho receio do que Ayame e Koenma fariam se a descobrissem a assaltou. Bom, pelo menos mais tarde ela poderia tranqüilizar-se, pensando que tinha feito de tudo para evitar ser descoberta.

Desfez a cama e deitou-se, puxando o lençol até o pescoço. Tudo o que podia fazer agora era pagar para ver.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yusuke soltou a respiração e tossiu brevemente. Ao ver os três pares de olhos na sala virarem em sua direção, retomou o porte reto e expressão séria, torcendo para que nem Genkai nem a tia lhe fizessem perguntas e, mais importante, para que Hiei não soltasse nenhum comentário maldoso.

Aquilo era tudo o que faltava para tornar sua vida perfeita. Uma visita da mãe de Touya. Como se já não tivessem problemas suficientes por causa da banda, das pessoas que sabiam de tudo, daquela idéia de piscina que o Minamino tinha tirado sabe-se lá de onde e provavelmente por causa de alguma outra coisa que Botan não estava lhe contando, mas ele estava resolvido a descobrir. Isso se tudo não acabasse naquele dia mesmo. Nesse caso tudo o que podia fazer era pedir aos céus que a mãe escolhesse um reformatório que tivesse pelo menos televisão aos domingos.

– Então acho que nos resta apenas leva-la para falar com ele, senhora Ichijo – dizia Genkai. – Estou certa de que seu filho entendeu as nossas normas. Depois do ocorrido relatado ele tem tido um comportamente impecável.

"Comportamente impecável", Yusuke sorriu de lado. Se elas soubessem...

– Pudera – disse a mãe de Touya com um tom de voz ligeiramente rouco que dava a impressão de que ela estivera gritando por muito tempo mais cedo. – Se ele tivesse ido parar na detenção duas vezes na primeira semana seria caso para reformatório!

Genkai olhou de esgoela para os dois garotos parados mais atrás, mas nada disse. Voltou à atenção novamente para a mulher sentada a frente. Kokou Ichijo não era o que ela costumava esperar de uma mãe. Era alta e magra, os cabelos louros arrumados em um penteado extravagante que a muito saíra do lugar. As roupas estavam amarrotadas e podia sentir o hálito de bebida meio disfarçado por um odor fraco de hortelã. Ela parecia mais ter saído de uma boate que do trabalho, como dissera ao chegar. As impressões da diretora não foram boas. Com uma mãe como aquela, surpreendia-se que Touya não fosse um desses roqueiros tatuados que fogem da escola no meio do colegial para seguir algum plano maluco de sucesso.

– Prefere conversar agora com o seu filho? – perguntou a diretora.

– Agora? – Kokou levantou-se desajeitadamente. – Não vai me falar das péssimas notas dele ou dos comentários sarcásticos durante as aulas?

– Para falar a verdade ele tem se saído um aluno excelente.

A mulher loura deu um passo em falso, quase desequilibrando e caindo para trás. Seu rosto refletia um olhar chocado, como se Genkai tivesse acabado de dizer que tinha marcado casamento com o Orlando Bloom.

– O Touya? Ótimo aluno? – repetiu incredulamente.

A diretora moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira, incomodada pelo tom informal da outra. Na posição que ocupava estava acostumada a ser tratada com o máximo respeito e nunca nenhum pai de aluno tinha duvidado de suas palavras tão descaradamente. Limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

– Meu filho Touya? Tem certeza de que não o está confundindo com outra pessoa? – quando viu que Genkai continuava firme, Kokou sorriu e perguntou: – Então é verdade que vocês tratam dos garotos nesse lugar na base da pancada, não é?

Foi a vez de a velha senhora parecer chocada e Hiei e Yusuke, que observavam a discussão um pouco mais atrás, abafaram um riso. Mais para livrar-se da mulher que qualquer outra coisa, Genkai apressou-se em levantar-se e estender a mão para a porta.

– Se me permite, eu mesma a levarei até o pátio. Touya deve estar ainda lá conversando com o novo amigo, Shuuichi Minamino. Outro excelente aluno, se me permite dizer.

Kokou balançou a cabeça novamente com o mesmo sorriso incrédulo de antes.

– Boas notas, sem comentários sarcásticos nas aulas... E até fez amizade com um CDF! Vou dizer a todos os meus amigos para mandarem seus filhos para cá. A lavagem cerebral que vocês fazem é excelente. – Virou-se para Yusuke. – Só não funcionou com você, não é mesmo, querido? Vou ter que dizer a Atsuko para não parar de pensar na possibilidade daquela outra escola.

O garoto girou os olhos, sabendo muito bem o que ela queria dizer: não podia perder a oportunidade de se gabar que o filho agora tinha entrado nos eixos. Ah, se ela soubesse... Teve que morder a língua para não dar uma gargalhada e deixar toda a verdade escapar. Olhou para Genkai que tinha uma expressão de puro sofrimento estampada no rosto e respirou fundo. Era agora que faria sua parte, depois só podia torcer para Kuwabara ter conseguido convencer Botan de que tinham uma chance de escapar de mais aquela. A garota conseguia ser uma tremenda cabeça dura quando estava disposta.

– Velh... Senhora Genkai? – chamou. Quando viu as duas mulheres pararem e olharem para ele prosseguiu: – Não vai encontrar o Touya no pátio. Ele está no quarto, coitado, com uma febre de quarenta graus...

– Yusuke, não minta! – a diretora o interrompeu. – Tiyu disse que viu Touya no pátio quando os trazia para cá.

– E quem é que vai acreditar no que diz o bêbado do Tiyu? Ele pode ter visto até mesmo um poste e confundido com o meu primo. Touya está de cama desde que saiu das aulas. Isso eu posso garantir.

– Bêbado? – Kokou fitou Genkai acusadoramente. A velha senhora apenas olhou para o lado, o rosto corado. Yusuke especulou se ela estaria envergonhada por um dos alunos estar doente sem que sequer estivesse sabendo ou pela menção do vício de Tiyu. – Touya doente? – a mulher loura carranqueou em um esforço mental para decidir qual das informações era mais importante. Voltou-se novamente para o sobrinho. – Você disse quarenta graus de febre?

O súbito alarme na voz dela fez com que o garoto se apressasse em se retratar.

– Dor de cabeça... Ele estava um pouquinho quente, mas podia ser o calor. Sabe como o clima fica abafado essa época do ano. O que eu sei sobre doenças afinal?

– Acho melhor darmos uma olhada no seu primo – disse Genkai. Ainda não estava completamente convencida.

Yusuke tentou dizer alguma coisa a mais, mas a essa altura as duas mulheres já saiam da sala e começavam a seguir pelo corredor, rumo aos dormitórios. Se ao menos pudesse ir com elas, mas certamente não o deixariam sair da próxima sala. Olhou para o lado, onde um Hiei mudo, mas parecendo estar se divertindo muito com a cena, o observava.

– Que é que está olhando, peão de camundongo? Vai procurar tua turma, vai...

-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquilo não ia dar certo. Definitivamente não. Genkai não era idiota. A mãe de Touya podia ser um pouco extravagante, mas não seria estúpida a ponto de não perceber que estava vendo a sobrinha ao invés do filho, não? A não ser que tivesse bebido antes de ir até ali... Quais seriam as chances de um milagre como esse acontecer? Botan suspirou. Com a sorte dela, provavelmente nenhuma.

Estava deitada na cama agora, com as cobertas puxadas sobre a cabeça e ouvindo vagamente os barulhos dos passos de Kuwabara que andava de um lado para o outro do lado de fora, esperando que Kokou aparecesse acompanhada por Genkai a qualquer momento. Ele tinha lhe dito antes de assumir o posto que faria o possível para convence-las de que Touya só precisava de um pouco de descanso e manda-las embora sem vê-la. Em último caso, se as duas conseguissem entrar, ela tinha que manter a cabeça coberta e não falar absolutamente nada. Isso e pedir a Kami que não resolvessem chamar um médico.

Pensou em se virar por um instante e olhar para a porta, talvez puxar conversa com o colega de quarto, mas acabou desistindo. Não seria muito prudente fazer isso quando havia o risco de ser ouvida. Contentou-se em ficar imóvel, apenas ouvindo os sons característicos do vento açoitando o calendário na parede e o tic tac baixo e insistente do relógio de pulso que Yusuke sempre esquecia na mesinha de cabeceira, até que a voz de Kuwabara juntou-se a eles.

– Diretora, como vai?

No corredor, o garoto as estava cumprimentando mais sorridente do que seria seu normal. A mãe de Touya parecia assustadora diante dele, com seu rosto pintado, cabelo desfeito e os saltos que a deixavam ainda mais alta. Instintivamente, deu um passo para trás, se colocando protetoramente na frente da porta.

– Kuwabara, é verdade que Touya está doente? – perguntou Genkai com um olhar que não admitia brincadeiras.

– Doente? – ele riu. – Assim, doente mesmo... Depende do que as senhoras entendem por estar doente.

– Yusuke disse que ele estava com uma febre de quarenta graus! – disse Kokou, já fazendo menção de entrar no quarto. – Se for tão sério eu espero que chamem um médico imediatamente. Quarenta graus. Dá para fritar um ovo na testa de alguém com tanta febre.

Quarenta graus... Por que Yusuke tinha que ter exagerado tanto? Se as duas mulheres entrassem no quarto a força e descobrissem tudo ele não poderia culpá-lo depois. Pensou em Botan que devia estar ficando cada vez mais assustado à medida que ouvia mais fragmentos daquela conversa e depois na alegria que seria para Hiei se houvesse um escândalo. Apesar do idiota com quem dividia o dormitório, tinha dois ótimos motivos para continuar colaborando com aquele plano.

– Ele não está com febre, só com muita dor de cabeça – disse tentando parecer convincente. – Precisa de repouso e um ambiente devidamente escuro. Eu entendo como ele se sente, sofro de dores de cabeça como essa desde criança. Minha mãe dizia...

– Quieto! – interrompeu Genkai, ordem que Kuwabara atendeu prontamente. – Nós vamos averiguar isso por nós mesmas. Eu tenho certeza que a senhora Ichijo está ansiosa para estar com o filho agora que sabe que ele está doente.

– Ah, mas se ele está apenas com dor de cabeça não quero incomoda-lo – disse Kokou. – Já estou bastante satisfeita em saber que finalmente posso chamar meu filho de gente. Quem sabe agora ele se concentre em alguma coisa que não tenha a ver com os detestáveis Shinobi. – olhou para o pulso, examinando um relógio prateado pequeno que contrastava com uma enorme pulseira vermelha. – Está quase na hora do Enki vir me buscar. Enki é o meu namorado, sabe? Estamos juntos há dois dias. Tenho certeza que o Touya ia odiá-lo...

A mulher riu audivelmente e Genkai a olhou como se estivesse diante de um alienígena. Se aquela era a mãe de Touya, não queria nem pensar como seria a de Yusuke.

Kuwabara sorriu aliviado. Se a mãe de Touya desistisse de entrar no quarto, todos os seus problemas estariam resolvidos. Olhou para ela com sua melhor expressão compreensiva e deu um passo relutante para trás, esperando para ver se ela o seguiria.

– A senhora tem certeza de que não quer ver o seu filho? – insistiu a diretora.

– O rapazinho ai já falou que ele está com dor de cabeça – disse Kokou. – Não acha melhor eu vê-lo outro dia? Não quero incomodá-lo... Sem mencionar que também estou incomodando a senhora. – Genkai esboçou um sorriso que morreu ao escutar as próximas palavras. – Afinal, na sua idade não é bom se agitar tanto.

A velha senhora abriu a boca para responder, mas sua atenção foi desviada para alguém que se aproximava pela direção contrária em passos rápidos. Kuwabara se virou, empalidecendo ao ver um Shuuichi sorridente parando bem a seu lado.

– Kuwabara, diretora – o ruivo cumprimentou. – Eu vim falar com o Touya...

– Ah, então esse é o CDF que anda com o meu filho por ai – disse Kokou lançando a Shuuichi um olhar que Genkai não classificou como menos que impróprio. – Nada mal. É uma pena mesmo o colégio não permitir um acompanhamento mais... íntimo dos pais.

Antes que o garoto pudesse responder, a diretora pigarreou e tomou a frente:

– Já que a senhora pretende deixar o Touya descansar, acho melhor acompanha-la até a porta...

Kokou animou-se:

– Aquele zelador interessante vai estar lá?

– Perdão – interrompeu Shuuichi. – Está tudo bem com o Touya?

– Está doente, pobrezinho – respondeu Kokou com o mesmo olhar de antes. – Como é mesmo o seu nome, querido?

– Shuuichi – o ruivo respondeu, olhando rapidamente de Kuwabara para Genkai, como se se certificando de que realmente não estava sozinho com aquela mulher estranha. Não precisava de mais experiências bizarras com mulheres no corredor. – Shuuichi Minamino... O que o Touya tem? – apresou-se em retomar o assunto.

– Dor de cabeça – respondeu Kuwabara. – Por isso tem que ficar sozinho, em completo silêncio, com a cabeça coberta, incomunicável...

Shuuichi franziu a testa, pensando se ter arrastado o amigo pelo colégio inteiro a procura da garota misteriosa não tinha acabado por deixá-lo doente. Touya tinha uma aparência frágil, mas nunca dera mostras de ter a saúde igualmente delicada.

– Eu gostaria de vê-lo – disse.

– Impossível! – declarou Kuwabara, dando um passo para mais perto da porta automaticamente.

Aquela altura Genkai parecia especialmente ansiosa em afastar a mãe de Touya dos dois estudantes o mais rápido possível e não abriu a boca em favor de nenhum dos dois.

– Ele estava bem quando nos vimos no pátio mais cedo – insistiu o ruivo.

– As pessoas não precisam de muito tempo para adoecer – o colega de quarto de Botan respondeu, passando a mão pela testa. Shuuichi Minamino não era nem um pouco burro. Pelo contrário, era inteligente o suficiente para somar dois mais dois e entender exatamente o que estava fazendo. Tinha que dar um jeito de terminar com aquilo e já.

– Você disse que Touya estava bem até agora a pouco? – Kokou perguntou, de repente interessada em avançar. – Se aquele desocupado estiver fingindo que está doente para não ter que me dar explicações sobre a detenção... Eu vou averiguar isso agora mesmo!

A mulher avançou para frente rapidamente. Shuuichi disse qualquer coisa sobre a detenção não ter sido culpa do amigo, mas Kuwabara não conseguiu distinguir as palavras. Tudo o que ele via era a mãe de Touya em toda glória de seus saltos altos e cabelos louros desalinhados vindo em sua direção. Olhou em volta como se procurando um apoio, mas aparentemente não havia escapatória. Se ela entrasse no quarto agora e puxasse as cobertas de Botan, seria o fim. Yusuke o mataria, independente de ele ter feito tudo o que podia. Pior, ele teria falhado em proteger uma dama indefesa. Não, aquilo não podia acontecer ao machão Kuwabara. Era hora de tomar uma medida drástica.

Kokou estava a centímetros do rapaz quando os olhos dele giraram como se estivesse tendo uma vertigem.

– Acho que peguei a doença do Touya – foi a última coisa que disse, antes de desmaiar em cima da visitante.

-o-o-o-o-o-

– Você não pode estar falando sério...

Hiei riu de lado, apoiando-se na parede de braços cruzados, com uma expressão de quem não acreditava em nenhuma palavra que Yusuke acabara de dizer. Mas ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que não era de todo impossível. Urameshi era idiota o suficiente para realmente pular a janela da sala de Genkai e ir a socorro da prima. Só não sabia se ele fazia aquilo por estupidez ou se realmente se preocupava que ela fosse descoberta. Deu um suspiro cansado. Provavelmente se tratava das duas coisas.

– Eu estou falando muito sério!

Yusuke estava de pé na cadeira da diretora, forçando o vidro da janela para fora como se sua vida dependesse disso. As dobradiças estavam enferrujadas e o máximo que conseguira até então fora que elas reagissem com um ranger nada promissor. Parou um instante e passou o braço pela testa, enxugando as gotas de suor que começavam a surgir. Se ao menor pudesse sair pela porta, mas nesse caso teria que passar pela secretaria e todos que estavam trabalhando tinham visto quando ele e Hiei entraram ali seguidos por uma Genkai nada satisfeita, gritando a palavra "detenção" para quem quisesse ouvir.

– Quanta burrice junta em uma só pessoa... – disse o baixinho. – Eu não vou viver o suficiente para ver outro caso crônico como o seu.

– Só porque você não consegue alcançar a cadeira para tentar escapar não quer dizer que tenha o direito de encher o saco de quem pode, tudo bem? – Yusuke grunhiu. Desceria dali e daria umas pancadas no outro se não tivesse pouco tempo para fazer alguma coisa por Botan. – Se não vai ajudar, vê se não atrapalha!

Voltou ao esforço inútil contra o vidro quando ouviu a voz irritada de Hiei:

– Se tivesse um mínimo de cérebro saberia que nunca vai abrir a maldita janela se não destravar a tranca antes de empurrar.

E não é que o baixinho tinha razão? Yusuke deu um sorriso amarelo antes de puxar as trancas e empurrar facilmente a janela para fora.

– Agora eu vou,

Disse com um dar de ombros e passou as pernas para fora, girando de maneira a poder se segurar na parede até sentir os pés seguros contra o chão. Ainda parado no mesmo lugar, Hiei revirou os olhos ao ouvir o garoto gritar.

– Será possível que nem o detalhe de estarmos no primeiro andar você consegue se lembrar?

– E só agora você me avisa? – Yusuke gritou com uma voz mais fina que o habitual. – Eu odeio lugares altos.

Felizmente a parede do prédio não era completamente lisa. O primo de Botan apoiou os pés no que parecia uma espécie de marquise, embora estreita demais para servir de abrigo a quem estivesse embaixo. Olhou para cima, tentando ignorar a altura, e forçou-se a pensar. Vizinha à sala de Genkai havia alguma coisa, o que mesmo? Laboratório? Sala de música? Era difícil raciocinar quando se estava prestes a cair de uma altura de cem... duzentos metros e morrer.

– Para de choramingar e volta logo, idiota! Se Genkai descobrir você fora daqui vai levar muito mais que uma simples detenção.

A voz debochada de Hiei trouxe Yusuke de volta a realidade. Com o corpo colado à parede, olhando sempre para cima, começou a se afastar para o lado, pedindo silenciosamente que ninguém o visse de baixo e que conseguisse continuar se equilibrando até chegar à janela mais próxima. Continuou assim, avançando lentamente, por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que sentiu o corpo bater contra um vidro aberto. Estava quase chorando de felicidade ao segurar-se na borda da janela e puxar o corpo para dentro, caindo de qualquer maneira sobre um amontoado de lençóis brancos espalhados pelo chão.

Levantou-se rapidamente, olhando ligeiramente em volta, para o quarto que mais parecia um depósito de roupas velhas, e correndo para a porta. Puxou a maçaneta duas vezes até entender que estava trancada. Brilhante. Escorou-se na parede, deixando o corpo deslizar lentamente por ela, sem saber o que fazer. Talvez se voltasse a andar por fora, conseguisse entrar por algum dos dormitórios e pudesse voltar aos corredores. Com um pouco de sorte, quem sabe, até mesmo por seu próprio dormitório. Fez o caminho de volta para a parede oposta, olhando para fora como se estivesse prestes a ser jogado de uma prancha ao mar aberto. Quantos metros eram mesmo? Sacudiu a cabeça, mandando o pensamento para o fundo da mente enquanto tentava escalar a parede, de volta para a janela.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Botan puxou os lençóis e saltou da cama quando ouviu o grito de Kokou. Mas o que Kuwabara estava fazendo com a mãe de Touya? Correu o mais silenciosamente possível até a porta e encostou o ouvido na superfície. Pode distinguir claramente a voz de Genkai e Shuuichi chamando pelo garoto enquanto a tia berrava a plenos pulmões que o tirassem de cima dela. Mal pode conter o riso diante dos sons. Se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito, eles provavelmente esqueceriam dela e escaparia de mais aquela.

Voltou para cama, na intenção de continuar deitada até tudo acabar, quando ouviu uma batida vindo da janela. Esperou que ela se repetisse antes de se levantar e caminhar até ela cautelosamente. Os dormitórios eram suficientemente altos para evitar que alguém se pendurasse na grade, será que alguém estava jogando pedrinhas do outro lado? Por via das dúvidas voltou e pegou o boné e o cobertor, colocando o primeiro sobre a cabeça, de maneira a esconder quase completamente os cabelos, e enrolando o corpo com o segundo. Kuwabara tinha fechado a cortina antes de sair e o quarto estava quase completamente escuro, fazendo-a tropeçar mais de uma vez em obstáculos antes de conseguir chegar ao destino.

– Eu nem sabia que havia cortinas nesses dormito...

Interrompeu a frase com um grito ao descobrir a janela e dar de cara com o rosto muito pálido de Yusuke olhando para ela.

– Fantasma! – Botan disse, dando um passo para trás, tropeçando e caindo deitada na cama de Kuwabara.

Do outro lado da janela, Yusuke fez um gesto implorante e bateu novamente no vidro. Olhando bem, aquele fantasma parecia estar bem vivo.

Botan levantou-se com cuidado e aproximou-se apenas o suficiente para olhar bem para aquele rosto. O primo disse qualquer coisa impossível de compreender e assumiu uma expressão quase desesperada. A garota quase despencou novamente para trás. Era realmente Yusuke.

Abriu a janela com uma expressão acusadora. Imediatamente o garoto jogou-se para dentro, quase derrubando a mesinha de cabeceira de Kuwabara no processo.

– O que estava fazendo lá fora, Yusuke?

– Brincando de King Kong, o que é que você acha?

O garoto levantou-se e passou as mãos pela roupa, livrando-se da poeira. Olhou em volta, para o ambiente escurecido, mas intacto, e depois para Botan com uma interrogação no olhar.

– Kuwabara me mandou ficar na cama enquanto dava um jeito de se livrar da diretora e da Kokou. – A garota explicou. – A última vez que ouvi alguma coisa, nossa querida tia estava berrando a plenos pulmões "tirem esse garoto de cima da mim". Acho que prefiro não saber.

– Isso quer dizer que eles não entraram aqui? – perguntou Yusuke.

– Eu estou bem na sua frente ao invés de levada à sala de Genkai como uma criminosa, pelos corredores, sob os olhares acusadores de todos... – Botan choramingou. – Você tem que se certificar que eles foram embora!

– Raios... Se eu soubesse que tinha saído tudo bem não teria pulado a janela da diretoria... Genkai vai me matar!

Botan arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Você pulou a janela da diretoria?

– Como acha que vim parar aqui? Voando?

– Mas fica no primeiro andar e você morre de medo de altura!

– Eu não morro de medo de altura! Às vezes fico levemente tonto e é só.

– Ah, é mesmo? – Botan sorriu maldosamente. – Então é mentira aquela história que a sua mãe conta sobre você ter ficado berrando, pendurado no berço por três horas quando tinha cinco anos só para não ter que pular? A propósito, você dormia mesmo em berço aos cinco anos? Devo perguntar sobre chupetas e fraudas também?

– Ah, cala essa boca! – Yusuke ficou vermelho. – Não me provoca não ou eu grito. Se eles entrarem aqui vai ser uma cena e ai...

– E ai eu digo que você me ajudou a me manter aqui todo esse tempo! – Botan interrompeu, irritada. – Ou você acha que vão acreditar que você não percebeu que era a _sua prima_ no lugar do _seu primo_ esse tempo todo?

O garoto abriu a boca para discutir, mas nesse instante a porta se abriu, fazendo com que os dois saltassem para trás. Por um terrível instante, Botan viu a figura de Kokou parada, apontando para ela com o rosto lívido de raiva. Abaixou a cabeça e piscou os olhos, recuando para perto de Yusuke. Quando olhou novamente para frente era Shuuichi quem estava lá. Parecia preocupado.

– Touya, se sente melhor? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

– Só faltava mesmo Shuuichi Minamino aparecer para completar o meu dia...

Botan pisou com força no pé de Yusuke e ele se calou bem a tempo do ruivo não ouvir o que estava dizendo.

– Você me paga – sussurrou pelo canto da boca.

– Fique quieto, idiota, quer que nos descubram? – a garota respondeu meio a um sorriso forçado. Dirigiu-se a Shuuichi: – Estou bem melhor. Minha febre até já passou?

– Febre? – o ruivo aproximou-se e colocou a mão sobre a testa de Botan. – Não era dor de cabeça que você tinha? – ele a olhou mais de perto. – Seu rosto está vermelho, mas a temperatura parece normal.

– Febre, dor de cabeça... Sabe como é. Acho que me resfriei um pouco – a garota riu nervosamente, imaginando que história ele teria ouvido de Kuwabara.

– Entendo... O que eu não consigo compreender é por que o Kuwabara reagiu tão violentamente a um simples resfriado...

– Que...? – Botan e Yusuke perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Ele desmaiou bem no meio do corredor, em cima da sua mãe – disse Shuuichi, olhando para a porta como se ainda estivesse vendo a cena. – Ela está bem, mas depois disso fez questão de sair correndo daqui. Kuwabara está na enfermaria, acho. Genkai o levou... Por que vocês estão apertando os lábios dessa maneira?

– Não é nada! – Yusuke apressou-se em dizer. Estava fazendo um esforço tremendo para não rir. Imaginar Kokou deitada no chão, esperneando sob um adolescente de um metro e oitenta e sabe-se quanto de massa muscular desmaiado, bem na frente do olhar chocado de Genkai, era uma cena no mínimo circense. Só lamentava não ter estado presente, com uma filmadora de preferência.

– Touya, eu sinto muito, você nem mesmo pode falar com a sua mãe...

– Verdade – disse Yusuke. – Você estava tão ansioso...

– Primo, você não tinha que está em certa diretoria, acompanhado de certo Hiei, esperando que certa Genkai declarasse certa detenção?

– Eu... Certamente?

Botan exibiu seu sorriso mais inocente.

– E o que está esperando para correr?

Yusuke correu para a porta, mas no instante em que ia sair, vozes de alunos soaram do outro lado, fazendo-o recuar. Olhou para Botan e Shuuichi desconsoladamente antes de caminhar para a janela.

– Que jeito...

Apoiou-se na mesinha de cabeceira próxima e passou as pernas pela abertura com alguma dificuldade. Botan teve um impulso de pedir para ele tomar cuidado, mas o que saiu foi:

– Se você morrer, eu posso ficar com o boné?

Ela ainda ouviu um resmungo por parte do primo antes que ele desaparecesse, se arrastando para longe.

– Você acha que ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Shuuichi.

– O máximo que pode acontecer é ele cair, quebrar um braço e passar uma semana de cama.

– Touya!

– O que? É de Yusuke que estamos falando, ele ia adorar.

O ruivo riu e Botan voltou a puxar a cortina da janela, deixando o ambiente novamente às escuras. Quando se virou, Shuuichi continuava parado no mesmo lugar e ela podia ver apenas os contornos do rosto dele na pouca luminosidade. Foi assaltada por uma sensação de déjà vu. Era como se tivesse voltado àquela noite no corredor, mas de certa maneira pior, porque ele sabia que era Touya, o primo de Yusuke, quem estava ali. Imaginou se ele não estaria pensando na mesma coisa e apressou-se em voltar para a cama. Sentia-se bem, mas se a diretora viesse averiguar sua condição de saúde, preferia não dar margem a desconfianças.

– Eu acho melhor ir embora e deixar você descansar – disse Shuuichi em voz baixa.

– Tudo bem, você pode ficar mais um pouco.

Botan se deitou, tomando cuidado para manter o boné seguro onde estava enquanto ele permanecesse ali. Fechou os olhos, pensando em Kokou e nos problemas daquela tarde, imaginando quantos mais teria que superar até se encontrar livre novamente. De repente se sentiu pouco segura e encolheu-se sob o lençol, pensando que bom seria se pudesse permanecer ali pelo resto do semestre, a salvo.

– Touya?

A garota abriu os olhos. Pensara que Shuuichi já havia ido embora, mas ele ainda estava parado, observando-a do mesmo lugar.

– Sim?

– Não é nada... Só que olhar para você deitado ai me fez lembrar de alguém.

– Quem?

A voz de Botan soou sonolenta, como se não estivesse mais ciente das próprias palavras.

– Não é importante. Melhore logo, sim? Preciso de ajuda para encontrar aquela pessoa e eu só posso confiar em você.

Dessa vez não obteve resposta. Shuuichi esperou um minuto antes de sair, andando devagar para fora do quarto. Quando bateu a porta atrás de si, Botan abriu os olhos e encarou o lugar onde ele estivera. Não podia levar aquilo por muito tempo mais. Yusuke ficaria furioso, mas ela faria prevalecer sua vontade. Contaria toda a verdade a Shuuichi Minamino. O quanto antes melhor.

* * *

**N/A:** _Enfim capítulo doze. Certamente vocês ficaram com a impressão de que eu enrolei bastante aqui, mas precisava me livrar da mãe do Touya de alguma maneira e ao menos tudo serviu para a Botan organizar as idéias._

_No capítulo treze vamos ver como a Botan se livra da piscina. Ou não... Vou fazer o possível para demorar bem menos com ele. _

_Muito obrigada a todos pelos comentários no capítulo anteior:_

**Kisamadesu:** _Como posso convencê-la de que eu não sinto nenhum prazer em torturar o Hiei? Só que eu ia acabar me cansando de torturar apenas a Botan, não acha? O Kurama ainda vai demorar um pouquinho a encontrar a menina... Mas só um pouquinho._

**Dm**** Tayashi:** _A mãe do Touya não deu em nada, a Botan vai ter que se preocupar mesmo é com o detalhe da piscina..._

**Tina Granger:** _Obrigada. Eu demorei um pouco mais dessa vez, mas espero ter sido a última vez que faço isso. _

**Heaven****'****s Demon:** _Eu repito que não tenho nenhuma predileção por maltratar o Hiei. Não tenho culpa se ele nasceu com menos de um metro... Digo... Claro, claro, a Botan é minha vítima favorita._

**Eternia**** Melody:** _O Tarzan de Samambaia foi ótimo mesmo, tenho que agradecer a caHh por renovar o estoque de apelidos. XD A mãe do Touya não contribuiu em muita coisa, mas eu espero começar a andar mais rápido daqui para frente. Breve as coisas ficarão mais difíceis para a Botan._

**Sacerdotisa genti:** _Não pretendo matar a Botan! Mas vou dar mais alguns sustos nela. Sobre a piscina, isso ficou para o próximo capítulo. Talvez a parte dos olhos azuis também._

**Sachi: **_Também gosto bastante da Mukuru, fiquei bem animada em poder encaixá-la na história. A Botan não encontrou com a tia. Pretendo que ela fique no colégio algum tempo ainda._

**Loba:** _Ficou difícil colocar uma cena KB nesse capítulo, mas vamos ver no próximo. Tenho a mesma opinião sobre a Mukuru, ela deve aparecer mais._

**miss****-boredom-liv:** _Eu demorei mesmo. Devo me esconder? Sobre a sua sugestão... Ainda acho que vai ser difícil fazer algo assim com o final que pretendo escrever, então não posso garantir isso... Quanto a outras fics, isso é garantido. Não pretendo parar de escrever com esse anime tão cedo. _

**Megawinsone:** _O Kurama vai descobrir, mas não ainda. Já o Hiei, com certeza tentará mais alguma coisa, se o Yusuke permitir..._

**AngelloreXx:** _Devo olhar feio para toda essa empolgação em cima do Kurama? Nah... Eu vou cobrar o Maria, heim?_

**Cíntia:** _Estou começando a ficar com medo de você. Está levando a sério aquela história de torturadora. Ah, sim, as coisas estão ficando mais difíceis, mas nada que não se possa piorar._

**Morgana**** the Witch:** _Que bom que gostou das situações, ainda vai haver outras como essa sim. :)_

**Palas Lis:** _Que bom que você gosta desse Kurama. Às vezes eu penso se ele não está ingênuo demais, apesar da desculpa dele ter outras coisas na cabeça. O Kurama saberá mais breve do que você imagina. Mas o fanfic ainda vai ter algumas situações depois disso. _

**Mayuka**** Kitsune:** _Era a mãe do Touya mesmo, mas nada que assustasse. Eu ainda não quero tirar a Botan da escola. ;)_

**LP Vany-chan:** _A mãe do Touya apareceu, mas a fic ainda não está acabando. Provavelmente no próximo eu terei uma idéia de quanto falta para isso. (Hm... acho que já disse isso antes). Fics de Rurouni Kenshin? Minhas? (fugindo)._

**Isa:** _Vou descontar o seu sumiço no salário de vítima! (...) Vê se aparece. :D_

**Mário:** _Se o Yusuke vai quebrar a cara do Kurama quando descobrir? Acho que vai acontecer o contrário. Mas estou esperando que os dois acabem brigando sim. _

**Botan Kitsune: **_Ah, você gosta que a Botan se dê mal, não é? Pode esperar por isso. Não vou amedrontá-la se você contar, apenas alegar calúnia._

**Daftgrey: **_Vai ser muito difícil haver alguma menção ao Youko, uma vez que se trata de um AU. Nesse fanfic creio que o Kurama ficará apenas como Shuuichi mesmo. :)_

**menininha**** das trevas:** _Não sei o que vai acontecer daqui há alguns anos, mas duvido que o Hiei fosse se importar com a diferençazinha de idade. Cuidado para não irrita-lo muito. :P_

**Lilith: **_Obrigada. Botan e Hiei? Eu nunca tinha pensado nesses dois juntos até começar a ver fics com eles. Demorei um pouco, mas espero não fazer o mesmo com o próximo... (...)_

**Pri: **_Aqui está o capítulo, nem precisou chacoalhar muito. Que bom que gostou do Kurama e do Yusuke. Só não fique rindo malignamente, não combina com o Mokona. u.u_

_Obrigada novamente e até o próximo. _


	13. Capítulo 13

**Quebrando as Regras**

_Madam__ Spooky_

-

**Capítulo 13**

-

Botan estava cansada. Passar noites em claro sempre foi um hábito para ela, mas era mais divertido quando estava lendo ou vendo sites inúteis ao invés de ficar deitada, ouvindo os roncos nada harmoniosos de dois marmanjos de dezesseis anos e tentando desesperadamente não imaginar a reação de Shuuichi quando soltasse de repente: "O que você achou da aula de álgebra hoje? Podíamos combinar de estudar mais tarde. A propósito, pare de me chamar de Touya, meu nome é Botan e eu sou uma garota".

- Você está com o aspecto de quem não dorme há uma semana – disse Kuwabara, aparecendo de repente por trás e causando um sobressalto na garota. – O que está fazendo ai parada no corredor, quer se atrasar para a aula? Lembre-se que hoje teremos - o garoto olhou para cima e começou a contar nos dedos – perguntas dissertativas, trabalho em equipe, aquela redação no último horário... Eu nem estou contanto com o ensaio da banda à tarde.

A banda! Havia ainda mais essa. Ela tinha esquecido completamente aquela história de festival com os últimos acontecimentos. Olhou para o colega de dormitório com um sorriso envergonhado. Por mais que soubesse a verdade sobre ela, aparentemente Kuwabara estava longe de entender que ela não tocava guitarra coisa nenhuma e tinha que dar um jeito de contar a ele antes que a obrigassem a subir em um palco na frente do colégio inteiro. Olhou em volta, não havia ninguém a vista. Talvez aquele fosse o momento ideal. Só precisava torcer para que o garoto não tivesse uma crise de nervos, desmaiasse nem nada assim.

- Kuwabara, há uma coisa que você precisa saber...

- Sabe – ele a interrompeu. – Ontem quando eu consegui que me liberassem da enfermaria, já era muito tarde e você estava dormindo. Eu esqueci de comentar sobre a sua tia Kokou. Ela é estranha, não?

- Estranha?

- Eu nunca vou esquecer do que aconteceu: – Kuwabara riu. – Eu ali no meio do corredor, tentando impedir que aquela mulher, que mais parecia ter saído de um episódio de Ally McBeal, entrasse no quarto e descobrisse tudo, quando aparece Shuuichi Minamino com sua costumeira preocupação com relação ao melhor amigo que, a propósito, não existe porque é você. Quando o vê, sabe o que a sua tia faz? Uma mãe normal teria cumprimentado o amigo do filho e insistido para entrar no quarto dele, certo? Ela pensava que o tal Touya estava doente... Mas não, ela estava ocupada demais dando em cima do recém-chegado para se lembrar disso. O melhor foi o olhar de Genkai. Acho que ela não sabia se a denunciava por pedofilia ou saia pelas salas, procurando pelo vórtice que a trouxe a essa dimensão paralela... Botan, você está bem?

A garota acenou fracamente enquanto se apoiava mais firmemente contra a parede. Kokou tinha dado em cima de Shuuichi? O que ele pensaria dela? Que o melhor amigo dele era filho de uma pervertida? Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não com ela. Pelo menos o fato adicionava mais um bom motivo pelo qual ela deveria contar toda a verdade ao amigo o mais rápido possível: deixaria de ser o filho da louca de saltos que deu em cima dele na frente da diretora para se tornar a sobrinha da mesma. Isso devia ser um pouco melhor.

- O que o Shuuichi disse sobre isso? – perguntou, sem saber se queria saber a resposta.

- Nada... O que queria que ele fizesse, fugisse com ela? – Kuwabara começou a rir, mas parou ao perceber que Botan não estava achando aquilo engraçado. Ela na verdade parecia nervosa, como se estivesse se preparando para fazer alguma coisa que não queria. – Você está bem mesmo?

- Não é nada, só não dormi muito bem ontem à noite.

- Aposto que ficou pensando na cara que o Minamino vai fazer quando descobrir o seu segredo, não tenho razão?

- Na verdade... – Botan suspirou. – Eu estava pensando na cara que ele vai fazer quando _eu_ contar o meu segredo.

Kuwabara estacou como se tivesse recebido uma tapa no rosto e ficou encarando-a testa franzida, tentando se convencer de que tinha entendido aquilo direito.

- Você disse "_eu_ contar o meu segredo"?

- Foi o que eu disse.

- Yusuke sabe que está pensando nisso?

Botan cruzou os braços e deixou escapar um grunhido de insatisfação.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não preciso contar ao Yusuke todos os detalhes da minha vida. Em segundo, eu não estou pensando em contar ao Shuuichi, eu estou decidida a fazer isso – ela estremeceu. – Só de imaginar a possibilidade de ele ficar sabendo disso por Hiei já me faz sentir doente... Sem falar que... – lembrou-se novamente da banda. Era agora ou nunca. – Kuwabara, você lembra quando Yusuke começou a se gabar das surpreendentes habilidades de Touya como guitarrista?

- Claro – o garoto respondeu animadamente. – É uma sorte ter alguém que toque tão bem na nossa banda.

- Hm... Como eu falo isso de uma maneira que você entenda...? Kuwabara...

- Botan? – o sorriso dele enfraqueceu um pouco.

Ela repetiu, dessa vez lentamente:

- Lembra quando Yusuke falou das surpreendentes habilidades _de Touya_ como guitarrista?

- Das _suas_ surpreendentes habilidades como guitarrista... – Kuwabara assegurou, dessa vez sem nenhuma sombra do sorriso de antes.

- Isso não está funcionando – Botan abaixou a cabeça por um momento e quando a levantou novamente, mostrava uma expressão decidida. – Eu vou ser o mais direta possível. Kuwabara, eu não toco guitarra. Touya toca guitarra. Touya! Meu primo. Aquele por quem eu estou me passando. A única coisa que eu já toquei durante a minha vida foi um apito na peça sobre trânsito do pré-escolar. Você terá que dar um jeito nessa história de banda e... Kuwabara? O que é que você tem...?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yusuke acordou de repente, dando um salto da carteira ao ouvir o grito vindo do corredor. Olhou em volta, os alunos estavam todos se levantando e indo até a porta, aproveitando-se da ausência do professor para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Shuuichi, passando por ali rapidamente e parecendo preocupado. Antes de chegar à porta, virou-se de volta e acrescentou: – Parecia a voz do Kuwabara.

- Kuwabara?

Yusuke levantou-se e saiu correndo, quase derrubando o ruivo e mais meia dúzia de alunos aglomerados na porta ao passar. Como suspeitava, Botan tinha sido o motivo do grito. Quase não conteve uma gargalhada diante da cena: Kuwabara sentado no chão, escorado a parede com a expressão chocada de quem tinha acabado de ser abduzido por alienígenas ou visto um T-Rex passeando pelo centro de Tokyo, e Botan ajoelhada a frente dele, passando a mão diante de seus olhos na tentativa de fazê-lo esboçar alguma reação. Ao perceber os estudantes observando-os, Botan levantou-se e sorriu sem graça.

- Acho que ele ficou um pouco chocado quando falei sobre todas as atividades reservadas para hoje...

Dois garotos apressaram-se para ajudar Kuwabara e Botan afastou-se para junto de Yusuke.

- Eu não posso acreditar! – falou em voz baixa. – Eu tinha realmente pensando na possibilidade dele desmaiar quando eu falasse que não sei tocar guitarra, mas foi só porque a imagem mental disso era engraçada.

- Veja pelo lado bom, ao menos ele deslizou pela parede ao invés de cair em cima de você.

Botan ignorou isso e continuou acompanhando um Kuwabara meio desmaiado ser levado para a enfermaria com ar preocupado.

- O que vamos fazer sobre o ensaio se ele não acordar?

- Esqueça o ensaio! – disse Yusuke. – O que vamos fazer se ele delirar na enfermaria e falar sobre você? Acho melhor eu ir junto e me certificar que ele fique de boca fechada.

O garoto fez menção de correr, mas Botan o segurou pelo braço.

- Você está preocupada com a possibilidade de eu ser descoberta ou procurando desculpa para matar aula?

- Você nunca ouviu falar em unir o útil ao agradável?

Ele sorriu zombeteiramente e desvencilhou-se do aperto da prima, correndo na direção em que os estudantes levando seu colega de dormitório tinham ido.

- Yusuke é mesmo impossível!

Botan cruzou os braços e ficou olhando como a aglomeração de alunos aos poucos ia se desfazendo à medida que os curiosos voltavam para a sala. Só esperava que o primo pelo menos fosse útil o suficiente para acalmar Kuwabara quando ele voltasse a si e assimilasse o fato de que sua banda perfeita tinha perdido a suposta estrela da apresentação. Depois ela só teria que se preocupar com o ataque que provavelmente Itsuke daria quando soubesse que não precisariam de sua famosa calça de couro vermelha e, o mais difícil, contar a verdade sobre ela e Touya a Shuuichi.

- Touya?

Falando no diabo... A garota teve que fazer um grande esforço para não gritar quando ouviu a voz do amigo soar próxima a seu ouvido. Quando ele tinha se aproximado tanto? Ela tinha que ficar mais atenta ao ambiente a sua volta. Ter Shuuichi Minamino invadindo seu espaço de repente enquanto ela pensava no seu grande segredo não era muito saudável para os seus nervos.

- Shuuichi. Há quanto tempo, não?

O ruivo sorriu.

- Sim, desde ontem à noite.

Botan sorriu de volta, chutando-se mentalmente por não conseguir pensar em nada menos estúpido para dizer. Respirou fundo, pensando na situação. Não adiantava tentar evitar o ruivo como tinha feito quando acontecera aquele pequeno _acidente_ no corredor. Se ia contar a ele, era melhor começar a ir se acostumando com a idéia de que estariam frente a frente quando isso acontecesse. Que os olhos verdes que ela achava tão incríveis estariam fixos nela e que o olhar que ele lhe lançaria quando ela terminasse não seria exatamente a do melhor amigo de Touya. Ela provavelmente conheceria o lado Kurama dele e não tinha certeza se iria gostar.

- Você não devia ter vindo para a aula hoje, Touya, ainda parece doente.

- Pareço?

- Bom, você está um pouco pálido...

Shuuichi aproximou o rosto do de Botan, de maneira a se certificar do que estava dizendo, mas a garota pulou para trás e abaixou a cabeça na mesma hora, virando-se para o outro lado. A última coisa que precisava era do ruivo dando uma boa olhada em seu rosto e desconfiando de alguma coisa antes que ela decidisse qual a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto com ele. Ela esperou que ele perguntasse o que estava acontecendo, mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, a voz de Hiei surgiu do outro lado, os interrompendo.

- Ei, Kurama, não vá esquecer sobre hoje à tarde, no lugar daquele ensaio idiota – Botan se virou bem a tempo de ver o sorriso sarcástico no rosto do baixinho. – Depois de hoje não se sabe quando vamos ter outra oportunidade de aproveitar algumas horas na piscina.

Shuuichi sorriu, assentindo, e Botan achou que estava começando a se sentir doente de verdade. Aquela história de piscina de novo? E onde estava Yusuke quando precisava de alguém para apoiá-la na decisão de não se aproximar de lá?

- Touya – Hiei sempre pronunciava o nome com certo tom de exagero –, eu soube que você não estava se sentindo bem ontem, nem mesmo pode ver a sua mãe. Que peninha, não? Mas não se preocupe, natação faz muito bem para a saúde. Se você não tiver roupa apropriada, eu tenho certeza que o Shuuichi aqui poderá te emprestar.

- Hiei – o ruivo o encarou com desconfiança. – Eu não sei por que não estou gostando do seu tom. Você tem algum problema com o Touya?

- Quem, eu? Com o Touya? O outro garoto aqui presente?

O baixinho saiu rindo como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a piada do século, deixando Shuuichi bastante confuso e Botan se perguntando onde estava Enma Daioh quando precisava que um raio caísse do céu bem na cabeça dela.

- Hiei está ficando cada vez mais estranho, você não acha?

Botan apenas deu de ombros e caminhou de volta para a sala com uma postura derrotada. Shuuichi a acompanhou com os olhos, ainda preocupado sobre o estado de saúde dela. Ele lembrou-se do dia anterior, de ter tido um vislumbre de reconhecimento ao olhar para o rosto do amigo parcialmente oculto pela escuridão.Uma imagem do sonho que tivera aquela noite o assaltou em seguida: ele estava parado no corredor, segurando os ombros da garota misteriosa e forçando os olhos na direção dos contornos de seu rosto. De repente, sentiu que suas mãos estavam suspensas no ar e que ela afastava-se dele. O corredor começou a ficar mais claro e a última coisa que viu antes de acordar, foi o boné do Arquivo X de Touya caindo para trás enquanto ela corria para longe.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Ela não sabe tocar guitarra...

- Pois é, não sabe...

- Ela não sabe tocar guitarra...

- Nem baixo, nem contrabaixo, nem piano, nem bateria, nem apito, nem mesmo bater com uma colher em um copo...

- Ela não sabe tocar guitarra...

Yusuke suspirou e deu uma tapa na cabeça de Kuwabara, fazendo com que o queixo dele batesse com força no tórax antes de voltar ao lugar. O garoto saiu da letargia na qual se encontrava e avançou contra o colega de quarto, segurando-se com força pelo pescoço e puxando-o para perto. O encarou furiosamente:

- Por que fez isso, idiota?

- Por que é isso que as pessoas fazem com as vitrolas antigas quando estão tocando um disco arranhado – Yusuke respondeu tranquilamente.

- Ela não sabe tocar guitarra!

- Ah, por favor, não vamos começar tudo outra vez – ele girou os olhos. – E daí que ela não sabe tocar guitarra? Eu também não sei e o mundo continua girando, os pássaros cantando e o sol despontando no horizonte todas as manhãs. Afinal, qual o seu problema com isso?

- Qual o meu problema com isso? – Kuwabara empurrou Yusuke para trás e segurou a cabeça, encarando a parede em frente com os olhos muito abertos. – Você esqueceu da banda? Do festival? Touya era o nosso astro!

O primo de Botan girou os olhos novamente e se sentou na primeira cadeira que encontrou por perto, pondo-se a observar o colega de dormitório que agora estava sentado na cama da enfermaria.

- É só cancelarmos tudo – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo.

- Cancelarmos tudo? – Kuwabara o encarou ainda com os olhos abertos e as mãos despenteando os cabelos e Yusuke retesou-se na cadeira, imaginando que teria mãos apertando-se em volta de seu pescoço a qualquer momento. Quando nada aconteceu, deu um sorriso amarelo e encolheu-se onde estava, esperando o outro continuar: – Vamos esquecer que você me contou que a Botan não sabe tocar guitarra. No dia da apresentação ela vai estar sabendo nem que você tenha que ir buscar o verdadeiro Touya em Osaka.

Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo estar dizendo a si mesmo que aquela era realmente uma boa idéia.

- Kyoto – corrigiu Yusuke. – É lá que o verdadeiro Touya está. E você não pode estar falando sério sobre ignorar isso. Se colocar a Botan em um palco com uma guitarra, o máximo que vai conseguir é deixar a platéia surda e em choque.

- Então dê aulas de guitarra a ela, oras.

- E quem foi que disse a você que eu sei tocar guitarra?

- Vocês são família!

- Habilidades musicais não são passadas nos genes!

- Então compre uma dessas revistas com passo a passo, procure aulas na Internet... Por acaso você não pensa?

- E por acaso você pensa alguma coisa que faça sentido?

A essa altura Yusuke tinha se levantado da cadeira e ofegava, encarando Kuwabara de perto. Se olhares pudessem matar, os dois já estariam caídos, fulminados, no chão. O primo de Botan foi o primeiro a voltar a si. Não podia continuar brigando com o colega de quarto daquele jeito, não quando ele era o único com alguma chance de desfazer aquela história de banda antes que fosse tarde demais e sem levantar suspeitas do verdadeiro motivo. De súbito uma imagem de Itsuke tendo um ataque e dando gritinhos surgiu em sua mente. Se Kuwabara tinha desmaiado com a notícia, não queria nem pensar no que o coordenador faria.

- Não temos tempo para ficar brigando – disse, respirando fundo. – Você tem que parar com essa frescura toda e dar um jeito nessa história de banda sem envolver a Botan. – Kuwabara abriu a boca para protestar, mas Yusuke acrescentou antes que ele tivesse a chance: – A não ser que faça questão que a sua querida Yukina fique sabendo dos seus desmaios essa semana. É o segundo em dois dias, francamente. E por causa de uma bobagenzinha de nada.

- Segundo? – Kuwabara interrompeu, indignado. – Eu acho que não preciso lembrá-lo o motivo pelo qual eu desmaiei ontem. Se não fosse por mim aquela Ally McBeal de plataformas teria descoberto a Botan e seqüestrado o Minamino. Esse colégio está em dívida comigo! A Botan está em dupla dívida comigo!

- Dupla dívida? Como assim dupla dívida? – Yusuke caminhou pelo quarto e parou na pequena janela um pouco longe da cama. Virou-se observando a paisagem lá fora sem realmente prestar atenção. Sabia exatamente do que o colega de quarto estava falando, mas ainda não tinha certeza do que pensar daquilo. Maldita hora em que Kokou tinha comprado aquela guitarra para Touya. Se ela não tivesse feito isso ele não teria aprendido a tocar, não teria uma banda, não estaria em um estúpido festival em Kyoto e todos estariam vivendo suas vidas tranquilamente, com pássaros cantando e flores desabrochando todas as manhãs, como em um imenso e feliz musical. Especialmente, ele estaria no máximo cumprindo suas saudosas detenções ao invés de servindo de babá para uma menina em um colégio masculino.

- Manter o segredo dela – respondeu Kuwabara – e preservar a integridade física de Shuuichi Minamino. – Olhou para o outro garoto desconfiadamente. – Não vai me dizer que ainda não percebeu que a Botan gosta daquele ruivo. Não é de se estranhar, você tem que admitir. Ele é educado, tem boa aparência, é o melhor aluno da classe, até mesmo melhor que o Kaitou, se dá bem com todo mundo, inclusive com o baixinho difícil do Hiei... Se não são melhores amigos, mas pelo menos ele tenta. Eu aposto que se isso aqui fosse um colégio misto veríamos garotas amontoadas na porta da sala no horário dele sair.

- Você parece ter reparado em todas as qualidades do tal Minamino – Yusuke disse irritado. – Por acaso não esqueceu de dizer que ele é milionário e primo do Antonio Banderas?

- Antonio Banderas? É do Orlando Bloom que as garotas gostam agora, se é disso que está falando.

- Não me interessa.

- Você não gosta do Minamino por quê? Que eu saiba ele nunca te fez nada.

- Ele dificulta as coisas para mim quando fica seduzindo a minha prima por ai.

- Mas ele não sabe que está fazendo isso.

Kuwabara sentou-se na cama esperando por uma resposta. Lembrou-se do que Botan dissera quando estavam indo juntos para a classe, sobre contar toda a verdade para Shuuichi. Pelo visto ela não dissera nada ao primo e seria a terceira guerra mundial quando ele ficasse sabendo.

- Não me interessa se ele sabe ou não, me interessa que está no meu caminho e eu não vou deixá-lo dar uma de Don Juan para cima da Botan e transformar minha prima impossível em um projeto de Meg Ryan.

- Meg Ryan não faz exclusivamente comédias românticas.

- Mas é isso que eu sou obrigado a assistir quando estou com a Botan!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante, então Kuwabara riu. Yusuke o encarou com seu costumeiro olhar furioso, um que ele usava muito em seu posto de bad boy nas ruas e que ultimamente vinha reservando especialmente para Hiei.

- Eu não acho que você vá sentir falta da Meg Ryan se a sua prima ficar mesmo com o Minamino. Eu acho é que você está com ciúmes! Gostou da brincadeira de irmão mais velho e agora está disposto a queimar o filme da garota. Que coisa feia, Yusuke...

- Kuwabara... – o primo de Botan pronunciou a palavra com um tom de voz baixo e perigoso. – Eu acho que você está querendo desmaiar uma terceira vez...

Ele começou a se aproximar, um sorriso forçado no rosto e os punhos cerrados ganhando altura gradativamente. Quando estava a dois passos da cama, porém, a porta se abriu e uma Genkai parecendo bastante preocupada entrou na enfermaria. Ela ignorou completamente a presença de Yusuke e correu para perto de Kuwabara, empurrando o outro aluno de leve enquanto o examinava melhor.

- Está se sentindo bem, senhor Kuwabara?

- A senhora não faz idéia... – o garoto respondeu aliviado, um sorriso nervoso brincando no canto da boca.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Não, eu não sou capaz de fazer isso!

- Como se você tivesse muita escolha...

- Vocês são maus! Algum dia receberão o castigo pela crueldade a qual estão me submetendo agora...

- Olha só o Kuwabara falando difícil...

- Cala a boca e continua empurrando!

Yusuke ignorou o tom irritado da prima e continuou forçando as costas de Kuwabara na direção do auditório. Desde que voltou ao dormitório, depois de um exame médico demorado e um mais demorado ainda discurso de Genkai sobre como precisava cuidar melhor da saúde, o garoto tinha se abraçado aos travesseiros e se recusado a sair do quarto. A vida dele tinha acabado, era o que dizia no tom mais dramático possível. Se não ia haver banda, então ele ficaria trancado ali, imerso em sua própria desgraça até o semestre acabar.

Botan tinha girado os olhos a isso e, junto com o primo, o puxado da cama pelos braços e o obrigado a caminhar pelo corredor exatamente como estava fazendo agora. A única diferença é que ela tinha se cansado das lamentações com um explícito tom de a-culpa-é-toda-sua-por-não-ser-o-verdadeiro-Touya e deixado Yusuke sozinho com a tarefa de obrigá-lo a avançar enquanto caminhava na frente, imaginando qual seria a desculpa que o colega de quarto escolheria para acabar com aquela história de "astro" na qual ele a tinha metido.

- Eu já disse que não posso fazer isso – disse Kuwabara, fazendo-se de vítima. – Vocês sabem o que Itsuke vai fazer comigo se eu disser que ele não terá mais a oportunidade de fazer com que Shuuichi use aquela calça de couro vermelha? Os olhos do cara até brilham quando fala nisso. Se ele não morrer do coração, provavelmente vai acabar me matando e... Botan, não me olha desse jeito, não sou eu quem está usando seu namorado para promover aquelas roupas esquisitas.

- Ele não é meu namorado!

- Ele não é namorado dela!

Yusuke e Botan gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Os três pararam de andar. A garota cruzou os braços e se apoiou na parede, emburrada. O que Kuwabara pensava que estava fazendo? Tentando tortura-la? Se a imagem de Itsuke perseguindo Shuuichi, com a calça de couro na mão, não fosse tão ridícula ela já teria mostrado ao colega de quarto o que ele poderia fazer com aquele tipo de comentário idiota.

- Será que vocês não conseguem esquecer o estúpido ruivo um instante que seja? – Yusuke lançou a Botan um olhar desconfiado. – Eu não sei o que anda acontecendo entre você e esse cara, garotinha, mas fique certa de que vou descobrir.

- Quem é que você está chamando de garotinha? – Botan aproximou-se, encarando Yusuke com um olhar afiado.

- Deve ser o Kuwabara. Quantas garotinhas você está vendo aqui?

- Afinal, qual o seu problema com a minha amizade com o Shuuichi?

- Nenhum, mas eu não acredito que quando você fica suspirando durante a noite seja porque estava pensando no seu _amigo_.

Botan afastou-se um passo, olhando para um irritado Yusuke com uma expressão de choque. No que raios ele estava pensando? A atitude do primo a confundia. Ele não gostava de Shuuichi por quê? Complexo de irmão mais velho? Afinal, eles sempre foram muito próximos. Medo de que todos descobrissem que ele a encobrira no colégio o tempo todo? Yusuke conseguia ser bastante egoísta quando estava disposto. Uma imagem da outra noite, dela beijando Shuuichi, lhe veio à mente. Se o primo descobrisse sobre isso... Ah, por que as coisas tinham que ficar cada vez mais complicadas? O que mais faltava acontecer?

Como se algum ser superior tivesse ouvido o último pensamento de Botan, a porta do auditório se abriu e um sorridente Hiei saiu, imediatamente andando na direção deles.

- Se não são os três patetas parados no meio do corredor.

- Tinha que aparecer o Dunga para completar o meu dia...

Ao contrário do que se esperava, Hiei sequer piscou ao ouvir o apelido. Apenas pareceu sorrir um pouco mais.

- Acabaram-se os apelidos do seu estoque, Urameshi? Se não me lembro mal, esse você já disse antes.

- O que é que você quer? – Yusuke perguntou, girando os olhos. Ainda estava irritado com a mais recente discussão sobre Shuuichi Minamino e a última coisa que precisava era Hiei colocando mais lenha na fogueira.

- Ah, vocês sabem, o Itsuke cancelou o ensaio.

- Como assim cancelou? – perguntou Botan, olhando para Kuwabara que praticamente estava deslizando pela parede de alívio.

- Vai dizer que esqueceu, Touya... – Hiei riu alto. – Seu amigo Shuuichi teve tanto trabalho para reservar uma hora na piscina. Você não faria a desfeita de não aparecer, não é mesmo? – olhou para os dois garotos que o encaravam com um ar chocado e acrescentou: – Claro, vocês também estão convidados. Eu, pelo menos, não perderia isso por nada no mundo.

Ele saiu rindo na direção oposta ao auditório, deixando os três garotos parados no meio do corredor, nas mesmas posições em que estavam quando receberam a notícia, como um trio de estátuas.

Botan foi a primeira a reagir.

- Ele falou piscina? – perguntou.

- Ele falou piscina – disse Kuwabara. – O que você vai fazer?

- O que eu vou fazer? – a garota olhou na direção de Yusuke.

O primo riu debochadamente.

- Agora precisa de mim para saber o que fazer? Esqueça! Isso é o que você ganha andando por ai com aquele ruivo – ele deu meia volta e começou a andar na direção em que Hiei desapareceu. Antes de se afastar de todo, porém, ainda disse no mesmo tom debochado: – Não precisa se preocupar, priminha, eu também estarei presente para ver como você vai se virar na piscina. A gente se vê por lá com certeza.

- Desertor! – Botan gritou antes que ele saísse de vista. – E agora? – perguntou a Kuwabara. – Eu não posso ir à piscina por motivos óbvios!

- Você pode ir até lá e explicar ao Minamino que não está a fim de nadar...

- Acha que vai funcionar?

- Não me pergunte. Yusuke é o especialista em esconder garotas em colégios masculinos.

Ótimo! Por que ela não tinha continuado na cama o dia inteiro? Será que havia uma única coisa que pudesse fazer ali dentro sem que aparecesse um letreiro luminoso em sua testa escrito "Garota na área"? Precisava mesmo falar com Shuuichi o mais rápido possível e aquela seria a ocasião perfeita. Ele com certeza entenderia quando ela explicasse seus motivos. Ele era músico como Touya, não a condenaria por cobrir o primo enquanto ele iniciava sua estrondosa carreira internacional. Ela não tinha com que se preocupar, certo?

Certo?

Não estava nem perto de estar segura disso.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Botan, se você não quer ir, invente uma desculpa, finja um desmaio, se esconda no armário da cozinha... Qualquer coisa assim, porque a esse passo nós não vamos chegar lá nem no início do próximo semestre.

Kuwabara parou um momento, esperando que a garota o acompanhasse. Já era a terceira vez que aquilo acontecia: começavam a andar no mesmo passo e de repente ela começava a avançar cada vez mais devagar até estar quase parando.

- Yusuke não estava no dormitório – disse mais a si mesma que para o colega de quarto. – Será que realmente ele não vai fazer nada para me ajudar?

- Não fique tão preocupada – Kuwabara riu. – Yusuke só está com ciúme.

- Ciúme?

- Ele era o único cara com quem você contava até o Minamino aparecer. Além disso, Shuuichi tem todas aquelas qualidades de genro-que-a-sua-mãe-pediu-a-deus e ele não tem nenhum motivo para implicar com ele. É só por isso que está tão zangado.

- Você acha mesmo? Yusuke pode ser um idiota, mas eu não vou sobreviver aqui dentro sem ele.

- Absoluta. Preocupe-se agora com o que você vai fazer quando entrar lá – Kuwabara apontou uma porta de madeira. – Porque atrás dessa porta fica a piscina do colégio.

- Ah, não... – Botan agarrou-se ao braço de Kuwabara. – Sabe o que você disse sobre fingir um desmaio ou se esconder no armário da cozinha?

- Botan, você chegou até aqui...

- Mas eu não estou pronta para dizer a verdade para ele...

- E quando você vai estar pronta?

- Depois da formatura...

- Botan...

-... na Universidade?

- Botan!

- Ele vai me odiar.

- Você gosta mesmo dele...

- Não! Quer dizer, sim... Mas não como você está pensando.

- Claro... – Kuwabara sorriu de lado. – Você vai entrar ai ou eu vou ter que arrasta-la?

Botan cruzou os braços.

- Você não ousaria.

Dois minutos depois, uma Botan muito vermelha – mais pela iminência do encontro com Shuuichi que pela raiva – e um Kuwabara muito sorridente a empurrando, assim como Yusuke tinha feito com ele menos de meia hora antes, passavam pela porta de madeira. A garota levantou lentamente a cabeça ao sentir uma corrente de ar atingir-lhe as mechas de cabelo que caiam do boné. O lugar era completamente diferente do que imaginava. A piscina, apesar de bom tamanho, não chegava a ser apropriada para prática de esporte. Havia cadeiras de praias cercando a água dando ao todo uma aparência de área recreativa. O teto era coberto por um material transparente que ela não tinha certeza de como chamar. Teria perdido mais tempo analisando o ambiente em volta se seus olhos não tivessem esbarrado com um Shuuichi muito sorridente, usando apenas um calção de banho, caminhando direto na sua direção.

- Isso não está acontecendo...

- Boa sorte, Botan – Kuwabara sussurrou antes de se afastar. – Eu estarei torcendo por você.

- Kuwabara...

Tarde demais. O garoto já tinha corrido na direção onde um Yusuke sem camisa, espalhado em uma das cadeiras em volta da piscina, usando um par de óculos de sol tirados sabe-se lá de onde, ainda mais estando em um espaço onde mal havia sol, tentava disfarçar muito mal o fato de estar olhando diretamente para Shuuichi e Botan.

- Touya, você finalmente chegou – disse o ruivo com um sorriso. – Eu mal posso esperar para ver os dotes de nadador dos quais você tanto se gabou no outro dia... – fez uma pausa antes de arquear a sobrancelha e perguntar: – Você está me ouvindo?

- Eu...

Ela estava ouvindo. Como não ouvir quando ele fazia um convite para sua sentença de morte? Sim, porque se alguém descobrisse que ela era uma garota, Ayame e Koenma ficariam sabendo e a trancariam em casa para o resto da vida, onde ela teria uma morte lenta e solitária não tendo nada melhor para fazer que ler os livros de contabilidade do cunhado e ver às novelas favoritas da irmã tardes inteiras. Tudo bem que ela sabia as conseqüências, mas era impossível conseguir encarar Shuuichi quando ele estava a menos de um metro de distância com toda a glória de seu dorso desnudo, ali, torturando-a. Como então ela ia ter cabeça para pensar em uma maneira de confessar seu segredo sem chocá-lo muito? Tinha que ser brincadeira.

- Eu tenho uma coisa importante para dizer – ela conseguiu falar, respirando fundo.

Shuuichi continuou parado, olhando para ela com aquele sorriso despreocupado, completamente inconsciente que estava prestes a perder um amigo e conseguir uma completa desconhecida no lugar. Como ele podia ter uma expressão tão inocente e um corpo tão... tão... tão...

- Touya!

- O que? – Botan olhou rapidamente para o rosto do ruivo, implorando mentalmente que ele não tivesse percebido os olhos dela passeando pelas partes despidas de seu corpo.

- O seu rosto está vermelho... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Entendi o que você veio me dizer.

- En-Entendeu?

- Mas não precisa se envergonhar por causa disso, eu realmente entendo.

- Shuuichi... – do que ele estava falando? Ele não podia ter entendido realmente o que ela ia dizer, podia?

- Você estava realmente mal ontem, é natural que ainda se sinta doente. Por acaso tem febre?

Ele se aproximou ainda mais para tocar a testa dela e Botan se perguntou a que tipo de febre ele estaria se referindo. Imediatamente, balançou a cabeça e se afastou, antes que sua mente se enchesse com mais bobagens como aquela.

Respirou fundo, aproximando-se da piscina e olhando em volta. Kuwabara fingia conversar com Yusuke, mas estava todo tempo lançando caras engraçadas na direção dela. Por sua vez, o primo, apesar de parecer muito concentrado em um ponto qualquer além da água, pela veia pulsando na testa tinha acompanhado toda a conversa que acabara de ter com Shuuichi. Se é que dava para chamar aquilo de conversa. Não tinha percebido antes, mas do outro lado da água uma mulher ruiva, folheando o que parecia uma revista, estava sentada despreocupadamente em uma das cadeiras. Pela aparência dela, devia ser alguém que a diretora mandara para supervisioná-los. Não havia sombra de Hiei, dos males o menor.

- Touya... – Shuuichi a segurou pelo ombro de repente, assustando-a. – Você está estranho. Acho melhor voltar para o quarto. Foi burrice da minha parte insistir para que você viesse hoje.

- Verdade? – Botan perguntou esperançosamente, mantendo ainda os olhos fixos na água. Era sua chance de escapar daquela conversa ao menos por aquele dia. O único problema era que tinha vindo preparando-se mentalmente para isso. Se não dissesse agora, talvez não tivesse coragem de falar depois. Iria passar o resto do semestre remoendo o assunto e acabaria indo embora e separando-se dele, deixando-o com aquela lembrança falsa do bom amigo Touya. Não. Precisava falar e tinha que ser agora. – Shuuichi, o que eu queria te dizer...

Botan nunca pode completar a frase. Nesse instante um grito de "sai da frente" cortou o ar e, quando se deu conta, estava sendo arremessada piscina adentro, com um Shuuichi tão confuso quando ela caindo a seu lado.

* * *

**N/A: **_Nossa, há quanto tempo, não? Mais de dois meses sem atualizar! Estava demorando..._

_Milhares de desculpas! (quero ver quando eu vou parar de falar isso...) Eu estive com um bloqueio daqueles com esse fanfic. Esse capítulo acabou saindo menor e diferente do que eu tinha planejado... Era para a cena inteira da piscina ficar nele, mas acabei optando por parar aqui, uma vez que no próximo capítulo vou começar a encaminhar as coisas para a cena em que o Kurama descobre sobre a Botan (estou realmente ansiosa para escrever isso!)._

_O próximo sairá mais rápido – não é possível que não... x.x_

_Espero começa-lo assim que terminar o capítulo 17 do meu fanfic de Inuyasha para lá de empacado Tudo Pela Herança... _

_Respondendo aos comentários:_

**Naru**** L: **_Malvada! Você gosta é de ver o Yu e o Kuwabara sofrendo. A cena da piscina ficou pela metade, então acho que ainda fiquei devendo... _

**Kikis: **_Tem razão, ninguém pode reclamar que não fui boa com ela, afinal, até agora esteve escapando de todas. Sobre a parte da tortura... É agora que eu começo a correr...?_

**Heaven****'****s Demon: **_Hahahaha__! Você quer o papel do Yusuke apenas para se pendurar em uma janela? Bom, enquanto alguém não medir o Hiei na minha frente eu não vou poder confirmar isso._

**Isa: **_Você não tem salário? Hm... Discutiremos isso em um futuro distante sim?** (sorriso inocente)** Pode deixar que fics não vão faltar._

**Dark-chan: **_Dessa vez o meu estoque de apelidos carinhosos para o Hiei sofreu uma decaída. O Kurama deve descobrir daqui a uns dois capítulos – não é garantido, mas uma previsão. Quando a piscina, no próximo tem mais. :)_

**Lonestar**** Karina: **_Fico muito feliz que continue gostando. :D_

**menininha**** das trevas: **_A Mukuru não apareceu praticamente nada, mas ela terá uma boa participação no próximo se o que estou pensando der certo – e precisa dar. Sobre Hiei e Mukuru. Realmente, ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer no futuro... Hehe._

**AngeloreXx: **_O Kurama andou aparecendo pouco. Ele vai aparecer bem mais nos últimos capítulos – acredito que do próximo em diante. Obrigada pela ajuda com esse. :D_

**Botan Kitsune: **_Hahahaha__! Não, acho que a Botan não mais precisar se preocupar com a tia. O Enki que faça isso. Ué, você quer mesmo que a Botan seja pega, heim?_

**Morgana**** the Witch: **_Nada de verdade ainda, mas isso vai acontecer logo. Gostou da mãe do Touya? O Kuwabara não. :P_

**Vane: **_Tudo bem! Não, o Kuwabara não vai desmaiar em cima de mais ninguém ou vão acabar mandando-o para um hospital. XD_

**Megawinsone: **_O Hiei e o Yusuke colecionam detenção, mas, não, por enquanto não. Agora sobre o Shuuichi, ele apenas está se recusando a desconfiar._

**Wanda**** Scarlet: **_Sim, realmente o Kurama não está dando muita importância para as visões relacionadas a garota do corredor. Er... imediatamente? **(olha para os dois lados e começa a sair de fininho...)** Outro beijo? Quem sabe no final?_

**Sacerdtotisagenti: **_Sim, o Kuwabara é sempre adorável. Ajudando a Botan, apesar de não poder tirar proveito dela com a banda... **(assobia)** Ele está mesmo começando a ver alguma coisa no Touya, mas sem fazer a mínima idéia que ele é uma garota, não deve passar disso não. :)_

**Manuca: **_O Kuwabara não teve um treco quando soube, mas chegou bem perto. Sem infância foi ótima. XD Sobre o cabelo da Botan, ele está curto, mas não completamente... Eu o imagino mais ou menos na altura dos ombros. Quando o Kurama descobrir sobre a Botan, a notícia não vai demorar a chegar à Genkai... Quantos capítulos...? Cerca de 18, pelo que estou pensando. Pode ser mais do que isso, mas com certeza não menos. :D_

**Palas Lis: **_Você finalmente reapareceu! o/ Sim, o Yusuke é no fundo apenas mais um garoto medroso. XD A Botan vai tentar confessar e... Se eu contar vai perder a graça. :P_

**Pri: **_Você gritou mesmo? XD Ele acabou não reconhecendo. Agora sobre o Kurama molhado... Isso só no próximo capítulo._

**Mayabi**** Yoruno: **_O Kurama vai descobrir daqui a pouco, só mais uns dois capítulos para isso se resolver. Demorei, mas aqui está o décimo terceiro. :)_

**Layla**** Hamilton: **_A Keiko não vai aparecer enquanto eles estiverem no colégio, mas talvez apareça no final, não tenho certeza ainda. Depende se eu conseguir manter o final que estou planejando. Sobre o Kurama ficar sabendo da Botan... Isso em breve. :)_

**DarkRavena: **_Ah, a Botan nem precisou de muito incentivo para ir à piscina... Agora só falta ela conseguir sair de lá. XD Outro cliff... Mas dessa vez eu tentarei demorar menos. x.x_

_Muito obrigada a todos que leram e também pelos comentários! Eles são sempre um enorme incentivo. :D_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


End file.
